Especiales alternativos
by Comet Galaxy
Summary: Éste fic tendrá muchas historias, cortas o largas. Si les gusta saber realidades o finales alternativos. Éste es su fic…
1. Especial 1

**Hola, jóvenes entusiastas. Soy Mariel y les doy la bienvenida a este fic que tendrá muchas historias. Supongo que siempre se están preguntando "¿Qué hubiera pasado si tal personaje hace tal cosa?" "¿Qué hubiera pasado si tuviera X pareja?" Tantas preguntas que esperan una respuesta.**

**Bueno queridos, para empezar con el primer especial, ustedes siempre se han preguntado ¿Qué hubiera pasado si aunque tuviera novia o esposa, se enamorara de la persona que juró odiar por siempre?**

**Si quieren saber de lo que hablo, pues los invito a leer y espero que lo disfruten, y nos veremos abajito, queridos— daba una sonrisa.**

* * *

**Especial alternativo 1: Nace un amor imposible**

Maya se encontraba bañando a los mininos en la bañera mientras estos se divertían con los juguetes y las burbujas que soplaba la gata negra. En la recámara, Shaona estaba acostada mirando su teléfono recordando lo que le habían pedido hacer.

**Flashback**

—Recuerden, cuando tengan toda la información, me contactan y arrestamos a ese gato negro— les hablaba Anum E' Ram con su típica seriedad.

**Fin del Flashback.**

La felina blanca estaba completamente angustiada. Observaba su teléfono por un momento para luego bajarlo.

—Yo he venido con mi fierecilla y mis hijos a visitar a mi hijo mayor. No he venido a trabajar… No me importa si lo ordenó Anum o quien sea. Nosotras venimos a visitar a nuestro querido hijo, nada más— susurraba Shaona molesta y segura de lo que estaba diciendo dejando su teléfono en la cama. No tenía intención de llamar a nadie.

Fue en ese momento que Maya salía del baño con los pequeños envueltos en toallas y en sus brazos. La gata blanca le ayudó a vestirlos. Los tres divertidos en la cama, la felina oscura sacaba una guitarra acústica que se había topado en una tienda de remate. Ésta era algo vieja, pero su calidad era muy sólida y sus notas muy cálidas. De casualidad, Dark Soul pasaba caminando para darles las buenas noches, pero al escuchar las notas que producía la guitarra que tocaba su madre, hacía que se detuviera en seco antes de tocar la puerta.

**Home-Undertale (min 0:37 solamente sigan los acordes de la guitarra principal o el vocal cover de Adriana Figueroa)**

_Mi niño_

_Ven aquí, quédate conmigo_

_Y te protegeré a ti, y tus sueños_

_Descansa mi niño_

_Debajo del árbol_

_Como si las ramas te alcanzarán_

_Así que déjame seguro y cálido aquí en mis brazos_

_Piensa en la vida que podríamos vivir, la alegría que podría dar._

_Incluso si somos mundos separados, quédate en mi corazón._

_Algún día, cuando tengas que elegir, espero que pienses en mí._

_Piensa en mí_

_Piensa en mí_

_Tal vez nos encontremos de nuevo_

_Y habrás hecho muchos amigos._

_Pero si encuentras que te has perdido_

_Te encontraré_

_Así que mantente determinado a medida que creces, y ama mientras sigas_

_Piensa en la bondad que he compartido y aprecia a quienes se preocupan por ti._

_Incluso cuando somos mundos separados, quédate en mi corazón._

_Algún día, tendrás una elección que hacer, espero que seas bueno_

_Sé bueno, por favor_

Con un sentimiento de dolor y una lágrima cayendo, el gato negro murmuró.

—No las merezco— se retiraba en silencio.

**A la mañana siguiente**

En el comedor, se encontraban ambas gatas junto con Lunar, Serís, Brodek, Zafire y los amigos de la pequeña alidrake desayunando.

—Abuela, tu comida es deliciosa— decía Lunar con sus ojos hechos estrellas.

—Gracias querida. La verdad es una receta que me encontré en internet y bueno, no es carne de poni, si no de res— decía la gata oscura con una sonrisa.

—La abuela Maya cocina mucho mejor que el chef que tengo en mi dimensión— comentaba Serís gustosa.

—Y no solo sabe preparar platillos carnívoros, también veganos— agregaba el semental al tener un plato de vegetales escaldados.

En ese momento, aparecía Dark Soul flotando aún con sueño en sus ojos.

—Buenos días familia— saludaba el gato negro somnoliento y se sentaba a un lado de la mesa.

—Aquí tienes mi campeón— Maya le colocaba un plato con hot cakes con forma de osito bañados en jarabe de maple con frambuesas en betún.

—Mamá, siempre consintiéndonos— decía el felino oscuro al ver su plato y el de los demás.

—Bueno, es que hoy es nuestro último día, Darkin y pensaba en darles un buen recuerdo de nosotras.

Fue en ese momento que Aural entraba en la habitación, con una expresión de extrañeza.

—Amo Soul, hay dos gatitas que quieren verlo.

Todos los presentes extrañados ante el evento oportuno.

—Que esperen en la sala principal— ordenaba el gato y la yegua con una reverencia, se retiraba del comedor.

Al terminar de desayunar, Dark Soul junto con sus madres y Zafire, se acercaban a la sala donde le esperaban dos invitadas inesperadas. Las puertas se abrían lentamente y lo primero que veía el gato negro fue una gatita de su edad de pelaje blanco, ojos verdes Lima y usaba una túnica idéntica a la de Dark, solo que la de ella era rosa y otra gata de pelaje violeta con manchas rosas y ojos azules, vestía con un top corto y unas bermudas negras.

—Hermano— decía la gata blanca de la túnica rosada.

— ¿Estela?

Ambos se miraban fijamente sin decir palabra alguna. Creando un silencio algo incómodo que Maya terminó rompiendo.

—Tú debes de ser Estela. Darkin nos ha contado mucho de ti— decía la gata negra con una sonrisa grande.

— ¿Qué?— se preguntaban ambos hermanos.

—Sueles hablar entre sueños cariño y por lo visto, mucho sobre una tal Estela— le comentaba Shaona a su hijo.

Dark Soul miraba a Zafire quien nunca se había percatado de ese detalle de su amante.

—Disculpe, pero ¿Quién es usted?— le preguntó Estela a Maya confundida.

—Que modales los míos. Soy Maya, la madre de Dark Soul, un placer en conocerte— decía con una sonrisa alegre.

— ¿Su madre? Hermano ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?— le preguntaba confundida haciendo que se pusiera algo nervioso.

—Estelita, es complicado de explicar, pero quiero que conozcas a mi familia.

—Tu ¿Familia?— Estela se sorprendía por lo que dijo y empezaba a enfurecerse, y apretaba sus garras —Y ¿¡YO QUE SOY!?— con odio y una voz desgarrada disparó dos haces de energía tan fuertes que impactaron contra Dark que lo lanzó hasta el pasillo destruyendo la pared.

—Estela contrólate— le suplico su amiga que venía con ella.

— ¡Como quieres que me controle con este imbécil aquí enfrente!— le expresaba con furia la gata blanca.

—Estela, cálmate por favor. Podremos solucionarlo de manera pacífica— le hablaba Shaona, pero Estela en su ira también arremete contra ella, si no fuese por Maya quien la protege antes de que algo peor hubiera pasado. Estela al ver tal escena, salía volando del lugar con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Dark Soul se levantaba algo adolorido y observaba a su madre para luego ir con ella.

—Mamá Maya ¿Estás bien?— preguntaba preocupado.

—Si cariño. No es nada que un buen descanso no cure— se reía la gata negra a pesar de estar lastimada.

El gato se reía nerviosamente, luego se fijó en la gata violeta.

—Violet ¿Tanto tiempo sin vernos?

—Quince años es bastante. Hola Zafire— saludaba la felina.

—Hola— saludó secamente la alicornio.

—Hijo, tenemos que hablar— decía seriamente Maya a Dark quien no podía negarse.

**Mientras tanto, en un lugar lejano.**

En un árbol, se encontraba Estela llorando a cántaros al enterarse de la familia secreta de su hermano. Lloraba desconsolada, no tenía a nadie que la consolara en ese momento.

—_ ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no me dijo de que tenía f-familia? ¿P-por qué me dejó de lado?... Pensé que después de tanto tiempo… teníamos algo de confianza, pero por lo visto… no es así…— _pensaba sin dejar de llorar. Aparecía una gata en miniatura al lado derecho del rostro de la felina blanca. Era de color azul con una túnica extraña ya que tenía una mitad naranja y la otra celeste. Era la conocida Self Esteem.

—Acaso ¿nos odia nuestro hermano? Pensé que Sad me quería ¿¡Por qué no me quiere!?— exclamaba la gata azul llorando a mares.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Claro que nos quiere! Solo que es un idiota que le gusta jugar a los secretitos— decía apareciendo otra gata en miniatura al otro lado del rostro de Estela. Tenía el pelaje rojo con una túnica de color vino. Era Fury y tenía una expresión de molesta… que molesta, furiosa —Además que hemos soportado tantas estupideces de nuestro hermano que no es novedad— agregaba con los brazos cruzados.

—Sí. Puede ser que nos quiera aun— la gata Self cambiaba el color de su pelaje a amarillo y tenía una gran sonrisa de esperanza —Yo creo que lo hizo para protegernos de algo… o solo lo hizo para fastidiarnos, decirnos que somos una molestia, que somos estúpidas… debimos quedarnos en casa comiendo helado y ver nuestra telenovela, porque somos unas fracasadas que no tiene un futuro, porque nunca se casará— decía la felina amarilla que se puso opaco para volver a ser azul y lloraba de nuevo con más fuerza.

—Chicas tranquilas. Solo respiren y sean adorables— aparecía otra gata, pero esta vez, en la frente de Estela. Era de color violeta con una túnica fucsia, se llamaba Lovely —Así que Estela, querida. Levanta esos ánimos, no hay que dejar que nuestras bellezas se…— la felina blanca levantaba el rostro y se notaba parte del maquillaje que usaba corrido, y la azul también dejaba de llorar para ver, aunque tenía la nariz mucosa —Por todas las almas, con razón que nadie te quiere— al decir eso, las dos volvían a llorar con fuerza, aunque Self pataleaba como si fuera una niña.

—…— Fury observaba a la gata violeta con seriedad y molestia.

— ¿Qué? Yo solo digo la verdad— comentó Lovely alzando sus hombros sin importancia mientras aparecía un espejo para verse y admiraba su reflejo —Oh si ¿Quién es la más bonita de todas? Tú lo eres, tu eres la más sexy y adorable que cualquier pendeja en el multiverso— añadía sin prestar atención a nadie. La felina roja rodaba sus ojos por la actitud de esa gata.

**Mientras tanto**

Maya estaba recostada en un sofá, era atendida por un osito de peluche que vestía como un doctor. Mientras su esposa estaba a su lado, Dark Soul estaba en otro sofá con Violet sentada a su lado y Zafire del otro. Jasmy se encontraba en el regazo de su hermano dormida. Cadence jugando con Flurry y Tomi, aunque estos dos ignoraban por completo a la adulta ya que nuevamente estaban peleando por unos cubos de construcción. Laila se la había llevado Seris y los gemelos para hacer bromas en la ciudad.

—Muy bien, mi señora, ya quedó. Ahora solamente no haga nada brusco ni peligroso por tres semanas— decía el osito terminando de atender a la felina.

—Je, je. Lo tomaré en cuenta— se reía la gata negra de su situación ya que ella sabía y Shaona sabía que no iba hacer caso a las recomendaciones médicas.

—Bueno hijo, esa gata que te atacó es tu hermana— razonó la felina blanca.

—Sí. Estela es mi hermana biológica, mi único familiar hasta que ustedes me encontraron— explicó brevemente el gato.

—Mi pregunta es ¿Por qué la alejas de ti?— preguntó Maya con curiosidad.

—Por temor a que se vuelva alguien como yo. Verán, hace mucho tiempo, yo solía moverme de dimensión en dimensión causando toda clase de desastres. No era que me gustaba lastimar de alguna manera a sus habitantes, solo bromear desde transformarlos en cristales o crear mares de lava fría. Bromas inocentes. Luego un día me topé con Zafire y su figura me cautivó, pero ella me rechazaba varias veces. Bueno, no me rechazaba, más bien siempre termino chocando contra sus flancos cada vez que nos encontramos. Je, je— daba una risita apenado —Así que quería hacerlo legal, pero puse mi sello personal; un hechizo con forma de huella que hace lo que quiera, aunque se lo coloqué por accidente y de esa manera, actuaba extraña al principio hasta se volvía más cercana a mí y descubrí que tenía mi huella. Como no podía remediarlo ya que la quiero para mí, la dejé así para que actuara como mi amante— explicaba con la mirada baja al contar eso.

—Mí querido amo Soul, debo confesarle que desde hace varios meses el sello se había roto— con una sonrisa apenada, la yegua le revelaba que ya no estaba bajo la influencia del sello de gato haciendo que el aludido se sorprendiera.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó el gato negro.

—Sí. Justo cuando fue en su aventura esa con los hipogrifos— le respondió algo sonrojada.

—Entonces ¿Por qué sigues conmigo?— preguntaba sin entender del porque aún seguía con él.

—Digamos que me gustaron los viajes por el multiverso y además, usted es magnífico en la cama— le respondió eso último ruborizada y con una sonrisa pervertida.

—Vaya, entonces si estás enamorada de mí— decía el felino sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa de emoción al saber que lo amaba de verdad y no por hipnosis.

—Amo, usted me mostró nuevos horizontes, aunque su madre es mucho mejor— hablaba sin pensar la yegua generando preguntas. Maya miraba a su esposa quien estaba roja como un tomate de la vergüenza.

—Gatita ¿Cuántas veces te revolcaste con nuestra nuera?— preguntaba la felina oscura con una ceja alzada.

—Tres veces— respondía aun con la cara roja.

—Ambas sabemos que no importa con quién lo hagamos, pero el que no me dijeras que te ibas a revolcarte con ese trasero gigante sin INVITARME, ME OFENDE MUCHO— gritaba lo último enojada.

—Perdón amor, pero sabes cómo me encantan los traseros gigantes…

Maya ya no respondió y tomaba de la cola a su mujer llevándosela a un cuarto, mientras ésta rascaba el suelo implorando clemencia.

—Podrían llevarse a los pequeños muy lejos de esta habitación— les pidió de la manera más amable y contenta, cosa que extrañó a todos. Igualmente hacían caso llevándolos fuera del castillo del cual se podían escuchar los gemidos y súplicas de Shaona por el castigo al que le estaba siendo sometida por su mujer. Luego de veinte minutos, la gata oscura salía muy contenta con un cigarrillo en su garra derecha y a la felina blanca con un traje de sirvienta mágica que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Con tacones altos, un moño grande y rojo, una falda tan corta que muy apenas si ocultaba una tanga de hilo dental y un top que muy apenas ocultaba sus pechos.

—No le gusta usar ese traje de chica mágica. Así que rara vez la obligo a usarlo como castigo.

Dark Soul al ver a su madre Shaona vestida así, se volteó de inmediato con Jasmy en sus brazos aún dormida, mientras que el resto intentaba no mirar, pero la gata se veía muy provocativamente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré usando esto?— preguntaba Shaona avergonzada.

—Tres días— decía con simpleza su pareja.

—Mamá Maya, al menos le puedes dar una capa para que su cubra— pedía el gato con un gran bochorno.

—Está bien, dásela.

Dark con un chasquido, creó una capa simple de color café que cubría completamente el cuerpo de la gata blanca.

**De vuelta con Estela.**

La felina se encontraba mirándose a la orilla de un lago cristalino. A su lado, se encontraban las tres gatas, pero estando del mismo tamaño que la aludida. La gata blanca miraba su reflejo abrazando sus piernas, estaba muy deprimida. Observaba detenidamente su reflejo y comenzaba a recordar aquellos momentos de su niñez, junto con su hermano donde ambos jugaban alegremente, reían y rodaban por los céspedes verdes de su infancia haciendo que diera un suspiro de tristeza como si quisiera volver en esos días donde su hermano estaba a su lado.

—Oye Estela, anímate. No es el fin del mundo. Yo sé que las cosas se vieron mal con esa familia que nunca nos dijo, pero aun tienes amigos que te apoyaría— decía Self Esteem con una sonrisa sincera, era amarilla —Llama a Darkwing y yo sé que te alegraría ¿eh?— le sugería, pero la aludida solo negaba con la cabeza —Emmmmmm. Llama a Aether, yo sé que ella te… escucharía— negó de nuevo —Llamaaaaaaaa a Mikki. Ella tiene un hermano mayor. Así que segurameeeeente— negación —A ¿Fluttershy?— sacudió la cabeza —A Heron— negaba —A ¿Violet? O sea la que dejaste olvidada en el castillo— negó de nuevo —Oh… Ok— su pelaje volvía azul y se sentaba a su lado de la misma forma viendo su reflejo.

—… ¡Oh vamos! ¿¡Es en serio!?— exclamaba Fury enojada al ver a las dos con una aura depresiva — ¡Estela! ¡Levántate de una vez! ¡No puedes estar deprimida todo el día por el idiota de tu hermano! ¡Así que levántate y sé fuerte!— gritaba agarrando uno de los brazos de la gata blanca haciendo que al estirarla, la levantó, pero cayó al suelo de cara.

—Ay…— fue lo único que dijo y se quedó ahí. La felina roja al mirar eso, se daba un faceclaw.

—Ay querida, levántate del suelo. Harás que se estropee tu adorable y bello rostro, y sé cómo yo que lo cuido muy bien— comentaba Lovely mirándose en un espejo observando su reflejo, pero en eso, Fury disparó un rayo que destruyó el espejo. La gata violeta veía que solo quedó el mango de su espejo y miraba a la enojada con un puchero —… Mala— giraba su cabeza a otro lado para no verla con los brazos cruzados.

**Canterlot**

En la ciudad, Seris junto con los gemelos y Laila, se la pasaban súper divertido. La pequeña gatita en su imaginación, veía que los edificios parecían enormes figuras de dulces con luces neón y los juguetes eran mucho más alegres con caras felices tipo anime que la invitaban a seguir jugando. Los gemelos miraban como la gatita que se encontraba en la cabeza de la pequeña alidrake, imaginaba que nadaba por un río como un lagarto ya que en lugar de usar sus extremidades, estaba imitando el movimiento de un reptil en el agua.

—Hermana, como que ésta gatita esta medio rara.

—Lo sé. Desde que nos la llevamos, parece que saluda a ponis imaginarios y se cree un reptil en el agua.

—Ta' más loca que Pinkie Pie.

Laila miraba como un potro y una muñeca de trapo jugaban con una pelota, y la gatita en su imaginación, le parecía ver como a esos dos jugaban y la muñeca de trapo lo llegó alcanzar la pelota que era una bomba haciendo explotar el puesto de flores de una muñeca Barbie.

**Regreso al Castillo.**

Zafire quien cuidaba a los mininos y Flurry, se encontraba en la misma habitación que Violet, la amiga de Estela quien jugaba con Tomi mientras la alicornio le daba biberón a Jasmy, aunque los bebés reían y se divertían. La situación con ambas adultas, era un poco tensa.

— ¿Vienes a quitarme a mi querido Darkin?— preguntaba Zafire con seriedad.

—Ya te dije… ¿Darkin?— preguntó la gata extrañada por ese nombre.

—Es el apodo que le dieron sus madres.

—Bueno, eso no importa. Solamente vine, porque estoy acompañando a Estela, pero cómo escapó y no sé dónde está, me quedé aquí— decía Violet rodando sus ojos.

—No sé si pueda confiar en ti— mencionaba con desconfianza.

—Vamos, no soy la primera con la que se revuelca Dark Soul.

—Pero si la primera que lo tiene de sumiso— comentaba la yegua con una sonrisa.

—Ese es un título que nadie me va a quitar— comentó sonriente la gata.

La alicornio giraba los ojos ante el comentario de la felina. Ésta dejaba a Jasmy dormida en la cama para continuar con Flurry.

**En otra habitación.**

Dark Soul se encontraba tomando el té junto con sus madres y Ember tranquilamente. No decían nada, solo disfrutaban de un buen té hasta que cuando terminó el gato, dejaba la taza en la mesa y les habló.

—Ahorita regreso, mamás y Ember. Tengo que buscar algo— decía el felino levantándose y se estiraba un poco.

— ¿¡Traerás galletas!?— exclamaba Maya con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí, mamá. Je, je. Voy a traer galletas a ver si hay para tomar el té mejor— mencionaba con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Todavía no atraparon a ese que se comía las galletas a escondidas?— preguntaba la gata negra molesta de que alguien se coma "sus" galletas.

—Nop. Todavía no, pero siempre reviso antes de entrar a la cocina, por si acaso. Je, je. Bueno, ahorita vuelvo— decía su hijo.

—Ok, Darkin— decía Shaona dando un sorbo a su té.

Dicho eso, Dark chasqueaba su garra para desaparecer del lugar. El susodicho aparecía en el comedor y flotaba lentamente hacia la puerta que conducía a la cocina, y lo abría un poco para ver con un ojo, si había alguien ahí, y lo había. Una alta alicornio que tenía levitando un jarrón y una galleta que lo mordía disfrutándolo mucho.

—Mmmmmm. Está muy rico. El que hizo estas fabulosas galletas, lo felicito— decía Celestia masticando lentamente para más disfrute hasta que de improvisto, Dark abrió de golpe la puerta gritando.

— ¡Aja! ¡Te atrapé con los cascos en la masa!— el felino entró con un disfraz de policía y tenía una pistola de juguete en una garra. Ese acto, hacía que la ex princesa se sobresaltara haciendo que el jarrón diera un brinco y desapareció la magia que lo levitaba, pero cayó encima de la nevera sin ningún rasguño. La aludida daba la media vuelta con rapidez con las pezuñas en alto teniendo una galleta en su hocico y se lo chupó para tragárselo de golpe.

—Emmmm. Je, je. Amo Soul, puedo explicarlo— decía Celestia con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero miraba de reojo unas migajas en su mejilla derecha y le pasaba la lengua como podía.

— ¡Que explicar ni que nada! ¡Las pezuñas en el mesón y separa tus patas traseras!— exclamaba Dark con autoridad sin dejar de apuntarla con la pistola.

—P-pero…

— ¡Ahora!— la ex princesa obedeció de golpe su orden yendo al mesón, ponía sus pezuñas encima del mismo y separaba un poco sus cascos traseros. El gato se acercaba con seriedad a ella flotando sin dejar de apuntarla y pasaba una garra en los bolsillos de su uniforme de sirvienta.

—No, amo Soul. No estoy escondiendo nada. Lo juro— decía la alicornio como siguiéndole el juego y no se movía, aunque temblaba un poco. Dark la registraba de arriba y abajo, o sea su uniforme y cuando acabó, se posicionaba detrás ella.

—… Mmmmmmm. Pareces que dices la ve… espera un momento ¿¡Que es eso!?— exclamaba el gato metiendo su garra dentro de su falda haciéndola sonrojar para luego sacar una rebanada de pastel intacto —…— miraba lo que tenía en sus garras y Celestia giraba su cabeza para verlo aun sonrojada, y se ponía nerviosa.

—Je, je, je. Esto, puedo explicarlo — decía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿En serio? ¿Comes en el trabajo?— preguntaba mirándola con seriedad.

—Je, je. Lo que pasa, es que me da algo de hambre y pues, solo le doy una mordidita para… darme energía— se excusaba la ex princesa con nerviosismo sabiendo que esa era la peor excusa de su vida.

—La verdad, me importa un carajo si comes en el trabajo o no, pero si es con moderación, ok, pero tampoco pasarse— decía Dark dándole una mordida al pastel.

—O-ok, amo Soul. Entonces ya me pue…— fue interrumpida por el gato que terminaba de comerse el pastel.

—Pero lo que me molesta, es que ¡te comieras esas galletas a hurtadilla!— gritaba haciendo sobresaltar del susto a la alicornio y se reverenciaba pidiendo disculpas.

—Amo, lo siento. Solo quería probar esas galletas por una vez y no me pude resistir, y quería seguir comiendo esas galletas— decía Celestia llorando al estilo anime.

—Pues debiste pedir permiso si querías. Yo te hubiera dado— comentó el felino con los brazos cruzados haciendo que la ex princesa dejara de llorar y lo veía sorprendida.

— ¿En serio?

—Si ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué soy un tirano y te dejaría morirte de hambre?— preguntaba con una ceja alzada.

—Emmmmm. Pueeees…— la alicornio no sabía cómo responder a eso, pero no podía decir nada más ya que fue recibida por un chorrito de agua en su cara. El agua salía de la pistola de juguete que tenía Dark.

—Yegua mala. Yegua mala— seguía disparándole en la cara.

—Lo siento. Lo siento— se disculpaba muchas veces siendo recibida más agua hasta que dejó de dispararle dejándola con la cara mojada.

—Sal de la cocina y siéntate en el rincón por diez minutos para que reflexiones por lo que hiciste— ordenaba el gato con autoridad.

—P-pero…

—Sal. Ahora— señalaba con su garra la puerta haciendo que Celestia empezara a caminar con sus orejas abajo y tenía su cola entre sus patas. Salía de la cocina para dirigirse a una de las esquinas del comedor y se sentaba en sus flancos mirando la pared. Su amo se detenía detrás de ella teniendo el jarrón de galletas en sus garras —Espero que con esto, aprendas a pedir y no estés robando las galletas de otros.

—Sí, amo Soul— decía simplemente la alicornio con la mirada baja —_… No sé cuántas veces me ha castigado, pero siempre es por comer un pastel que no sabía que tenía dueño o tiene una manía conmigo que siempre me castiga a mí. Bueno, a Luna también cuando se pone rebelde, supongo… aunque sigue siendo raro que nos castigue así, en vez de azotarnos o yo que sé— _pensaba para luego suspirar deprimida y se quedaba sentada en silencio hasta que cumpliera su castigo.

Dark se alejaba un poco de la ex princesa para poder ver el interior del jarrón de galletas.

—Bueno, mamá Maya no se quejará mucho, creo — decía algo inseguro y cerraba el jarrón. Ya estaba listo para chasquear su garra e irse, pero en eso, se detenía un momento para ver a Celestia que estaba sentada en el rincón —…— miraba después el suelo pensativo y en eso, escuchaba la voz de Sad en su mente.

¿Sabes algo?... Nunca nos pusimos… hablar un poco con Celestia… yo sé que Celestia… nos la arrebató… pero no es esa Celestia… … no creo que debamos… odiar a todas las Celestias… por lo que hizo una… … o sea solo mírala… es sirvienta y te hace caso… para no tener problemas contigo..

**Pues claro. Si no obedece la estúpida esa, la mandamos a un volcán y ya está.**

_Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Sí, pero sigo diciendo que es mejor hipnotizarla y así se vuelve mejor esclava. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja._

—…

… ¿Por qué no intentas hablar una vez con ella?... Como ponis y gatos civilizados…

**Si ¿Por qué no? La verdad, no hay nada que perder. Si pasa algo, dale duro en ese gran trasero que tiene.**

—…— Dark estaba pensativo un momento.

La alicornio blanca seguía mirando la pared con tristeza como una buena "niña", pero en eso, sentía que alguien le jalaba la cola. Celestia giraba su cabeza para ver quien la jalaba y era nada menos que el gato.

—Amo Soul ¿Pasa algo? Estoy cumpliendo el castigo como me dijo— decía la ex princesa con un tono algo sumiso.

—Sí, lo sé, aún seguía aquí…— el felino la miraba fijamente soltando su cola haciendo que la pusiera algo nerviosa.

—Emmmmm ¿Hay algo en que lo puedo ayudar, amo Soul?— preguntaba curiosa sin voltearse para que no le aumentara las horas del castigo.

—…— Dark abría su boca para decir algo, pero lo cerró y veía a otro lado rascándose la cabeza.

—…— había un silencio incomodo hasta que fue roto por el gato diciendo.

—Quiero que cenes conmigo— decía de golpe mirándola de reojo.

—… Espera ¿Qué? ¿Cenar con usted, amo?— preguntaba sorprendida lo que le dijo.

—Sí. Lo que escuchaste. Cuando mis madres se vayan, quiero que tu cenes conmigo— comentaba el felino sin mirarla, pero se notaba que estaba ruborizado.

—P-pero amo, no creo que hace falta e…— fue interrumpida por Dark.

—No es una petición, es una orden— mencionó viéndola con seriedad.

—O-ok, amo Soul. Ahí… estaré— decía insegura de eso.

—Ok. Te espero aquí mismo en el comedor ¿oíste?

—Sí, amo Soul. Entiendo… … pero entonces, ya me…

—Nop. Aun debes cumplir el castigo, pero no será diez minutos, serán ahora cinco minutos y solo faltan unos tres ¿ok?…

—Ok, amo Soul… gracias— le agradecía con una pequeña sonrisa para luego mirar a la pared. El gato agarraba el jarrón de galletas que había dejado en el suelo y estaba a punto de irse, pero antes, le decía una última cosa.

—Por cierto, no hace falta que vengas con el uniforme de trabajo ya que como será una cena y tú serás mi invitada, no hace falta que vengas con ese traje ¿ok? Bueno, nos vemos en la noche— se despedía y chasqueaba su garra para desaparecer del lugar.

—…— la ex princesa miraba la pared pensativa —_ ¿Por qué me invitó? O sea es la primera vez que me invita a algo… bueno, la otra vez, me invitó a comer muchos pasteles con él y con Zafire. Era el mejor día de mi vida hasta creo que subí muchas tallas mis flancos— _pensaba sonrojada —_Bueno, la verdad… podría aprovechar eso y… ¿hablar con él? Nunca he hablado con él como ponis civilizados… y no sabría que decirle para que no me mande a castigar de nuevo como si fuera una potrilla… — _rodaba sus ojos fastidiada, pero en eso, abría los ojos de golpe al recordar lo último que dijo Dark antes de irse —_Espera, si no tengo que usar el uniforme… ¿tengo que ir desnuda? Bueno, la verdad, la mayoría de tiempo siempre he estado desnuda, solo usando los accesorios reales, aunque me sentiría mucho más desnuda al no tenerlos… pero no me dijo que fuera sin nada… ¿tengo que ponerme un vestido? … Bueno, para empezar, me está invitando el amo Soul a una cena que parece… ¿una cita?... … … Bueno, no digo que sea una cita, aunque… nunca he salido con nadie, ni antes ni después que vinieran a conquistarnos… entonces ¿tengo que ir desnuda o ponerme un vestido? Creo que debo ir formal y darle mis respetos, pero ¿y si quiere que vaya desnuda para que así me vea los flancos? He sabido lo pervertido que es y más con la ama Zafire. Los dos son igual de pervertido hasta no le dan pena mostrarlo en público… … Oh. Por mis enormes flancos ¿Qué hago?... ¿y por qué dije eso?... Será por escuchar muchas veces diciéndolo Dark, supongo— _estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mirando la pared. En el comedor, entraba Luna fastidiada.

—Por fin, he terminado. Ahora puedo comer algo— decía la alicornio azul con molestia, pero antes de entrar a la cocina, veía a Celestia en el rincón —Hermana ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te castigaron de nuevo?— preguntaba fastidiada. La aludida giraba su cabeza para verla.

—Pues sí, hermanita. Je, je — daba una risita nerviosa.

—Que novedad— Luna rodaba sus ojos para seguir su camino a la cocina, pero antes de que entrara, su hermana la llamó.

—Luna ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?— la alicornio blanca la miraba fijamente con nerviosismo.

—Sí. Hazla de una vez que tengo hambre— decía la menor fastidiada y se ruborizaba al escuchar el gruñido de su estómago.

—Pues… quisiera saber algo… Si alguien te invitara a una "cita" y te dice que no hace falta que lleves el uniforme o sea esto— señalaba su traje de sirvienta — ¿Cómo irías? ¿Desnuda o con vestido?

—… ¿Acaso se te zafó un tornillo, hermana?— preguntaba Luna arqueando una ceja.

—No estoy loca, hermanita. Solo te pregunto por curiosidad— miraba a otro lado ruborizada.

—… ¿Acaso… alguien te invitó?— preguntaba dudosa.

—Puede ser o puede que no, pero quiero que me respondas a la pregunta— estaba muy nerviosa ya que si le decía que la invitó Dark, no sabría cómo se lo tomaría.

—Pueeeees obvio que iría con vestido, o sea no soy una tirada de la calle— decía Luna rodando sus ojos.

—Ya veo… — fue lo único que dijo y se ponía pensativa —_Ok. Entonces me pondré un vestido, pero… ¿Me pongo los vestidos que tengo en mi armario? Esos vestidos los he usado en galas o en otros eventos importantes… creo que debería pedírselo a alguien que me haga un vestido, pero ¿Quién? … Podría ser Rarity, pero ya no sé nada de ella, si aún hace vestidos o no… Mmmmmmm— _pensaba mirando a la pared. La ex princesa de la noche, rodaba sus ojos fastidiada y reanudaba su camino a la cocina dejando a su hermana cumplir su castigo, aunque no sabía que ya lo cumplió, pero estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta que llevaba más de diez minutos ahí.

**En el anochecer**

Dark Soul estaba frente al castillo despidiéndose de sus madres y de sus hermanitos. Jasmy lo abrazaba con sus garritas, daba ternura. Zafire estaba ahí también igual que Lunar, Brodek y Seris hasta Flurry que se despedían de las dos gatas y de los gatitos. También estaba Dimentio que era el encargado de llevarlas devuelta a su casa.

Después de una despedida bien larga y una foto para recordarlos, se iban las dos gatas con el cochecito que cargaban a los tres gatitos atravesando un portal y el arlequín se despedía del gato con una mano, y desaparecía por el portal.

Había pasado un rato después de la despedida de las dos gatas y el felino se encontraba caminando directo al comedor para cenar. Le había dicho a su nalgona que iría a cenar con alguien, no le dijo con quién, pero ella no le preguntó quién era y le había dicho a su gatito que cenaría entonces con la pequeña alicornio.

Así que sin más, Dark llegaba al comedor, observaba que no había nadie. El gato caminaba hacia un extremo de la mesa y se sentaba ahí. Ponía sus garras encima de la dicha mesa juntando sus garras para esperar a su invitada.

Había pasado un rato y todavía no aparecía haciéndole dudar.

—_Sabía que no vendría, o sea ¿Quién querría cenar conmigo? Solo mi nalgona, o sea mi familia, pero si es a alguien más que no está vinculada con mi familia, no viene… Entiendo de lo que le pasó hasta creo que sentiría "algo" de odio o rencor contra mí, o sea con Luna, lo veo a distancia la muy rebelde esa… … Bueno, solo pediré la cena y ya está… supongo que comeré solo—_ pensaba suspirando algo deprimido. Iba a llamar para que le trajera la cena, pero en eso, escuchaba la puerta del comedor abrirse y se asomaba la cabeza de Celestia que tenía un sonrojo en su rostro.

—Perdón por tardarme, amo Soul, pero no sabía que ponerme y eso…— decía apenada.

—Ay Cely. No hacía falta que te pusieras algo. Solo quise que vinieras a cenar sin tu uniforme, nada más— comentaba el felino con una sonrisa sincera.

—Oh. Ya veo, pero la verdad, al saber que vendría a cenar con usted, amo, no quería venir como una cualquiera.

—Vaya, hablas un poco como Rarity, si se trata de verse bien ante la "realeza". Je, je— daba una risita burlona haciendo reír un poco a la ex princesa —Bueno, ya estás aquí. Así que entra y cenemos, Cely— agregaba con una sonrisa y tocaba con su garra a un lado de la mesa para que se sentara al lado suyo.

—O-ok… — la alicornio blanca abría la puerta, pero al estar completamente abierta, Dark se quedó sin palabras, estaba con la boca y ojos bien abiertos hasta sentía su corazón palpitar con rapidez.

Se observaba a Celestia entrando al comedor lentamente, estaba llevando puesto un vestido largo de color celeste con encajes negros, era muy ajustado que hacía resaltar mucho su figura y más que resaltaba su retaguardia.

El gato al ver lo hermosa que se veía la alicornio, se quedaba embobado por su belleza que hasta no podía articular palabras, solo la observaba caminar lentamente que parecía que movía sus cadera.

—Emmmm. Amo Soul ¿Se encuentra bien?— preguntaba sonrojada de que la viera muy fijamente haciendo que el felino sacudiera la cabeza para reaccionar y la miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero tenía un sonrojo en su rostro.

-S-sí. Me encuentro al pelo. Je, je— daba una risita con nerviosismo —Pues bueno, siéntate para sí llamar y que traigan la cena— decía dando palmaditas a un asiento para que se sentara al lado suyo.

—Oh. Ok. Gracias— la ex princesa estaba apenada y caminaba hasta sentarse a un lado de Dark.

—… Mmmmmmm— la miraba fijamente poniéndola nerviosa.

— ¿Q-que?

—Mmmmmmm— se quedaba pensativo y en eso, chasqueaba su garra para cambiar a su forma alicornio que tenía el pelaje negro con la crin y cola de color morado oscuro, sus ojos seguían amarillos, pero intensos y su cutie mark era una huella de gato con dos cuernos. Celestia al verlo, se sorprendía mucho —Listo. Creo que así está bien ¿no crees?— agregaba con una sonrisa alegre.

— ¿Q-qué cosa?— preguntaba confundida.

—O sea así te sientes más cómoda ¿verdad? O sea estar con un poni y no con un gato— explicaba un poco sin dejar de sonreír.

—Emmmmm. Sí, claro… Me siento… muy cómoda — decía con una sonrisa fingida —_No importa en qué forma estés, porque siempre será ese gato mugroso que invadió mi reino… eso diría Luna, pero yo lo que diría es que siempre será ese gato tierno que usurpó el trono… aunque es difícil admitir eso de que es tierno en gato… …— _pensaba dudosa y ruborizada.

—Ok. Entonces…— aplaudía con sus cascos — ¡Ya puedes traer nuestra cena!— exclamaba con autoridad. En eso, por la puerta de la cocina, salía una yegua con algunos platillos levitando, pero de repente, cuando llegaba a la mesa, las dos ponis se miraban impactadas.

— ¿Cadence?

— ¿Tía?— era nada menos que la sobrina de Celestia. La aludida estaba muy sonrojada de que ella lo viera ahí y más con el vestido ya que Cadence la observaba de arriba, y abajo sin quitar la expresión de sorpresa.

—_Cof—_ tosía disimuladamente el semental —Candy, yo sé que quieres hablar con tu tía, pero será mañana. Así que sírvenos la cena, tengo hambre— decía pasando su casco al estómago y que gruñía.

—Oh. De acuerdo, amo Soul. Disculpe por los inconvenientes— se disculpaba la alicornio rosa poniendo los platos en la mesa, pero cuando estaba al lado de la ex princesa del sol, susurraba —Tía, no me esperaba que tuvieras una cita. Ji, ji— daba una risita.

—No es una cita— murmuraba fastidiada.

—Si tú lo dices— Cadence se iba del comedor a la cocina, sin antes decirles —¡Que tengan buen provecho, amo y tía!— exclamaba y entraba, aunque después asomaba su cabeza a la puerta un poco para verlos sin llamar la atención —_No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Si mi tía Luna se entera de esto, monta un escándalo, aunque… ¿El amo Soul no tiene a Zafire o solo es una "cita" para hablar?— _pensaba curiosa.

—Mmmmm. Huele rico ¿verdad Cely?— le preguntaba Dark al olfatear la comida que tenía en los platos.

—Aja— fue lo único que salió de su hocico para luego empezar los dos a comer en silencio.

—… Mmmmm. Que rico— decía el semental comiendo con gusto mientras la ex princesa comía no tan deprisa. Ella admitía que estaba rico —… Cely.

— ¿Qué, amo Soul?— preguntaba comiendo un bocado.

—No te molesta si te digo Cely ¿verdad?— el alicornio la miraba curioso.

—No, para nada... La verdad, así me decía Luna de cariño y si tú quieres llamarme, adelante… De igual forma, eres mi amo— decía Celestia mirando un momento su plato.

—… Se sincera conmigo ¿No te gusta que te llamen así alguien más?

—… Pues… yo…— la ex princesa se ponía nerviosa, no sabía que decirle. Si le decía que no le gustaba que la llamara así él, no sabía lo que le haría. Podría castigarla, pero esta vez, sería peor o no. Tenía un combate interno, no sabía qué hacer.

—_Oh no… tía no sabe cómo responder a eso… Tengo que hacer algo… pero tendría que ser por señas… aunque que tengo que decirle…—_ pensaba Cadence viendo a Celestia que no respondía aun. En eso, le venía algo en su mente y empezó a intentar llamar la atención de su tía.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntaba Dark al ver que no respondía. La alicornio blanca lo miraba y se daba cuenta que tenía una expresión de preocupado.

—Emmmm. Sí. Estoy bien… Solo que… yo— en eso, subía un poco su mirada y podía ver a su sobrina que le hacía señas.

—… _Vamos. Entiende lo que digo—_ pensaba la ex princesa del amor haciendo una seña en su pecho y estiraba su pezuña arriba.

—… … Yo… … — entendía lo que decía, pero estaba insegura si hacerlo —… No me gusta que me llames así, amo Soul… la única que me llamó así fue Luna… nadie más…— le confesaba al semental, aunque seguía temiendo lo peor y más que el alicornio se quedó mirándola callado de forma inexpresivo haciendo que Celestia se asustara —L-lo siento, amo Soul… no quise decir eso… me gusta que me d-digas así… yo…— agregaba rápidamente, pero se quedó callada al ver que Dark alzó un casco.

—Tranquila. Está bien. Entiendo que hay ponis que le gustan que le digan así sus seres queridos y todo eso— comentaba sin importancia y seguía comiendo.

—…— la ex princesa pestañeaba un par de veces — ¿No estas molesto?

—Nop ¿Por qué lo estaría, Celestia?— preguntaba curioso.

—P-por nada…— decía entre confundida y sorprendida de cómo lo tomó. Miraba la comida y siguió comiendo sin decir nada.

Al terminar de cenar, iban para el postre que era una rebanada de pastel de fresas. Celestia observaba eso con aguas en su hocico.

—Je, je. Sabía que esto es lo que esperabas— decía el semental con una sonrisa burlona. Al escuchar eso la ex princesa, se sonrojaba mucho —Bueno, come con confianza—agregaba agarrando su pedazo de pastel para comerlo con tranquilidad. La alicornio blanca levitaba su rebanada para comerlo con mucho gusto.

—_Mmmmmm. Está delicioso. Es el mejor pastel que probé en mi vida. Sin duda, Cadence se superó— _pensaba Celestia degustando el pastel —_Aunque ¿Lo hizo mi sobrina?— _miraba un momento a Dark que comía el pastel con calma —_… No creo que él haya hecho el pastel, o sea Cadence está en la cocina y supongo que le pidió que hiciera la cena para el amo, y una invitada, creo— _estaba insegura, pero lo ignoró para seguir con su pastel hasta que los dos terminaban de comer y el semental se limpiaba su hocico con una servilleta que había aparecido para luego desaparecerlo.

—Mmmmmm. La cena estuvo deliciosa. Te felicito Cadence, te quedó divino— comentó mirando a la puerta de la cocina que estaba asomándose la alicornio del amor. La aludida veía eso sorprendida de que supiera que estaba ahí y salía de la cocina.

—A-Amo ¿Cómo supi…?— fue interrumpida por Dark.

—Ay linda, yo no nací ayer. O sea no es la primera vez que me espían, o sea ¡Ember, ni se te ocurra ser de chismosa, porque si no, te reviento ese enorme trasero que tienes!— exclamaba el semental y en eso, se escuchaba un galope rápido fuera del comedor para luego mirar de nuevo a la ex princesa del imperio — ¿Ves lo que te dije? Siem… Blue Moon, por favor, sal de aquí— al decir eso, se observaba como la puerta se abría y se cerraba, pero no se vio a nadie abrirlo — ¿Ves? Siempre habrá metiches por ahí y la noticia se expandiría muy rápido como si fuera el mismo Flash— añadía con una sonrisa burlona. Las dos alicornios lo miraban con una gota de sudor en la nuca —Bueno Cadence, recoge, lava los platos y ve a dormir. Celestia, vamos a pasear un rato ¿te parece?— el poni oscuro levantándose de su asiento. La aludida lo veía sorprendida.

—Espera ¿No era solo la cena?— preguntaba Celestia sin quitar su expresión de sorpresa.

—Pues claro que no, o sea solo quiero que paseemos, hablemos y no sé qué más— decía alzando sus hombros.

—P-pero…— la ex princesa del sol quería negarse, pero él se adelantó.

—No es una petición, es una orden— mencionaba Dark rodando sus ojos.

**Pero que necia. Le está diciendo por las buenas e intentaba buscar una excusa para no ir**

Pues… es comprensible que quiera… huir de nosotros…

**Pero que cobarde, o sea ¿Tanto le cuesta hablar con nosotros por una vez?**

_Por lo visto, sí. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. La verdad, si pasa algo, ponle la huella y todos nuestros problemas, estarán solucionados. Ja, ja, ja, ja. _

**Eso no arregla nada, idiota**

_Sí, lo sé, pero al menos, tendríamos una sirvienta muy obediente. Ja, ja, ja, ja._

—O-ok, amo Soul— Celestia resignada, se levantaba del asiento. El semental empezaba a caminar para salir del comedor. La alicornio iba a seguirlo, pero en eso, notaba a Cadence que estaba recogiendo los platos y la miraba de reojo.

—Tía, te aconsejo que le hables de corazón y no por tu mente pensando en lo que te haría solo por hacer tal cosa. No es el rey Sombra, tía— le sugería su sobrina con una pequeña sonrisa.

—…— iba a decirle algo, pero un silbido le llamó la atención para ver a la puerta.

— ¿Vienes o qué?— preguntaba Dark que la estaba esperando fuera del comedor.

—Ya voy, amo Soul— decía Celestia caminando a la salida, pero veía de reojo a su sobrina que ya se iba a la cocina con los platos sucios, aunque la miró de reojo y se despedía con una pezuña, antes de entrar a la cocina. La alicornio blanca miraba al frente y salía por la puerta para luego empezar los dos caminar por el pasillo.

Estuvieron un rato caminando por el castillo. Dark había intentado hablar un poco con la ex princesa, pero siempre sus respuestas eran cortantes como "aja" o "si". El semental dejó de intentarlo hasta que llegaban a un pasillo donde había vitrales. Los dos aludidos caminaban en silencio y observaban los vitrales.

—…— Dark la miraba de reojo —Te ves hermosa con ese vestido— le decía un cumplido con una sonrisa haciéndola ruborizar.

—Emmmmm. Gracias, supongo— estaba apenada.

—Je, je. La verdad, si te pusieras uno de los vestidos de mi nalgona, resaltarías mejor. Je, je— decía con una sonrisa algo pervertido.

—…— no decía nada. Solo miraba el suelo sin decir ni pio.

—…— el semental veía el piso con fastidio —_Esto es inútil. Quiero conversar con la nalgona del sol, ni bola me para— _pensaba fastidiado.

**¿Sabes qué? Tírala por la ventana y ya está. Nadie la extrañará.**

—_Será…— _el alicornio estaba pensativo mientras Celestia estaba viendo el suelo muy pensativa y recordaba las palabras de su sobrina.

—… ¿La ama Zafire, usa un vestido… más ajustado que éste?— preguntaba intentando empezar una conversación llamando la atención del aludido al escuchar su pregunta.

—Pues sí, obvio. Para resaltar mucho esa gran retaguardia para mí. Je, je. Ella si me ama ya que sabe lo que me gusta. Je, je— decía con una sonrisa pervertida.

—… Ooookei…

—Oye, no te pongas mal. El vestido de mi nalgona te puede resaltar mucho a ti, aunque mi nalgona te gane por un poco más en tu retaguardia, te quedarás bien sexy. Je, je.

—_... La verdad, cuando vi los flancos de la ama, creía que era una broma ya que me ganaba por un poco más en la retaguardia… y yo pensando que los míos eran los más grandes por comer pastel… aunque…— _se quedaba pensativa y veía al semental para preguntarle algo —Amo Soul ¿La ama Zafire come muchos pasteles?

—Pues, la verdad no, o sea no exagera como tú— mencionaba un poco burlón haciéndola sonrojar apenada.

—Entonces ¿S-Son naturales?

—Pues… si— al escuchar eso, la alicornio blanca se detenía de golpe, estaba en shock con el hocico abierto.

—_Tiene que ser una broma. Los tiene así normal sin comer tanto pasteles… desde aquí ya escucho las risas de Luna— _pensaba sin poder creer lo que escuchó, pero en eso, reaccionaba soltando un leve gemido sorpresivo ya que alguien la nalgueó y giraba su cabeza para ver que era Dark —¿P-por qué hiciste eso?— preguntaba muy sonrojada y molesta.

—Je, je. Lo siento, pero estabas viendo a la nada. Moví un casco frente tuyo, pero nada y pues se me ocurrió eso, y es muy efectivo. Je, je— daba una risita maliciosa. Celestia se movía un poco para que no se atreviera a darle otra nalgada.

—_No puedo creer que me nalgueara. La verdad, el amo Soul es muy pervertido hasta creo que demasiado… yo no soy la ama Zafire para que me esté… nalgueando…— _se quedaba pensando un momento y se sonrojaba mucho para luego sacudir su cabeza.

— ¿Pasa algo, Celestia?— preguntaba el alicornio extrañado.

—Emmmm. No, nada. Entonces… ¿A dónde vamos?— preguntaba con una sonrisa nerviosa sin quitar el sonrojo de su rostro para cambiar de tema.

—Pues… vamos al jardín del castillo para ver las estrellas y esas cosas ¿te parece?

—Sí. Me parece bien— decía Celestia sonriéndole de forma sincera. La verdad, para ella no le parecía un mal plan.

—Pues vamos entonces— comentó Dark con una sonrisa.

—Después de ti— decía para no tenerlo detrás de él viendo su retaguardia.

—Ay no, las damas primero— el semental quería ver esa gran retaguardia con mayor detenimiento.

—No, no, no. Insisto. Los amos primero y las esclavas de última.

—No, no es así. Es las esclavas al frente y los amos atrás para proteger su "retaguardia".

—No, no. En serio. Tú eres el amo del castillo, legitimo. Así que ve al frente y guía a tu ciega esclava— decía la ex princesa con una sonrisa triunfal poniéndose firme para que se moviera.

—La antigua dueña debe ir al frente— comentaba haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciera y mostraba una mueca de molestia.

— ¿Qué tal si… nos ponemos a los lados y vamos los dos a la par? ¿Te parece?— preguntaba con una sonrisa forzada.

—Me parece bien… pero tú al frente— Al decir eso, Celestia se hartó de eso y quería decir algo, pero él se adelantó — ¿Sabes algo? Qué tal si te manipulo tu mente para que vayas al frente y empieces a moverlos como mi nalgona ¿te parece?

—… Emmmmm. Je, je. Buen chiste, amo Soul— decía la alicornio riéndose un poco.

— ¿Crees que estoy bromeando?— preguntaba con una ceja alzada haciendo callar a la yegua.

—Ok, amo Soul. Voy al frente y tú detrás de mí. Vea todo lo que quiera— comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa empezando a caminar estando delante del alicornio, aunque sospechaba que la estaba mirando fijamente sus flancos.

—Je, je. Estaba bromeando y por lo visto, caíste. Ja, ja, ja— se reía burlón Dark. Celestia se sorprendía un poco y se fastidiaba un poco por eso hasta se ruborizaba.

**Un par de minutos después **

Los dos ya estaban en el jardín, la ex princesa se detenía cerca de un árbol y el semental también deteniéndose a un lado de ella. Observaban el hermoso cielo nocturno.

—Bueno, ya llegamos. Je, je— decía con una sonrisa mirando el lugar para luego ver a la alicornio que no apartaba su vista del cielo —Creo que aquí nadie nos molestará, ni estarán de mirones. Je, je.

—Me alegro, amo Soul… … _Fiu. Espero que tengas razón, porque no quisiera que Luna me vea. No sabría lo que haría si me viera con él— _pensaba algo aliviada y se sentaba en el suelo con sus flancos igual que el alicornio para relajarse un poco.

—…

—…

—… Al menos tu hermanita sigue poniendo el cielo nocturno hermoso como siempre— empezaba diciendo Dark con una sonrisa sin despegar su vista del cielo.

—Sí, lo sé. Al principio, no quería hacerlo, pero le convencí que siga poniendo las noches igual de hermosos, porque si no, nadie podría admirar sus noches, ni siquiera los ponis— comentaba Celestia con una sonrisa melancólica aun viendo el astro nocturno.

—Je, je. Ya veo…

—…

— ¿Y cómo estás?

—Sentada, amo Soul— lo había dicho de broma, aunque empezaba a arrepentirse ya que pensó que le faltó al respecto. Iba a disculparse, pero en eso, escuchaba una risa. Miraba al semental y lo veía reírse.

—No me refiero a eso, pero bueno, esa pregunta tiene doble sentido por así decirlo. Je, je, je— la ex princesa estaba algo sorprendida y se le contagió la risa ya que daba una risita alegre —Bueno, ahora si vamos en serio. Je, je— su semblante cambiaba a una de curiosidad —Dime ¿Cómo estás?

—Pues bien, amo Soul, pero ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?— preguntaba Celestia confundida.

—Pues quisiera saber, aunque no me entiendes a lo que me refiero.

— ¿Qué?

—Me refiero a que ¿Cómo estas tu a todo esto?— preguntaba con seriedad.

—…— estaba confundida, pero en eso, había picado en lo que se refería —Aaaaaa te refieres de como estoy yo al ser tu sirvienta ¿verdad?— preguntaba para estar segura de que no se equivocaba.

—Sip.

—Oh. Bueno… yo…— se ponía de nuevo nerviosa.

—Oye, no te pongas nerviosa. No me molestaré si no te gusta o cosas así— la alicornio veía a su amo que tenía una sonrisa sincera y a la vez, tierna haciendo que pestañeara un poco y se sonrojaba, pero le quitaba su nerviosismo.

—Ok, amo Soul— decía con una pequeña sonrisa —Pues, que decir. Ser sirvienta es… algo nuevo para mí, o sea he sido princesa toda mi vida y que ahora sea una sirvienta, pues todavía no me acostumbro del todo. Puede ser que mi sobrina se haya acostumbrado, pero yo… no mucho, aunque es bueno hacer cosas y ver lo que sienten los sirvientes que tenía en el castillo— comentaba de forma sincera.

—Ya veo, aunque tu hermanita parece odiarlo— mencionaba con una sonrisa burlona.

—Je, je. Sí, amo Soul. Si hablaras con ella y le dices la misma pregunta que a mí, te hará un testamento tan largo que llegará al monte Aris— comentó con un tono bromista.

—Je, je. Ya lo veo diciendo cada queja por cada cosa de la vida— se reía un poco haciendo que la ex princesa se ría también.

—… Emmmm. Entonces ¿Pudiste liberar a los hipogrifos del problema que tenían?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Sip. Fue fácil. Esos tontos no eran nada… y por cierto, Novo te envía saludos.

—Ah. Ok, pues envíale saludos de mi parte también— decía con una sonrisa, pero desapareció al escuchar lo siguiente.

—Novo te odia por dejarla plantada— el semental le daba una sonrisa burlona.

—Oh. Vaya, creo que debí hacer algo con su problema.

—Sí, debiste hacerlo, en vez de estar sentada en el trono rascándote tus enormes flancos— decía el alicornio algo molesto.

—… … — Celestia miraba fijamente a su amo y le preguntaba con valentía —… ¿Por qué me odias tanto? Tú sabes que yo no soy la yegua que mató a tu poni especial.

—…— Dark se rascaba la cabeza viendo a otro lado —Si, sé que tú no fuiste, pero… es que no puedo perdonar a Celestia de lo que hizo, o sea no puedo perdonar a ninguna. Me quitó lo que más amaba, lo que más quería y no puedo perdonarla así como así— agregaba con seriedad cruzándose de cascos.

—… Ya veo… pero ¿Crees que ella esté contenta de que me odies a mi o a otras?

—… No— el aludido bajaba la vista al suelo.

— ¿Crees que seguir odiándome te hará bien?

—…— solo negaba con la cabeza.

—… Pues ya no la odies más. Pasó lo que tuvo que pasar. No se puede arreglar cosas del pasado, pero puedes seguir y mejorar en el futuro, o sea tienes a la ama Zafire contigo y sé que ella te ama mucho por la… extraña forma que te lo muestra— decía la ex princesa mirando a otro lado ruborizada.

—Je, je. Si… y se lo que estás pensando… "Que amos tan pervertidos tengo"— imitaba la voz de Celestia con una sonrisa burlona.

—Emmmm. No. Eso no lo estaba pensando— veía a otro lado nerviosa, pero sentía la mirada del gato que tenía una ceja alzada —Ok, ok, lo estaba pensando un poco, pero no tanto— se cruzaba de cascos molesta haciendo reír un poco al alicornio...

—Je, je. Bueno, no te culpo. No es la primera vez que alguien piensa así. Je, je— daba una risita burlona.

—… Ya veo.

—Además que no tienes que preocuparte, no te voy a obligar ni nada por el estilo que actúes como mi nalgona. Je, je— decía con burla.

—No sé cómo le gusta que la llames así— lo miraba extrañada.

—Pues porque lo es, o sea tiene unos enormes flancos. Que esperabas.

—Pues… la verdad recuerdo que me llamas nalgona también… solo que sin el "mi"— bajaba la vista sonrojada.

—Sí, a veces me refiero a la "gente" por su nombre, a veces por diminutivo o a veces por otra cosa como tus flancos… debiste no comer pasteles y así evitar que te llame nalgona ¿oíste nalgona?— comentaba Dark con una sonrisa travieso.

—Ay, por favor amo, no vas a empezar— decía Celestia mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y tenía una expresión de molestia, pero aun sonrojada.

—Je, je. Ok, ok. Je, je. Pero de todos modos, no te obligaré a caminar como mi nalgona, aunque así sacarías tu sexy interior. Ja, ja— se reía con burla.

— ¿Sexy interior? ¿Es en serio? O sea con solo caminar así…— la ex princesa se levantaba del suelo para luego caminar moviendo sus flancos de un lado a otro —… ¿Saca mi sexy interior? Porque es ridículo, o sea que una yegua saque su sexy interior, hay que arreglarse, maquillarse, ponerse un lindo vestido tan ajustado que se te mete entre los flancos, solo me faltó unas zapatillas altas, una tiara y no sé qué más, y así te deslumbraría que te dejaría ciego ¿oíste amo?— comentaba sin darse cuenta que caminaba de un lado a otro moviendo sus flancos —Emmmm ¿Amo?— miraba al semental que la veía impactado y muy sonrojado. En eso, se daba cuenta de lo que hacía y se detenía en seco sonrojándose mucho —Emmmmm. Esto…

—Caminas igual que mi nalgona…

—…— no respondía. Solo miraba a otro lado avergonzada de lo que estaba haciendo.

—… Je, je. Imita a mis nalgas— decía con una gran sonrisa. La aludida lo miraba confundida.

— ¿Qué?

—O sea imita a Zafire. Vamos imítala— al escuchar eso, la ex princesa se sonrojaba.

—…— estaba callada un momento para luego sonreír de forma casi infantil, pero de forma forzada y empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro moviendo sus flancos —Oh. Mi querido amo Soul, estoy aquí para llevármelo en mis enormes flancos y disfrute de estos— agregaba dándole la espalda al semental mostrando sus flancos, aunque tenía el vestido y los meneaba de un lado a otro. Esa actuación hacía reír a Dark.

—Estuvo buena, Celestia. Pareces casi a mi nalgona. Ja, ja, ja— seguía riéndose. La aludida estaba avergonzada al hacer eso, pero al verlo reírse, no podía evitar reírse también para luego voltearse para estar frente a él —Ahora yo, ahora yo. Yo imitaré a Creepy. Mi imitación de él, es perfecto— añadía con una sonrisa de presumido.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues, muéstrelo, amo Soul. Yo no he interactuado mucho con el amo Creepy, pero se más o menos como es él. Así que muéstramelo, mi querido amo Soul— decía imitando la voz de Zafire poniendo una pezuña en la frente.

—Ok, ok. Aquí voy— Dark se aclaraba la garganta para luego hablar —¡Amo Souuuuuuul!— gritaba para quedarse callado de golpe mirando a una Celestia impactada con la melena hacia atrás igual que su cola y casi hacía volar su vestido.

—… Je, je, ja, ja, ja, ja— Se empezaba a reír la ex princesa igual que el semental, fue tanta la risa que se tiraban al suelo de espalda quedando casi al lado del otro riéndose sin parar hasta que se calmaban un poco —… Estuvo muy buena. Je, je— miraba con una sonrisa divertida a su amo.

—Je, je. Sí, ese es la mejor imitación que tengo de Creepy— decía con una sonrisa travieso riéndose un poco igual que la yegua para luego quedarse callados y observaban el cielo nocturno acostados de espalda en el césped. Sentía la brisa fría pasar por sus crines —… A todo esto, aunque si no tuvieras el vestido, te verías mejor y harías mejor la imitación de mi nalgona. Je, je— agregaba con una sonrisa pervertida.

—…

—Pero me sigo preguntando ¿Por qué trajiste un vestido? Ni que fuera una cita— mencionaba el alicornio con curiosidad haciendo que se apenara.

—Emmmm. Yo… cuando me dijo que no viniera con el uniforme, no me dijo como quieres que viniera, si vestida o… desnuda.

—Ya veo. La verdad, a mí me da igual si vienes desnuda, porque aquí la mayoría de las yeguas, están desnudas, o sea no es para avergonzarse— comentaba con una sonrisa sincero.

—Ya veo… hubiera sabido eso desde el principio… …— Celestia miraba un momento a su amo y tenía la cara roja —Emmmmm ¿Me lo puedo quitar, amo Soul? Es que éste vestido es incómodo y… se me mete entre mis flancos— veía a otro lado avergonzada.

—Je, je. Claro, Celestia. Puedes quitártelo para que te sientas cómoda y así disfrutar mejor de las estrellas— comentaba sin dejar de sonreír haciendo que la aludida sonriera también.

—Gracias, amo Soul— agradecía levantándose del suelo mientras Dark se sentaba en el suelo para ver cómo se quitaba el vestido con su magia y lo dejaba al suelo —Éste vestido era el más ajustado que tenía y no sabía por qué no me lo ponía, y ya recuerdo porque— agregaba con una sonrisa apenada.

—Je, je. Ya veo, pero admito que te veías muy… hermosa— el semental se sonrojaba al decir eso igual que la alicornio.

—G-g-gracias…— la susodicha regresaba a un lado de su amo y se sentaba en sus flancos.

Los dos aludidos observaban el cielo nocturno en silencio.

—… Je, je…

— ¿De qué te ríes, Celestia?— preguntaba el alicornio viéndola extrañado ya que daba una risita.

—Es que… esto es algo gracioso, o sea tu y yo tenemos una "cita", y eso que después de que invadieron Equestria, no nos habíamos puesto hablar o salir como si fuéramos "amigos", solo me tratabas como la sirvienta que soy, aunque me dabas un pastel por el buen trabajo que hago… es como si quieres que mantenga mis flancos así por siempre. Je, je— decía Celestia con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Je, je. Tienes razón, Celestia. Je, je— se reía un poco Dark. Los dos se quedaban callados por un momento viendo las estrellas. El semental no dejaba de sonreír al ver el cielo.

—… Vaya…— eso captó la atención del aludido —La verdad, es agradable hablar contigo y no sé porque no lo hice desde un principio— la alicornio lo miraba un momento.

—Pues… será que por tener desconfianza y que nunca han tratado hablar conmigo, como si cualquier cosa que tu dijeras, te castigaría con azotes y más azotes o algo así— decía encogiéndose de hombros.

—…— se ruborizaba apenada la ex princesa —Yo… … discúlpame, amo Soul— mencionaba bajando sus orejas con tristeza haciendo que la mirara con extrañeza.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? No hiciste nada malo.

—Creo que si lo hice, o sea yo… estuve tan nerviosa en esto de cenar contigo o ir contigo en alguna parte… por miedo a que tú… me hicieras algo… y pues yo… no tenía el valor de hablar contigo…

—…— el alicornio tomaba una pezuña de la ex princesa para que lo viera —No te preocupes. Entiendo tu miedo, tu inseguridad, tu desconfianza contra mi… la verdad es comprensible teniendo en cuenta que… te invadí tu reino, te patee el trasero, pero bien duro…

—Amo Soul, no hacía falta recordarme eso— decía Celestia molesta, pero apenada al recordar esos momentos.

—Je, je. Sí, lo sé y yo… soy el que debería disculparme contigo, Celestia— Dark bajaba la vista deprimido.

—Espera ¿Qué?— estaba sorprendida lo que escuchó.

—Sí. Es que disculpa por invadir tu reino, por como "algunos" súbditos terminaron muertos, por humillarte, por ridiculizarte, por patear tu gran trasero, por contarte cuentos de terror y también por siempre echarte a un lado al ser mi sirvienta… no debería odiarte por eso, por culpa de otra Celestia… … …— la yegua estaba sorprendida de que se disculpara con ella y no sabía cómo sentirse a eso —… ¿M-me perdonas?— el semental miraba a la alicornio haciendo que a ella se pusiera nerviosa por como la miraba ya que hacía una mirada muy tierna de cachorrito.

—… Emmmm…

—Ah no, espera. Creo que así no va— el alicornio brillaba su cuerno para luego volver a su forma gato con túnica confundiendo a la aludida —Ahora si… _ejem… _¿me perdonas?— a la ex princesa casi le diera un ataque en el pecho, al ver el rostro del gato que era lo más tierno que vería en su vida, o sea con una expresión triste que pareciera que iba a llorar y unos ojos grandes que le daría diabetes a cualquiera.

—E-esto…— estaba muy sonrojada. No sabía que decir, más por la disculpa que por la cara, aunque más el rostro más tierno de su vida. En eso, recordó algo cuando alguien estuviera triste y que no lo había hecho más después de mucho tiempo, y sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Así que extendía una de sus grandes alas para abrazar al gato que lo apegaba un poco a su cuerpo —Claro, amo Soul… te perdono. Yo… la verdad, ya no te guardo rencor… — agregaba con una sonrisa serena haciendo que el felino sonriera también y le daba un abrazo a su costado —… Espero que sea un abrazo y no para tocarme mis flancos— se sonrojaba ya que sentía como pasaba su garra por uno de sus flancos.

—Je, je. Quiero abrazarte, eso es todo. No es mi culpa que te tenga que agarrarte una nalga— decía alzando su vista para verla con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Supongo…— no decía nada más y acariciaba su cabeza mientras lo dejaba que la abrazara. Se escuchaba un ronroneo de parte de Dark haciéndola sonrojar.

Los dos estaban en silencio nuevamente. La ex princesa dejaba que el gato la abrazara ya que sabía de ante casco como es él y además si veía como era Zafire con él, entonces no tenía problema con eso.

— ¿Sabes algo?... Yo creo que me acostumbré mucho verte como gato— decía la alicornio mirándolo con una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio?— preguntaba el felino alzando su vista teniendo una ceja alzada.

—Sip. La verdad, con verlo por todas partes ya es costumbre— decía Celestia con sinceridad y tenía un rubor en sus mejillas.

—Oh ¿y no te incomoda?— preguntaba curioso.

—No, no me incomoda para nada, amo Soul— confesó la ex princesa sonriéndole —… Aunque admito que te… veías guapo como alicornio…— susurraba sonrojándose.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— preguntaba extrañado con la cabeza inclinada a un lado.

—N-nada— tartamudeaba muy sonrojada.

—Oooookei…

Otra vez se quedaban en silencio y Dark seguía abrazándola restregando su rostro con su costado poniéndola algo nerviosa.

—… ¿Celestia?

—Me puedes llamar Cely, si te gusta, amo Soul— decía con una sonrisa sincera.

—Pues, me puedes llamar Darkin, si quieres. Solo cuando estemos nosotros dos solos. No quiero que piensen que tengo una favorita por aquí. Je, je— mencionaba mirándola con una sonrisa soltando el abrazo y se separaba un poco de ella.

—Ok, Darkin— le sonreía cerrando sus ojos y daba una risita.

—Cely, te quiero preguntar algo ¿Aun te gusta gobernar?— preguntaba curioso.

— ¿Eh? Pues, sí. Es que aunque sea ahora sirvienta y no tenga papeleo… extraño un poco gobernar, velar por mis ponis y todo eso— decía con sinceridad.

—Ya veo…

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?— preguntaba mirándolo curioso.

—Por nada. Solo fue por curiosidad, o sea soy un gato— decía con un tono bromista haciendo reír un poco a la alicornio.

—Ok, Darkin.

—…

—…

Los dos ya no estaban viendo el cielo. La verdad, se estaban mirando fijamente a sus ojos. No decían nada, solo se veían contemplando sus ojos.

—… Cely.

— ¿Si?

—Tengo que admitir que… tienes unos bonitos ojos, ahora que los veo bien— decía Dark sonrojado, pero seguía viendo los ojos de Celestia.

—G-gracias… la verdad, tú también tienes unos lindos ojos… son muy hipnóticos— comentaba la alicornio sonrojada sin dejar de ver los ojos del gato.

—Je, je. Eso es lo que todas dicen y después empiezan a decir que las hipnoticé, solo para tener una excusa barata para quitarme el dinero— decía con un tono bromista.

—Ji, ji. Ya veo— se quedaban viendo fijamente y el cuello de la ex princesa, bajaba lentamente hacia donde estaba el felino.

—Si…— los dos seguían mirándose como si estuvieran hipnotizados del uno al otro y Celestia seguía acercándose su rostro a Dark y también el gato lo hacía cuando el de la alicornio estaba cerca de él.

**Mientras tanto, en una parte del castillo**

Estaba Violet en una habitación que le había dado Dark mientras esperaba que apareciera Estela. Estaba solo en ropa interior acostada en la cama mirando al techo. No dormía, solo estaba pensativa preocupada por su amiga. En eso, se observaba un destello blanco en el cuarto llamándole la atención haciendo que se sentara y sonreía al ver que apareció la felina blanca con la túnica rosada.

—Vaya Estela, por fin apareces— decía la gata violeta bajándose de la cama para ir con ella, pero tenía la mirada baja —Amiga, estaba muy preocupada por ti hasta pensé que me dejaste botada aquí para obligarme que estuviera con tu hermano o algo así— agregaba con un tono burlón, pero no recibía respuesta haciendo que la preocupara mucho —Emmmmm. Amiga ¿estás bien?— preguntaba acercándose un poco y le tocaba su hombro.

—…— en eso, Estela habló — ¿Dónde… está mi hermano?— preguntaba sin levantar la vista.

— ¿Tu hermano? Pues… no lo sé.

—…— la gata blanca empezaba a caminar en dirección a la puerta confundiendo a Violet y se acercaba a su amiga tocando su hombro.

—Amiga ¿Pasa algo?— preguntaba preocupada.

—Si… pasa algo…

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es?

—Es… que… — la felina blanca alzaba su vista de golpe dejando ver unos ojos rojos y una expresión molesta — ¡Voy a matar a mi hermano!— exclamaba asustando a la gata violeta por el repentino grito de su amiga para luego ver como abría la puerta con fuerza que lo enterró contra la pared y salía de la habitación.

— ¡Amiga, espera! ¡No hagas una locura!— Violet iba tras de Estela para evitar que haga una locura.

— ¡Vete a dormir, Violet! Esto es entre mi hermano y yo. Le daré su estate quieto para qué deje de fastidiar tanto— decía la gata blanca enfurecida que dejaba marcas en el suelo al pasar.

—Amiga, por favor. Yo sé que tu hermano es idiota, pero tampoco hay que pasarse. Puedes hablarlo con él civilizadamente y…— fue interrumpida por su amiga la arrecha.

— ¡Que civilizadamente ni que ocho cuarto! Con él no se puede ni hablar. Cada vez que trato de hablar como una hermana arrepentida, me viene con sus perversiones, sus estupideces y ponis voladores.

— ¿Ponis voladores?— preguntaba la felina violeta confundida.

—Es una pregunta que no tiene una respuesta— decía Estela con rabia cruzando la esquina seguida de Violet.

—Ok, ok, pero piensa mejor las cosas…

— ¡Como quieres que lo haga, si ahora me muestra que tiene una familia en otro lado del universo sin decirme nada! O sea… me echa a un lado de su vida… como si todo lo que habríamos logrado juntos… no significara nada…— decía deteniéndose un poco y bajaba su mirada con tristeza.

—Amiga… no tienes que ponerte así. Creo que tiene una razón para no decirte ¿no crees?— consolaba Violet pasándole una garra en su espalda. En eso, observaban que por el pasillo, patrullaba Tempest con tranquilidad. Estela volvió con su expresión de molesta y se acercaba a ella, y antes de que la unicornio reaccionara al ver a la gata, la agarró de la armadura del pecho para tirarla al suelo como someterla y la veía a los ojos. La yegua estaba sorprendida por la fuerza que tenía.

—Mi hermano ¿¡Donde estaaaaaaa!?— gritaba en su cara haciendo que tuviera temor de la gata.

— ¿H-hermano?

—Si ¿¡Donde está, Dark Soul!?— exclamaba arrecha.

—E-Esto… lo vi ir al jardín del castillo…— decía la unicornio nerviosa.

—Pues ¡Gracias!— agradecía con fuerza y la hacía a un lado tirándola a la pared para terminar en el suelo atontada y seguía con su camino.

— ¡Estela!— exclamaba su amiga al ver esa acción y la tenía que seguir para que no cometa un asesinato.

—Déjame Violet. Yo voy y lo reviento a golpes—decía la gata blanca haciendo a un lado a cualquiera que esté atravesada en su camino, o sea hacía a un lado a Ember tirándola contra la pared, también a Aural, Gleaming con Cadence que estaban por ahí por casualidad, a Blue Moon que no se sabía cómo la descubrió, a Luna por metida… la verdad, ella iba a su habitación para dormir, pero creo que la felina la ayudó a dormir como un tronco para que viera gatitos en sueños —¡Quítense que estorba!— estaba furiosa caminando por los pasillos para llegar al jardín y cuando llegaba daba un exclamo —¡Muy bien, hermano! ¡Es hora de que recibas un… escarmiento!— Estela se quedaba callada y estaba en shock por la escena que veía. Violet llegaba a su lado.

—Estela, lo que estás haciendo, está mal y… ¿pasa algo?— preguntaba confundida al ver su rostro de shock, pero su amiga, agarraba su barbilla para que observara lo que ella miraba y también se quedaba en shock —… Lo veo y no lo creo…

Las dos observaban como Dark y Celestia se estaban besando en los labios mientras la yegua lo rodeaba con sus pezuñas para agarrar su pequeño cuerpo para abrazarlo mientras él agarraba sus mejillas para que no rompa el beso.

—… Emmmm. Creo que mejor vuelvo más tarde— la gata blanca daba media vuelta sonrojada de vergüenza y se marchaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te retiras así sin decirle nada?— preguntaba Violet mirándola confundida.

—Sí. Es mejor que disfrute su… momento… y también que…— la aludida miraba a la felina violeta apenada —… Creo que deberías vestirte.

— ¿Qué?— Violet se miraba un momento al ver que seguía en ropa interior —… Oh rayos… no me di cuenta al estar persiguiéndote…— decía molesta y empezaba a seguir a Estela que daba una risita.

—Lo siento por eso— la gata blanca se retiraba riéndose un poco de su amiga que tenía una expresión de molestia dejando al felino y a la yegua solos en el jardín que aún seguían besándose hasta que lo rompían para recuperar aire, y tenía un hilo de saliva entre ellos.

Los dos se miraban muy sonrojados y respiraban de forma agitada. Ninguno decía nada de lo que pasó, estaban muy avergonzados y perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

—_… Acabo de… ¿besar al amo Soul?... Esto… no puede ser… ¿Por qué lo hice?... Solo vi que tiene unos… lindos ojos que me cautivaron mucho… nada más… no es razón para… besarlo… ¿o sí? … No sé porque mi corazón palpita con fuerza… No será que… No… No puede ser verdad que yo… Aunque no estuvo mal… hasta besa muy bien… … … ¡Celestia! ¿¡En que estás pensando!?... Creo que me estoy volviendo loca…— _pensaba la ex princesa con la cara roja y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

—_… … ¿Besé a Celestia?... La verdad, para mí no es novedad… o sea yo he besado a muchas chicas en mi vida y se convirtieron en mis amantes. Je, je… Pero… no sé porque éste es diferente a cualquiera… … y porque mi corazón no deja de palpitar de esa forma… es como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho y restregárselo en su cara— _decía en su mente el gato muy sonrojado.

Los dos se daban cuenta de que se miraban y apartaban la vista avergonzados.

—Yo… lo siento, amo Soul… n-no sé lo que pasó… yo…— estaba disculpándose Celestia ya que se ponía nerviosa si hizo algo que molestara a Dark.

—No… tranquila… e-está bien…— el aludido bajaba la vista un momento. Los dos se quedaban callados nuevamente hasta que el felino habló —Creo que… deberíamos ir a nuestros cuartos a dormir…

—S-si… me parece una buena idea… … D-Darkin…— la alicornio estaba aún sonrojada y se levantaba del suelo.

—Ok Cely…— se levantaba también y la miraba un momento poniéndola nerviosa. La yegua levitaba el vestido que había tirado y lo ponía en su cuello como si fuera una bufanda —…

—… Emmmmm. Darkin… si quieres, te puedo llevar a su habitación…— empezaba diciendo Celestia de forma tímida y con nerviosismo ya que no sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

—La verdad… puedo ir a mi cuarto con un chasquido y ya… pero ok… no puedo rechazar la invitación de… que me hagas caballito— decía con un tono algo bromista, pero sin quitar su sonrojo del rostro.

—Ji, ji. Ok… pues móntense, amo Soul y lo llevo a su cuarto…— comentó la ex princesa con una pequeña sonrisa. El aludido flotaba para poder sentarse en las caderas de la alicornio haciéndola sonrojar un poco y sin más, empezaba a caminar.

La caminata fue lenta y silenciosa. Dark no parecía molesto ni impaciente por llegar a su cuarto, dejaba que la yegua vaya a su ritmo y además que los dos seguían pensando en ese beso que se dieron en el jardín.

Tantas preguntas que se hacían en sus mentes y una de ellas era si ¿Ese beso significó algo? Estaban siempre recordando los ojos del otro y como poco a poco su alrededor desaparecía dejando a esos dos solos en el universo.

Celestia seguía caminando con la mirada baja hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el gato.

—Cely, es por aquí, que te estás pasando— decía el felino y por instinto, le daba una nalgada en su flanco derecho haciendo que diera un gemido sorpresivo y por instinto, cruzó a la derecha yendo por el pasillo que quería ir. La ex princesa tenía la cara roja —… Ups. Debo recordar que no eres mi nalgona… o Ember. Je, je, je — daba una pequeña risa apenado por hacer eso.

—N-no te preocupes, D-Darkin… E-esta b-bien— tartamudeaba con nerviosismo —… Si quieres… puedes guiarme a su… cuarto… por si me llego a… perder… — agregaba insegura de lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿En serio?— preguntaba dudoso, pero ella asentía con la cabeza —Ok. Si tú quieres…

Los dos estaban en silencio de nuevo. Dark a veces tenía que darle una nalgada para que vaya en esa dirección. No sabía si lo hacía apropósito o que estaba algo perdida. Y la casualidad del mundo, que no había nadie por los alrededores haciéndolos extrañar, aunque para la yegua era un alivio que nadie la viera así. Será que no había nadie, porque estaban en la enfermería o terminaban sus turnos dormidos.

Un rato había pasado la caminata hasta que Celestia se detenía frente a una puerta. El gato se bajaba de un salto y caía en sus dos patas para luego ver a la alicornio que estaba con la cara roja.

—Bueno… buenas noches, Cely… hasta mañana…— se despedía el felino algo nervioso.

—S-si… hasta mañana… amo Soul— decía dándole una reverencia por costumbre y se empezaba a retirarse lentamente. Dark la veía mientras abría la puerta del cuarto para mirar dentro.

—…— iba a entrar, pero en eso, llamaba a la yegua haciendo que se detuviera —Celestia.

— ¿Si, amo Soul?— giraba la cabeza para verlo.

—Si quieres… puedes quedarte a dormir en mi cuarto ya que la tuya está un poco lejitos…— decía algo burlón.

—N-no hace falta que se preocupe por mi… amo Soul… estaré bien… no quiero molestarlo…— comentaba mirando el suelo apenada.

—No me molesta, en serio. Y además que mi nalgona estará cuidando a Flurry, y creo que dormirá con ella. Así que… estaré solito en mi cuartito… y quiero que me acompañes en ésta noche— decía muy sonrojado por lo que dijo.

—Oh… ya veo… ok, dormiré c-con usted… amo… solo porque me lo está ordenando… — mencionaba como si fuera la mejor excusa del mundo. La ex princesa se devolvía para estar frente a Dark. El aludido se hacía a un lado dejándola pasar primero para después pasar él y cerraba la puerta.

**Un rato después **

Estela estaba flotando por un pasillo en dirección al cuarto de Dark para hablar con él.

—Ok, ok. Solo contrólate y habla con él… espero que ya esté devuelta en su cuarto y para ver si me explica del ¿Por qué estaba besando a Celestia? O sea… me quedo flipando… no me esperaba que mi hermano que odia a cualquier Celestia del multiverso, bese a una hasta parecía disfrutarlo— la gata se quedaba pensativa hasta que llegaba a la puerta. Respiraba profundamente para relajarse —Muy bien, aquí voy— iba a tocar la puerta, pero en eso, se detenía en seco ya que escuchaba unos leves ronquidos y no solo eran de su hermano. Estaba confundida. Así que prefirió abrir la puerta lentamente y asomaba su cabeza para observar sorprendida hasta le daba ternura la escena.

Celestia estaba acostada en la cama casi hecha bolita con una sonrisa en su rostro y Dark dormía a un costado de ella mientras era abrazado por una de las grandes alas de la yegua dejando ver el rostro pacifico que tenía su hermano en ese momento.

—… Creo que hablaré después con él… Ji, ji. Vaya ironía, primero la odiabas y ahora duermes con una… Bueno, creo que no hace falta arreglar algo, si lo está haciendo él mismo…— decía Estela con una sonrisa y se marchaba cerrando la puerta con cuidado dejando a los dos dormir plácidamente del uno con la otra.

**Normal End.**

* * *

**Y esto fue todo, mis queridos entusiastas.**

**Éste es uno de los finales de "La oscuridad de nuestra alma". Este final saldría si hubiera ganado "Paz en Equestria".**

**Vieron como mi querido sobrino amó a alguien que nunca pensó que podría amar igual ella que no pensó enamorarse de su propio "amo".**

**Bueno, si quieres ver los otros finales, vean el final canon que estaría en el fic de Comet Galaxy "La oscuridad de nuestra alma" que sería el final "Un nuevo mundo" y si quieren ver los otros dos, véanlo en un fic de TeamWildCross llamado "The Especial Fanfic" están en el chapter 2 y 3, y vean las diferencias entre todos los finales.**

**Y tengo una duda igual que Comet ¿verdad querido?— pregunta mirándome.**

**Comet: Si, es la misma duda que tengo yo y me da curiosidad para saber lo que dirán los lectores.**

**Mariel: Pues claro. Muy bien, queridos lectores, si los que vieron los cuatro finales de "La oscuridad de nuestra alma" ¿Cuál final fue mejor? ¿True End, Good End, Normal End o Bad End? ¿Cuál de estos les gustó más? Dejen su respuesta en los comentarios— dijo con una sonrisa serena —Muy bien, yo me despido ya que Comet tiene algo que deciros. Así que nos vemos en la siguiente realidad alternativa— se despide con una mano y desaparece de ahí.**

**Comet: Bueno, como dijo ella, tengo algo que explicarles. En éste fic, estará Mariel desde el principio y al final, o sea yo no voy a estar a decir lo mismo que digo en todos mis fics XD Pero bueno, y en éste fic, se mostrará las diferentes realidades que pudo haber en mis historias y todo eso.**

**Eso es todo por ahora.**

**Nos leemos :D **


	2. Especial 2

**Bienvenidos, jóvenes entusiastas. Soy Mariel y les vengo a traerle el segundo especial alternativo del día.**

**Antes de empezar, solo les diré que deberían leer el fic de Comet Galaxy llamado "El lamento de Eris" para entender éste.**

**Eventualmente, el escritor tenía el final en dicho fic, pero lo quitó y prefirió ponerlo aquí. Puede ser que algunos conocen éste final, pero puede ser que otros no y si es lo segundo, les recomiendo leer ese fic para entender éste, pero les advierto…— tenía una mirada sombría —…Éste final tiene gore y terror. Así que si no quiere leerlo ¡Apaga la bendita pantalla!— gritaba cerca de la pantalla para luego alejarse y regresaba su habitual sonrisa maternal —Ji, ji. Lo siento, pero les digo por su bien. Ji, ji.**

**De igual forma, presentaré éste especial como se debe y para entender, éste capítulo se retoma desde el capítulo 5 "Castillo de la ilusión (primera parte)" y así se guía para ver éste final mejor, creo. Ji, ji.**

**Bueno, a lo que vamos… Ustedes se han preguntado qué hubiera pasado si ¿La draconequus hubiera destruido a los juguetes con el regalo que les dio? Les dio a Eris un regalo lleno de amor y amistad para después traicionar lo antes mencionado.**

**Si quieren saberlo, pues léanlo y que lo disfruten, nos vemos abajito, queridos.**

* * *

**Especial alternativo 2: Monstruo**

La draconequus se ponía nerviosa ya que por el camino veía ahora muñecas vivas con formas de ponis y humanos. Tenían puesto un vestido blanco con un listón rojo en la cintura y llevaban un cuchillo en la mano en caso de las muñecas humanas, pero las muñecas ponis, lo llevaban en el hocico. Estaban a los lados mirándolos pasar frente a ellas.

—…_Ok. Sabía con exactitud que algunos juguetes más están vivos…— _pensaba nerviosa. Sujetaba la estaca con fuerza por si una de esas muñecas la atacaba con el cuchillo, pero ellas no hacían nada. Solo se quedaban observando a Eris con una sonrisa alegre y agitaban su mano como saludándola. La aludida con nerviosismo, les devolvía el saludo con su garra libre —_Falta que todos los juguetes de la sala estén … vivos …— _se quedaba sin habla al ver ahora por un lado a una caja sorpresa con una calavera encima que estaba saltando. Observaba también a unas ranas grandes que estaban paradas en dos. Las ranas no hacían nada, pero hizo que la diosa del caos se pusiera más nerviosa.

—Je, je. Eris, no te preocupes. Ellos no harán daño mientras estés cerca de mi o mejor dicho de nosotros tres y no te pasará nada— decía Creepy con una sonrisa. La draconequus suspiraba un poco aliviada.

—Ok Creepy— se sentía un poco aliviada al saber eso, pero en eso, sentía que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Eris giraba la cabeza para ver quién era y miraba a una mariposa de colores, hecha de algodón y que estaba sujetando con sus pequeñitas patitas, una clase de espada de colores. Ella se asombraba de que la mariposa tenga tanta fuerza para soportar el peso de la espada — ¿Eso es para mí?— preguntaba extrañada. Veía que asentía con la cabecita —Emmm. Gracias, supongo— dejaba caer la estaca y agarraba la espada del mango. La diosa del caos sentía que era muy ligera —Mmmmm. Esto puede ser una espada de juguete por estos colores tan mezclados— la mariposa al ver que la susodicha tenía la espada, se iba volando. La draconequus la observaba irse y sonreía un poco —Por lo menos, alguien es gentil— de repente, se escuchaba la voz de Dark nuevamente.

_Awwwww. Qué lindo. Una mariposa te regaló una espada. La verdad te lo tienes merecido, esa estaca no te serviría ni que fueras a matar vampiros. Je, je. Espero que sepas usarla en un momento oportuno. Je, je. Bueno, te dejo. Creo que tendrás diversión con tus nuevos "amigos". Je, je._

Ya no se escuchaba más su voz. Eris se quedaba confundida por lo que había dicho.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?— su pregunta fue respondida al darse cuenta que se había detenido para recibir la espada y con eso, sus guías se habían adelantado mucho —Oh oh— miraba alrededor y veía que las muñecas se acercaban lentamente con los cuchillos en alto. También observaba cajas sorpresas detrás de las muñecas que estaban dando saltitos hacia ella —Bueno, es hora de probar esta espada, aunque no sé si será buena que la estaca, pero hay una forma de probarlo— decía dudosa, pero de igual forma, se ponía en posición de combate con la espada en alto. Miraba cómo se acercaban poco a poco hasta las ranas dando saltos. La draconequus veía la cantidad de juguetes que van hacia ella cerrando el círculo poco a poco —_Oh genial… son demasiados… ¿Podré con todo estos?— _se preguntaba en su mente al ver a ellos acercarte más y más haciendo que sintiera mucho miedo en ese momento.

—…— una muñeca humana le susurraba a una caja sorpresa que estaba atrás de todos — ¿Crees que venga a jugar con nosotros?— preguntaba insegura.

—Yo que voy a saber. Está parada como mongólica en el medio de nosotros y eso que le regalamos esa espada para jugar a las espaditas— hablaba la caja moviendo la tapa como si fuera la boca —Pues, porque no le muestra nuestra amistad, amor y todo eso. O sea muéstrale las cartas, chica.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?— preguntaba la muñeca con los brazos cruzados y tenía las mejillas infladas.

— ¿Qué queréis? ¿Qué explote a todos con mi bombita del pecho? No gracias. Haz tu movimiento y todo eso— decía con fastidio.

—Ok, ok… Mmmmmm— ella se quedaba pensativa y sonreía para luego abrirse paso entre las muñecas hasta llegar con Eris que miraba a todos algo temerosa ya que dejaron de acercarse a la aludida —Hola. Mucho gusto— llamaba la atención de la diosa, aun sin bajar la guardia —Nosotros, nos estábamos preguntando si… ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?— preguntaba con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿J-jugar con u-ustedes?— preguntaba la draconequus temblorosa e insegura.

—Sipi. Podemos jugar de todo un poco. Hay ponle la cola al poni, jugar a las cartitas, hacer fortalezas de almohadas, jugar policías y ladrones…— decía la muñeca contando con sus dedos. La diosa del caos la miraba sin dejar de temblar.

—_Eris, cálmate. No creo que pase nada, o sea solo mírala, es una niña y solo quiere jugar, y tiene esa mirada inocente de un potrillo… Si… Tranquila… relájate— _pensaba la aludida intentando relajarse, pero lo que dijo la muñeca a continuación, la ponía tensa.

—… También hay tiro al blanco con una manzanita en la cabeza. Descuida, en ese juego nadie sale herido.

—_ ¿Por qué me dice que "nadie sale herido"? Será que es para que baje mi guardia y me clave esa flecha entre mis cejas— _pensaba teniendo miedo nuevamente y no escuchó lo que dijo la muñeca después.

—No usamos flechas normales y más para ti ya que eres de carne. Así que utilizaríamos flecha con chupón, pero no del retrete, eso no es higiénico— decía la muñeca con asco —Otro juego sería, rayos laser… no sé cómo se llama ese juego de disparos con láser, pero tienes que desintegrar a tus oponentes antes de que te den. Ji, ji.

—_ ¿¡QUE!? ¿Desintegrarme?— _pensaba Eris apretando la espada con fuerza al escuchar por casualidad lo último que dijo.

—Ji, ji. Pero no tan literalmente y por último, sería un juego de cuchillitos, solo lo arrojamos y listo.

—…_ ¿Cuchillitos?... ¿Q-Quieren torturarme?... No… no… no puedo dejar que me hagan eso… _— pensaba imaginándose como sería ese juego estando en una mesa circular giratoria atada mientras le lanzaban cuchillos.

—Pero no te preocupes, estos cuchillos son de mentira. Lo tenemos como accesorios, aunque duele si te golpeas con eso. Ji, ji— daba una risita. La diosa del caos tenía los ojos tapados por su cabello y apretaba sus dientes — ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres jugar con nos…?— no pudo terminar de hablar, porque se quedó en shock. Se podía notar una línea que apareció de repente en la muñeca y se observaba a la draconequus con la espada abajo al ras del suelo como que hizo un tajo vertical —… Solo… queríamos… jugar… contigo…— decía entrecortada mientras su cuerpecito se separaba por la mitad y caía al suelo dejando a los juguetes en shock.

—…— Eris respiraba agitada —Yo… ¡No pienso a jugar sus juegos macabros!— exclamaba con rabia y ella empezó a atacar con la espada lanzando tajos a las muñecas que estaban cerca cortándolas por la mitad o diagonal. Algunas muñecas intentaban defenderse del ataque repentino de la diosa del caos bloqueando sus tajos con los cuchillos, pero como dijo la muñeca, eran solo accesorios ya que se rompían con facilidad y no duraban mucho hasta caer al suelo. Una de las ranas se enfureció al ver como destrozaba a sus amigas haciendo que sacara su lengua y atrapaba a la draconequus de su cadera tomándola desprevenida, y la traía hacia él con intención de tragársela, pero ella intentaba frenar usando sus patas al suelo —¡Suéltame, engendro!— la rana tiraba con fuerza para atraerla, pero en eso, de un tajo, cortó su lengua haciendo que se vaya atrás y la diosa sin perder la oportunidad, fue hacia la rana y le daba un tajo que lo cortó por la mitad. Ella aun furiosa, siguió atacando a los juguetes para que sientan su ira.

Era una masacre para los juguetes. Solo había destrozos en el suelo de muñecas y de los demás. Una caja sorpresa intentó agarrar a Eris por detrás para explotar con una bomba que tenía introducido en el pecho del muñeco que estaba dentro de la caja, pero la aludida pudo evitarlo cortando su resorte y pateó al muñeco bien lejos, y se producía una explosión alejado de ella.

Estuvo un rato hasta que acabó con el último juguete del lugar. La draconequus respiraba agitada, aun con la espada en alto. Estaba manchado de una cosa verde que debía ser el de las ranas. La susodicha observaba el suelo que estaba regado los destrozos de las muñecas, ranas, muñecos y entre otros.

—Me costó… pero lo logré— decía con algo de dificultad y se relajaba al haber hecho tal acto. Empezaba a caminar pasando encima de los destrozos para salir del lugar, sin importarle en lo más mínimo los juguetes destrozados, pero cuando estaba avanzando, el lugar se ponía un poco oscuro y la draconequus se extrañaba por eso, pero lo ignoró. Llegaba a la puerta y lo abría, pero antes de que saliera, se escuchaba un ruido fuerte por detrás haciendo que se sobresaltara del susto. Se volteaba rápidamente y veía con una expresión entre sorpresa, y aterrada debido a que en el suelo, había un escrito grande con sangre, y en mayúscula, que decía:

**CREI QUE ERAS NUESTRA AMIGA**

Eris asustada, retrocedía para salir de ahí y cerraba la puerta.

—Ok. Eso fue extraño— decía la diosa del caos un poco temerosa. Se volteaba para ver que estaba en la sala con las 7 puertas. La draconequus observaba el lugar — ¿Eh? ¿Dónde están Creepy, Toy Blue y Toy Red?— se preguntaba ya que no los veía ahí, pero se daba cuenta de una cosa, la puerta que estaba cerrada anteriormente, ahora estaba abierta de par en par —Mmmmmm ¿Será que ellos fueron por ahí?— preguntaba confundida y caminaba a la puerta. Ponía la espada en alto por cualquier cosa y entraba por la dicha puerta.

Eris estaba caminando por el pasillo mientras miraba alrededor, se veían cuadros en las paredes. Cuando pasaba un cuadro que era de una muñeca y al pasar al siguiente cuadro, era la misma muñeca, pero sin cabeza, eso le daba escalofríos.

Así que seguía caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a una esquina, observaba por el siguiente pasillo para ver la puerta que estaba al fondo.

—… ¿Qué raro? ¿Dónde se metieron esos tres?— se seguía preguntando mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para llegar a la puerta, lo miraba con detenimiento —Mmmmm ¿Esta puerta conducirá al salón del trono?— se preguntaba rascándose la nuca. Lo abría lentamente y entraba para quedar mirando alrededor muy confundida. Era una gran habitación que no había nada de nada. Estaba totalmente vacía y no lograba ver puertas ni ventanas. Solo una gran pared al final de la habitación, pero miraba una tapa de alcantarilla en el centro del cuarto —Nop. No conduce a ningún lado— agregaba un poco frustrada.

Caminaba por la sala y sus pasos hacían eco al caminar, y se ponía frente a la tapa de alcantarilla para mirarlo fijamente.

—… ¿Tengo que bajar por aquí?— preguntaba Eris con asco. Miraba el lugar para ver si había una puerta que pasaba por alto o algo, pero nada. Suspiraba fastidiada —Bueno, ya que…— dejaba la espada de juguete en el suelo y con sus dos garras, levantaba la tapa con fuerza ya que pesaba mucho hasta que la tiraba a un lado haciendo que cayera con fuerza y hacía un eco en la sala. Agarraba la espada nuevamente y se agachaba para mirar dentro, aunque no veía nada más que oscuridad —… Estaré loca si hago esto…— se disponía a bajar por la escalera de mano lentamente mientras miraba abajo.

La bajada se hacía eterna para la draconequus que no sabía cuánto había bajado. Pensaba que bajaría hasta el centro de la tierra o la habitación secreta donde el príncipe guardaba sus pasteles. Al pensar en eso, hacía reír un poco a la susodicha. Se escuchaba el sonido de metal que hacía ella al bajar por la escalera de metal. Duraba un buen rato hasta que por fin llegaba al final de la escalera. Cuando tocaba el suelo, sentía que era un piso de metal. Eris observaba alrededor, pero solo veía oscuridad por donde viera.

—Ok… Esto es un poco aterrador…— decía la aludida temerosa al no saber dónde estaba. Empezaba a caminar entre la oscuridad por cualquier camino al no poder ver nada. Se escuchaba sus pasos en el suelo de metal, tenía la espada de juguete en alto por si acaso.

El ambiente era muy silencioso, solo se escuchaba los pasos de la diosa del caos por el "pasillo". La draconequus estaba temblando de miedo, sin saber por dónde iba, sin saber si iba bien o si iba mal por el camino que tomó. Seguía caminando hasta que veía a lo lejos una pequeña luz. Eris se alegraba un poco por ver algo de claridad en toda la oscuridad y sin pensarlo dos veces, empezaba a correr hacia la luz. Corría y corría hasta que llegaba a una habitación. Era como una enfermería. La luz lo producía un bombillo que estaba en el techo, pero parpadeaba un poco. Observaba el lugar con curiosidad, había una camilla, una mesa con medicamentos que tenían las tapas abiertas y una estantería, aunque cuando miraba abajo, se le helaba la sangre al ver una cabeza de una yegua, encima de un charco de sangre y al lado de la cabeza, estaban unos juguetes escalofriantes y de mal aspecto, unas muñecas estaban decapitadas, unas les faltaba un brazo o una pierna. Unos peluches no tenían bracitos o sin cabezas y se le podía ver el relleno fuera de sus cuerpecitos. Se observaba también unas ranas de juguete, no tenían aletas, pero lo que le daba más escalofrío, era que estaban cubiertos de sangre.

—Oh genial… lo que me faltaba— decía Eris un poco asustada, pero a la vez fastidiada por ver más juguetes, aunque luego se daba cuenta que había una puerta detrás de los juguetes terroríficos —… ¿Es en serio? … Bueno, a hacer pedazos a estos también— levantaba la espada para que cuando se acercaba, lanzaba un golpe horizontal con la espada haciendo que se apartaran de forma desastrosa —Lo siento, muñecos. No soy yo, son ustedes.

Caminaba a la puerta para salir de ahí y entraba a un pasillo con el suelo hecho de madera. Las paredes azules tenían manchas de sangre. Estaba un poco iluminado el lugar y había una cartelera con horarios de clases.

—… Espera un momento ¿Dónde carajo estoy ahora?— preguntaba Eris muy confundida —Estoy en el castillo, en la juguetería, en la alcantarilla y ahora ¿estoy en una escuela?— no sabía lo que pasaba. Estaba mirando a los lados y veía a lo largo de un pasillo, una puerta —Esto se está poniendo más extraño…— caminaba por el suelo de madera hacia la única puerta que había ahí, pero al caminar por el lugar, se escuchaba risas de niños como si estuvieran divirtiéndose poniéndola temerosa. Aumentaba su caminata para llegar más rápido a la puerta.

Al llegar, abría la puerta, pero al hacerlo, se quedaba aterrorizada lo que observaba. El suelo estaba hecho con cabezas de muñecas ponis, humanos y entre otros. Las paredes eran rejas oxidadas haciendo que se viera uno que otro cuerpo de poni colgando.

—O-ok. Esto es muy surrealista…— decía temblando de miedo y sin más opciones, empezaba a caminar lentamente por el extraño pasillo. Cuando pisaba una cabeza de muñeca, le daba escalofríos, tenía la espada en alto y miraba alrededor con miedo, pero luego de caminar un ratito, sonaba un trueno haciendo que se sobresaltara del susto y empezaba a llover —Ooookei. Esto m-me da mucho m-miedo… ¿Cómo puede ser posible que llueva dentro del l-lugar? Si tiene techo— se preguntaba temerosa.

Reanudaba su caminata por el pasillo escalofriante. Su cuerpo se mojaba dejando su cabello liso y no se detenía su andar pisando cada cabeza de muñeca que había hasta que un trueno sonó en la lejanía haciendo que brillara un poco el lugar y en la reja izquierda, apareció algo que hacía que Eris se sobresaltara un poco al ver un cartel pequeño colgado de una mano de muñeca. Tenía un escrito con sangre en el cartel.

_¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

La draconequus temblaba como gelatina. Seguía avanzando e intentaba ignorar eso, aunque por desgracia, se escuchaba otro trueno y aparecía otro pequeño cartel como por arte de magia, pero esta vez, a la reja derecha.

_Creía que eras nuestra amiga_

La aludida intentaba avanzar más rápido para salir de ahí, pero más truenos se escuchaban y aparecían más pequeños carteles en todo el pasillo haciendo que Eris se asustara mucho.

— ¿Q-Que está p-pasando a-a-aquí?— se preguntaba siguiendo caminando, sin poder evitar leer los carteles que decían:

_Te habíamos regalado la espada y tú… nos escupes en la cara_

_La espada era una muestra de nuestra amistad_

_Pero tiraste la amistad a la basura como si no significara nada_

_Hiciste lo que te daba la gana ¿no?_

_Matándonos_

_Destrozándonos_

_Reirte de nosotros_

…

_Acaso ¿nos odias?_

_¿Nos desprecias?_

_¿Hicimos algo que te hiciera enojar?_

_O es… ¿por algo más?_

_¿Poder?_

_¿Riquezas?_

_O ¿apoderarte del reino?_

_Será porque ¿te lo mereces?_

_Todas esas burlas_

_Desconfianza_

_Nadie es tu verdadero amigo_

_Ni siquiera esa pegaso_

_Ni tampoco nosotros_

_Bueno, haz lo que te dé la gana_

_Ya que_

_…_

_Estarás sola_

…

Eris seguía caminando temerosa, con miedo, sudaba frio, pero luego de un rato, llegaba a una escalera de mano que llevaba hacia arriba.

Iba a subir, pero miraba fijamente la espada. Estaba observándolo por un momento y lo dejaba en el suelo de las cabezas de muñecas.

—S-será mejor que l-lo deje a-aquí— decía la draconequus temerosa y empezaba a subir las escaleras. Duraba un buen rato subiendo hasta que por fin veía la luz arriba y salía por un agujero en el suelo. Sin que ella lo notara, sus ojos estaban grises. Ella empezaba a observar alrededor confundida ya que estaba en un pasillo donde se mostraba unos vitrales a los lados, pero todo estaba manchado de sangre. Miraba al frente para mirar una gran puerta — ¿A-aquí llegaré al salón del t-trono?— se preguntaba ya que no sabía ni por donde iba.

Caminaba a la puerta para poner su garra en la perilla y lo abría lentamente. Al estar la puerta completamente abierta, veía que entraba en otro pasillo que estaba un poco oscuro. Sin perder el tiempo, empezaba a caminar por el pasillo temblorosa, pero de repente, se escuchaba la voz de Dark.

… … … _V_aya… no me esperaba que fueras tan… sádica__

—... _Qué raro. Se nota serio. En vez de su estúpida actitud de siempre… Además ¿sádica? Yo no he matado a nadie. Solo a juguetes estúpidos… — _pensaba Eris confundida, al escuchar la voz del gato con seriedad.

… _No tuviste piedad con nadie… eres muy sangrienta… tanto o igual que Lunar… pero lástima que ella no salió para demostrártelo…_

Seguía caminando y escuchaba lo que decía.

… _No sabía que eras una asesina de sangre fría… matando a todos sin piedad… _

_Eres una asesina… _

—_Todo esto solo por ¿destrozar unos muñecos?— _pensaba la draconequus fastidiada.

_Pensé que sería divertido… pero ahora… no lo sé…_

_Ellos solo querían jugar contigo… y no era mentira… _

_Yo les dije que no hace falta estar en la ilusión… pero querían jugar con alguien… aunque te estuviera drenando tu magia… que ya no lo hago… pero quería mostrarte lo bueno que es sin magia… _

La diosa del caos se detenía en seco.

—Espera ¿Qué dijiste?— preguntaba impactada.

_Sí. Ellos sabían lo que iba a hacer y quisieron ayudar un poco, pero a su manera… yo puedo ser malo, en teoría… pero esos juguetes, no lo son… _

_Querían ayudarte que si terminarás sin magia y con un por ciento… Sabrías sobrellevar el día a día…_

_Solo querían ayudar…_

_Solo querían hacer lo correcto…_

_…_

_Snif…_

—_ ¿Está… llorando?—_ pensaba Eris sin poder creer ya que escuchaba sollozos provenientes de él.

_La verdad… me sentí muy orgullosos de ellos…_

_A mí no me importa si hacían algún bien por alguien más…_

_Ellos tienen libre albedrio…_

_Yo pensé que las dos posibilidades serían que tú huyeras, porque habría mucho para ti… y jugarán a la persecución… Snif._

_También estaba que jugaras con ellos ya que a ti te gusta divertirte…_

_Veo que fue un error…_

_Creía que tú eres divertida… _

_Pero no es lo que pinta de ti…_

_… _

_Cualquiera puede pensar que yo soy un monstruo…_

_Pero… la verdadera monstruo… _

_ERES TU._

Se escuchó su voz que cambió a enojo de golpe y temblaba el pasillo sorprendiéndola.

_MONSTRUO, MONSTRUO, MONSTRUO, MONSTRUO, MONSTRUO._

Repetía muchas veces Dark de forma rápida haciendo que la diosa del caos se impactara al ver como la palabra "Monstruo" aparecía por todo el pasillo hasta en los vitrales con sangre. Con miedo, empezaba a correr asustada. Quería salir de ahí como sea, pero no podía evitar observar la palabra "Monstruo" por las paredes que aparecía de repente por donde pasaba ella hasta apareció la palabra muy grande en el suelo.

_—_ ¡Déjame en paz!— exclamaba asustada de lo que pasaba. Seguía corriendo hasta que vio la puerta y con todo lo que tenía, corría hacia allá y abría la puerta, pero al abrirlo, una luz enceguecedora, la obligó taparse los ojos con un brazo — ¿¡Que sucede!?— gritaba al no poder ver lo que tenía delante.

…

…

…

Eris aún tenía los ojos tapados, pero podía notar que la luz bajaba la intensidad. Iba a abrir los ojos, aunque en eso, sentía un líquido en sus patas y un olor desagradable.

La draconequus estaba confundida. Abría los ojos lentamente para ver sus patas y se quedaba pálida ya que veía un charco de sangre. Ella con miedo, alzaba la vista para ver en shock y se había puesto muy pálida, y se negaba a creer lo que veía.

Estaba en el centro de Ponyville, pero el lugar no era muy agradable. Había ponis regados por todo el sitio, muertos. Estaban decapitados, descuartizados, castrados, colgados y todo lo que terminaba en "dos". La diosa del caos no reaccionaba y más al ver que frente a ella en el suelo, estaban los portadores, igual como eran en la ilusión y también estaba su amiga Venus, decapitada y su retaguardia separado de su cuerpo. No había nadie con vida, nadie. Ella solo se arrodillaba y miraba de forma perdida la escena.

—Bienvenida a la realidad, Eris— decía Dark en su forma gato poniéndose a su lado — ¿Qué? ¿Sorprendida de ver lo que ocasionaste? Este es el trabajo que hiciste… enorgullécete. Cualquier loco tendría envidia de ti— decía el gato con seriedad.

—… Y-y-yo ¿lo h-hice?— tartamudeaba la aludida aun en shock.

—Sip. Si no me crees, mira tú garra derecha— decía el felino sin quitar la expresión de seriedad. Eris le hacía caso y miraba que sostenía un cuchillo ensangrentado.

—N-no… N-no…— tiraba el cuchillo al suelo asustada —E-esto n-no…— tenía las garras en su cabeza, pero sentía algo en el cabello, se miraba las garras y veía que estaban manchadas de sangre. Temblaba su cuerpo de miedo.

— ¿Ves? Que te dije, tú lo hiciste solita, todo solita y yo no tuve nada que ver ya que lo hago con discreción, y no mato a lo loco como tú lo hiciste— decía Dark con seriedad y con los brazos cruzados.

—…— no respondía. Se quedaba mirando sus garras perdidamente.

—En otras palabras…— empezaba a aplaudir con sus garras —Felicidades. Haz cumplido tu sueño de ser una genocida— comentaba con burla, pero no sonreía para nada.

—… ¿De verdad… hice esto?— preguntaba la aludida con el cabello tapándole los ojos.

—Se podría decir que sí. Matas juguetes y también ponis. Eres toda una asesina genocida profesional. Eres de sangre fría por como mataste a tus amigos.

—…

—Yo nunca vi ese lado tuyo, Eris. Por lo visto, tienes un monstruo oculto en tu interior— decía el felino inexpresivo.

—… ¿Lo hice…? … … … Je… Je… De verdad… lo hice Je, je. Je, je, je. Je, je, je. Je, je, je, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA— Eris se empezaba a reír como una lunática con la cabeza mirando al cielo. Se escuchaba su carcajada en todo el pueblo. Su mirada era de locura y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—…— Dark la miraba desde atrás y lanzaba un bufido —Espero que te guste tu mundo ideal… estúpida— decía con desprecio. Chasqueaba su garra y aparecía un portal frente a él para atravesarlo, y desaparecía al cruzarlo dejando a la draconequus reírse como una maniática.

En el cielo, se podía ver el pueblo y también los cuerpos que formaban una palabra, que decía:

_MONSTRUO_

**Bad End.**

* * *

**Éste fue el final malo del fic "El lamento de Eris". Algo fuerte, lo sé. Pero eso pasa por las consecuencias de nuestras acciones que solo pensó en atacar sin pensar, si no ves un peligro real.**

**Supongo que tienen una duda de ¿Quién mató a todos los ponis de Ponyville? ¿Fue Eris o Dark? La verdad, es fácil deducirlo, sin tener muchas explicaciones. Mató a juguetes que estaban en son de paz y supongo que se preguntarán lo que vieron el fic "¿Cómo puede ser eso? Si vimos en el fic que Eris huye de ellos y los juguetes la perseguían". Es fácil de deducirlo también, estaban jugando y pues al huir, creyeron que era un juego, y la persiguieron. Ji, ji. O sea son juguetes después de todo.**

**Bueno, mis queridos entusiasta. No hay nada más que decir. Nos vemos en el próximo especial.**

**Chaito — desaparecía del lugar. **


	3. Especial 3-1

**Bienvenidos, jóvenes entusiastas. Soy Mariel y vengo a traerle el siguiente especial alternativo.**

**Bueno, se estarán preguntando algunas veces ¿Qué pasaría si Dark tuviera "x" pareja? O sea que en vez de tener a Zafire como su novia, tenga a alguien más y eso ¿cambiaría muchas cosas? ¿Daría influencia positiva o negativa a Dark? Y si esa pareja estuviera con él… ¿Cambiaría mucho la forma de conquista de Equestria? ¿Sería muy diferente a lo que pasó en el fic "La oscuridad de nuestra alma"? Hay muchas incógnitas al respeto. Así que sin demora, disfruten del capítulo y nos leemos abajito— pero en eso, cambió su expresión a una sombría.**

**Aunque les advierto que el capítulo tendrán escenas muy fuertes y sangrientas, les recomiendo discreción.**

* * *

**Especial alternativo 3-1: Una gala sangrienta**

En una habitación oscura, se encontraba Dark Soul en la cama en su forma gato, pero se observaba que estaba en el regazo de alguien que eran unas piernas mientras el felino era acariciado por una mano en su cabeza. No se sabía quién era el que lo acariciaba ya que la pantalla no la dejaba mostrar, pero se notaba que era una mano femenina y más que se veía un poco los pechos, y que usaba un sostén.

El aludido daba un ronroneo por la caricia.

—… Entonces ¿estás de acuerdo en invadir esa Equestria nosotros dos solos, sin nadie más?— preguntaba Dark curioso.

—Sí. Es lo mejor para no enviar a los juguetes a conquistar cada pueblo o ciudad. Solo necesitamos deshacernos de las molestias principales del mundo y el reino ya será nuestro, y el de los juguetes. Además que así no habrá bajas innecesarias, ni derramamiento de sangre de más ponis "inocentes", solo por tener a una estúpida yegua inútil en el trono, amo Soul— decía con malicia la mujer sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza del gato.

—Sí, lo sé, pero bueno, será muy divertido hacerlo nosotros dos solos como una pareja. Je, je— daba una risita el felino y con su cola, acariciaba uno de los pechos de la chica. En eso, miraba en una parte de la habitación y le daba algo de tristeza —La verdad, sigo sin saber ¿Por qué la mataste? Ella era mi cama móvil— decía con la mirada baja teniendo una aura de depresión.

—Yo no la maté, amo Soul. Solo fue un "accidente" ya que yo estaba entrenando y de repente, aparece su gran trasero frente de mí y no pude evitar su muerte. Eso le pasa por atravesada— decía con seriedad y malicia en su voz —Y además, creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto, amo Soul.

—Sí, lo hicimos, pero vaya, es que esa yegua era muy sexy igual que ese trasero tan grande que tiene— se lamentaba de perderla —Al menos, pude quedarme con su cuerpo y poder verla al salir del cuarto— decía con una pequeña sonrisa al ver en una esquina a una alicornio sin cabeza. Era alta como Celestia, tenía el pelaje azul claro, su cola tenían dos tonos de azul, eléctrico y marino oscuro, y su Cutie mark era un corazón de zafiro con dos espadas cruzándolo de diferentes lados, junto a un par de alas blancas. Se notaba que tenía unos enormes flancos. Estaba en una pose con una pata delantera alzada mientras con los cascos traseros abiertos y con la cola levantada. Parecía estatua, aunque tenía como hilos en la parte de la cadera y en una pata delantera como si hubiera sido cosida —No sé porque, pero su cuerpo parece que fuera hecho por Pinkie del mundo de Cupcake donde arma a Rainbow Dash. Je, je— daba una risita algo sádica.

—Sí, pero te quedó perfecta, amo Soul.

—Sí. Le puse los hechizos adecuados para que el cuerpo pueda preservar lo sexy que es. Al menos por sus flancos y aún siguen suaves, supongo. Je, je.

—Sí y nuestra "hija" le gustó el regalo que le dimos para que juegue— habló la chica con una voz algo maternal.

—Sí. Se puso muy contenta de recibir a una "amiga" más. Je, je— daba una risita.

**En otro lugar del castillo**

Se observaba una cabeza azul claro con la crin del mismo tono que de la cola del cuerpo sin cabeza, sus ojos eran de color azul zafiro, aunque opacos. Tenía una expresión alegre con una sonrisa. La cabeza tenía una pata por debajo donde sería su cuello.

—"Hola amiguis. Estoy aquí para jugar con ustedes"— los labios de la cabeza de la pobre yegua, se movía como si estuviera hablando. Esa cabeza era nada menos que Zafire.

—"Siiiii. Me alegro que vinieras para jugar a los besitos"— decía otra cabeza y era de una Celestia cualquiera que tenía una expresión de miedo en sus ojos opacos.

—"Siiiiiii. Juguemos, inútil"— habló la cabeza de la poni azul y las dos cabezas juntaban sus labios como si estuvieran besándose.

—… ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar aquí viendo como besas cabezas decapitadas?— preguntaba un terrestre verde en la cama. Estaba sentado con una cabeza de una cebra, la miraba y la tiraba por ahí. Era Brodek.

—Ji, ji. No sé. Si quieres, puedes jugar conmigo. Solo escoge una o dos cabezas y ven a divertirte conmigo. Ji, ji— daba una risita la que usaba a las cabezas como títeres y era nada menos que Lunar. El semental suspiraba fastidiado.

—Ok, pero ¿no te molesta que te hayan matado a tu futura madre? O sea estás jugando con su cabeza— decía Brodek refiriéndose a la cabeza de Zafire mientras se levantaba de la cama y agarraba una cabeza de Rarity que tenía una expresión de pervertida.

—Me molesté un poquito, pero… ¡tengo una futura madre mejor que ella y es mucho mejor! Ji, ji. Ya que me trae comida para comer y… es muy sexy. Ji, ji— daba risitas alegre la alidrake.

—Me alegro por ti. Al menos, alguien se ocupa de traerte comida y yo podré estar más tiempo contigo. Je, je— decía el terrestre sentándose frente a ella con la cabeza de la unicornio en alto.

—"Hola, soy Rarity. Soy la gran zorra de la habitación ¿Quieren jugar conmigo a lo lésbico?"— hablaba la susodicha mientras estiraba sus labios como besando.

—"¡SIIIIIIII!"— gritaban las dos cabezas de alicornios con emoción.

**De regreso con Dark y la misteriosa mujer**

—Además que mi hija adoptiva le agradas mucho y te ama de que la mimes— decía el gato con una gran sonrisa.

—Je, je. Pues claro. Como será mi hija, tengo que consentirla— comentaba con un tono malicioso.

—Sí, se nota mucho. Je, je— dicho eso, no se decían nada por un rato ya que el felino disfrutaba de las caricias que le daba la chica en su cabeza y espalda, y la misma disfrutaba la caricia que le daba su amo en sus pechos.

—… Quiero seguir con esto, amo Soul, pero ya es hora de prepararnos. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y muchas víctimas que tomar— decía la mujer con una voz de sadismo.

—Sí, mi pechugona. Je, je. Y muchas esclavas que tener. Je, je— se reía un poco malicioso.

—También esclavo. Yo también tengo necesidades— decía algo burlona.

—Ok, ok. Lo intentaré. Je, je— dicho eso, Dark se subió en los pechos de la chica y le daba un beso en sus labios. La aludida le correspondía el beso hasta que el gato lo rompía —Será muy divertido conquistar ese mundo solo contigo. Je, je.

—Lo sé, gatito. Y te prometo que tú, mi "hija" y los juguetes, tendrán un mundo para vivir— decía la chica acariciando la mejilla del felino, el cual lo disfrutaba ya que ronroneaba.

— ¿En serio?— preguntaba mirándola a los ojos. Ella tomaba su barbilla con un dedo.

—Tú sabes que yo nunca miento. Lo que digo, se hará y se cumplirá— mencionaba con sinceridad y mucha determinación.

—Sí, lo sé, mi pechugona. Sé que cumplirás tu palabra— decía mirándola con una expresión de enamorado —Igual yo. No defraudaré a mis súbditos— sonreía determinado.

—Sé que no lo harás— fue lo único que dijo la mujer antes de levantarse de la cama. No se veía bien su figura, pero se podía notar, unos ojos morados que brillaban con intensidad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Desde aquí, la historia no ha cambiado casi nada referente a lo de Starlight. La unicornio rosa tuvo el sueño extraño con Dark, tuvo esas alucinaciones, tiene puesto el vestido, se llevó el pergamino negro y está en la gala del galope con Spike, y Trixie, y las manes 6, o sea como si fuera casi la historia principal, pero algo de aquí cambió y con eso, cambiará completamente la historia._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**En Canterlot**

En las calles de la capital, estaban desiertas ya que la mayoría de la nobleza fue a la gala, aunque uno que otro estaba descansando en su hogar, pero en una de las calles vacía de la ciudad, había un carruaje que parecía abandonado, si no fuera por la mancha de sangre que tenía en la parte delantera del carruaje.

Se podía observar a un poni en el suelo que se suponía que era el que conducía el carruaje, pero estaba cortado a la mitad y dentro del carruaje, estaba sentado un unicornio blanco junto a una yegua blanca, eran nada menos que Fancy Pants y Fleur de lis, aunque el semental estaba recostado con un cuchillo en un ojo que lo había matado al instante y la yegua estaba inerte con la cabeza en el regazo del unicornio teniendo la mandíbula torcida.

—Bueno, eso fue fácil. Qué casualidad que nos encontramos a dos idiotas que iban tarde a la fiesta. Je, je— decía Dark con burla.

—Sí. Debieron llegar temprano los idiotas estos— habló la misma voz femenina.

Afuera del carruaje, estaban en un costado, dos ponis. Uno era un unicornio gris con la crin y cola de color morado, tenía unos ojos amarillos y su cutie mark era una huella de gato rojo. La otra, era una alicornio de pelaje y crin un poco más pálido al de Twilight, pero con la forma de Rainbow y su cutie mark era un alma con una cadena.

—Oye linda ¿Cómo me veo? Je, je— preguntaba el semental acomodándose el esmoquin que tenía puesto. Era el traje que había tenido Fancy Pants. La yegua lo miraba un momento.

—Te ves guapo. Te queda mejor que ese unicornio blanco, amo Soul— respondía con sinceridad

—Je, je. Gracias, mi pechugona o debería decir por ahora, mi nalgona. Porque enserio, tienes unos enormes flancos. Pareciera que se pasó tus pechos a tu trasero cuando estás en tu forma poni— decía Dark mirando de forma pervertido los flancos de la alicornio. Ella miraba de reojo su trasero y los meneaba de un lado a otro para luego mirar con burla a su amo.

—Je, je. Y tú quejándote de que muriera esa alicornio con un gran trasero, si estoy yo. Solo que mi trasero es mucho mejor y más sexy que el suyo— mencionaba con una mirada seductora hacia el unicornio.

—Ok, lo admito. Superas con creces a esa yegua zafiro. Je, je— decía con un tono pícaro y le daba una nalgada.

—Je. Lo sé. Supero a cualquiera— comentó algo presumida pasando su pezuña en uno de sus flancos.

—Sí. Esos flancos son de lo mejor— el semental abrazaba sus flancos y restregaba su cara en ellos.

—… ¿Sabes algo? Cuando terminemos con esto, podríamos divertirnos en forma ponis y así disfrutas de mis flancos— decía la yegua acariciando con un casco, la cabeza de Dark —Pero sabes cómo será el juego— agregaba con una sonrisa maliciosa. El poni suspiraba fastidiado.

—Tú y tus juegos de masoquista. Los riesgos que hay para tener a una yegua y mujer con un gran cuerpazo— decía rodando sus ojos, pero sonreía y le daba otra nalgada.

—Sí. Tú sabes como es. Yo te complazco, si tú me complaces, pero siempre tendrás lo que quieres— hablaba con una mirada seductora pasando su cola en la barbilla del semental haciéndolo sonrojar un poco.

—Sí, lo sé. Je, je— daba una risita apenado.

—Muy bien. Vamos a hacer lo que vinimos hacer— la alicornio levitaba el vestido que traía Fleur, pero no se lo ponía todavía ya que lo observaba detenidamente.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Solo que esa yegua se hubiera puesto un vestido mejor que este, pero bueno— alzaba sus hombros y se lo ponía mientras Dark la veía fijamente sin dejar de sonreír — ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo, amo Soul?— preguntaba girando su cabeza para ver a su amo que aun seguía detrás de ella.

—Mmmmmmmm. La verdad, el vestido te queda muy bien. Por lo visto, el vestido no estaba hecho para flancos grandes, porque tu trasero se resalta mucho. Je, je— decía el semental mirando los flancos de su pareja que estaba muy ajustado y sus alas estaban tapadas por el vestido.

—Sí, pero así llamaré mucho la atención en la fiesta— comentaba viendo su retaguardia.

—Sí y mucho. Je, je. Bueno mi lady ¿vamos caminando, entramos en la fiesta y creamos un desmadre?— preguntaba Dark poniéndose al lado de la alicornio y le extendía un casco.

—Por supuesto que sí, señor— hablaba con un tono refinado siguiéndole el juego y tomaba el casco del semental con una pezuña para luego empezar a caminar dejando el carruaje abandonado con tres cuerpos en ese lugar.

**Un rato después**

Por las puertas del salón donde sería la gala, entraban la pareja con tranquilidad después de darle los boletos robados al guardia de la entrada.

—Entonces ¿estas lista para empezar el plan, querida?— preguntaba Dark con una sonrisa al ver el lugar que estaba adornado, una mesa con los bocadillos y lo normal que siempre había en una gala del galope.

—Sí, lindo. Yo disfrutaré mucho lo que haré— respondía la yegua con sadismo en su voz —Y espero que ya hayas elegido quienes serán las afortunadas de ser espectadoras, y no se metan en el show.

—Je, je. La verdad, ya se quienes serán esas yeguas que estarán con nosotros al ver la función— decía con una sonrisa sádica.

—Ok. Entonces, nos veremos luego— mencionaba y le daba un beso en los labios de Dark. El aludido le correspondía el beso para luego romperlo y la alicornio se retiraba por un lado, y el semental por otro lado, pero cuando los dos estaban caminando para cumplir los objetivos que tenían en mente, tenían una expresión de malicia.

Dark caminaba con tranquilidad por el lugar y observaba alrededor. Con sus ojos, podía identificar varias cosas, como una Rarity en la mesa de bocadillos tomando un sorbo de ponche y miraba alrededor como esperando a alguien. También a una Starlight yendo al balcón y a pocos segundos, Trixie y Spike iban con ella.

—… _Una a la vez. Je, je. Después voy con mi invocadora— _pensaba con malicia mientras se dirigía a la mesa donde estaba la unicornio blanca y al llegar, agarraba un bocadillo y se lo comía, pero veía de reojo a la yegua y se daba cuenta que la aludida se quedó mirándolo fijamente al dar un sorbo, aunque al ver que la miraba, giraba su cabeza para mirar a otro lado ruborizada.

—_Vaya, que semental tan apuesto— _pensaba Rarity aun con un rubor en sus mejillas.

—…— Dark sonreía de forma alegre —Buenas noches, señorita— saludaba con un tono refinado sobresaltando un poco a la yegua y lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero recuperaba su compostura.

—Buenas noches, señor— le saludaba devuelta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola, señorita?— preguntaba curioso.

—Pues, esto, esperaba a alguien, pero aún no ha llegado— decía decepcionada, pero en eso, cambiaba a una sonrisa al mirar al semental —Por cierto, me llamo Rarity, Rarity Belle— se presentaba contenta ante aquel misterioso y apuesto poni que ya le echó el ojo.

—Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Dark Soul, señorita Rarity— decía con una pequeña reverencia y tomaba su pezuña para darle un beso.

—Vaya, eres muy caballeroso— la unicornio se ruborizaba.

—Pues claro. Hay que ser caballeroso con una dama y no ser un cretino— decía con una sonrisa sincera.

—Sí. En eso tienes razón, señor Dark— comentó Rarity con una sonrisa.

Dicho eso, empezaban a conversar los dos. La yegua blanca estaba alegre de conversar con el semental ya que creía que por fin, encontró a su "príncipe", sin saber que su rostro amable y refinado, había dentro malicia y perversión.

**Mientras tanto, con la yegua que parece Twilight**

La alicornio estaba saliendo de un cuarto y se sacudía las pezuñas como un trabajo bien hecho para luego irse por un lado del pasillo dejando ver por un momento el interior del cuarto. Unos guardias mutilados hasta la cabeza de un poni estaba en la punta de una lanza y se cerraba la puerta con la magia de la yegua.

Estaba caminando con tranquilidad por el pasillo. Ella se había escabullido de la fiesta para ir en otra parte del palacio y los guardias creían que era la princesa Twilight por lo muy parecida y se lo creían al ver sus alas, o sea no tenía su vestido puesto ya que lo tenía en su cuello.

—_Estos guardias si son idiotas. Creen que yo soy la nerd y que me cambié la crin, y todo. Había pensado pedirle al amo de querer unos guardias para que sean mis esclavos, pero lo estoy reconsiderando—_ pensaba con seriedad, pero al cruzar una esquina, se chocaba con alguien que lo tumbó al suelo. La alicornio al ver quien era, su rostro seguía con la misma expresión.

— ¡Oye, fíjate por donde vas!— exclamaba nada menos que Blueblood que se levantaba molesto y se sacudía su traje, pero en eso, veía quien era —Oh genial. Tuvo que ser la nerd que tiene a un dragón como mascota— decía con burla, pero ella no se inmutó.

—_Que novedad. Otro idiota que cree que soy la nerd esa—_ pensaba rodando sus ojos y pasaba a su lado ignorándolo por completo haciendo que se enfadara.

— ¡Oye, te estoy hablando, estúpida yegua!— exclamaba agarrando con su pezuña la cola de la alicornio haciendo que ella se detuviera en seco y giraba su cabeza para mirarlo con una seriedad que daba miedo —No me estés ignorando ¿oíste? Yo necesito respecto y… — en eso, se fijaba en algo y era los flancos de la yegua —Vaya, nunca me di cuenta que tienes una enorme retaguardia. Parece del mismo tamaño que de los de mi tía— decía con una mirada pervertida y le daba una fuerte nalgada en los flancos de ella, pero no reaccionó a eso —La verdad, aunque seas una nerd, estas buenísima en esta noche —agregaba acariciando sus flancos como si nada —Espero que no hagas nada, porque si no, le diré a mi tía que…

**Cinco segundos después **

Se observaba al unicornio blanco atravesando la puerta de una habitación de golpe ya que la alicornio lo había lanzado con enfado para luego entrar al cuarto y cerraba la puerta con botón, con pasador hasta le echó un hechizo para que no oigan ruido ni grito alguno.

Si no tuviera ese hechizo, se oiría el grito de una niña asustada.

Había pasado unos cinco minutos y salía por la puerta, la yegua con una mancha de sangre en sus flancos. Sacaba un pañuelo de su crin que le había dado su amo y se quitaba la mancha para luego tirarlo dentro del cuarto para ponerse el vestido, y se retiraba dejando ver a unos cuadritos blancos ensangrentado. Había cortado a pedacitos al idiota del príncipe y estaba su traje bien acomodado en la cama para después cerrar la puerta con su magia.

**Un rato después**

La alicornio volvía al salón y observaba alrededor para encontrar a su pareja hasta que ya lo encontró. Estaba en una esquina alejado de las miradas de cualquiera acompañado de unas yeguas. Ella con seriedad, se acercaba a Dark.

—Entonces, supongo que cumpliste con tu objetivo y ya tienes a las que serán las espectadoras junto con nosotros ¿verdad?— preguntaba la yegua mirando a tres yeguas que estaban sentadas con la mirada perdida y tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros.

—Sí. Estas serán las indicadas— decía el semental con una sonrisa maliciosa abrazando con un casco a Starlight que era una de las yeguas y metía su casco dentro del vestido de Rarity que era la otra para acariciar sus flancos que daba un suspiro de placer por la caricia, y la tercera yegua era Fluttershy que estaba a un lado de la unicornio rosa —Aunque también hay un él— la alicornio lo miraba con una ceja alzada y bajaba la mirada para ver a Spike con la misma expresión que las ponis. Estaba quieto y firme a un lado de la unicornio blanca.

—Oh vaya, al menos te acordaste mío— decía con una sonrisa burlona.

—Sí, lo sé, pero aún sigue en crecimiento. Así que no lo sobreexplotes. Je, je— se reía burlón.

—Sí, lo sé. No soy cruel con los niños, amo Soul— la yegua que parecía Twilight, rodaba sus ojos y se sentaba al lado de su amo empujando a Rarity con sus flancos haciendo que cayera al suelo de lado, y ahí quedó.

—Oye, pero tampoco tan agresiva— decía con un puchero mientras su pareja lo abrazaba con una pezuña.

—Sí, pero estaba en mi lugar— ponía su mejilla con la de él y lo miraba con burla haciendo que rodara sus ojos.

—Rarity, siéntate y se una dama. No somos perros para estar en el suelo— decía con un tono bromista.

—Sí, amo Soul— la unicornio blanca se levantaba y se sentaba como toda una dama.

—… Entonces ¿terminaste de eliminar a los guardias palmeras?— preguntaba el semental con malicia.

—Si hasta quité a un estorbo en el camino que no serviría para nada que esté vivo— respondió con una mirada sádica.

—Je, je. Esa es mi chica— decía para darle un beso en sus labios mientras acariciaba sus flancos bajo su vestido. Ella lo dejaba hacer eso para luego ver que se fue la luz del salón dejando todo a oscura.

—Je, je. Por lo visto, ya va a empezar— comentó Dark con sadismo en su voz.

Los ponis del salón se alborotaban ya que no sabían lo que pasaba del porque se fue la luz y no podían ver más allá de su nariz.

— ¿Qué sucede, hermana? ¿Apagaste las luces para tener la gala a oscuras o quieres robarte los pasteles que están en la mesa?— preguntaba Luna algo alterada al no ver nada.

— ¡Yo no apagué nada, Luna!— exclamaba Celestia molesta de que haya insinuado de que haría eso, aunque lo había pensado un momento.

Las dos princesas estaban arriba de las escaleras y no sabía lo que pasaba. La alicornio blanca iba a brillar su cuerno, pero en eso, se escuchó una voz en la oscuridad.

— ¡Yeguas y caballos, les presentamos una función especial para esta gran noche! ¡Espero que la esté pasando bien en esta gala, pero esto será sensacional para avivar esa emoción de gritar eufóricos hasta quedarse roncos!— gritaba una voz femenina muy conocida para la princesa del sol y algo fastidiada.

—¿Trixie?— al decir el nombre, un reflector iluminaba el centro del lugar para mostrar a la unicornio celeste que tenía solo su sombrero y capa, estaba parada en dos cascos mirando con una sonrisa al "publico" que estaba como alrededor de la luz que producía un reflector que estaba en el techo que fue pegado recientemente con pega loca. Además que la yegua tenía una mirada perdida.

Los presentes estaban confundidos y desconcertados de lo que pasaba.

— ¡Espero que disfruten del espectáculo de esta noche!— exclamaba con mucha alegría — ¡Y les dejo paso a estas intrépidas yeguas que les dará un gran espectáculo igual que su servidora!— gritaba eufórica y en eso, salía de la oscuridad las cuatro yeguas que mencionó y dejó a todos desconcertados.

— ¿Twily?

— ¿Applejack? ¿Pinkie?

— ¿Rainbow Dash?— las dos princesas y Shining Armor que éste último estaba a un lado de la escalera, observaban eso muy confundidos. Además que las aludidas tenían la misma mirada que Trixie.

—Emmm. Hermana ¿Twilight había dicho que haría una actuación o algo así?— preguntaba la alicornio azul confundida.

—No. No que yo sepa. Pero si es un espectáculo de magia usando a sus amigas, pues esta gala será mejor en este año— respondió Celestia con una sonrisa alegre.

—Sí, supongo que sí y quiso que fuera una sorpresa— comentaba Luna con una sonrisa para ver el espectáculo que se realizara.

Dark miraba un momento a las tres yeguas que estaban con ellos y al bebé dragón.

— ¿Qué esperan? Aplaudan a sus amigas hasta griten con emoción para apoyarlas— ordenaba con burla haciendo que los cuatro aplaudieran con sus cascos y garras. Gritaban con una emoción vacía.

— ¡Vamos maestra!

— ¡Si, den un buen espectáculo, queridas!

— ¡Si, rómpanse una pierna!

— ¡Rómpanse la cabezota!— gritaba Starlight, Rarity, Fluttershy y Spike casi al unísono.

—Ok. Ya cállense— ordenaba la pareja del semental.

—Si ama— se callaban de golpe y se quedaban quietos en el lugar.

—Je. Te acordaste mío al poner tu huella para que obedezcan a mí también ¿verdad?— decía la alicornio con una sonrisa burlona.

—Pues claro ¿Qué creías? Así te diviertes tú también. Je, je— daba una risita malicioso para luego la pareja ver con atención el espectáculo que se realizará.

— ¡Muy bien, querido publico! ¡La primera que empezarán serán Applejack y Rainbow! ¡Adelante chicas!— exclamaba Trixie haciendo que las aludidas hagan su número. La pegaso de la crin arcoíris volaba y agarraba a la granjera por la espalda, y empezaba a tomar altura a toda velocidad. Algunos presentes veían ese espectáculo con desinterés, emocionados o con burla ya que estos últimos le hacían gracia de ver como unas plebeyas se humillan ante ellos hasta con las princesas. Esperaban un gran espectáculo que le dejaran muy… muy satisfecho.

La pegaso celeste voló hasta detenerse a centímetros del techo para girar en su propio eje para después lanzar a Applejack hacia abajo haciendo que cayera en picada, pero se intentaba estabilizarse hasta que cayó en cuatro con una fuerza que quebró sus cascos haciendo que gritara de dolor y caía al suelo. Eso impactó a todos por lo que pasó. La pareja de Dark se levantaba y empezaba a alejarse de él. El semental no la veía, solo miraba el verdadero espectáculo que se va a realizar mientras abrazaba a Rarity, a Starlight hasta a Fluttershy que estaba en su regazo acariciando su cabeza.

Ese impacto de la vaquera hizo que Celestia pidiera ayuda a los guardias, pero una voz la interrumpió dejándola helada por lo que dijo.

— ¡Ta da, este fue el número de Rainbow y Applejack! ¡Esto se llama romperse una pierna o mejor dicho, las cuatro! Ja, ja, ja, ja— se reía Pinkie de forma escandalosa.

—Ay, por favor. Yo lo hubiera hecho mejor que tirarte del techo— decía Twilight con la misma sonrisa desafiante.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues, inténtalo princesita— decía Applejack sin poder levantarse del suelo por sus patas rotas, aunque lo intentaba, pero se escuchaba puros quejidos de dolor.

— ¡Oye, tú no eres Rainbow Dash para andar presumiendo! ¡Dashie, enséñales quien manda!— exclamaba Pinkie por un megáfono.

— ¡Pues claro que lo haré!— gritaba la pegaso celeste muy presumida y volaba a toda velocidad al techo. No se detenía por nada. La alicornio del sol veía eso y se alarmaba.

— ¡Espera!— gritaba Celestia intentando que se detenga, pero hacía caso omiso y atravesó el techo. La fiestera miraba eso y sacaba de su melena, unas cosas.

—No, no, no, eso no, eso tampoco, eso… menos— sacaba cosas inusuales. Eran tan inusuales que era imposible de describirlos. Rainbow regresaba entrando por la apertura a toda velocidad e iba a hacer el Sonic Rainboow en el interior.

— ¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas aquí dentro!— exclamaba Luna asustada de lo que iba a cometer, pero esa acción no se realizó, porque Pinkie sacaba un bate de su melena.

—Aja. Perfecto— la terrestre rosada daba un salto que literalmente, llegaba muy alto y todo iba en cámara lenta con el bate en un costado, y con la pegaso frente suyo — ¡Homerun!— daba un grito que todo volvía a la normalidad y golpeó con fuerza a la cabeza Rainbow que la mandó contra una ventana, que la atravesó quedando la mitad de su cuerpo atorado en el vidrio haciendo que todos se asustaran por dicho acto.

— ¿¡Pero que rayos les ocurre!? ¿¡Se volvieron locas o que!?— gritaba Luna enojada por las yeguas que se suponía que eran amigas.

— ¿¡Qué clase de espectáculo es este!? ¡Así no se trata a una amiga!— exclamaba Celestia shockeada por esa acción cometida por la fiestera y se iba volando hacia donde estaba Rainbow —Rainbow Dash ¿estás bien?— preguntaba sacándola de la ventana con su magia, pero lo que vio, la horrorizaba haciendo que la soltara y caía al suelo como un saco de papas. Los presentes excepto las locas y Dark, se impactaban hasta se ponían pálidos por lo que veían. El cuerpo de la pegaso estaba en el suelo, pero su cabeza no estaba y en su lugar, salía sangre del cuello.

—Eso llamo yo, un homerun— decía Pinkie con una sonrisa presumida mientras se apoyaba en el bate que lo ponía en el suelo y se había puesto en dos cascos. La punta del bate tenía sangre.

—…— la princesa del sol aterrizaba al lado del cuerpo de Dash y la veía pálida para luego mirar con horror a la fiestera que ni se inmutó por la muerte de su amiga, ni siquiera se veía reflejado en ninguna de ellas, como si no importara nada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso? Pfffff. Ay dulzura, te enseñaré un buen espectáculo de verdad— decía Applejack con arrogancia y lograba levantarse sin importarle el dolor de sus cascos que hasta se veía sus huesos descolocados de sus cascos. Sin más, sacaba una soga de su sombrero, pero al hacerlo, se cayó el sombrero y se ponía la soga en su cuello.

—A-Applejack ¿Qué haces?— preguntaba la alicornio blanca temiendo lo que iba a hacer.

—Pues, un gran espectáculo ¡Twilight arrójame!— exclamaba la vaquera con la misma sonrisa que pareciera de locura.

— ¿No quieres que te patee en esos firmes flancos que tienes?— preguntaba la alicornio lavanda con burla y quitaba el bate a Pinkie donde aún estaba apoyada haciendo que se cayera sin remedio al suelo.

— ¡Oye! ¡Eso es mío!— gritaba la fiestera molesta, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—Pues, ahora te aguantas, porque batearé unas…— su cuerno brillaba con mas intensidad haciendo que el bate estuviera rodeado de su completa magia —… ¡manzanas!— exclamaba Twilight y bateó en los flancos de Applejack que la envió al balcón que estaba ahí y en el proceso, se rompió el bate.

— ¡Jerónimo!— gritaba la granjera con emoción cayendo al vacío asustando a los presentes.

—¡Applejack!— exclamaba Luna y rápidamente, con su magia, atrapaba la punta de la soga que casi se iba también por el barandal e intentaba atraer devuelta a la vaquera con rapidez hasta que veía el cuerpo de Applejack y la metía devuelta al balcón acostándola al suelo con su magia para luego galopar hacia ella —¡Applejack, Applejack! ¿¡Estas bien!?— exclamaba la princesa de la luna acercándose a ella, pero al ponerse a su lado, se impactó por lo que veía y se tapaba su hocico con un casco. Su mirada de terror lo decía todo.

El cuello de la granjera era un poco más alto y sus ojos estaban en blanco. Tenía la cabeza de lado mostrando una sonrisa de lunática y se observaba unos hilos de sangre saliéndole por el hocico.

Por la caída y como detuvo la alicornio azul la soga, le había roto el cuello. Los presentes no veían muy bien por la oscuridad, pero al ver la expresión de Luna, ya debían imaginarse lo que pasó.

Algunos de los nobles, le estaba dando nauseas que se empezaba a marcharse del lugar para salir del castillo con rapidez. La princesa del sol se acercaba a su hermanita y veía impactada a la vaquera.

—H-hermana, n-no fue mi intención… Y-yo intenté salvarla, p-pero…— la voz de la alicornio azul era quebrada y tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero su hermana la calmaba con un abrazo de una de sus alas.

—Ya, hermanita. No te angusties. No sabías que eso pasaría… — Celestia intentaba reconfortar a la princesa de la noche. En eso, Shining se acercaba a su hermana con una expresión de molestia y decepción.

— ¡Twilight! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? ¿¡Por qué le has hecho eso a tu amiga!?— gritaba esperando una explicación de la misma, pero su respuesta, lo dejó descolocado y más enfadado.

—Pues ¿no es obvio? Para dar el mejor espectáculo de la vida. Las muertes de ellas son insignificantes— decía Twilight sin mostrar una pizca de pena, lamento, nada de eso. Solo una sonrisa perturbadora.

—Si Shining. No te angusties por perdidas "materiales". Ji, ji— daba una risita Pinkie de forma perturbadora —Mmmmmm. A todo esto, viene mi número y seré una estrella— decía con emoción y metía su pezuña en su melena para sacar una secadora —Wow ¡Rarity, encontré tu secadora!— exclamaba la fiestera agitando la secadora.

— ¡Ok querida! ¡No te preocupes, te lo regalo!— gritaba devuelta la unicornio blanca como orden de su amo.

— ¡No me ignoren! ¡No sé qué rayo les pasa, pero ustedes hicieron unos actos que las convierte en… en… en…!— el semental blanco le costaba decirlo al ver a Twilight con cara de despreocupada —… en unas asesinas— agregaba lamentando por eso — ¡Guardias!— llamaba el unicornio para poder arrestar a las dos yeguas, pero… no venía nadie. Shining los llamaba de nuevo, pero nada. Ni un guardia.

— ¿Sabes algo, Shiny?... — el aludido veía a su hermana que empezaba a volar para tomar una gran altura —Hay cosas que no puedes evitar… — decía con una voz desquiciada —Como ¡eso!— señalaba a la fiestera que se apuntaba con la secadora.

— ¡Seré una estrella muy brillante! ¡Seré muy brillante!— exclamaba Pinkie con locura activando la secadora que sin previo aviso, salió fuego como si fuera un lanzallamas cubriendo el cuerpo de la terrestre convirtiéndola en una poni en llamas asustando a los presentes empezando a dar gritos de miedo — ¡Siiiiiii, soy una estrella ardiente! Ja, ja, ja, ja— se reía como una lunática y dejaba caer el secador al suelo para empezar a galopar alrededor donde brillaba el reflector. Los ponis se iban para abandonar el salón ya que no soportaban más eso, pero en la oscuridad se escuchaba sonidos extraños ya que por los gritos de la fiestera, no se podía escuchar bien esos sonidos dentro de la oscuridad.

— ¡Hermana! ¡Haz algo!— exclamaba Luna asustada al ver a Pinkie en llamas. Celestia intentaba pensar en algo, pero en eso, la fiestera dejaba de galopar poco a poco y también de reír hasta que cayó al suelo con todo su cuerpo quemado. Con unas horribles quemaduras que deformó por completo su cuerpo hasta su cara y no tenía melena, ni cola.

—…— la princesa del sol estaba en shock igual que la alicornio de la noche. No sabía cómo reaccionar a todo lo que estaba pasando. Tres yeguas muertas y que eran amigas suyas. No sabían lo que estaba pasando, pero en eso, un grito les llamó la atención.

— ¡Y ahora, el ultimo número de esta noche! ¡Qué será de la gran y poderosa Trixie con Twilight Sparkle!— gritaba Trixie con emoción mientras la unicornio celeste se paraba en un lugar cerca del borde de la luz y se paraba con las patas algo separadas — ¡Listo, Sparkle! ¡Adelante, estoy preparada!— Shining alzaba su vista para ver a su hermana que tocó techo, temía lo peor hasta intentó formar un escudo o una burbuja alrededor de la alicornio lavanda para detenerla, pero se quedó en shock al ver que… no funcionaba su magia.

Dark estaba en su lugar con las tres yeguas recostadas alrededor de él mientras le acariciaba sus cabezas igual que Spike que estaba encima de la cabeza de Rarity y además que el aludido observaba en el techo donde brillaba la luz, había un símbolo de un cuerno con símbolo de prohibición.

— ¡Ok, Trixie! ¡Allá voy!— exclamaba Twilight para luego caer en picada a toda velocidad.

— ¡Twily, detente!— gritaba su hermano asustado intentando hacer magia, pero nada. Las dos princesas veían eso temiendo lo peor. Así que sin más, emprendían vuelo para volar con rapidez para poder detenerla hasta intentaban hacer magia, pero era inútil. Celestia con el corazón palpitando a mil por horas y con una expresión de horror de que le pasara algo a su ex aprendiz, pero no eran muy rápidas ya que la alicornio lavanda llegó y se chocó con fuerza en la cabeza de la unicornio celeste clavando su cuerno en su ojo ya que Trixie tenía la vista alzada para luego chocar con el suelo con fuerza.

— ¡Twilight!— gritaban los tres e iban con la aludida que estaba en el suelo encima de la yegua celeste y su cuerno se había roto en el impacto quedando incrustada en el ojo de Trixie. Ya no había nadie, porque huyeron de ahí y solo quedaban esos tres. El semental blanco tomaba a su hermana con sus cascos y se observaba sangre saliéndole de su cabeza.

— ¡Twily, Twily, por favor, reacciona!— exclamaba Shining desesperado de que no reaccionaba.

— ¡Twilight, por favor, abre los ojos!— gritaba la princesa del sol que ya estaba al lado del guardia y pasaba una pezuña en la mejilla de la princesa de la amistad sintiendo un miedo en eso. Luna también estaba preocupada y calmaba a su hermana de que todo estará bien ya que aún respiraba, pero estaba inconsciente.

—Hay que llevarla a la enfermería— decía Luna con preocupación. La alicornio blanca estaba callada, no sabía qué hacer. Miraba a las ponis muertas que estaban en el suelo. Estaba en shock — ¡Hermana!— reaccionó sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Sí. Buena idea. Vamos— secundó la princesa del sol la idea de su hermana menor haciendo que el semental asentía con la cabeza para levantarse y ponía a la yegua en su lomo. Iban a galopar para salir de ese lugar, pero antes de que lo hicieran, se escuchó una voz femenina.

— ¿Ya se van tan pronto? Hay que lastima. Si este espectáculo, aún está empezando— decía con un tono sádico. Las dos princesas no podían ver nada por la oscuridad, pero se ponían en guardia igual que Shining.

— ¿¡Quien anda ahí!? ¡Identifíquese! ¿¡Eres una invitada a la gala o no!?— exclamaba el semental con autoridad.

—Vaya, tu sí que eres un semental. Je, je. Ok. Si quieren saber quién soy, pues, espere un momento— la voz femenina no dijo nada más y la luz del reflector se apagó un momento alarmando a los tres, pero después de unos segundos, la luz del salón volvió a iluminarse encegueciendo a los tres, pero poco a poco veían un poco claro, aunque era preferible no ver nada ya que lo que observaban, les heló la sangre hasta les daban nauseas por esa horrible escena que veían.

Todos los ponis que habían asistido a la gala, estaban ahí, solo que algunos estaban **mutilados**, **decapitados**, **descuartizados**, **apuñalados**, **castrados**. Se observaba unas extremidades por ahí hasta unos flancos de yeguas en el techo colgados de su cola. Había algunas cabezas por ahí, estaban juntos como una reunión de cabezas teniendo una mirada de horror y una cabeza de un semental, estaba con el hocico entre los flancos de su propio cuerpo. Unos cuerpos con varios cortes en todo su cuerpo. Uno que otro sin la mandíbula dejando la lengua afuera o también que les arrancó la cutie mark como si hubiera pasado un "cuchillo" por esos flancos.

—…— nadie dijo nada y Luna le daba mucha nauseas, pero resistió las ganas de vomitar.

— ¿¡Q-Q-Que significa esto!?— gritaba Celestia más pálida de lo normal. Estaba asustada de lo que veía y lo único que pensaba era que un monstruo fue el causante de esto.

—Pues… Que parece. Esto si es una gala. Si tantos idiotas ladillando la vida a uno— respondía la misma voz femenina.

— ¡M-m-muéstrate ahora!— exigía la princesa de la noche intentando calmarse por lo que pasó.

—Ok... Si ustedes insisten. Así podrán ver lo último que verán en sus **miserables **vidas— decía apareciendo caminando entre los ponis muertos. Los tres observaban eso confundidos ya que era esa yegua que era idéntica a Twilight hasta ellos veían a la alicornio lavanda un momento y a la que se acercaba que eran casi idénticas hasta que la alicornio misteriosa se detenía a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Lo sorprendente, era que no estaba manchada de sangre en ninguna parte de su cuerpo —Espero que les hayan gustado la velada de esta noche. Así si son más divertidas las fiestas— decía con una sonrisa sádica.

—… ¿T-tú quién eres? ¿Y por qué te pareces a Twilight?— preguntaba Luna exigiendo respuestas.

—Me parezco a ella, porque es una gran casualidad que tengamos casi los mismos colores y si quieren saber quién soy, pues, déjame presentarme con mi forma original para que así, vean lo último de sus vidas…— habló con una expresión sombría y su cuerpo brillaba mucho dando una luz enceguecedora que los presentes tuvieron que taparse los ojos y cuando la luz se disipó, se destapaban los ojos para ver impactados lo que tenían en frente.

La yegua había cambiado de forma a una humana de cabello corto más claro al de Twilight. Sus ojos eran de color morado profundo. Estaba vestida solamente con un sostén tipo armadura, aunque algo pequeño que tapaba un poco sus enormes pechos que tenía. Una falda corta tipo armadura que le llegaba solo a sus muslos y unas botas negras tipo tacón. La chica veía las caras shockeada de los tres ponis. En eso, la mujer ponía una mano en su cadera y con la otra, hacía aparecer una guadaña y lo ponía encima de su hombro para luego verlos con una sonrisa sádica.

—Me llamo… Gifka Shnneyder y vengo a reclamar este reino en nombre de los juguetes, y del amo Soul— decía señalando con un dedo a sus pechos y salía de entre ellos, Dark en su forma gato con túnica morada.

— ¡Hola a todos!— saludaba el felino con una sonrisa emocionado y maniático haciéndolos sobresaltar por el sorpresivo aparición de Dark, pero en eso, el gato saltaba a un lado de la mujer y cambiaba de forma también con un chasquido, y lo que apareció, los impactó. Dark era ahora un humano de cabello corto con el mismo color morado oscuro. Sus ojos seguían siendo amarillos. Se notaba sus músculos en los brazos. Estaba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero abierta dejando ver sus pectorales y su abdomen. Usaba unos pantalones morados y unos zapatos deportivos de color dorado. El aludido abrazaba a la mujer con un brazo mientras los ponía bajo sus pechos alzándolos un poco mientras miraba a los presentes que estaban atónitos con una sonrisa sádica.

—Corrijo lo que dije. Las últimas caras que verán… serán de nosotros— lo había dicho con un tono sádico y perverso, y los ojos de los dos brillaban con intensidad.

Continuará.

* * *

**Todavía no termina este especial y todavía no puedo comentar nada al respecto de esto, pero aun así diré algunas cosas.**

**Supongo que ustedes lectores estarán pensando que "Alivio que Gifka no es pareja de Dark" y muchas cosas más. La verdad, si lo fuera, causaría muchas masacres en donde vayan los dos, o sea sería peor hasta pienso que prefieren más que se quede con Zafire que con Gifka y sea más pervertido que sádico, supongo. Ji, ji.**

**Se nota mucho de que influencia da Gifka a Dark y más que si vieron las historias, han visto que mi querido sobrino, nunca, jamás ha usado a sus esclavas para que se suiciden o se maten entre ellas. Ya que originalmente, Dark solo usa a las esclavas para divertirse o humillarlas, pero nada más que eso y no las mata cuando están hipnotizadas o idiotizadas cuando lo dicen otros lectores. Ji, ji.**

**Bueno lectores entusiastas, nos veremos en la siguiente parte y veremos como acaba esta conquista. Y supongo que prefieren quedarse con la conquista canon que esto, o sea murieron algunas manes y una debió ser sus favoritas.**

**Bueno, nos vemos— se esfumó como tal viento.**


	4. Especial 3-2

**Bienvenidos devuelta, lectores entusiastas. Soy Mariel y ésta es la segunda parte de la realidad alternativa de esta pareja sádica. **

**He visto que prefieren que sea Zafire como pareja y no otra. Bueno, con la yegua al menos no mata por placer. Ji, ji. Ok, ok. **

**Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo. Nos vemos abajito.**

* * *

**Especial alternativo 3-2: El destino de las princesas**

En el salón del castillo, donde había ocurrido una masacre, se encontraban los dos humanos en un lado. La mujer con la guadaña en un hombro y el hombre abrazándola con un brazo mientras las princesas de Equestria, estaban frente de ellos igual que Shining con su hermana en su lomo inconsciente. Los tres ponis estaban aún en shock al ver a esos dos humanos.

—Je, je. Bueno mijos, para que no hagan preguntas estúpidas y para que no perdamos el tiempo con estupideces, ya deben saber que yo soy Dark Soul y ésta sexy chica es Gifka, mi pareja, o sea recordarán a la pareja que masacró su linda fiesta. Bueno, más ella que yo. Je, je— decía Dark con una sonrisa sádica y seguía abrazando a la humana con su brazo.

—Sí. La verdad, todos gritaban como niñas asustadas… pero fue placentero sentir como desgarraba su carne— hablaba Gifka con sadismo.

—T-Tú… ¿¡Tú hiciste esto!?— exigía saber Luna con furia.

—Sí, para que negarlo. Así no hay idiotas en el reino. Je, je— se reía un poco sádica.

—Y no olviden que yo hice un buen espectáculo, o sea que esas cuatro ponis actuaran como lunáticas, fue lo mejor de lo mejor, aunque hubiera salido mejor. Je, je, je— se reía el chico con burla.

— ¿¡Tú fuiste el que hizo q-que las chicas actuaran extraño y se mataran!?— gritaba Celestia enfureciéndose igual que Shining.

—Tal vez si o tal vez no, o tal vez lo hicieron a voluntad propia, o solo se cansaron de lo mismo y quisieron matarse de una vez para no tener que aguantar más esas estupideces de siempre. Je, je— decía Dark con un tono bromista.

—Tu… Ustedes ¡van a pagar por esto!— exclamaba la princesa de la noche furiosa y lanzaba un potente rayo de su cuerno hacia los humanos, pero Gifka ponía su guadaña al frente y lo giraba como una hélice haciendo que cuando el rayo chocó con eso, se deshizo.

—Vaya, así me gusta. Que ataquen y no parloteen tanto— decía la mujer con una sonrisa perversa deteniendo el giro de su guadaña. Luna se enojaba más. Celestia con rabia, pero a la vez seria, miraba a Shining de reojo.

—Shining, vete rápido de aquí con Twilight. Sal del castillo, no, mejor de Canterlot. Estos asesinos son muy peligrosos y Twilight estaría en peligro si está en la enfermería— decía la princesa del sol con seriedad.

—Pero princesa, no puedo dejarlas aquí. Es mi deber protegerlas— habló el unicornio preocupado.

—Sí, pero tu prioridad es tu hermana y además tienes a una esposa, y a una hija, Shining. Así que vete al imperio de cristal, rápido e infórmale a mi sobrina sobre esto— ordenaba la alicornio blanca mirando de nuevo a los dos humanos que seguían en el mismo sitio.

—… Como ordene, princesa Celestia— decía Shining resignado y empezó a galopar por un lado de esa escena sangrienta para salir por la puerta del salón.

—… ¿Nos debemos preocupar por él, querido?— preguntaba Gifka mirando a su pareja de reojo con seriedad.

—Nooooo. Que se vaya a su aire y además que… ya envié a los esclavos a que hagan su primera misión en conjunto. Je, je— susurraba el humano con malicia.

—Ya veo… Bueno amo Soul, te apuesto a que derroto a las dos sin usar magia ni nada por el estilo— decía la chica con una sonrisa desafiante.

—Ok. Je, je. Pero si fallas, yo seré el dominante en ese jueguito tuyo de masoquista— mencionaba el chico con burla.

—Ja. Ni en sueños— Gifka rodaba sus ojos mientras le sonreía con burla.

—Je, je. Supongo que no necesitarás ayuda ¿verdad?— preguntaba Dark n una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Con estas inútiles? No. Yo sola me encargo de ellas, amo Soul. No serán un problema— respondió la mujer con malicia.

— ¿¡Nos estas subestimando!? ¡Somos las princesas de Equestria y…!— exclamaba Luna enojada, pero fue interrumpida por la chica.

—Sí, sí, sí. Son princesas, son todas poderosas y bla bla bla. He escuchado eso muchas veces y no terminaron bien… Espero que ustedes inútiles, no me decepcionen también— decía Gifka con burla mientras las señalaba con su guadaña. Las dos princesas miraban a la mujer con rabia por cómo les habló.

—Ok. Mientras tú te encargas de ellas, yo voy a ver si alcanzo al unicornio blanquito y a la nerd devora libros. Je, je— se reía un poco el hombro con sus manos en los bolsillos y se empezaba a alejarse de ellas para salir del lugar.

— ¡Oye! ¡No dejaré que le hagas daño!— gritaba Celestia enojada haciendo que su cuerno brillara con fuerza y le lanzaba un potente rayo mágico hacia Dark, pero el chico, solo miraba de reojo hacia atrás y antes de que le diera el rayo, chasqueó sus dedos y desapareció del lugar dejándolas solas.

— ¡Rayos! ¡Se escapó!— exclamaba la princesa del sol preocupada por Shining y Twilight.

—Tenemos que ir a ayudar tanto a Twilight Sparkle como Shining Armor— decía la alicornio azul con seriedad.

—Sí. Tienes razón. Debemos ir cuanto antes— comentó Celestia con decisión.

—Sí, sí, sí. Pero hay un pequeño problemita en su plan de "ayudar"…— las dos princesas miraban fijamente a Gifka que tenía un rostro serio que daba miedo —… Estoy yo, inútiles— habló de forma fría y sin previo aviso, lanzó la guadaña en horizontal haciendo que girara como si fuera un ventilador. Las dos aludidas se sobresaltaban del susto y se agachaban antes de que las decapitaran con ese lanzamiento, y se clavó en la pared, pero antes de que reaccionara la princesa del sol, fue recibida con una patada en su estómago sacándole el aire. La mujer estaba en un costado de ella con una mirada perversa.

—¡Hermana!— se preocupó mucho Luna para luego ver con enojo a esa chica y sin pensarlo dos veces, le lanzó un rayo mágico con intención de darle a la cara, pero ella rodó por el suelo pasando por debajo de Celestia y daba una patada giratoria por el suelo dándole a las patas de la princesa del sol haciendo que caiga al suelo de cara, y antes de que reaccionara la hermana menor ya que quedó impactada debido a que estaba frente de ella, fue recibida con un puñetazo en su pecho mandándola hacia atrás y caía en sus flancos con una pezuña en su pecho. Se quejaba adolorida y miraba como Gifka se levantaba de un salto y daban un rebote sus pechos.

—He visto ese ataque tan soso, tan cutre, que me hace pensar ¿tienen otros ataques que no sean lanzar rayitos de sus cuernos? Porque me decepcionaron bastante— decía la mujer con un tono de decepción.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿¡Que te parece esto!?— exclamaba Luna furiosa y brillaba su cuerno con intensidad para luego cubrirse de un aura plateada, y acto seguido, galopó con rapidez hacia la chica con la intención de taclearla.

—Eso ya lo vi… hasta parece pokemon— habló Gifka esquivando la tacleada, pero eso no fue todo, la alicornio azul intentaba darle otra tacleada, aunque lo esquivó nuevamente echándose a un lado. Luna siguió intentando taclearla mientras su hermana ya en sus cuatro cascos y recuperada del golpe, veía lo que hacía su hermanita. Así que aprovechó que la mujer estaba distraída para brillar su cuerno con fuerza y lanzó un potente rayo solar hacia la chica, pero la aludida se daba cuenta de eso y dio un salto hacia atrás con una pirueta, para poner sus manos en el suelo para luego dar un gran salto haciendo que el rayo pasara de largo.

Celestia se detenía respirando algo agitada y alzaba su vista para ver a la mujer, pero sin previo aviso, recibió una patada voladora en todo su pecho mandándola a volar y chocaba contra la pared, y caía al suelo manchándose un poco de la sangre de un poni desmembrado de por ahí.

Gifka miraba a donde terminó la alicornio blanca, pero en eso, daba un salto hacia a un lado para esquivar un potente rayo lunar de Luna que estaba detrás de ella.

—Oye ¿no quieres ir con tu hermana? Está muy solita… sin ti— decía la mujer con una sonrisa maliciosa y salió corriendo hacia la yegua nocturna. La aludida sobresaltada, disparaba rayos mágicos para intentar darle, pero la chica los esquivaba como una profesional hasta estar rápidamente en un costado de la alicornio azul para acto seguido, le daba una patada en sus flancos mandándola a volar en la misma dirección que su hermana.

Celestia se levantaba adolorida, pero al alzar la vista, veía a su hermanita yendo hacia ella.

—Oh rayos— sin poder evitarlo, Luna chocó contra la princesa del sol estrellándose contra la pared y caían al suelo manchándose más de sangre por parte de Celestia. La alicornio azul estaba debajo de la princesa del sol.

—Hermana… es más fuerte de lo que pensé— decía Luna adolorida.

—Sí, lo sé, hermanita. No le hicimos ningún rasguño y eso que somos dos contra una— habló Celestia quejándose de dolor y se quitó encima de la princesa de la noche para que se levantara.

—Si hermana. Tenemos que hacer algo o no podremos ayudar a Shining y a Twilight— mencionaba Luna preocupada, pero en eso, escuchaban la voz de la mujer haciendo que giraran sus cabezas al frente para verla parada a un par de metros de ellas con una mano en su cadera.

—La verdad, deberían preocuparse por ustedes mismas ya que no creo que puedan irse a ningún lugar, si yo no se lo permito— decía con una sonrisa maliciosa —Así que sigamos y muéstrenme todo lo que tienen, porque en serio, me siguen decepcionando— agregaba con burla y las dos princesas se ponían en posición defensiva, pero en eso, la mujer daba un salto hacia atrás esquivando un rayo magia. Las aludidas veían quien fue el responsable del disparo y las princesas sonreían al ver que era nada menos que Cadence. Volaba de forma estática con su cuerno brillando y miraba con seriedad a la chica.

— ¡Cadence!

—Mi querida sobrina, llegaste— decía Celestia con alegría. La alicornio rosada miraba a sus tías con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo siento la espera. Cuando supe el horror que pasó en la gala. Vine lo más rápido posible para ayudar— hablaba la princesa del amor —Supe lo que ocurrió y… — Cadence miraba con seriedad a Gifka que veía fijamente a la recién llegada —… Quien fue la desgraciada que cometió ésta masacre.

—_Genial. Con nuestra sobrina aquí, tenemos chance de derrotarla al ser tres contra una— _pensaba Luna con una sonrisa.

—_Mmmmmm. Es extraño ¿Cómo llegó tan rápido Shining al imperio? Al menos que haya usado tele transportación, aunque lo dudo— _pensaba Celestia aun confundida. En eso, Cadence observaba alrededor preocupada.

— ¿Dónde está Shining y Twilight?— preguntaba dejándolas confundidas.

—Pues, se supone que están de camino al imperio de cristal, para poner a salvo a Twilight y avisarte, sobrina— decía la princesa del sol extrañada.

— ¿En serio? Pues, los que me avisaron fueron sus amigos, Rarity, Fluttershy, Starlight y Spike— decía la alicornio rosada pensativa.

—Vaya, que suerte. Supongo que Starlight usó su magia para llegar rápido contigo, sobrina— decía la yegua blanca con una sonrisa. Las tres no se daban cuenta de la sonrisa maliciosa de la mujer.

—Sí, si ¿Van a seguir hablando o van a pelear?— preguntaba Gifka aburrida llamando la atención de las princesas que se ponían serias y en posición ya que recordaban en la situación en la que estaban —Espero que con la llegada de la rosadita, no me decepcionen y den más pelea— decía con burla mirando a las tres princesas. Dos que estaban en el suelo y una en el aire. Sabían que sería una oponente muy difícil de tratar, pero con la llegada de Cadence, tenían más posibilidades de derrotarla.

**En el imperio de cristal**

En una habitación del castillo de cristal, estaba Flurry durmiendo en su cuna mientras era vigilada por dos unicornios, una pegaso y un bebé dragón. Eran Starlight, Rarity, Fluttershy y Spike que seguían con sus vestidos, y traje respectivos de la gala. Los aludidos miraban fijamente a la bebé con una sonrisa tonta y tenían sus ojos normales.

—Hemos cumplido con la misión del amo Soul, queridos— decía Rarity sin apartar su vista de Flurry.

—Sip. Y ahora tenemos que cuidar a la bebé hasta que venga por nosotros o nos ordenen otra cosa para hacer— hablaba Spike sin mirar a ninguna de ellas.

—Sí. Nuestro deber es ahora cuidar a la futura hija de nuestros amos— decía Starlight estando cerca de la cuna y miraba su cara algo de cerca a la bebé.

—Yo por mientras, estaré en el balcón. Amo Soul, me ordenó hacer algo y no quiero decepcionarlo— habló Fluttershy caminando hacia el balcón mientras por el camino, se quitaba su vestido quedándose desnuda y se ponía en dos cascos con sus pezuñas en el barandal con las alas extendidas quedándose viendo sin moverse a la luna.

—Yo tampoco debo decepcionarlo, querida. Además los que cuidaran al bebé, son ustedes dos— decía la unicornio blanca mirando con la misma expresión a la yegua rosa y al dragón —Mientras yo, debo ponerme bien hermosa para cuando vengan nuestros amos— agregaba Rarity quitándose el vestido quedándose desnuda y caminaba moviendo sus flancos muy sensuales hasta entrar a la ducha que había allí, y se oía como abría la llave.

**Mientras tanto, en las calles de Canterlot**

Se observaba a Shining galopando con su hermana en su lomo. No se detenía para nada para poder llegar a la estación donde estaría el tren que los llevaría al imperio de cristal. Rezaba que estuviera ahí el tren para irse de una vez ya que no sabía cómo estaría Twilight. Podría tele transportarse, pero era bueno en escudos, no en tele transportarse hasta el quinto pino.

Iba a seguir galopando, pero en eso, sentía como se movía la alicornio lavanda y más que oía un quejido de dolor haciendo que se detuviera para levitar a su hermana menor para ponerla delicadamente en el suelo.

—Auch… ¿Qué pasó?— preguntaba Twilight confundida y se sentaba en sus flancos mirando alrededor desorientada.

—Twily ¿Estas bien?— preguntaba Shining preocupado.

—Emmmm. Sí. Estoy bien, hermano. Gracias por preguntar— respondió la alicornio con una sonrisa, pero en eso, el unicornio la abrazaba con fuerza dejándola extrañada — ¿Qué pasa?

—Pensé que te perdería para siempre…— el semental se separaba de ella con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— ¿De qué hablas?— preguntaba confundida y daba un gemido de dolor haciendo que se sobara su cabeza sin darse cuenta que su cuerno estaba roto. Shining no sabía cómo explicarle de que tenía el cuerno roto o explicarle que tres de sus amigas estaban muertas.

—Twilight… yo… no sé cómo decírtelo— le costaba decirle a Twilight lo que pasó.

—Vamos, dile Shining Armor. Dile. Je, je— decía una voz masculina haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran, pero el semental se ponía en posición defensiva ya que conocía esa voz y veían por un lado de la calle caminando Dark en su forma humano con las manos en sus bolsillos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué hace un humano aquí?— preguntaba la yegua sorprendida de ver un humano en Equestria —Yo creía que no se podía pasar por el espejo— agregaba aun con sorpresa y extrañada.

—Pues porque soy especial. Je, je— daba una risita maliciosa.

—Cuidado Twilight. No debes fiarte de este humano o lo que sea— decía Shining con seriedad poniéndose frente a su hermana. La aludida estaba confundida —No tengo tiempo para explicarte. Debes huir cuanto antes y avísale a Cadence. Yo haré tiempo.

—P-pero hermano…

—Solo ¡huye!— exclamaba el semental haciendo que se callara. Ella no entendía lo que pasaba, pero al ver su expresión, optó por hacerle caso y daba media vuelta para empezar a galopar lejos de ahí.

—Je, je, je. Muy noble. Sacrificarte por tu hermanita. Je, je— se reía con burla Dark.

—No dejaré que toques un pelo de la melena de mi hermana— decía Shining con seriedad y listo para luchar, y que estuviera a salvo la alicornio.

—Ya veo… Mmmmmmm ¿Sabes algo? ¿Te da curiosidad de como hipnoticé a esas yeguas? Je, je— preguntaba el humano con una sonrisa infantil, pero el semental no respondía, solo lo miraba seriamente —Tomaré eso como un sí. Je, je. Verás, te enseñaré como funciona esto ¿ok? Primero, para hipnotizar, tengo que ponerles mi huella personal en sus frentes y son todas mías. Je, je. Y te diré lo segundo que debiste saberlo antes que nada. Je, je. La única forma de que se deshipnoticen, es que yo muera, algo que nunca pasará. Je, je. También es que yo decida que no estén hipnotizadas, pero también puedo… hacer que actúen como yo quiera. Je, je— comentaba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir que actúen como tú quieras?— preguntaba confundido.

—Pues como que yo puedo hacer que actúen asustadas o enamoradas, o lujuriosas, o sádicas, como yo quiera, como si nunca estuvieran hipnotizadas hasta pueden actuar como siempre como si no haya pasado nada. Je, je ¿Nunca te preguntaste del porque Twilight no insistió más o por que salió asustada de aquí?— el unicornio seguía confundido —Je, je. O sea ¿Tu creías que con solo golpearse y quedarse inconsciente, se le quitaría la hipnosis?— preguntaba con una sonrisa perversa.

—Espera ¿Qué?— Shining se quedaba sorprendido y antes de que dijera algo, recibió un fuerte golpe de una tabla de madera que se rompió por el impacto y el semental caía inconsciente en el suelo.

—Je, je, je. Nunca lo vio venir. Buen trabajo, Twilight— decía Dark mirando a la alicornio que estaba detrás de su hermano noqueado. Estaba en dos cascos sujetando una tabla que sacó por ahí y tenía una sonrisa algo tonta.

—Gracias, amo Soul— agradecía Twilight tirando la tabla rota y se ponía frente a él, y se reverenciaba con su barbilla tocando el suelo — ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, amo?— preguntaba con un tono sumiso.

—Pueeeeees… podrías levitar a tu hermano y vamos de regreso al castillo para ver si tu ama terminó con esas inútiles. Je, je— decía el chico acariciando los flancos de la princesa de la amistad al tenerlos en alto hasta llegar a su cabeza, pero en eso, su mano brillaba igual que su cuerno roto y luego empezó a aparecerle a Twilight, un cuerno nuevo como si nunca se hubiera roto.

—Como ordenes, amo Soul— decía la alicornio con el mismo tono y con la misma expresión. Se levantaba y levitaba a Shining con su magia para después empezar a caminar de regreso al palacio seguido de Dark.

—También muévelos, princesita nerd. Je, je— al decir eso, Twilight empezó a mover sus flancos al caminar —Mucho mejor. Je, je— decía dándole una nalgada a la yegua. Ella no reaccionó a eso. Solo siguió caminando para cumplir todas las órdenes de su amo y que esté muy complacido.

**Devuelta en el salón del trono**

En el lugar, estaba Gifka estirando sus brazos hacia arriba mientras daba un bostezo de aburrimiento.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Esos son sus cuatro movimientos fuertes que tienen? Patéticas. Son muy patéticas— decía la mujer con desprecio dejando de estirarse y observaba al frente de ella, a las tres princesas, pero estaban en el suelo muy golpeadas. Tenían moretones, raspones, sangre de su nariz, melenas desarregladas igual que sus colas y manchadas de la sangre de los muertos del salón.

—_No puede ser… posible que solo ella… nos diera una golpiza…— _pensaba Luna impotente intentando levantarse, pero caía al suelo gimiendo de dolor, porque le dolía muchas sus patas, estaban muy heridas.

— ¿Saben qué? Me aburrí. Ya jugué mucho con ustedes. Ahora... a terminar con el trabajo— decía la chica con un tono sádico y caminaba en dirección a donde estaba clavada su guadaña mientras movía su cadera de forma provocativa hasta estar frente de la guadaña y la sacaba de la pared sin dificultad.

Celestia al ver eso, temía lo peor. Así que intentaba levantarse con algo dificultad hasta estar en sus cuatro cascos, aunque se tambaleaba y se ponía frente a las dos alicornios para protegerlas.

— ¿Mmm?— Gifka veía de reojo a Celestia que estaba mirándola con rabia e impotencia — ¿Qué rayos haces, inútil?— preguntaba la mujer poniendo su guadaña en su hombro mientras se acercaba a ellas con tranquilidad.

—No dejaré… que tú le hagas… daño a mi hermanita y… sobrina— hablaba con dificultad la princesa del sol ya que respiraba agitada.

—Ok, ok. Muy valiente de tu parte, pero no lograrás nada. Así que por que no haces el favor y ríndete, y así te ahorras más humillación ¿no crees?— decía la chica con una sonrisa burlona poniéndose algo cerca de la alicornio blanca que no tenía intención de rendirse.

—Nunca… me rendiré… Haré lo que sea para…— no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sin previo aviso, Gifka se movió con rapidez que no le dio tiempo para nada, después de sentir el filo de la guadaña en su cuello rozándola mientras la mujer la miraba con seriedad.

—Si vas a decir estupideces, mejor quédate callada— decía presionando su guadaña en el cuello de la yegua haciendo que la valentía que tuvo, desapareciera y en su lugar, temía por su vida.

— ¡Hermana!

— ¡Tía!

Las dos aludidas intentaban levantarse, pero sus heridas eran más graves en las patas ya que era como si hubiera dañado más las patas de ellas que de Celestia.

— ¿Q-Q-Qué planeas h-hacer con n-nosotras?— preguntaba la princesa del sol con un tartamudeo. Tenía miedo de morir y más ver los ojos de la mujer que brillaban con intensidad.

—Pues tú, nalgona, no tengo idea ya que mi gatito tiene planes para ti, pero a diferencia de las otras dos inútiles, puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellas— decía Gifka con una sonrisa sádica.

—N-no, por favor… h-haré lo que sea… pero p-por favor… n-no le hagas d-daño…— hablaba la alicornio con miedo por su hermanita y sobrina.

—Ay, no te preocupes. Mejor preocúpate por ti ya que mi gatito, se divertirá mucho contigo y se podrá desahogarse contigo cuando quiera— comentó con sadismo y antes de que dijera algo más Celestia, la mujer la golpeó con la empuñadura de la guadaña en un costado de su cuello haciendo que los ojos de la yegua blanca se fuera hacia atrás y caía inconsciente al suelo de lado.

— ¡Hermana! ¿¡Qué le hiciste, desgraciada!?— exclamaba Luna furiosa intentando brillar su cuerno igual que Cadence, pero en eso, sus cuernos fueron cortadas por la guadaña con rapidez haciendo que gritaran de dolor por esa cortada sorpresiva.

—No. Nada de magia. No sé para que usan magia, si no tienen más movimientos para usar. Je, je— decía la chica con burla mirando como gemían de dolor sus víctimas. Se escuchaba como se abría la puerta del salón y veía de reojo que eran su pareja junto con Twilight levitando a Shining —Je, je ¿Saben algo? Ya sé qué hacer con ustedes…— sonreía de forma perversa haciendo que empezaran a temblar entre miedo e impotencia las dos alicornios.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de ese día cuando las princesas fueron derrotadas, humilladas, ridiculizadas por una mujer con un cuerpazo de muerte, Equestria fue conquistada y el imperio de cristal también.

En el imperio de cristal donde estaban los esclavos, Fluttershy que seguía en el balcón, "gritó" con todas sus fuerzas a la nada.

—YAY— la pegaso amarilla agitaba su cola con alegría. Los otros que estaban con ella, no decían nada. Seguían con lo suyo y Rarity estaba en la cama en una pose sensual resaltando mucho sus flancos, y tenía puesto unas medias ajustadas. Estaba inmóvil en esa posición esperando a sus amos igual que todos.

Dark Soul y Gifka eliminaban la monarquía del reino. Hubo manifestante o simpatizantes de las princesas y fueron castigados con latigazos o muerte si se ponían de idiotas sin remedios.

Desde ese día, serían muy oscuros para el reino, si no fuera que el gato ponía el sol y la luna como siempre se hacía para contradecir al narrador de que no había nada de oscuridad en ese mundo.

Gobernaban con puño de hierro, con pata de hierro, con tabla de hierro, solo con los ponis para que dejen sus idioteces con las princesas difuntas, de que dejen de ladillar tanto, etc.

¿Qué pasó con Flurry Heart? ¿Qué les pasó a las princesas? Aquí están sus respuestas.

.

.

.

**Unos meses después **

—Bueno hermanita, aquí veremos la hermosa obra de arte… Debe estar por aquí— hablaba una alidrake que era nada menos que Lunar. Estaba cargando a una bebé alicornio. Era Flurry Heart. Se encontraba sentada en los flancos de la alidrake mientras ella los movía al caminar haciendo que se divirtiera un poco Flurry al estar en sus flancos. Las dos se hallaban en el jardín del castillo y se detenía frente a un cuadrado de cemento que estaba en el suelo, pero en el centro, había como una clase de pezuña azul —Esta es representada como enterrada viva ¿no te parece increíble? Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita.

La bebé veía eso con curiosidad y se bajaba de los flancos de la yegua volando un poco para aterrizar frente a lo que parecía una pezuña, y lo tocaba haciendo que se mueva un poco haciéndola reír un poco.

.

.

.

— ¡No, por favor! ¡Tenga piedad!— gritaba desesperada Luna con miedo al estar en el fondo de un hoyo. No podía volar al tener las alas atadas. La yegua intentaba escalar, pero no podía ya que no tenía fuerzas después de la pelea inútil que tuvo.

Se encontraba desesperada por salir ya que le echaban tierra un camión de juguete de tamaño familiar haciendo que la pobre alicornio cayera al suelo tragando tierra. Sacaba su cabeza para escupir la tierra que entró en su hocico, pero en eso, observaba una subida que se hizo con la tierra dándole una pequeña pizca de esperanza e intentaba subir por ella.

—No puede ser. Esto es muy lento. Ya quiero irme a casa— decía un muñeco constructor con su casco de obrero supervisando el camión que tiraba la tierra.

—Sí. Es muy lento… ¿Por qué no traes el tubo? Y ya está— habló el camión de juguete que tenía ojos en el parabrisas.

—Pues… ¡A darle! ¡Traigan el tubo!— exclamaba el muñeco. Luna estaba a punto de salir de ese hueco, pero cuando estaba ya al borde del hueco, se quedaba paralizada al ver frente suyo, un tubo enorme. Podía mirar su interior, pero solo veía oscuridad.

—… Oh rayos— antes de que la yegua reaccionara, fue recibida por un montón de tierra que la tiró nuevamente dentro del hoyo dando un grito de miedo. El hueco se llenaba con rapidez hasta que en poco tiempo, ya estaba repleto de tierra.

—Así sí. Al menos terminamos con tiempo de sobra— decía el muñeco con una sonrisa satisfecho.

—Sip. Solo falta poner el cemento— hablaba el camión empezaba a moverse un poco.

—Pues, avísale a la remolcadora de cemento para que venga aquí.

—Ok. No tardo— el camión condujo hasta salir del jardín. El muñeco lo veía irse dándole la espalda al hueco donde de repente, salía una pezuña. Se movía con algo de desesperación, pero después dejó de moverse quedando fuera de la tierra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lunar veía con una sonrisa a Flurry que jugaba un poco con la pezuña hasta que la alidrake la levitaba para ponerla en sus flancos.

—Ven, hermanita. Te voy a mostrar una cosa que tienen nuestro papi y mami. Ji, ji— daba una risita infantil y se retiraba del lugar moviendo sus flancos dejando ese suelo de cemento donde estaba enterrada la princesa de la luna.

.

.

.

.

Las dos se encontraban frente a una pared donde estaba pegada una cabeza de una alicornio rosa con la expresión de terror ya que tenía los ojos bien abiertos como si hubiera llorado, aunque los tenía sin brillo y tenía la lengua afuera. Parecía una clase de trofeo ya que estaba disecada, aunque decía bajo ella un escrito.

_La zorra de cristal_

—Aquí vemos a la cabeza de una zorra. Es como esas víboras, pero bueno. Ji, ji— daba una risita la alidrake. Flurry observaba la cabeza con curiosidad, pero pareciera como si no la reconociera.

.

.

.

—Shining, por favor. No lo hagas. Soy yo, Cadence. Tu amada esposa ¿recuerdas?— suplicaba Cadence con miedo y tenía sus ojos llorosos. Estaba inmovilizada con magia en el suelo con todas sus extremidades extendidas mientras estaba el semental frente a ella levitando un hacha. Él tenía esa sonrisa con los ojos achicados. Se acercaba sin decir nada, aunque se podía notar lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos del unicornio y antes de que dijera algo más la yegua, Shining bajó el hacha con fuerza en una de sus patas traseras haciendo que Cadence gritara de dolor y no fue la última cortada que tuvo. El semental empezó a cortar con su hacha bien afilada cada extremidad de la alicornio dejándola sin patas y le salía sangre a montón.

Cadence estaba en las últimas. Quería decir algo, pero no podía articular ninguna palabra hasta que Shining puso el filo del hacha en el cuello de la princesa del amor. Ella lloraba a mares con miedo y lo último que miró fue como su esposo la decapitaba.

.

.

.

.

.

—_Mmmmmmm. Estuvo rica el cuerpo de Cadence. Muy rico. Ji, ji— _pensaba Lunar lamiéndose sus labios. En eso, observaba a Flurry que estaba frente a la cabeza de la yegua rosada y le agarraba su lengua para estirarla. Era lo único que podía mover de la cabeza, o sea su lengua. Le hacía risa a la bebé y no paraba de estirarla —Ji, ji. Ay hermanita, la cabeza no es un juguete. Ji, ji. Pero hay una donde si es un juguete— decía con malicia agarrando a su hermanita con su magia y la ponía en sus flancos para retirarse del lugar dejando a lo que quedaba de la princesa del amor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En una habitación del castillo, entraban Lunar con Flurry estando esta vez, en la cabeza de la alidrake y observaba algo que le llamaba mucho la atención. Era una alicornio blanca que estaba acostada boca abajo con la cabeza mirando a un lado, sus alas extendidas y caídas en la cama, tenía las patas traseras separadas, su cola estaba a un lado dejando ver mucho sus flancos y sus ojos eran grises con las pupilas negras. Además que su expresión era inexpresiva.

—Ji, ji. Aquí está la juguete que te dije ya que… ¡tiene trampolines!— exclamaba Lunar agarrando a Flurry y la lanzaba sorprendiéndola, pero aterrizó en uno de los flancos de la yegua blanca haciendo que rebotara yendo del flanco derecho al izquierdo y viceversa haciéndola reír de emoción —Ji, ji, ji. Me alegra que te hayan gustado los trampolines. Ji, ji— agregaba viendo con una sonrisa a la bebé mientras pasaba por un lado de la cama para ver la cara de la alicornio y le acariciaba una mejilla —Ji, ji, ji. Bueno Cely, por fin ya eres útil en algo. Para entretenernos a mi papi, mami y a nosotras. Ji, ji— daba una risita maliciosa.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué le hiciste, mi gatito?— preguntaba Gifka en la habitación donde estaban Lunar y Flurry en el presente. Se encontraba mirando a Celestia en la misma posición en la cama con la misma expresión.

—Pues, es fácil. Le lancé hechizos como si fuera navidad. Je, je. Primero, paralicé por completo su cuerpo para que esté muy inmóvil como una estatua. Después otros hechizos como estar siempre con esa sexy figura, o sea yo no hice esto para perder estos enormes flancos. Je, je— habló Dark en su forma gato a un costado de la yegua y le daba una nalgada —También otros hechizos que no diré ya que me da flojera, pero los hechizos más importante que le puse fue que tuviera pesadillas sin fin y la oiremos para saber que sueña la inútil. Je, je.

—… Gatito, está callada— decía la mujer con los brazos cruzados bajo sus pechos elevándolos un poco y lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

—Solo hay que jalarle la cola… Es un hechizo que me puse a inventar. Je, je— se reía con burla para luego agarrarle la cola y se lo jalaba, pero al hacerlo, se escuchaba hablar a Celestia.

— ¡Noooooo Luna, por favor, respóndeme! ¡Dime algo!— gritaba la yegua con desesperación hasta le salía lágrimas de sus ojos, pero seguía en la misma posición. Parecía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla con su hermana menor moribunda.

—Vaya, hasta le sale lágrimas y todo… Interesante— decía Gifka con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Si verdad. Y si la quieres calladita, solo jala de nuevo esto— habló el felino jalando de nuevo la cola y Celestia se calló, y ya no le salían más lágrimas, solo rodaba en sus mejillas las lágrimas que salieron hace poco.

—Mejor. Así para que dure más la juguete. No queremos que se quede ronca. Je, je— se reía un poco.

—Sí. Je, je. Después la mejoro para que sea una gran juguete. Je, je. Ahora la inútil nalgona, experimentará múltiple pesadillas o miedos. La verdad, parece que la metí en una ilusión por la eternidad o algo así. Je, je. Algunos fuertes, otros peores, pero hay uno feliz para que se relaje un poco para luego pasar a uno peor a ese. Je, je— se reía con malicia.

— ¿Un sueño feliz?— preguntaba Gifka extrañada.

—Pues sí, no soy tan "malo" con ella. Además, así vería su cara de tonta por un momento. Je, je, je. Bueno, vámonos y dejemos que tenga "lindos sueños". Je, je— decía con su típica sonrisa para luego meterse entre los pechos de la mujer.

—…— la chica rodaba sus ojos y se retiraba del lugar dejando a una Celestia teniendo pesadillas sin fin.

.

.

.

.

.

**En el presente de tal día**

Se observaba caminar por un pasillo a una mujer que caminaba moviendo su cadera de un lado a otro y usaba ese mismo atuendo de hacía tiempo. Llegaba al salón del trono y entraba en él. Se podía observar a unas yeguas que eran Rarity y Fluttershy que estaban a un lado del trono, Starlight y Twilight desde el otro lado. También estaban Shining y Spike por ahí, apartados. Pero habían cambiado, no eran los mismos ya que los habían convertidos en antropomórficos y todos estaban desnudos. Las yeguas estaban desnudas y paradas firmes con esa misma sonrisa en sus rostros, y esos pechos bien altos.

La mujer se acercaba al trono y se sentaba en él. En unos segundos, salía un gato negro de entre sus pechos para aterrizar en el regazo de su chica mientras era acariciado por ella.

—Lo conseguimos, amo Soul. Todo este reino es nuestro, les guste o no a los ponis— decía Gifka con un tono sádico.

—Sí, lo sé y ahora tenemos dos hermosas hijas, y esclavas sexys. Je, je. Oh si, como disfrutaré esto— habló con el mismo tono que la mujer mientras la pantalla se alejaba de la pareja hasta salir del salón y se cerraba la puerta.

**The End.**

* * *

**Bueno, queridos lectores, este fue el tercer especial.**

**Supongo que es mejor Zafire que Gifka ¿a qué si? Ji, ji— daba una risita Mariel.**

**Bueno, antes de acabar, voy a narrarle algo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Lo siguiente que pasó en ese mundo, es que Flurry Heart creció y se convirtió en la yegua más hermosa de Equestria, pero la primerita es Gifka._

_Flurry mueve sus flancos con elegancia y sensualismo ya que fue enseñada por su hermana mayor, Lunar. Nunca preguntó quién eran sus verdaderos padres ya que no le importaba debido a que Dark y Gifka la trataron muy bien como unos padres muy atentos, y amorosos._

_A lo largo de la vida de Flurry, trató al cuerpo de Celestia como una simple juguete, porque para ella no era nada, ni siquiera sintió algo al ver la cabeza de Cadence._

_Cuando tuvo la mayoría de edad, gobernó el imperio de cristal en nombre de sus padres ya que gobernaba antes Aurora Glacial, la misma alicornio de hielo, pero era más fría que la original._

_Si los ponis o los de cristal se quejaban, había látigo. Si protestaban, había tabla de hierro. Si manifestaban, había ejecuciones más sangrientas que cualquiera se desmayaría por eso._

_Las chicas que quedaron, o sea Twilight, Starlight, Fluttershy y Rarity, se convirtieron en las esclavas sexuales del gato y de la mujer, aunque tenía sus dos esclavos, Shining y Spike. Con ellos sí que no los manda para ningún lado._

_El pasar de los tiempos, poco a poco, las generaciones futuras, se olvidaban quienes eran las princesas, Celestia, Luna y Cadence ya que como en el castillo no entraban nadie, ni un perro por su casa, aunque si alguien entraban, estaban en un lugar secreto, solo para la familia, pero lo de Luna, nadie sabría dónde estaba ni en sueños._

_Las princesas se convirtieron en historias de una pizca de esperanza, después en leyendas de profecías que ponen en las paredes para que los ponis crean que hay una pizca de esperanza en el mundo._

_Después se convirtieron en mitos, de mitos en cuentos para niños, de cuentos en historias urbanas, de historias urbanas en… nada… Ellas ya no son nada… todas esas historias de princesas, desaparecieron como polvo…_

_._

_._

_._

_No son nada…_

_._

_._

_._

_Esto no es un cuento de hadas…_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Emmmmm. Ahora si terminamos. Trágico, sádico, esclavitud, de todo un poco tuvo este especial — dijo con una gota de sudor en la nuca.**

**Bueno, eso es todo. No hay mucho que decir y creo que prefieren a Zafire ¿verdad que si? Ji, ji, ji.**

**Bueno, nos leemos amiguitos en otro especial— dicho eso, desaparece de golpe.**


	5. Especial 4

**Bienvenidos de nuevo, lectores entusiastas. Soy Mariel y vengo con otro especial alternativo.**

**Bueno, vamos al punto ¿Qué pasaría si… las dos gatas, Maya y Shaona junto con sus hijos, no hubieran visitado a Dark en ese último OVA? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien más lo hubiera visitado? O sea ¿Habría una nueva alianza que nadie lo esperaría?**

**Eso y más en este especial. Los dejaré que lean, disfruten y saquen sus opiniones al final de esto. Nos vemos abajito.**

* * *

**Especial alternativo 4: Alianza valkiriana**

Era de día en New Equestria. Todo estaba tranquilo, sin mucho movimiento, excepto que en las afueras del castillo de Canterlot, estaban parados un gato negro con la túnica morada y un dragón antropomórfico musculoso, eran nada menos que Dark Soul y Creepy. Este último estaba con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada seria.

—… ¿Estás seguro de esto, amo Soul?— preguntaba algo dudoso por la decisión que tomó hace días.

—…— el felino se quedaba pensativo un momento al recordar algo que pasó para estar ahí como esperando a alguien.

**Flashback**

En el trono, estaba sentado Dark ya que alguien quería tener una audiencia con él y era custodiado por dos de sus guardias gatunas que se encontraban a sus costados, eran Tempest y Ember Paint. El aludido observaba a una dragona del tamaño de un humano normal, con las escamas rojas de vientre blanco, ojos azules oscuro y cabello negro con cola de caballo.

—Buenos días, me llamo Ruby y vengo en nombre de nuestra líder, Crazy Axe— saludaba la susodicha con una sonrisa y le daba una pequeña reverencia de respeto.

— ¿En serio? Vaya, no me esperaba que vinieran aquí. Así que dime ¿a qué has venido aquí? O sea tienes un mensaje de la loca o que— hablaba el gato con curiosidad.

—Pues, aquí tengo un dispositivo para que nuestra líder Crazy y usted, hablen— decía Ruby ignorando lo que había dicho en lo último y sacaba de su cabello una cosa pequeña, y cuadrada para luego ponerlo en el suelo a un par de metros del trono.

— ¿En serio? A ver— habló curioso mirando lo que ponía la dragona y la susodicha apretaba un botón para después alejarse un poco del dispositivo. El dispositivo empezó a prender una lucecita roja y acto seguido, aparecía una clase de holograma sorprendiendo mucho a las dos guardias ya que era la primera vez que veían eso, excepto el felino.

En el holograma, aparecía una pegaso de cuerpo completo sentada en una silla. Su pelaje era verde y crin rojo, bien largo y alborotado. Color de ojos negros y su cutie mark era una gran hacha de doble filo junto una corona de princesa hasta tenía una cicatriz que le cruzaba por toda su cara de manera diagonal. Era un holograma que se veía en HD ya que se podía observar bien su cuerpo e imperfecciones.

—Vaya, vaya, si es Crazy Axe. No me esperaba que me contactaras. Je, je— decía Dark con algo de burla —Bueno ¿Qué rayos quieres?— preguntaba cambiando su expresión a uno de molesto.

—A mí tampoco me gusta verte, gato— el tono de voz de la yegua era un poco de desprecio —Pero estoy aquí para…— fue interrumpida por el gato.

—No estás aquí. Estás allá sentadota enviando a una de tus locas esbirros, porque si pasa algo, que se fastidie la dragoncita esta— hablaba con fastidio señalando a la dragona que se había ofendido por lo que dijo.

—Oye, no estoy loca y no me digas dragoncita— decía ofendida Ruby fastidiada.

—… Esto es por precaución ya que te quiero hablar de algo que creo que nos beneficiaría mucho a los dos— hablaba Crazy con seriedad.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es lo que nos beneficiaría?— preguntaba Dark cambiando su expresión a serio también.

—… Una alianza entre nuestras naciones— respondió la pegaso con ese tono serio.

—…

—…

Había un silencio sepulcral cuando se escuchó esas simples palabras hasta que en un rato, se escuchaba una fuerte carajada que rompió toda la tensión de golpe.

—Ja, ja, ja. Con razón que te llamas Crazy, estás loca. Ja, ja, ja, ja— se reía el gato en su trono haciendo que se molestara la yegua verde.

—Gato, yo no estoy bromeando. Te digo la verdad. Quiero que seamos aliados, que unamos nuestras fuerzas, que seamos uno solo. Así que escucha lo que tengo que decir— hablaba Crazy intentando calmarse. Las risas del felino disminuían y se secaba sus lágrimas por la buena carcajada que se echó.

— ¿Y por qué debería escuchar a una tipa loca, explotadora infantil? Se lo que hiciste en toda tu vida y tienes potrillos hasta sementales como animales. Los sementales me importa un carajo, lo que nunca me gustó, es que tengas potros como animalitos o yo que sé. Yo no quiero hablar con yeguas locas como tú. Yo sé que estoy loco, pero no para tanto— comentaba Dark con los brazos cruzados y tenía una mirada seria.

— ¿En serio? Por lo que vi, he visto que has esclavizado yeguas para tu diversión hasta creo que tienes potrillas hipnotizadas por ahí— le reclamaba la pegaso con un buen argumento.

—Eso es en Ponyville y además, las potrillas son tratadas como tal y juegan mucho sin trabajo ni presiones, o sea no la trato como las animales que son. Así que no me vengas con tus estupideces de ser la víctima, Loca Axe. Tú tienes no sé cuántos machos, haz matado a muchos, potrillos tratados como perro, o sea no te compares conmigo, mija— se defendía el gato haciendo que la yegua se quedara callada.

—…— Crazy estaba algo pensativa —Entonces ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que tú me escuches y podamos hacer una alianza?— preguntaba con seriedad y curiosidad.

—Mmmmmmmm. Primero lo primero, levanta tu gordo trasero y ven para acá, y hablamos cara a cara, porque hacerlo así, es raro. Es como si estuviera hablándole a un televisor— respondía con fastidio.

— ¿Y cómo sabré que no es una trampa para acabar conmigo cuando toque un casco en ese mundo conquistado por ti?— preguntaba desconfiada.

—Pues, está ésta chica— señalaba a la dragona con una garra —Con solo escuchar tu nombre, ya la hubiera desintegrado o esclavizado, o quien sabe— decía alzando sus hombros.

—… Ok, pero llevaría escolta por si acaso— mencionó dudosa.

—Ok, ok y lo segundo sería… no sé. Es que no se si confiar en ti con esto, o sea como tratas a los machos y más a los pequeños, pues, no estoy seguro de esto— estaba inseguro de esto y más hablando con la loca esa.

—… ¿Qué es lo que quieres, gato?— preguntaba fastidiada.

—Pues… si quieres que te escuche y hagamos esa "alianza" posible, me tienes que dar algo como un… "tributo" y así sabré que te importa mucho esta alianza, y podemos confiar un poco con esto— hablaba con una sonrisa infantil.

—… ¿Qué clase de tributo quieres?— preguntaba con fastidio, pero sabía más o menos que era lo que quería.

—Tú me conoces ¿verdad? Ya que viendo que estas aquí, más o menos, sabes mucho de mí y lo que he hecho. Así que adivinarás que es lo que quiero ¿verdad?— la miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

—… Si traigo esa clase de "tributo" ¿me escucharás?— preguntaba con seriedad.

—Sip hasta te prepararé un lindo y suave asiento para que conversemos, y todas esas cosas. Je, je— daba una risita.

—…— suspiraba resignada — ¿Cómo las quieres?

—Tú sabes. Quiero que sean las mejores que tienes, Loca Axe. Je, je.

—O sea ¿una de mis mejores grupos que tengo?— preguntaba con una ceja alzada.

—Sip. Así es. Así que ya lo sabes. Te esperaré afuera del castillo de Canterlot el fin de semana para que te lo pienses bien y todo eso— comentaba Dark con su típica sonrisa.

—Ok, pero si estamos así ¿podrías darle asilo a mi mensajera hasta que vaya allá? Así vemos si tenemos confianza del uno al otro— comentó Crazy con seriedad.

—Claro, no hay problema. Aquí te esperamos— afirmó con una cabeza de que cuidaría de la dragona mientras la esperaba.

**Fin del flashback**

El felino giraba su cabeza para ver una gran nave del tamaño de la luna estacionada cerca de los jardines y observaba de reojo a Ruby que estaba cerca de Creepy que lo incomodaba con su mirada ya que no dejaba de verlo en ningún momento.

—Pues… no tengo idea. Je, je— decía Dark apenado.

—Ay, qué bien, aunque no sé cómo fue posible que esa nave pudiera caber en ese lugar— comentaba el dragón mirando un momento la nave.

—Mi nave es especial… muy especial. Si quieres, te lo puedo mostrar todo todito— hablaba la dragona con una voz seductora igual que su mirada.

—Emmmmm. No gracias— decía Creepy fastidiado e intentaba ignorarla y más por las insinuaciones que siempre le decía en cada momento que podía.

En eso, en los cielos del reino, aparecía una gigantesca nave que bajaba del cielo hasta que aterrizaba en el suelo levantando un poco de polvo. La compuerta de la dicha nave se abría y bajaba dos chicas con armaduras teniendo una arma en sus garras o alas. Una era una grifo y la otra, una orni. Las dos se posicionaban a los costados de la nave y por la misma compuerta, salía también, nada menos que Crazy Axe con la frente en alto y caminaba con firmeza. Además que llevaba atado en su lomo, una gran hacha.

La yegua en cuestión, bajó completamente de la nave y caminaba un par de pasos hasta detenerse cerca del gato negro que la veía con una sonrisa infantil.

—Bienvenidas a mis tierras, Loca Axe. Me alegro verte aquí y yo pensaba que enviarías una sustituta para no aparecer. Je, je— habló el felino con burla.

—Para que sepas, yo cumplo con mi palabra de venir personalmente aquí, porque para ser una gran alianza, los líderes tienen que tener confianza del uno con el otro— decía la líder de las valquirias con seriedad.

—… Emmm. Eso no te lo discuto. Je, je— se rascaba la nuca apenado.

—Y además… te traje lo que pediste. Chicas, saquen el tributo para el gato— ordenaba Crazy mirando a las dos aludidas que estaban fuera de la nave. La orni se inclinaba un poco y enfundaba su arma para luego entrar de nuevo a la nave para acto seguido, salía de nuevo seguida por otras hembras que llevaban una clase de camilla que flotaba, era siete en total. Cuando bajaban de la nave, colocaban las camillas en el suelo una al lado de la otra para mostrar a quienes llevaban en dichas camillas, la cual, estaban profundamente dormidas.

En la primera, estaba una minotaura bien musculosa ya que se notaba en los brazos. Era de color marrón claro y su cabello era largo, y anaranjado. Estaba tapada con una sábana que llegaba hasta sus pechos que eran muy desarrollados tapándole sus pezones ya que por lo visto, se encontraba desnuda. Se llamaba Fralen.

La siguiente era una yegua alicornio de pelaje naranja oscuro, crin azul de dos tonalidades. Se veía su cutie mark que era una esfera de energía violeta con los elementos del fuego, hielo y relámpago a su alrededor ya que tenía las patas traseras levantadas haciendo que solo tuviera la sábana hasta su vientre dejando ver sus flancos. Era Golden Elementary.

La siguiente era una yegua terrestre de pelaje amarillo y crin rosa. Peinada al estilo monje. Ojos rosas y su cutie mark era una silueta humana rezando en posición de flor de loto, y emanando un aura blanca. Se llamaba Yellow Monk.

La siguiente era una cebra de pelaje marrón oscuro y rayas blancas. Ojos rojos. Crin larga negra con gris y su cutie mark era una mano de zombi saliendo del suelo agarrando un muñeco vudú. Era Sharrok.

La siguiente era una yegua unicornio con una gran musculatura. Pelaje negro claro tirando a gris. Crin larga naranja. Ojos verdes y su cutie mark era un escudo con un aura dorada con una maza en medio. Se llamaba Justice Plated.

La siguiente era una bat pony. Pelaje morado oscuro. Crin larga verde oscuro. Ojos de dragón azul y su cutie mark era un par de ballestas entrecruzadas dentro de una luna llena. Era conocida como Dark Arrow.

Y la última, era una grifo. De apariencia totalmente negra en el plumaje y partes felinas salvo en la cabeza que era blanco a modo de cabellos, y ojos rojos. Se llamaba Skullblood. Dark Soul flotaba un momento y se dirigía a las camillas para verlas más de cerca.

—Wow. No me esperaba esta clase de tributo, o sea si son nada más que las sexys diablesas— decía el gato con burla mirando a las susodichas dormidas, aunque observaba un momento los flancos de cada una, excepto el de la minotaura ya que estaba tapada, pero veía sus pechos por un costado.

—Sí. Tú pediste la mejor grupo y pues, te traje a las mejores, aunque aún tengo grupos mejores que estas, pero conociéndote, me fijé más por el cuerpo y el físico…— comentaba Crazy Axe con algo de desprecio por eso y por lo que tuvo que hacer.

—Ya veo. La verdad, no está nada mal. Je, je— el felino se paraba encima de los pechos de Fralen —Me encanta. Supongo que te costó lo suyo ¿verdad?— la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Tuve que hacer lo que debía. Ellas no estaban de acuerdo a que yo las diera como esclavas a un macho o algo por el estilo— decía la yegua fastidiada.

—Ya veo. Je, je— Dark daba un salto en los pechos de la minotaura para rebotar y aterrizaba a un lado —Así que ya tienes toda mi atención y además, ahí está la dragoncita. Le di asilo en las tierras de los dragones y mi mejor amigo Creepy, la cuidaba mientras te esperaba— mencionaba al señalar al dragón musculoso mientras Ruby saludaba con una reverencia, pero no le quitaba el ojo encima de Creepy que lo incomodaba.

—Ya veo. Entonces ¿empezamos?— preguntaba la líder con seriedad.

—Sí, claro, pero antes…— el gato al ver a las diablesas un momento, flotaba e iba a cada una poniendo su huella de gato en sus frentes —Listo. Mucho mejor. Je, je. Creepy ¿podrías llevar al "tributo" a una de las habitaciones del castillo? Luego me encargo de ellas— ordenaba con una sonrisa infantil.

—Claro, amo Soul— decía el aludido con seriedad.

—… Ustedes…— Crazy miraba a las hembras que bajaron las camillas —Vayan con el dragón y lleven al "tributo"— ordenaba con esa misma seriedad.

—Como órdenes— obedecían levantando de nuevo las camillas haciendo que flotaran y seguían a Creepy en una fila, una detrás de la otra, aunque las que lo seguían, se sonrojaban al ver mejor al dragón y la dragona esa, lo acompañó abrazándolo por un brazo, aunque la apartó fastidiado de que hiciera eso.

Mientras se llevaban el tributo, Dark empezaba a caminar en dirección al castillo siendo seguido por Crazy y sus dos escoltas que los seguía para protección de su líder. Al entrar, la yegua de la gran hacha, observaba alrededor con curiosidad, pero aun mostrando su expresión seria. En eso, veía a las dos ex princesas con trajes de mucamas que caminaban en la dirección contraria a donde iban estos. Celestia y Luna se detenían para reverenciarse ante el gato para saludarlo, aunque la alicornio azul lo hacía de mala gana, pero la líder de las valquirias, las miraba con un cierto odio que cuando las dos aludidas miraban a la pegaso, se sentían algo intimidadas y más por la cicatriz que tenía.

Crazy Axe las ignoraba para seguir al felino y en eso, observaba a una yegua alta igual que Celestia. Veía que cruzaba una esquina moviendo sus flancos de forma sensual mientras llevaba a Flurry en su lomo. La aludida se detenía al ver a Dark pasando a su lado.

—Hola, mí querido amo Soul— saludaba Zafire con su típica sonrisa infantil.

—Hola, mi nalgona. Je, je— la saludó devuelta con una garra mientras seguía su rumbo —No sé si sabías de ella, pero esa nalgona, es mi yegua. Je, je— se reía un poco.

—…— la líder no decía nada, pero rodaba sus ojos algo fastidiada.

Había pasado un rato hasta que los dos llegaban al despacho del gato negro que entraba primero seguido de Crazy, aunque ella les ordenó a sus escoltas que esperaran afuera para luego cerrar la puerta.

La pegaso observaba un momento el despacho, aunque su mirada iba hacia una "silla" que estaba al otro lado del escritorio. Era la ex reina Chrysalis que estaba acostada de panza con el cuello recto y teniendo sus enormes flancos en alto, estaba muy resaltado que se podía sentarse en ellos. La changeling tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos eran como puntitos y usaba medias ajustadas, y una diadema en la cabeza.

—Bueno, Loca Axe, tome asiento. He preparado ese asiento solo para usted. Je, je— decía el felino sentándose en los flancos de Chrysalis mientras apoyaba sus codos en el escritorio. La yegua miraba a un changeling que tenía los ojos amarillos y una sonrisa en su rostro, era nada menos que Pharinx. Estaba parado firme sin moverse en absoluto. La aludida se acercaba para después sentarse en el lomo del changeling. El susodicho no decía nada sobre que se sentara en él, solo se quedó quieto como una silla.

—Mmmmm ¿Tienes a esos insectos controlados?— preguntaba curiosa al ver de reojo al changeling que no podía evitar darle una palmadita a su cabeza para saber si reaccionaba, pero nada.

—Pues si igual que su reina que es mi silla permanente. Je, je. Además, que nunca morirán de hambre por amor. Así que estoy muy tranquilo y vivirán por generaciones sirviéndome, creo. Je, je— comentaba con una sonrisa maliciosa dándole una nalgada a la ex reina.

—Ya veo— decía no importándole mucho el destino de los changeling.

— ¿Quieres un masajito?— preguntaba Dark señalando a un simulador que estaba en una esquina, aunque por sus rasgos, era una hembra. Estaba parada con la misma expresión que Pharinx.

—… … No gracias, estoy bien— lo rechazaba con algo de amabilidad, aunque seguía con su seriedad.

—Ok…

—…— los dos estaban un momento en silencio hasta que Dark decidía romperlo.

—Bueno, esto… empecemos con esto. Supongo que lo primero es decir… los términos, las condiciones, los beneficios o algo por el estilo.

—… Creo que primero, empezaremos por respeto, o sea deja de llamarme Loca Axe. Mi nombre es Crazy Axe ¿oíste gato?— hablaba la yegua molesta.

—Dalo por hecho y también que yo tengo nombre, o sea me llamo Dark Soul ¿captas, Crazy Axe?— mencionaba el gato con burla.

—Sip. Lo capto, Dark Soul— respondió rodando sus ojos.

—… Ok. Empezamos primero por los beneficios de esta extraña alianza, porque para mí es extraña hacerlo contigo— comentaba el felino con una mueca en sus labios.

—Si, a mí también, pero he visto que si nosotros fuéramos aliados, seríamos una gran fuerza y además, mis valkirias han tenido uno que otro problema cuando se trata de conquistar un planeta o hacerlo sin luchar. He perdido tantas guerreras en los años— lamentaba Crazy.

—Ya veo. Eso solo te beneficiaría a ti, no a mí— se cruzaba de brazos mirándola con seriedad.

—Sí, lo sé, pero te beneficiaría mucho a ti y tus… juguetes, o sea nosotras les podemos ayudar a instalarse en otros mundos juntos a mis valkirias y no solo eso, también en lo tecnológico para que avancen en la tecnología, le ofreceríamos armas para que puedan defenderse mejor de cualquier amenaza posible, mostrarles nuestra cultura…— fue interrumpida por Dark.

— ¿Cuál cultura?— preguntaba con burla haciendo que ella rodara sus ojos.

—… Olvídalo. Bueno, como decía y también podemos enviarles una que otra maestra o profesora para darles educación a los pequeños. Dan educación solo a las hembras por obvias razones, pero esta vez, sería también a los machos, algunas aceptarían hacerlo, pero otras no ¿Qué dices sobre esto último? Tus juguetes ¿no necesitan mucha educación?— preguntaba la yegua con una pequeña sonrisa ya que sabía lo muy importante que era para él.

—… Vaya, me atrapaste con eso. La verdad, quiero que mis juguetes o cualquier niño, o potrillo tengan una buena educación para que cuando sean adultos, puedan hacer lo que se les propongan y no sean unos inútiles como esas alicornios que tuvieron de princesas— respondía el gato con fastidio.

—Ok. También pondríamos una colonia en este mundo, o sea tomamos un campo abierto y vacío para instalar una colonia de valkirias, y así nos hace fácil comunicarnos entre nosotros ¿Qué dices?

—Mmmmmmmm. Ok, ok. Me parece bien todo lo que dijiste y de poner una colonia por ahí, aunque una cosa, yo no soy experto en tecnología. Así que necesitaría ayuda para ese tema— decía con una garra en su barbilla estando pensativo.

—Entonces, dalo por hecho.

—Sí, pero… supongo que aquí vienen las condiciones ¿no crees?— habló esta vez con una expresión de seriedad.

—… Si, así es. Así que ¿Cuáles son tus condiciones, Dark Soul?— preguntaba la pegaso con seriedad.

—Pueeeeees, mis condiciones son que si quieres ser mi "aliada", deja libre a los potrillos, puedes quedarte con los sementales si te da la gana, pero con los potrillos, libéralos y déjalos libre, no son perritos ni mascotas para que los traten así— respondió muy serio.

—Ok. Está hecho ¿Algo más?

—Que dejen de esclavizar machos y dejen de hacer esas… cosas que hacen.

—Pues, debo ver ya que dudo mucho que dejen de hacerlo. Ya que es por necesidad de algo que necesitamos las valquirias para dar a luz y…— fue interrumpida por Dark.

—A mí no me estés contando tu vida y no me interesa eso. Me vas a dejar traumado— decía fastidiado.

—…— se quedó callada.

—Y también que quiero que las valkirias y los juguetes se lleven bien, y puedan pasear en Santuary algunos, no necesariamente solo chicas, también machos— hablaba el gato recostándose en el cuello de Chrysalis.

—Je. Era lo mismo que iba a decir, solo que dejes que vayan las chicas, o sea las civiles que tengo en Santuary, las dejes venir y puedan estar en este lugar si quieren vivir aquí— habló con una sonrisa.

—Claro, no hay problema. Bueno, ahora di tus condiciones— comentó algo aburrido de estar ahí.

—Ok… Primero, no quiero que esclavices más hembras, o sea a mis valkirias. Te dejo pasar lo de esa yegua que vi al llegar aquí. Solo que no esclavices hembras, si no es necesario— hablaba Crazy con seriedad.

—Ok, ok. Lo intentaré, pero si se requiere hacerlo, lo haré.

—Ok. Me parece justo— lo aceptó la líder.

—Ok. Entonces ¿nada más?— preguntaba curioso.

—… Pues, una cosa más…— la yegua estaba pensativa y miraba un momento a la puerta para luego mirar de nuevo al gato — ¿Por qué dejas a esas dos yeguas con algo de libertad?

— ¿Te refieres a Celestia y a Luna?— preguntaba extrañado.

—Sí. Esas mismas.

—Pues, porque no soy tan malo. Quiero que vean lo generoso que soy y tienen las tres comidas del día, y duermen en sus cálidas camas— respondía con una sonrisa infantil y a la vez, sincero.

—Pero ¿confías en ellas?— preguntaba con seriedad.

—Pues, sí, creo ¿por qué lo preguntas?— preguntó con la cabeza inclinada a un lado.

—Porque es necesario, o sea ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que no te traicionaran cuando tengan la oportunidad?— esa pregunta hacía que el felino se pusiera algo inseguro.

—Pues… las trato bien ¿no?

—Aunque las trates bien o no, podrían pensar en un plan para atacarte por la espalda mientras menos te lo esperas— comentaba Crazy con sinceridad en su voz.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, o sea no seas tan ingenuo. Con solo verlas, me di cuenta que Luna te odia— decía con una sonrisa burlona.

—Pueeeees, eso se le pasara en el futuro, creo— mencionó Dark rascándose su brazo derecho inseguro de lo que dijo.

—Pues, no sé. Yo quiero que mis aliados estén bien protegidos y no sean apuñalados por la espalda por unas traicioneras. Yo sé de lo que hablo. Esas arpías te traicionaran sin que tú puedas evitarlo— explicaba como si supiera mucho del tema.

—… Ya veo, pero entonces ¿Qué sugieres?— preguntaba dudoso.

—Sugiero que dejes que algunas valkirias se unan a tu guardia. Sean parte de tu guardia para así protegerte de cualquier ataque traicionero. Tanto diurno como nocturno.

—… La verdad, no necesito una guardia para que me protejan, o sea yo puedo protegerme solo. La guardia solo está de excusa para ver flancos. Je, je— se rascaba la nuca apenado.

—Pues, no creo que debas descuidarte mucho. Un líder siempre debe estar protegido, aunque parezca que no lo necesita. Porque hay cosas que tú no puedes ver o no puedes estar en todas partes. Así que te sugiero que dejes que las valkirias formen parte de tu guardia, pero no solo te protegerán, también mis valkirias pueden proteger a tus juguetes de cualquier agresión que harían los ponis ya que como es su reino conquistado, pueden tener odio contra ellos y los lastimarían— hablaba la yegua con seriedad mientras se levantaba de su "silla" y empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro.

—…

—Así que mis valkirias se dividen en patrulla por cada ciudad, drones en los cielos observando en cada esquina, cámaras por doquier para vigilar cualquier cosa que pase en tu mundo y así podremos proteger a tus juguetes de cualquier amenaza posible— explicaba Crazy sin dejar de caminar, pero a la vez, miraba a Dark.

—… Wow. Tú ¿harías eso?— preguntaba algo sorprendido. En eso, la susodicha se detenía en un costado del escritorio para estar cerca del gato.

—Por supuesto. Si vamos hacer aliados, tenemos que protegernos del uno con el otro. O sea tú me ayudas y yo te ayudo. Quiero que confíes en mí, quiero que veas que me importan tus súbditos— respondía con sinceridad.

— ¿Segura? ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que no me traicionarás al tener a las valkirias esparcidas por el mundo?— preguntaba algo desconfiado mirando a la pegaso.

—Pues, te doy mi palabra y también tus juguetes pueden venir al Santuary como guardias o también para protegernos de lo que sea. Como dije antes, tú me ayudas y yo te ayudo— respondió con una sonrisa confiada.

— ¿Te ayudo en qué?— preguntaba ahora con curiosidad.

—Ayudar con la protección de mis valquirias en los mundos conquistados ya que nosotras lo hacemos de forma pacífica, pero hay algunos que no aceptan y son agresivos con nosotras, y todo eso— contestaba fastidiada por lo que pasaban.

—Ya veo.

—Escúchame, me importa mucho tus juguetes y quiero que estén bien, igual como me importa mucho mis valkirias, aunque a veces… pierden algunas sus vidas por idiotas que se resisten. Por eso, quiero protegerlos y veas que me importa mucho los tuyos por así decirlo. No soy una yegua que odia a cualquier macho que vea en mi camino, también pienso que algunos, o sea tu, le importa mucho la vida de su gente ¿estoy en lo correcto?— hablaba con suavidad, aunque era muy extraño.

—Sí, pero que a ti te importe, me deja flipando ya que nadie más le ha importado la seguridad de mis juguetes y que te importe a ti, la que menos espero, me sorprende— decía mirándola algo sorprendido.

—Sí, lo sé, pero quiero que confíes en mí ya que vi que aún tienes dudas al respeto por mí. Así que haría lo que sea necesario para que haya confianza entre nosotros, no como amigos, porque eso es pura chorrada, sino más bien como los líderes que somos, como los líderes que nos importan el bienestar de los nuestros. En una alianza sin confianza, no es una alianza verdadera y quiero que confíes en mi palabra, Dark Soul— comentaba con una sonrisa sincera.

—… Ok, yo…— estaba algo inseguro —Confiaré en ti por esta vez, aunque no estoy seguro, pero te daré el beneficio de la duda y todas esas cosas. Enviaré en unos días a algunos juguetes que seleccionaría para que vayan al Santuary— comentó algo dudoso.

—Ok, pero mejor que sean hembras para empezar ya que mis valkirias se tardaran en acostumbrarse en tener machos en sus filas— aconsejaba volviendo a estar seria.

—Me parece bien— contestó alzando sus hombros.

—Y también en esta semana, vendrán valkirias para hacer la colonia y algunas que formaran parte de tu guardia. Es tu mundo y mis valkirias te obedecerán en lo que sea. Así que trátalas bien ¿ok?

—Claro igual tú con mis juguetes. Je, je, je— decía con burla.

—Así que… ¿ya somos aliados?— preguntaba algo insegura.

—Pueeeees ¡vénganse para acá, mija!— exclamaba atrayendo a la yegua y la abrazaba con su cabeza en su pecho.

—…— Crazy se ruborizaba apenada e incómoda.

—Creo que también deberíamos reunirnos una vez al mes ¿no crees?

—… Sí, me parece bien para poder estrechar mejor nuestros lazos de confianza.

—Sí, así es. Pero ¿en dónde lo haríamos?

— ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos en un mes en el Santuary y el otro mes aquí mismo, y así? Para que así nos visitemos mutuamente— sugirió y con una pezuña, abrazaba al felino, aunque seguía incomoda.

—Me parece perfecto. Je, je.

—Ok… ¿Ya me puedes soltar? Esto se vuelve incomodo— comentó muy incómoda de que la estén abrazando así.

—Ok. Mi loca aliada— rompía el abrazo para verla con su típica sonrisa y la aludida rodaba sus ojos.

.

.

.

_Desde ese día, las valkirias ya son aliadas de Dark Soul y sus juguetes. En la semana, el gato empezó a elegir algunas juguetes hembras que quisieran ir a la comunidad de las valkirias mientras Crazy Axe se reunía para hablar con las que eligió para la protección tanto de Dark como de los juguetes._

_Vino al mundo del felino, un contingente de valkirias. Unas son para hacer la colonia en una parte amplio mientras otras son para unirse a la guardia gatuna. Recibieron las armaduras por parte de Ember Paint las que formarían parte en la guardia diurna mientras las que formarían en la guardia nocturna, reciben los trajes de látex ajustados de parte de Blue Moon, la única que está en esa guardia._

_Otras valkirias iban por todo la New Equestria para dejar cámaras o drones que vigilarían todas las ciudades hasta del conquistado imperio de Cristal y también para empezar hacer guardia en las ciudades para proteger a los súbditos de Dark, especialmente a los juguetes ya que ese es el objetivo que deben cuidar mucho las valkirias. _

_Los ponis se sentían incomodos hasta intimidados por las armas que tienen las susodichas._

_También llegaron unas hembras del Santuary que serían las maestras o profesoras que eligieron venir para enseñar a más gente que lo necesita por así decirlo. Pero las valkirias decidieron hacer una escuela, secundaria y universidad, en donde sería cerca de la colonia de las valkirias e invita a los que quieran aprender a ir a ese lugar hasta les proporcionaría un transporte para buscar a los niños._

_Han pasado tantas cosas en ese par de semanas como teniendo mucha protección en New Equestria, pero no solo eso, también Dark envió juguetes que serían para la protección de las valkirias o para los mundos conquistados por ellas, aunque primero las susodichas tuvieron que enseñarles a manejar un poco las armas que tienen y así se dan protección mutuamente._

_… ¿Qué pasó con las diablesas, las cuales serían esclavas del gato? Se estarán preguntando ¿no? Pues, ellas están para la diversión del felino o las usa como él quiere._

_Aquí esta lo que hicieron con ellas._

_._

_._

_._

En la ducha, estaba Zafire bañándose con tranquilidad hasta que cerraba la llave y con su magia, agarraba una toalla que la sostenía ¿un brazo? La yegua salía de la ducha mientras se secaba y pisaba algo suave en el suelo, pero a ella no le importaba mucho, solo procuró en secarse y más sus enormes flancos.

—Esto ya está— la alicornio con su típica sonrisa, dejaba la toalla colgando de ese brazo —… Vaya, mi gatito tiene razón. Este baño si es divertido. Ji, ji— daba una risita mirando abajo para ver que pisaba traseros, solo eso, traseros o flancos que cubría todo el suelo del baño —Aunque da un poco de mal rollo y más eso— comentaba al ver a una cabeza humana en la pared con los labios extendidos. Ella le pasaba la pezuña en sus labios haciendo que se riera un poco —Esto es divertido— dicho eso, salía del baño para estar en una habitación donde había un par de flancos en la cama como si fueran almohadas, cabezas de hembras por el suelo como si jugaron con ellas a la pelota, unos cuerpos sin cabezas de una yegua, una antropomórfica, una humana y mucho más en un lado de la habitación haciendo poses sensuales, pero además, en el centro, estaba Sharrok, la cebra estaba desnuda, no llevaba nada.

Solo estaba inmóvil con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro y sus ojos achicados, y estaba con sus dos patas delanteras juntas, y sus dos patas traseras algo separadas mientras tenía la cola levantada dejando ver sus flancos completamente.

—La verdad, eso de sacar zombis y más si son sexys, es muy útil y más si mi gatito hace un hechizo para que no se pudran, y no huela mal aquí. Ji, ji— daba una risita Zafire caminando moviendo sus flancos hacia la cebra —Buen trabajo, brujita. Tú sí que sabes hacer brujería o estupideces. Ji, ji— con una pezuña, le daba una nalgada en sus dos flancos.

— ¿En qué otra cosa le puede servir esta cebra brujita, ama Zafire?— preguntaba Sharrok sin quitar la expresión de su rostro y seguía en la misma posición.

—Por ahora, nada. Pero creo que es hora de que te duermas. Así que duerme— ordenaba la yegua a la vez que la levitaba con su magia para ponerla en la cama e hizo que se acostara y ponga su barbilla en una almohada, o sea en unos flancos zombis y a la par, la cebra cerraba sus ojos por la orden de su ama para luego dormirse en unos segundos —La verdad, me alegro que mi querido amo Soul tenga a la cebra, es muy divertida. Ji, ji— se retiraba del cuarto sin antes patear una de las cabezas que rebotaba en una pared como una pelota y salía de la habitación.

.

.

Había una minotaura parada firme fuera de la habitación en un costado con esa sonrisa en su cara y se encontraba completamente desnuda. En eso, salía Dark con su túnica de siempre y observaba a Fralen.

—Vaya que si eres musculosa tan de cerca. Je, je. Bueno, extiende tu brazo a un lado y flexiónalo, saca musculo. Je, je— se reía un poco el gato.

—Sí, amo Soul— obedeció la minotaura y flexionó su brazo. El felino se le quedaba viendo pensativo y se le ocurrió algo.

**Un rato después**

Se observaba a Dark sentado en el brazo flexionado de Fralen y la susodicha caminaba en un pasillo.

—Mmmmmmm. No sé cuál es la diferencia de estar en unos flancos que estar en un brazo musculoso de una sexy minotaura. Mmmmmm— se quedaba pensativo y se recostaba en la cabeza de la minotaura por un costado. En eso, se escuchó una voz femenina a un lado de él.

—Buenos días, amo Soul— saludaba Ember Paint con una sonrisa. Estaba… sentada en el lomo de una poni y era nada menos que Justice, la unicornio musculosa que caminaba con la misma expresión que Fralen y movía sus flancos, aunque era raro.

—Buenos días, Ember. Vaya, por lo visto la estas usando— decía el felino con una sonrisa burlona.

—Pues claro, amo Soul. Como me la prestaste, quise saber cómo se siente estar encima de una yegua y vaya ¿esto es lo que sientes al estar en mis flancos? Je, je. La verdad, es muy relajante y me soporta. A mí, la armadura y mis flancos. Je, je— se reía algo burlona.

—Ya veo. Estoy buscando para sacarles utilidad por aquí y pues, te quería dar una para que te pelees en los entrenamientos. Je, je— Dark sonreía como siempre y acariciaba la cabeza de la minotaura.

—Sí y gracias por eso… Amo ¿Qué tal una carrera? Te apuesto a que te gano con esta musculosa unicornio. Je, je— decía la unicornio plateada con una sonrisa desafiante y le daba una nalgada a la yegua que estaba montada.

—Pues, ok. Te ganaré con esta minotaura musculosa— habló el gato palmando con su garra a la cabeza de Fralen.

—Pues, dale. Entonces ¡en sus marcas, listo, fuera! ¡Corre!— exclamó con rapidez dándole una nalgada a Justice y la aludida empezaba a galopar.

— ¡Pero si serás una tramposa! ¡Rápido minotaura musculosa, baja tu brazo y corre como el viento!— exclamaba Dark poniéndose encima de su cabeza y la aludida empezó a correr por la misma dirección que iban las dos unicornios, y sus pechos no paraban de rebotar por eso.

.

.

—O sea me la da así ¿y ya?— en el campo de entrenamiento donde siempre se encontraba Sheena, la aludida se hallaba en el medio del campo teniendo en sus costados a dos yeguas, eran Golden Elementary y Yellow Monk con la misma expresión que sus compañeras. La ex princesa estaba hablando con Alexander que seguía en su trono, la miraba extrañado.

—Sí, así es. Es para que dejes de fastidiar y deje de estar acosando buscándote una reina que te ame. Algo que nunca pasará— decía Sheena rodando sus ojos.

—Ya veo ¿Y me tira una de esas yeguas que consiguió de las locas esas?— preguntaba fastidiado.

—Pues sí. Ella te amará de "verdad". Haz lo que te ordenó, Golden— decía a la alicornio elemental.

—Sí, ama— la yegua en cuestión, se acercaba al rey de forma muy sensual moviendo sus flancos —Oh, mi rey, te amo mucho— lo abrazaba de forma amorosa como si estuviera muy enamorada de él y le daba besitos en su rostro —Quiero ser tu reina para siempre, mi rey— le seguía dándole besos y lo incomodaba un poco ya que nunca recibió esa atención —Quiero ser tuya, eternamente tuya, mi rey— Golden se separaba un poco de Alexander dándole la espalda y caminaba moviendo sus flancos, y lo miraba de forma seductora hasta se paró en dos cascos teniendo sus alas extendidas para luego empezar a bailar de forma sensual moviendo sus flancos —Y haré todo lo que me ordenes, mi rey— parecía que le iba a salirle un orgasmo.

—… Váyase a la broma. No sé si el amo se está burlando de mí o no— comentaba el sapo con una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero a la vez, estaba sonrojado.

—Pues, a mí no me importa, o sea haz lo que quieras con el regalo del amo mientras yo veré como pelea esta yegua— decía Sheena poniendo su pezuña encima de la cabeza de Yellow que seguía a su lado sin moverse.

—Ok… … Chicos, ya pueden hacer otra cosa, o sea esta yegua me llevará, ustedes están libres— hablaba Alexander refiriéndose a los ponis de peluche que empujaban siempre su trono junto con él. Al escucharlo, gritaban con alegría y salían galopando con mucha emoción hasta gritaban.

— ¡Somos libres!

— ¡Ya no tenemos que empujar ese trono!

— ¡Siiiii, viva el amo Soul y su regalo!

— ¡Siiiiiiiii!

—… Emmmm. Bueno, esto, Golden, llévame junto con mi trono a donde te diga— decía el rey algo dudoso de lo que estaba pasando.

—Sí, mi rey— obedecía la alicornio elemental sin dejar de bailar y levitaba con su magia al sapo junto con su trono a unos centímetros del suelo.

—Bueno, tú te vienes conmigo, sentándote al lado mío— decía el sapo señalando el apoyabrazos izquierdo del trono.

—Sí, mi rey— la yegua iba hacia el trono volando y se sentaba en donde le indicó para luego abrazarlo amorosamente — ¿A dónde, mi rey?— preguntaba Golden enamorada.

—Emmmm. Hacia delante, pero despacio.

—Ok, mi rey— la alicornio llevaba el trono con los dos en él hacia una dirección dejando a Sheena con Yellow que sería ahora, una yegua para entrenar.

.

.

—Mira, mi juguete. Mira lo que conseguí a mitad de precio. Ji, ji.

—No te lo conseguiste. Te lo regaló tu padre, porque sabes qué hacer con ella.

—Ay, es verdad. Ji, ji— daba una risita Lunar.

La susodicha estaba con Brodek en Hollow Shades, cerca del centro del pueblo con Dark Arrow que estaba en un costado de la alidrake. La bat poni usaba un traje de látex muy ajustado que resaltaba mucho sus flancos.

—Mmmmm. Estaba pensando en regalársela a nuestra hija. Tendría a alguien más con quien jugar. Ji, ji— decía Lunar con una sonrisa infantil.

—Sí, me parece bien, pero ¿crees que le gustará?— preguntaba el semental pensativo.

—Hay una forma de averiguarlo. Seriiiis— llamaba la alidrake a su hija con una voz melodiosa y acto seguido, aparecía de golpe frente a su madre.

— ¿Me llamaste, mami? Estaba jugando con mis amigos, los gemelos cake— decía Seris con una sonrisa alegre.

—Ya veo. Pues, te tengo una sorpresa ya que será otra compañera de juegos— mencionaba Lunar con una sonrisa maternal.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Y quien es, y quien es!?— preguntaba con un grito la pequeña muy emocionada y daba saltitos.

—Pues, es ella, mi vida— decía su madre apartándose dejando mostrar a la bat poni con esa misma expresión.

—Wow. Es linda ¿Quién es?— preguntaba Seris curiosa mientras la observaba alrededor de ella como examinándola.

—Pues, se llama Dark Arrow, pero le puedes cambiarle el nombre si quieres, pequeña. Ji, ji ¿Verdad, Dark Arrow?— miraba a la bat poni.

—Sí, ama Lunar— respondía con tono obediente.

— ¡Genial!— la pequeña alidrake estaba emocionada que saltaba encima de los flancos de Dark Arrow haciendo que rebotara un poco haciendo que se emocionara más.

—Ji, ji. Me alegro que te gustara, hija y tú, ahora debes obedecer todo lo que te diga mi hija ¿entendido?— decía Brodek con burla.

—Sí, amo Brodek— respondió la bat poni y dejaba que Seris usara sus flancos como trampolín sin problema.

.

.

En Ponyville, estaba Brix como siempre supervisando a los ponis del pequeño pueblo y los observaba desde el aire encima del lomo de una grifo que tenía una expresión similar a las demás, era Skullblood que usaba una montura y una clase de collar negro con una correa para sujetarse de ella.

—La verdad, le agradezco al amo Soul que me regalara esta grifo de las locas esas para poder ver a los ponis por el cielo ya que uso de montura en la tierra a Pinkie o a veces, a la señora Cake o a la alcaldesa. Iba a esperar cuando Pound tenga la mayoría de edad para que sea mi montura voladora oficial, pero creo que con ésta grifo, me basta por ahora y además, es simpática— decía el muñeco acariciándole la cabeza a la grifo —Bueno chica, andando al ayuntamiento— ordenaba con autoridad.

—Sí, amo Brix— obedecía Skullblood yendo volando hacia donde dijo que vaya.

.

.

.

_Bueno, eso es lo que hizo Dark con la grupo llamada "las diablesas". Eso sería que desmanteló el grupo y cada quien está con sus nuevos amos, aparte del gato, supongo. O sea el felino buscaba como hacer que sea el "tributo" muy útil para él y pues, pensó en darles algunas a otros como por ejemplo: se quedó con la minotaura por sus pechos y lo musculosa que es. Le regaló a la otra musculosa, o sea a esa unicornio Ember Paint, aunque se diría que lo "prestó" de forma permanente. Puso a Sharrok en una habitación con sus zombis de chicas sexys para usar sus partes de cuerpo como objetos o para divertirse en la habitación, pero tiene un hechizo para que nunca se pudran y no huela mal el cuarto. Le dio a Alexander a Golden Elementary para que tenga a su reina y deje de acosar a las muñecas. Le regaló a Sheena a Yellow Monk para que haga lo que quiera con ella, si para entrenar o sea parte de las pruebas para entrar a la guardia. Le regaló a su hija adoptiva a Dark Arrow que a su vez, se lo regaló a su hija como otra compañera de juegos. Y por último, le dio a Brix a la grifo para que tenga una montura aérea en el pueblo con sus permisos y todo para volar libremente, solo en Ponyville._

_Después de eso, siguió su curso el mundo con sus nuevas aliadas. Dark le comunicó a sus aliados vecinos sobre las valquirias para que no se alarmen hasta el gato sugirió protección para otros reinos, aunque antes pidió la aprobación de los otros y les explicó en que consiste el kit de protección. Aceptaron, pero que sea solo esos drones o cámaras para no incomodar a los habitantes de tal reino. _

_En ese mundo, es el mundo más seguro de todo por tanta vigilancia por doquier y tener a cualquier amenaza neutralizada. _

_A veces, en ese mundo aparecen para estar por unos días, los otros grupos de las valkirias, como "las viudas negras", la de las magas elementales y entre otros. Solo lo hicieron por órdenes de Crazy para que se acostumbren también de ese mundo al tener un fuerte aliado para ellas._

_Creepy tiene que soportar a Ruby ya que siempre lo visita junta a sus hermanas y para más fastidio de Ember que está ahí._

_Bueno, después no pasó nada interesante hasta que pasó una desgracia. Como predijo la líder de las valkirias, Celestia y Luna iban a traicionar a Dark Soul. Pretendían atacarlo en la noche y esperarían cuando tuviera la guardia baja para atacarlo por la espalda, y cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, iban a lanzar un poderoso hechizo, pero antes de que lo hicieran, fueron sometidas por la guardia nocturna que está complementada por bat ponis normales y antropomórficas, también algunas humanas que le gusta dormir de día y entre otras con sus trajes de látex. Esa guardia siempre vigilaba cualquier zona muy silenciosa sin que nadie las detecten, pero más que un grupito seguía en todo momento a Dark, cuando en todo momento, es en TODO momento hasta en la intimidad con Zafire. No sabían si lo vigilaban o lo acosaban. Bueno, volviendo a lo importante, sorprendieron por detrás a las dos alicornios, derribándolas al suelo y la sometían agarrándolas el cuerno mientras otras las apuntaban con sus armas hasta una les dijo "si se mueven, les disparo en todas sus nalgas". _

_Las ex princesas les reclaman que se unieran a ellas para acabar con la "tiranía" de ese gato y todas esas cosas que dirían cuando ven que están del lado equivocado, pero no le hicieron caso ya que sabían del odio que tiene Crazy con estas alicornios y porque no traicionaría a un aliado. Las susodichas dejaron de reclamar, cuando vieron temerosas a su amo que las miran decepcionado hasta ofendido de que pensaran en traicionarlo así._

_Bueno, después de ese día, las encerraron en los calabozos hasta el día de sus sentencias por traición. Las capitanas de las guardias o mejor dicho, todas las guardias hasta la generala que controla a las dos guardias ya que Dark pensó que es una buena idea tener a alguien que este al mando de las dos guardias y es una valkiria yegua antropomórfica. Le sugirieron unas sentencias, lo cual fueron muchas, pero la generala le sugirió uno para que no pase eso otra vez y es… ejecutarlas._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

En el jardín del castillo, estaba un grupo de valkirias en una columna con sus armas en sus patas mirando lo que tenían al frente y era a esas dos traidoras, Celestia y Luna. Estaban frente a una pared con un anillo antimagia, con sus alas atadas y sus ojos vendados. Temblaban de miedo mientras detrás del grupo de valquirias, estaba la generala junto con Dark Soul que tenía sus garras en sus bolsillos. Aparte que estaba Aural y Tempest con una arma que les habían dado sus nuevas aliadas en los costados de las traidoras algo alejadas de ellas.

— ¡Amo Soul, por favor, perdónanos!— suplicaba la ex princesa del sol con miedo.

— ¡Si, no lo volveremos a hacerlo!— le suplicó también la alicornio azul temerosa por su destino.

—Pues, no sé. Les he dado las tres comidas al día hasta les doy postres y una cama cálida, y aun así, me traicionaron. Me traicionaron cuando confiaba en que ustedes no harían nada de eso. Me decepcionan— decía el gato con seriedad.

—L-Lo siento, amo. F-Fuimos unas desconsideradas con usted— decía Celestia temblorosa.

—Mi amo, por favor, denos otra oportunidad. No lo volveremos hacer, lo juramos— suplicaba Luna tratando de razonar con el felino.

—Ese juramento es más vacío que un pastel sin huevos o sin azúcar— el aludido rodaba sus ojos —Una de las cosas que más odio, es que me traicionen de esa forma cuando las trato bien. Yo estaba haciendo el gobernador simpático, pero ni eso es suficiente… Bueno, sigan chicas— habló Dark haciéndole una señal a la generala.

— ¡Ya oyeron muchachas! ¡Preparen!— ordenó la antropomórfica a sus compañeras y ellas preparaban sus armas.

— ¡Amo Soul, por favor, perdónanos la vida, se lo suplicamos!— exclamaba alarmada la alicornio blanca con miedo al oír eso.

— ¡Si, perdónanos! ¡Fui una tonta en tratar de traicionarlo, perdona a esta vil arpía, se lo suplico!— suplicaba la ex princesa de la noche que sudaba la gota gorda.

— ¡Apunten!— el grupo de hembras les apuntaban con sus armas.

— ¡Por favor, mi amo, haremos lo que sea! ¡Puede… puede hacer lo que quiera con mis enormes flancos! ¡Mi enorme trasero es solo tuyo y puede hacer lo que te dé la gana, pero perdónanos, se lo suplicamos!— suplicaba Celestia tratándolo de convencer y unas lágrimas salían bajo de su venda asustada.

— ¡Yo haré lo que sea sin rechistar! ¡Danos otra oportunidad, se lo suplicamos! ¡Seremos unas buenas yeguas! ¡Nos portaremos bien!— suplicaba llorando Luna mojando su vendaje, pero nadie les hacía caso omiso.

— ¡Fue…!— la generala fue interrumpida por un grito femenino.

— ¡Alto!— exclamaba una alicornio rosa que aparecía galopando y se detenía a un lado del gato respirando agitada.

—Cadence ¿Qué haces aquí? Esto no es de tu incumbencia. Tus tías me traicionaron y deben pagarlo con la muerte. La verdad, pensé en azotarlas, pero mis aliadas dijeron que es mejor acabar con ellas para que no haya otra futura traición— decía el felino inexpresivo. Cadence se arrodilló y ponía su barbilla contra el suelo.

—Por favor, amo Soul, perdónelas. Ellas no saben lo que hacían— suplicaba la ex princesa del amor.

— ¿Segura? Me apuntaban con un cuerno en la espalda— mencionó con burla.

—Lo lamentamos, amo. No fue nuestra intención— habló la alicornio blanca con una expresión de arrepentimiento.

—Sí, dicen la que dispararon al techo— decía Dark rodando sus ojos.

—Perdona…— iba a hablar Luna, pero recibió un golpe de la culata del arma de Aural en el estómago de Luna haciendo que le salga todo el aire y caía arrodillada al suelo.

—Cállense. El amo Soul no está hablando con unas traidoras arpías como ustedes— mencionaba la unicornio con seriedad.

— ¡Herman…!— iba a exclamar Celestia, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en su estómago con el arma de Tempest.

—Cállate tú también, traserona— decía con seriedad.

—Por favor, amo Soul, perdónelas. No lo volverán a hacer— decía Cadence tratando de razonar con él.

—No estoy seguro ya que rompieron mi confianza con ellas y las valkirias me protegieron aumentando más mi confianza con ellas. La verdad, esas ex princesas nunca se arriesgarían en proteger a su amo como lo hicieron ellas… Así que mejor deshacernos de la basura— habló Dark con desprecio.

—No, por favo…— iba a suplicar la alicornio blanca, pero recibió un golpe en el lomo haciéndola gemir de dolor.

—Por favor, haré lo que sea, pero perdona a mis tías. Sé que fueron unas tontas, pero por favor, dale una segunda oportunidad y te aseguro que no lo harán de nuevo. Se lo suplico— suplicaba la ex princesa del amor.

—…

—Por favor, se lo suplico— decía Cadence besando las patas del felino de forma sumisa.

—Mmmmm ¿Harás lo que sea? Hasta ¿humillarte por esas arpías que tienes de tías?— preguntaba curioso.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea, pero por favor, perdónalas— respondió sin dejar de besar sus patas.

—Mmmmmm— se quedaba pensativo.

—Amo Soul ¿le puedo sugerir algo?— preguntaba la generala estando cerca de él.

—Sí, dime— la antropomórfica se agachaba y le susurraba en su oído por unos segundos —Ya veo. Mmmmmm. Ok. Chicas, levanten a las traicioneras— ordenaba con seriedad.

—Como ordenes, amo Soul— Aural y Tempest levantaban a las traidoras correspondientes obligándolas a estar en cascos.

—Siéntense afortunadas, les perdonaré la vida— decía Dark haciendo que las ex princesas se aliviaran un poco.

—Oh. Amo Soul, gracias, gracias por perdonar la vida de estas desagradecidas— hablaba Celestia con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque temblaba.

—Sí, sí, pero tiene un costo ya que a partir de ahora, ya no tendrán más libertades y tienen que pagar su sentencia por traicionarme. No hablo de encerrarla por un mes ni nada por el estilo, sino más bien, limitar sus libertades y siempre estar humilladas hasta que se porten bien como unas buenas yeguas— comentaba el gato con los brazos cruzados.

—Sí, mi amo. Haremos lo que sea para pagar nuestra sentencia por traicionarlo— decía Luna reverenciándose igual que su hermana.

—Ok. Agradezcan a Cadence que será humillada por culpa de ustedes. Así que le deben mucho a su sobrina que las quiere mucho— habló el felino chasqueando su garra haciendo que desaparezcan los vendajes de las traidoras para que vieran y las dos podían ver a su sobrina en la misma posición, humillándose por sus tías.

—…

—Lo siento, Cadence— se disculpaba la ex princesa del sol arrepentida igual que su hermanita.

—Bueno, eso es todo. Llévenlas a los calabozos ya que primero debo hacer una cosa para que cumplan sus sentencias como se debe— hablaba Dark con voz autoritario.

—Como ordenes, amo Soul.

— ¡Muévanse traidoras, muévanse!— exclamaba Aural empujando a la alicornio azul mientras le apuntaba con su arma igual Tempest con la blanca.

—Entonces, generala, dime de nuevo lo que sugeriste— decía curioso.

—Claro, amo Soul— contestó la yegua antropomórfica con una reverencia.

.

.

.

.

.

_La sentencia de las dos alicornios es el siguiente… A las dos, les marcó en sus flancos de un lado a otro la palabra "perra" con un marcador permanente. Les cortaron sus colas teniéndolos de una forma que no podrían ocultar nada de su retaguardia. Un anillo antimagia y un collar negro en sus cuellos. Lo último fue idea de la generala. Los collares harán que sean más obedientes, si hacen algo fuera de lo normal, como no obedecer o intentan algo en contra del gato o juguetes, el collar las electrocutarán con fuerza. Si intentan quitarse el collar con sus cascos u objeto o con magia de alguien más o suya si logran quitarse el anillo, el collar explotara sus cabezas para así conservar sus cuerpos como estatuas de jardín. No podían hacer nada._

_Desde ese día, son humilladas y despreciadas por todo el mundo por su traición contra el gobernante de New Equestria. Además, deben obedecer a las guardias hasta las sirvientas, las degradó de forma exagerada que deben obedecer hasta a los civiles, sin importar lo que les ordenaran y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo._

_Cadence tuvo que pasar por un mes en cada semana vestida de forma humillante por perdonar a sus tías y ella lo iba a cumplir. O sea en la primera tuvo que ponerse un bikini tipo hilo dental y medias muy ajustadas. En la segunda semana, tuvo que pasar con una lencería muy ajustada. En las dos últimas semanas, saquen su imaginación, solo cuento este especial, no pienso contar lo que se pone uno._

_También la ex princesa del amor pensaba por un momento en fugarse con su hija, pero no podría ni salir a la entrada, porque estaba tan vigilado que no hay posibilidades de que haya una fuga, es imposible. Y más si le llegan a dispararle. Así que Cadence piensa que es mejor quedarse quieta y ya, y no cometer una estupidez._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Con la nueva alianza que serían las valkirias y los juguetes, se convirtieron en una gran y fuerte alianza que se propagó la noticia que daba algo de miedo, y más si ven en un mundo que tienen que interferir los lideres, o sea Dark Soul y Crazy Axe. Juntos, es una pareja que da miedo y es mejor rendirse ante de que termine peor, porque es imposible enfrentarse a una fuerza como ésta._

_El gato y la líder de las valkirias, hacían las reuniones como dijeron y al pasar el tiempo, en vez de solo ser aliados, son ahora amigos, aunque Dark la llama mejor amiga… _

_._

_._

_Esto es la alianza Toy Valkiriana._

**End.**

* * *

**Esto fue todo el especial. **

**Aquí se vio lo que pasaría si se alía con las valkirias y después que se conviertan en una fuerza poderosa. **

**Bueno, ya no tengo nada más que decir.**

**Nos leemos en otro especial, lectores entusiastas.**


	6. Especial 5

**Bienvenidos, lectores entusiastas. Soy Mariel y vengo a mostrarles el siguiente especial alternativo.**

**No hay mucho que decir ya que volvemos con el fic "El Lamento de Eris" con otro final, aunque la verdad, hay una pregunta en el aire con esto… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Eris fuera a la casa de su amiga, antes de ir al castillo? O sea en el capítulo 3, cuando empezó a ver ponis o a sus "amigos" como si fueran los ponis zombis. Entonces ¿su amiga también lo sería?**

**Eso lo veremos a continuación y puede ser que algunos conozcan este final y otros no, pero bueno, disfruten del especial.**

* * *

**Especial alternativo 5: ¿Realidad o ilusión?**

Eris apareció gracias a uno de sus chasquidos, pero tenía los ojos cerrados ya que no sabía a dónde se tele transportó y no quería ver más ponis con cosas fuera de sus cuerpos. Así que abría los ojos lentamente para observar que estaba frente a una casa no muy grande, pero ella lo reconocía.

—Es la casa de Venus— decía la chica mirando la casa y observaba fijamente la puerta —… No sé si debería. Puede ser que mi amiga sea igual que ellos… o tal vez no… — intentaba pensar que hacer —… Bueno, veré. Espero por Solaris que mi amiga esté normal— estaba nerviosa. Se acercaba a la puerta y abría lentamente la puerta —Amiga, Venus ¿estás en casa?— preguntaba con nerviosismo entrando en la casa.

El lugar estaba un poco oscuro y tétrico, hacía temblar a la draconequus. Llamaba otra vez a su amiga, pero no respondía. Así que caminaba por la casa para buscarla. No la encontraba por ningún lado hasta que cuando abría la puerta de su cuarto, suspiraba aliviada al ver a una pegaso azul oscuro, su crin era negra con una línea roja con una cola de caballo, tenía un fleco y una flor roja en la crin, cola negra con una línea roja, tenía puesta una cazadora negra y su cutie mark era un cometa con destello azul. Era Venus. Se encontraba sentada en la cama dándole la espalda. La chica había observado que tenía todas sus extremidades y no había sangre en la habitación ni nada de eso.

—Amiga, por fin te encuentro— decía Eris alegre al mirar el lugar normal y entraba al cuarto, acercándose a la cama. La pegaso no se volteaba para verla —No vas a creer lo que está pasando allá afuera. Sangre, ponis zombis, animales cortados, un gato loco. No sé lo que está pasando, pero… nuestros amigos están muertos…— empezaban a salirle unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos —En serio, no sé qué pasa y no sé cómo murieron. Por favor, amiga. Ayúdame, te necesito— sollozaba. Venus no decía nada. Solo que en vez de decir algo, empezaba a dar una risita para luego ser una gran carcajada. La draconequus la miraba extrañada —A-Amiga ¿p-por qué te ríes a-así?— preguntaba algo nerviosa. La yegua se calmaba y todavía no se volteaba.

—Ay Eris, pero que inútil eres— habló Venus con desprecio.

— ¿V-Venus?— Eris tenía una garra en su pecho. Sentía como una apuñalada en su corazón al escuchar eso de la pegaso.

—Eres patética ¿lo sabías? O quieres que te lo diga leeeeeeento para que captes en tu cabecita. Ji, ji— se reía la yegua de forma infantil y con una pezuña, señalaba su cabeza. La draconequus sentía un dolor fuerte en su pecho y salía muchas lágrimas de sus ojos.

—V-Venus ¿Por qué me hablas así? … Si es por lo que pasó hace rato… yo l-lo siento…— sollozaba adolorida por dentro.

—Ji, ji. Ay, no seas estúpida. Eso fue una discusión muuuuuuuy infantil. Así que te perdono si así te sientes más estúpida que antes. Ji, ji— no dejaba de reírse mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba para abrir el armario, y abría un cajón. Eris había notado algo.

—… V-Venus ¿eres tú?— preguntaba la draconequus aun sollozando, pero confundida.

—Ji, ji. Pues, claro que soy yo. Quien más sería en este cuerpo tan sexy. Ji, ji— respondía Venus meneando un poco su cadera. La pegaso sacaba algo del cajón sin que Eris lo viera —Además, he pensado en algo— se había puesto en dos cascos. Eris le daba un mal presentimiento —Quisiera tener a mi amiga por siempre. Contemplarla todas las noches. Sus ojos, cabello. Ji, ji, ji— se escuchaba el ruido de una clase de motor.

— ¿V-Venus?— la chica retrocedía asustada.

—Así que ¿por qué no…— la yegua se volteaba haciendo que Eris se asustara a lo que veía. Venus tenía una gran sonrisa de maniática, sus ojos eran amarillos intensos y además, tenía una motosierra en sus pezuñas —… Me das tu cabeza? Para conservarla muuuuy bieeen. Ja, ja, ja— se reía como lunática y se lanzaba a la draconequus con la motosierra en alto. La aludida daba un grito de miedo y su única reacción fue chasquear su garra para desaparecer de ahí, antes de que le cortara la cabeza.

Eris estaba asustada, no quería abrir los ojos para ver a donde apareció ahora, pero se armó de valor y abría los ojos lentamente para ver que estaba frente a las puertas del castillo de Canterlot. La draconequus suspiraba un poco aliviada y se secaba las lágrimas.

—… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Primero, esos ponis zombis y ahora mi… una lunática— comentaba cabizbaja, pero luego suspiraba y miraba las puertas para empezar a caminar hacia ellas —Espero que Solaris o Artemis me ayuden y me digan lo que está pasando aquí— agregaba preocupada y entraba al castillo.

.

.

.

.

.

_Desde aquí, todo será lo mismo, los mismos diálogos, las mismas escenas hasta el capítulo 7. Donde Eris se encuentra en el manicomio, morgue o lo que sea ese lugar. Más precisamente, cuando la diosa del caos sacó la llave de un cuerpo, o sea la llave que era para el salón del trono. En ese lugar, pasará algo interesante…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

La garra de la chica estaba cubierta de sangre igual que la llave con una etiqueta que la tenía apretada con su garra para que no cayera. Antes de que mirara la etiqueta, decidió salir de esa habitación, pero en eso, apunto de abrir la puerta, se escuchaba una voz infantil haciendo que se asustara.

—Oh no— decía Eris en voz baja al escuchar esa voz.

—Eeeeeriiiiiiis ¿Dónde estaaaaas, mi queridísima amiga? Solo quiero cortarte un poquito. Ji, ji— comentó Venus de forma infantil. La draconequus temblaba de miedo. Así que abría un poco la puerta para observar con un ojo el pasillo y veía con los ojos como platos que iba caminando lentamente, aun sosteniendo la motosierra. Caminaba por el pasillo en dirección donde estaba la morgue. Rápidamente, cerraba la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido. Caminó en puntitas entre las camillas para agacharse y se escondía debajo de una camilla. Intentaba no hacer ruido y apagaba la luz de la linterna que traía —Eeeeeriiiis, sé que estas aquiiiiii.

Se oía el corazón palpitar rápidamente. Se escuchaba los pasos de cascos pasando afuera de la morgue. La chica observaba que se alejaba de la puerta.

—_Por favor, vete… por favor, vete…— _se repetía en su mente muchas veces, pero en eso, escuchaba su voz nuevamente.

—Eeeeris ¿estás aquí?— preguntaba la yegua loca entrando para desgracia de Eris, a la morgue. Veía que tenía una linterna en su cazadora —Eeeeeriiiiiis, sal de donde quieras que esteeeees— decía caminando entre las camillas. El corazón de la draconequus palpitaba con fuerza y sudaba a mares al ver que estaba pasando por la camilla donde ella estaba. La pegaso estuvo un rato en la morgue mirando en todas direcciones con detenimiento. Cuando la chica miraba que se encontraba lejos de ella, empezaba a escabullirse por debajo de las camillas, sin hacer ruido hasta que por fin salía del lugar y se alejaba un poco de la puerta.

—… Estuvo cerca…— Eris tenía el corazón acelerado —Pero alivio que pude conseguir esta llave— prendía la linterna para ver la etiqueta.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bueno, desde aquí, todo es normal. La persigue el monstruo y todo eso que pasó en la historia de la diosa del caos hasta que en el capítulo 9, en el principio, cuando caminaba por el pasillo para ir al salón del trono, en vez de escuchar primero la voz de Dark Soul, pasó esto..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Eris estaba caminando por el pasillo hasta que se detenía en seco al escuchar que una puerta se abría y era por donde había pasado. La draconequus se volteaba para ver quién era y lo que observaba, hacía que se asustara.

—_Oh, vamos. Esto tiene que ser una broma— _pensaba la chica fastidiada y asustada al ver que por la puerta, entraba Venus con la motosierra y aún tenía la sonrisa de psicópata.

—Eeeeeriiiiis, por fin te encontré. Ji, ji, ji. Ven conmigo. Quiero que estés conmigo para siempre. Ji, ji, ji, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja— la yegua se reía como lunática y empezaba a correr hacia Eris. La aludida daba un grito de miedo y se echaba a correr por el pasillo, pero de repente, se escuchaba la voz de Dark.

… _Wow. No me lo esperaba. Tenía un monologo y todo, pero por lo visto, estas ocupada. Je, je._

La draconequus no le prestaba atención. Solo corría y corría para que no le alcance la pegaso loca, pero de forma sorprendente, le estaba pisando los talones.

—Ja, ja, ja. Eris, por favor, quiero ver tu linda cara. Ja, ja, ja— Venus se reía infantil y agitaba la motosierra, casi rozándole la punta del cabello.

— ¡Oye, aleja eso de mi cabello!— exclamaba Eris molesta y con miedo. Se escuchaba de nuevo la voz del gato.

_Eris está en la cabeza mientras su amiga Venus, está por detrás, pero no pierde el tiempo y sacude esa motosierra, pero ooooooohhhhh la roza cortando unas puntas. Hacía que Eris se enoje, pero su enojo desapareció en 2 segundos para agacharse y no ser decapitada por la loca esa._

_Eris está en la recta final. La draconequus corría como subnormal mientras Venus agitaba esa motosierra como toda una profesional. Eris ya casi alcanzaba la puerta. Está a 5 centímetros, casi agarra la perilla… pero esperen ¿¡Qué es eso!?_

Cuando Eris agarraba la perilla, pero antes de que la girara, fue golpeada con algo duro que estaba arriba haciendo que sus ojos fueran para atrás y caía inconsciente de espalda. La pegaso se había detenido y apagaba la motosierra. Lo dejaba en el suelo y fue hacia su "amiga" mirándola con una sonrisa de maniática. Ponía sus pezuñas por debajo de la chica para cargarla en sus cascos y la draconequus tenía la cabeza colgada igual que una garra, sus patas y cola que tocaba el suelo al ser alta.

_Oooooohhhhhh ¡Eso debió doler! Y quedó K.O. Muy K.O. Je, je. Venus reclama su premio y se marcha triunfante. Gracias por jugar y gracias por tu magia Eris. Ya no te necesito más en esta ilusión. Así que gracias por tu colaboración… Adiós. Je, je._

Dark decía lo último de forma perversa.

_GAME OVER._

Y la pantalla, se ponía negra.

.

.

.

.

.

—Auch. Mi cabeza…— se quejaba Eris de dolor. Abría los ojos lentamente para ver el techo de una casa — ¿Q-Qué? ¿D-Dónde estoy?— se preguntaba mirando a los lados y se daba cuenta que estaba en su cuarto alquilado de la casa de Venus —Espera… ¿este es mi cuarto? Entonces ¿todo fue un sueño?— se encontraba confundida de lo que pasaba, aunque sentía algo en sus garras y patas ya que quería levantarlas, pero no podía. La chica miraba sus garras como podía y veía con horror que estaban atadas con una cadena, y sus dedos estaban atados con cuerdas para que no hiciera magia. Sus patas también se encontraban encadenadas igual que la cola — ¿Pero qué?— intentaba forcejear y en eso gritaba — ¿¡Qué está pasando!? ¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude!— pedía auxilio, pero en eso, escuchaba pasos de cascos yendo a la puerta y lo abría, la draconequus al ver quien era, se empezaba a asustar —N-No… No puede ser… — tartamudeaba con miedo.

Observaba que era la yegua, pero tenía la misma sonrisa de psicópata y los ojos amarillos. Estaba vestida de enfermera muy ajustada que resaltaba mucho sus flancos, unas medias negras ajustadas y tenía una bandeja en su lomo cubierta por una tela blanca.

—Ji, ji. Hola Eris ¿Cómo está mi paciente?— preguntaba Venus de forma infantil. Eris no respondía, estaba paralizada de miedo —Tomaré tu silencio como un sí. Ji, ji— dejaba la bandeja en una mesa y la destapaba haciendo que la chica atada se aterrara mucho. En la bandeja había un cuchillo, martillo, pinzas, serrucho, cautín, una secadora, una batería de auto y lo más importante, un plato grande que tenía una etiqueta que decía:

_La cabeza más hermosa del mundo_

—N-No…— la draconequus intentaba liberarse desesperadamente de las ataduras.

—Ji, ji, ji. Por lo visto, estas ansiosa de empezar. Ji, ji— daba una risita la pegaso y agarraba con su pezuña, el cuchillo para luego mirar a Eris de forma infantil.

—Esto es una ilusión… Esto es una ilusión…— se repetía muchas veces con miedo pensando que todo era una ilusión y que su amiga, no se atrevería a hacer eso. Venus caminaba a un lado de la cama moviendo sus flancos de un lado a otro.

—Ay, Eris, Eris, Eris. Creo que estás muy confundida— decía la yegua con un tono infantil. Agarraba la cabeza de Eris con su otra pezuña para que la vea a los ojos. Estaba muy asustada —Esto… es… la... realidad— agregaba con un susurro haciendo paralizar de miedo a la draconequus.

—No… No… No…— la chica se negaba a creer eso.

—Ji, ji. Pues, bueno, porque no empezamos ¿te parece? Ji, ji— decía Venus con una sonrisa infantil y maniática.

Afuera de la casa, no había ruido alguno hasta que se escuchaba el grito desgarrador de Eris al empezar con la **verdadera diversión**.

**Normal End.**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este especial.**

**Solo debo decir que pobre Eris. La verdad, esto es un misterio, o sea ¿Eris, sigue en la ilusión o es la realidad? Finales como estos, perturba, pero deben saber que este no será el único y ultimo final que veremos de esta forma que perturba, le da un mal sabor de boca y todas esas cosas típico de un final de un juego indie horror como… — sacaba un pergamino para leer una lista —IB, la casa de la bruja, aunque suena mejor en inglés. Ji, ji. Los juegos que tienen al final de la palabra "man", y muchos juegos de RPG Maker que hay, y que tiene muchos finales, y la mayoría son perturbadores — guardaba la lista.**

**Bueno, eso es todo y nos leemos en el siguiente especial alternativo.**

**Chao — desapareció en el aire.**


	7. Especial 6-1

**Bienvenidos, lectores entusiastas, soy Mariel y les vengo con otro especial alternativo de este fic.**

**Bueno, se estarán preguntando una cosa ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Estela se hubiera rendido muy pronto? O sea después de ver a Celestia caníbal, se hubiera rendido, porque hizo algo diferente al original. En otras palabras ¿Quién perseguiría a Dark entonces? Ya que siempre fue su hermana menor, pero ahora ¿Quién? ¿Dark estaría libre para causar estragos sin parar o hay alguien que lo puede detener? ¿Alguien que le mostraría cosas que nunca ha sentido antes?**

**Hay muchas preguntas sin respuestas, pero bueno, disfruten de esta primera parte del especial, les digo que este será un especial largo, más que el de Gifka. Nos vemos abajito.**

* * *

**Especial alternativo 6-1: Es TU responsabilidad**

En una dimensión donde había una gran pradera… Se suponía que sería hermoso con flores y un sol radiante, pero no lo era. En el lugar, se encontraba oscuro con muchas nubes en el cielo, el verde pasto, estaba opaco y las flores marchitas.

En el centro de un campo de flores marchitas, se encontraba una gata blanca de ojos verdes, pero sin brillo. Tenía puesto una túnica rosada, aunque algo sucia. Estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas mientras miraba como se le caía los pétalos a una flor.

Su expresión era inexpresiva y parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo mirando fijamente a esa flor sin moverse en absoluto.

— ¿Estela?— escuchaba una voz femenina la felina detrás de ella, pero ni se molestó en voltearse, aunque sabía a quién le pertenecía la voz.

Había aparecido una yegua alicornio con tele transportación. Su pelaje era blanco con crin dorada con detalles plateados. Ojos azules. Alas de luz cósmica y una cutie mark de una galaxia. Se acercaba lentamente hacia la aludida con una expresión de preocupada.

—No estoy de humor, Galaxandria— decía Estela inexpresiva sin dejar de mirar la flor como le quedaba dos pétalos.

—Estela, no debes ponerte así. Lo que pasó con Celestia, era inevitable y no había nada que hacer por ella— comentaba Galaxandria con una voz suave parándose detrás de ella y se sentaba.

—… Tu ¿lo sabías?— preguntaba sin voltearse.

—Pues, claro. Cuando salgo de mi palacio, yo puedo ver todo y lo que hacías tú, y tu hermano. Así que no debes ponerte así. Pasó lo que tuvo que pasar, pero tienes que ser fuerte y continuar, Estela— respondía con una sonrisa sincera y con una pezuña, le acariciaba su cabeza.

—… Si… Continuar…— la gata se quedaba mirando la flor como se le caía el ultimo pétalo y recordaba cuando Celestia estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Recordó cómo le disparó en la cabeza para terminar con su sufrimiento… Eso la marcó de por vida ya que nunca había matado a nadie y más a la princesa del sol.

—Sí, Estela. Esto pasa por desgracia. A veces hay que tomar decisiones difíciles y ser fuerte con lo que se eligió— explicaba un poco sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza, pero pasó algo que sorprendió mucho a la alicornio. La felina había golpeado la pezuña de la yegua para que la dejara de acariciar y estaba parada mirándola enojada. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad.

— ¿¡Por qué no lo continuas tu misma!?— exclamaba furiosa.

—E-Estela, por favor, tranquilízate— decía con una voz calmada, aunque preocupada.

— ¿¡Que me tranquilice!? ¡No me puedo tranquilizar con eso! ¡Esa muerte… solo esa muerte estará marcado de por vida en mi mente! ¡No puedo olvidármelo para nada! ¡No puedo dormir, no puedo comer!... ¡Le quité la vida a la ser más pura de Equestria! _Snif _¡Nunca me atreví a matarla, al menos que sea mala mala, pero no! ¡Solo que Dark la volvió caníbal en un mundo vacío!— cada palabra que decía, se acercaba enojada a la reina que se levantaba y retrocedía temerosa. No por la gata, si no por otra cosa mucho más profundo.

—E-Estela, yo sé que lo que pasó fue malo, pero escucha, no debes preo…— Galaxandria le iba a decirle algo que Estela no sabía lo que era capaz de hacer al visitar un mundo que había ido su hermano, pero la interrumpió poniéndose frente a su cara flotando.

— ¿¡Y tu donde estabas!? ¿¡Por qué no apareciste cuando ese tipo empezó hacer locuras por ahí!? ¡Todo esto se pudiera evitar si tu hubieras hecho algo!— no paraba de gritar acercándose a su cara y la yegua retrocedía hasta que apareció un árbol detrás de la alicornio haciendo que sus flancos chocaran con él para que la felina mirara con rabia a la reina.

—P-Pero Estela…

— ¡Pero nada! ¡Tú eres la reina Galaxandria, tu hubieras evitado ésta catástrofe, pero noooo, te volviste inútil como Celestia sentándose en su trono y mandando a yeguas indefensas al matadero!— sus gritos resonaban en todo el lugar.

—E-Estela, escúchame, si me dejaras habl…

— ¡Silencio!— su grito se escuchaba como un eco en esa dimensión que se ponía más oscuro de lo normal hasta empezó a llover con truenos de fondo. La gata respiraba algo agitada —… No puedo continuar… Galaxandria, no puedo continuar… No puedo… Hasta aquí llegó mi límite de paciencia— le daba la espalda a la yegua y se alejaba flotando.

—P-Pero Estela, es tu hermano ¿Qué pasó esa convicción de rescatar a tu hermano?— preguntaba preocupada sin moverse de su sitio.

—Esa convicción se fue al matar a una princesa corrompida por ese sujeto… Además…— se detenía un momento y veía de reojo a la reina con una mirada inexpresiva —… Yo no tengo un hermano… No quiero saber nada de ese tipo… Ya me tiene harta de intentar razonar con él. Que se vaya al carajo. Ya me cansé de estar persiguiéndolo como una lunática… Tantos años desperdiciados para nada…— bajaba su mirada igual que sus orejas.

—Pero Estela, no puedes dejarlo así— trataba de razonar con ella.

—Sí, sí puedo. Es mi decisión. Si quiero dejarlo, lo dejo y ya… Ya no tengo que sufrir por ese sujeto… Además, ya no es mi problema, ahora es el tuyo, si te da la regalada gana de hacer algo— decía señalándola con una garra molesta.

—Estela…— Galaxandria trataba de decir algo, pero fue interrumpida.

—Haz lo que quieras. A mí me da igual lo que le pase…— se quedaba mirando el cielo tormentoso. Su túnica estaba mojada y hacía que resaltara su cuerpo al estar su túnica pegado a su cuerpo —… No quiero saber más de esto. Así que adiós, Galaxandria. Espero no volver a ver a nadie de ustedes… Solo déjenme en paz— comentó con desprecio en su voz y antes de que dijera algo la yegua, la felina chasqueaba su garra y desaparecía del lugar dejando a la reina bajo la tormenta de esa dimensión. Antes hermosa, ahora penumbrosa.

—…— la alicornio se sentaba en el suelo y bajaba su miraba. Su melena estaba mojada y le tapaba sus ojos. Si no fuera por la lluvia, se podría ver que le salía lágrimas de sus ojos. Le había dolido todas esas palabras que le había dicho Estela y empezó a llorar en silencio bajo la tormenta. Había perdido a una amiga y eso era lo que más le dolía por dentro.

Había pasado un buen rato y la yegua seguía en el mismo sitio, pero ya no estaba lloviendo, aunque Galaxandria siguió mojada. Miraba el suelo triste.

—_Por cosas como estas, es por eso que me quedo en mi palacio para aislarme y no sufrir la pérdida de un ser querido… Aunque Estela y yo no somos amigas en teoría, pero ella y yo nos conocimos, y la veía tratando de hacer razonar a su hermano… Creo que debí actuar en vez de ver… Estela necesitaba un consuelo, pero estaba sola igual que yo… Sí que lo arruiné—_ pensaba con tristeza. Brillaba su cuerno con intensidad y desaparecía del lugar con un destello dejando esa abandonada dimensión que había hecho la gata blanca.

.

.

.

Después de eso, Galaxandria se encontraba en su palacio que estaba fuera de la continuidad tiempo/espacio. Estaba hecho de oro y polvo cósmico. El lugar se llamaba "el castillo Eterno". Ese lugar era muy solitario para la reina, pero ya se había acostumbrado a la soledad. Siempre se la pasaba aprendiendo, leía libros de su biblioteca que se llamaba "el conocimiento infinito".

La yegua se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro e intentaba olvidarse lo que ocurrió hace días, pero no podía ya que con solo recordarlo, le salía una lágrima de sus ojos haciendo que cerrara el libro y suspiraba deprimida.

—Bueno, supongo que ahora es mi responsabilidad lo de Dark Soul… pero ¿y si se lo encargo a alguien más? …— se quedaba pensativa mientras se levantaba para ir a una ventana y observaba el exterior — ¿Qué hago?... Nunca estuve tan indecisa desde que me crearon… Podría intentarlo. Hacerlo yo… pero soy pacifista. No atacaré para nada, aunque él me ataque… Prefiero resolver todo de forma pacífica… Yo tenía la expectativa de que Estela podría lograrlo con esa convicción, pero por lo visto, se rindió…— bajaba la mirada —Ahora es mi responsabilidad. No se lo puedo pedir a cualquiera ya que tienen sus asuntos y además, el problema es que Dark Soul, hace un desastre en una dimensión y se va, y es imposible que puedan localizarlo para llegar a tiempo para detenerlo…— alzaba su vista con seriedad —Tengo ahora la responsabilidad de detenerlo. Nadie más puede. Estela podía, tenía mi confianza en ella, pero ya no está. Así que todo depende de mí…— comentaba para sí misma. Empezaba a caminar a la salida del palacio —Todo depende de mí…— se repetía así misma estando afuera y abría sus grandes alas para salir volando del lugar para luego desaparecer con un destello.

Continuará.

* * *

**Bueno, esto es todo, queridos lectores. Fue fuerte si me lo dicen a mí, pero bueno.**

**También quiero aclararles algo, Galaxandria nunca conoció a Orión. Así es, como leyeron. En esta realidad alternativa, nunca lo conoció. Nunca apareció en su palacio y todo eso. Si leyeron el fic de Draizen que se llama "Especiales" en los primeros capítulos, ahí se muestra, pero aquí no.**

**Oh, puede ser que apareció y Orión fue a comprar leche, y nunca regresó… Solo bromeaba. Ja, ja, ja, ja.**

**… La verdad, sería gracioso que en vez que aparezca Orión con Galaxandria, aparezca con Estela… Hasta pienso que eso sería como una broma de mal gusto para Estela. Ji, ji. **

**Bueno, esto es todo.**

**Nos leemos en la siguiente parte del especial— se despide Mariel para luego desaparecer.**


	8. Especial 6-2

**Bienvenidos, lectores entusiastas. Soy Mariel y ésta es la segunda parte de este especial alternativo.**

**Bueno, en este capítulo, comienza la mini aventura de la reina Galaxandria ¿Podrá resolver el problema? ¿Podrá hacerlo como lo hace siempre… a lo pacifista? Quién sabe. Solo descúbranlo en esta siguiente parte.**

**Nos vemos abajito.**

* * *

**Especial alternativo 6-2: Una amistad galáctica**

En una dimensión de Equestria, aparecía en el cielo, la reina Galaxandria. Volaba de forma estática con sus grandes alas para observar el lugar. Se encontraba en los cielos de Ponyville y podía ver desde ahí, como el suelo o partes de edificios estaban cubiertos de sangre o algo destruidos. Había ponis mutilados, sin la mitad de su cuerpo, unas patas tiradas por el suelo, era una escena horrible. Eso la entristecía un poco.

—… Tengo que seguir sus pasos ya que Estela descuidó su trabajo… La cual, ahora es mi trabajo y tengo que arreglar lo que hizo Dark en estos mundos sin supervisión— decía algo pensativa con una pezuña en su barbilla —No sé cómo esto le parece divertido para Dark…— miraba fijamente al que sería el castillo de la amistad, solo que… se encontraba solo la puerta. En eso, una silueta estaba detrás suyo. Era grande y poco a poco la tapaba con su sombra —…— la alicornio giraba su cabeza para observar lo que estaba detrás, era un gran dragón de escamas moradas, picos verdes y unos ojos amarillos intensos. Se relamía sus labios al verla tan apetitosa —Ay, pobrecito. No sé qué te hizo Dark, pero yo lo arreglaré— agregaba con una sonrisa mientras su cuerno brillaba.

—Groaaaaaaaar— rugía Spike en toda su cara, sin embargo, la yegua hacía aparecer un escudo mágico alrededor suyo para evitar que la llenara de baba y ahora, el escudo se encontraba cubierto de baba. El dragón sin pensarlo, lanzó un mordisco al escudo mágico de Galaxandria debido a que parecía un balón de baba. Spike intentaba romper el escudo con sus dientes afilados para comerse a la reina, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía romper el escudo.

—… Bueno pequeñín, no te preocupes, volveré esto a la normalidad para que estés de nuevo con tus amigas— comentaba la alicornio sin poder ver por la baba que estaba en su escudo. Así que su cuerno brillaba con intensidad haciendo que el escudo explotara con un destello blanco tirando hacia atrás a Spike para acto seguido, desaparecía el gran dragón de su vista, el pueblo ya no estaba manchado de sangre ni cuerpos. Los ponis que habían muerto, estaban vivos y hacían sus rutinas como siempre, como si nada de eso hubiera pasado hasta el castillo se arregló y salía por la puerta, Twilight con Spike en su lomo para caminar tranquilamente por el pueblo mientras charlaban tranquilamente —Listo. Ya lo arreglé— añadía con una sonrisa al ver ese mundo arreglado para luego brillar su cuerno y desaparecía con un fuerte destello que llamó un momento la atención de los ponis de Ponyville que no podían evitar mirar al cielo donde antes se encontraba la reina.

.

.

.

Volvía a aparecer la yegua en otra dimensión de Equestria. Se encontraba volando en el cielo, aunque observaba abajo y no había nada, solo un gran cielo por donde miraba, sin embargo, alzaba su vista para ver arriba.

—Por lo visto, Dark Soul le gusta jugar con la física— decía observando a Equestria que estaba de cabeza y se veía como los ponis intentaba sostenerse de los techos o cualquier cosa para no caer al cielo de forma infinita, aunque algunos pegasos los ayudaban, pero no servía de mucho —Bueno, es mejor que arregle esto de una vez para evitar más tragedias— su cuerno brillaba con intensidad para luego lanzar el hechizo que enceguecería a cualquiera y cuando se disipaba, el lugar volvió a la normalidad con una Equestria abajo con los ponis que hacían su rutina habitual —Listo. Ahora al siguiente— desaparecía con un destello.

.

.

.

Había aparecido en otra dimensión para observar como el reino estaba inundado. Galaxandria sin pensarlo mucho, hacía el mismo hechizo para volver el lugar a la normalidad como si no hubiera pasado nada para luego irse de ahí.

Llegaba en otro lugar y solo miraba la nada. La alicornio observaba alrededor con detenimiento hasta que se fijó en un pedacito de tierra con una casa. De la casa, salía un poni anciano para sentarse en una silla mecedora mirando al vacío.

—…— la yegua no dijo nada. Solo brilló su cuerno y el mundo volvió a la normalidad, o sea regresó todos los reinos nuevamente para después desaparecer de nuevo.

Galaxandria aparecía y desaparecía de cada mundo en caos. Solo brillaba su cuerno y ese lugar volvía a la normalidad.

Había pasado como unos cinco mundos desde entonces. Intentaba seguir la pista de Dark Soul siguiendo su camino de destrucción y caos, pero cuando reaparecía en otra Equestria en el cielo, agachó la cabeza con rapidez para esquivar un ¿pastel? Que salía de la nada. La yegua alzaba de nuevo su cabeza para mirar atrás como el pastel se iba abajo.

—Vaya, vaya, mira que tenemos aquí. Si es la reinita de las Galaxias. Je, je— decía una voz masculina. Galaxandria volvía a ver al frente para mirar a un gato negro que flotaba a un par de metros de ella. Sus ojos eran amarillos muy intensos y usaba una túnica morada. El aludido miraba a la reina con una sonrisa infantil.

—_Vaya, ya logré alcanzarlo—_ pensaba la yegua al observar fijamente al felino.

—Yo pensé que sería mi hermanita, pero no me esperé que fuera la mismísima Reina sensualona de las Galaxias. Je, je, je— se reía un poco travieso. La alicornio no se inmutaba por lo que dijo —Aunque es raro esto. Pensé que me perseguiría como siempre, pero dejé de detectarla ya que no la siento cuando va en el mundo que yo he estado— se quedaba pensativo.

—… Tu hermana, ya no te buscará más. Renunció— confesaba Galaxandria para que Dark lo supiera.

—… ¿Renunció?— la miraba confundido.

—Sí, lo hizo. Perdió las esperanzas de recuperarte y se cansó de intentarlo— hablaba con sinceridad. En eso, se formaba un silencio sepulcral. La reina esperaba una respuesta del gato, pero solo la miraba fijamente hasta que empezó a reírse de forma maniático.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. No puedo creer que mi hermanita ya haya tirado la toalla. Ja, ja, ja, ja. Que mente tan débil que no pueda soportar las cosas salvajes que le lanzan en la vida. Ja, ja, ja. Podría decir que "estoy completamente libre. Puedo hacer lo que quiera sin que me huelan el trasero". Je, je. Pero estas tú aquí. Así que déjame adivinar. Tu tomas el lugar de mi hermanita para atraparme ¿verdad?— decía cambiando su expresión a uno serio.

—Sí, tomé el lugar de tu hermana para seguir con la labor. Así que Dark Soul, es mejor que te detengas, en serio, porque no hablamos como seres civilizados ¿te parece? Y olvida de hacer caos en los mundos— comentaba la yegua con una sonrisa.

—… ¿Es en serio? ¿Me lo dices en serio?— preguntaba con una ceja alzada.

—Sí, te lo digo en serio— respondía con honestidad.

—… Si mi hermanita no pudo ¿Tú crees que contigo será diferente?— la miraba con seriedad —Aunque no esté mi hermanita fastidiándome, no cambiará nada con que tu estés persiguiéndome ahora. Además, debes saber una cosa. Puede ser que cualquier "malo" tenga miedo de ti, porque puedes desaparecerlos del mapa si te da la gana, pero… yo no te tengo miedo. Tú eres muy blanda, muy pacifista al estilo de Frisk de Undertale. Yeguas como tú… me repugna— hablaba con desprecio.

— ¿En serio? Pues, yo no te repugno. Solo eres un gatito que tomó el camino equivocado y quiero que tomes el sendero correcto— decía sin dejar de sonreír. No se inmutaba mucho por lo que dijo.

—Correcto mis nalgas. Mejor las tuyas que las tienes enormes. Je, je— se reía con burla —Eres igual de tonta que mi hermana menor, si cree que lograrás que entre en razón con solo hablar, Galaxandria— agregaba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Por favor, Dark Soul. Es mejor hablarlo que usar la violencia— trataba de razonar con él.

— ¿Sin usar la violencia? Vaya, lo dice la tipa que no le gusta la violencia. Je, je ¿Tú crees que podrás mantener esa faceta de la reina más buena de las galaxias? Igual que todos, tú no eres un pedazo de pan caída del cielo. Igual que todos, tú también te puedes enojar como todos— comentaba con una sonrisa infantil.

—No me enojo. Puede ser que uno sea insoportable, pero yo puedo soportarlo— decía sin dudarlo.

— ¿Es en serio lo que dices? Por favor, no me vengas con esa mentira. Si con mi hermana, perdió la paciencia conmigo, contigo no será diferente— mencionaba con una sonrisa de confianza.

—No creo que pierda mi paciencia contigo.

— ¿Segura? ¿Crees que no perderás la paciencia? ¿Crees que no perderás la cabeza? ¿Crees que no perderás los estribos? ¿Crees poder soportarme? Ja, ja, ja, ja. Ay, reinita, tu puedes mantener esa carita de angelita, pero conmigo, no. Nadie me soporta y tú crees que contigo si ¿verdad?— preguntaba mirándola incrédulo.

—Sí. Así es— afirmaba sin una pizca de mentira.

—Ok. Pues, a ver si no pierdes las casillas, reina sensualona de las Galaxias. Ja, ja— se reía para luego chasquear con una garra para aparecer un portal y entraba en él para después cerrarse detrás de él.

—…— suspiraba deprimida —Bueno, supongo que debo demostrarle que lo puedo soportar y no perderé la paciencia…— decía así misma la yegua brillando su cuerno para después desaparecer del lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

La reina Galaxandria aparecía en el cielo de otra dimensión de Equestria para observar como el cielo estaba muy oscuro, pero podía ver perfectamente al gato oscuro a lo lejos que tenía una garra arriba. Él la miraba con una sonrisa infantil.

—Reinita ¿Te gusta ver la luna?— preguntaba sin dejar de sonreír.

—Pues, sí. Me gusta ver la hermosa luna que adorna en el cielo estrellado— respondía la alicornio con una sonrisa.

—Ya veo. Pues, mírala de cerca— decía el felino con burla y bajaba su garra hacia abajo. La yegua no entendía lo que dijo, pero al alzar su vista, observaba como la luna se acercaba mucho a ella. Estaba a un par de metros de tocarla.

La yegua no lo pensó mucho haciendo que brillara su cuerno para hacer que la luna desaparezca y volvía a estar en donde pertenecía. La susodicha veía un momento la luna en lo alto con una sonrisa, pero al bajar su vista, se le quitó su sonrisa al ver que se fue por un portal, sin embargo, antes de que se cerrara, salía un pastel salvaje del portal en dirección a la reina. Ella simplemente hacía una especie de escudo mágico al frente para protegerse del pastel para luego desaparecer de la dimensión con su magia.

.

Galaxandria aparecía en otra Equestria y observaba alrededor para buscar a Dark, aunque no se tardó mucho en localizarlo ya que estaba… al frente suyo. Tenían sus rostros casi cerca. La yegua se encontraba confundida mientras el gato la miraba con una sonrisa tierna. Se veían fijamente a los ojos para luego el felino, alzaba una garra y le tocaba la nariz con una garrita a la alicornio.

—Te atrapé— decía con un tono infantil para desaparecer de golpe con un chasquido de su cola para ver que detrás de él, había una gran ola a pocos centímetros de ella. La reina no se sorprendió mucho y reaccionó a tiempo para aparecer un escudo mágico alrededor suyo para traspasar la gran ola para acto seguido, brillar su cuerno con intensidad y desaparecía la ola por completo, la inundación y los destrozos que causó la ola para después desaparecer de ahí.

.

Reaparecía nuevamente en otra dimensión, pero para esquivar con una tele transportación unas bolas de energía negras del tamaño de un balón que apareció de repente. Galaxandria había aparecido en un costado donde veía pasar las bolas de energía. Observaba con detenimiento que iban directo a una ciudad. Pensaba hacer brillar su cuerno para desaparecerlos antes que cause muerte y destrucción, pero escuchó la voz de Dark, detrás de ella.

— ¡Reinita, tengo un regalo para ti!— exclamaba haciendo que la yegua girara su cabeza para verlo aun con su cuerno brillando. Observaba algo sorprendida al felino que estaba flotando de forma estático con las garras arriba que tenía una gran bola de energía al estilo de la Genkidama, pero negra. Dark daba una risa de maniático lanzando esa enorme bola de energía. Galaxandria se tele transportó nuevamente para esquivar ese ataque para reaparecer un poco más arriba de esa gran bola de energía.

La alicornio observó cómo esas bolas de energía, estaban a punto de llegar a la ciudad. Así que rápidamente, se tele transportaba para aparecer frente a los ataques con su cuerno brillando para luego lanzar potentes rayos mágicos que destruía cada bola de energía de golpe para después lanzar su rayo a esa gran bola de energía que explotó como si fuera un fuego artificial. En eso, veía desde ahí como Dark tenía otra bola de energía en una garra para lanzarla a otra parte del mundo.

La reina al ver eso, disparó un rayo mágico desde su posición hacia allá que lo pudo alcanzarlo destruyéndolo también. La susodicha dirigió su mirada a donde estaba el gato, pero no se encontraba.

—… _Ya veo del porque Estela se frustraba mucho… aunque a pesar del todo, no estoy frustrada para nada…—_ estaba en sus pensamientos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un golpe que la dejaba sorprendida, porque sintió como alguien la… nalgueaba. La yegua giraba su cabeza para ver el responsable del tal insolente que hizo eso, pero no era ninguna novedad ya que fue el mismísimo felino oscuro que estaba a un par de metro de ella riéndose un poco. La aludida miraba un momento sus flancos, al sentir esa sensación de su garra en su retaguardia. Dark dejaba de reírse para observarla confundido ya que la vista de la reina era a su trasero y a él.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te vas a enojar o algo por el estilo?— preguntaba muy confundido. Galaxandria dirigía ahora su mirada al gato.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me enojaría?— preguntó extrañada.

— ¿Es que no lo ves? Te acabo de dar una nalgada en tus reales flancos de las galaxias— respondía con fastidio. La yegua se volteaba para verlo frente a frente

—… Pues, eso es porque no fue una amenaza para mí— fue simple su respuesta que lo dejó descolocado.

—… ¿Qué?

—Una nalgada, es como dar una nalgada con una mano, casco, garra, tentáculo…— hablaba de una forma haciendo que el felino abriera su boca —… Que da a una nalga o un flanco, en mi caso, con la garra bien abierta, en tu caso dándole un golpe sin daño en la retaguardia femenina. En otras palabras, solo provocaría que de un pequeño rebote al nalguear a alguien y nada más. Lo único que sentiría es el contacto de tu garra y déjame decirte que es muy suave. Además, que es muy irrespectuoso hacerle eso a cualquier hembra y a mí al dar nalgadas sin aviso. Si no te dan el permiso, se enojarían contigo y te darían más que una cachetada, pero a mí no me molesta, porque no hace daño. Sería como una palmada en el lomo, pero lo diste en mi retaguardia. Eso es muy descortés de tu parte por nalguearme. No puedes andar nalgueando a cualquiera que cruce en tu camino. Tienes que soportar esa perversión que tienes por los traseros para ser un gato de bien muy educado ¿Qué dices? ¿Dejarías de nalguear a las hembras?— preguntaba la reina con una sonrisa serena. Dark la miraba fijamente sin decir nada con una expresión de "no entender nada".

—…— el susodicho no dijo nada, solo desapareció para aparecer detrás de ella nuevamente para darle una nalgada doble, o sea usaba sus dos garras para darle una nalgada en sus dos flancos para después abrir un portal y se iba cerrándose detrás de él.

—… … Tomaré eso como un no— decía con su sonrisa desaparecida —_Eso es una de las cosas que molestaría a cualquiera y más a Estela por lo pervertido que es. La necesidad de nalguear a una hembra cuando ve la oportunidad, es muy fuerte… Enojarme con esto de que me diera una nalgada, debería, pero… no lo estoy, porque enojarse hace que no piense con claridad— _pensaba un momento para luego desaparecer de ahí para seguir al gato loco.

.

.

—…— se quedaba observando al felino a lo lejos que tenía las garras arriba cargando algo en ellas — ¿No entendiste nada de lo que dije? ¿Quieres que te lo repita?— preguntaba Galaxandria con una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que cargaba a una gran yegua de sus gigantes flancos. Era nada menos que Celestia que medía diez metros y la sostenía sin mucha dificultad. La princesa gigante estaba como paralizada mirando a la nada.

—… Me importa un carajo lo que tú digas, pero aun así, felicitaciones. Has aprobado con una nota muy alta en la materia de nalgas. Aquí tenéis tu diploma— decía Dark empezando a molestarse y le lanzaba a la gigante alicornio que iba hacia ella, o sea desde ahí, podía mirar como la gran retaguardia de Celestia se acercaba a la yegua. La reina al observar eso, brillaba su cuerno y antes de que la tocara, la princesa volvía a su tamaño habitual estando dormida y la tele transportaba al castillo para que durmiera.

—Dark, para. Ya fue suficiente— trataba de razonar con él teniendo un semblante sereno.

—Grrrr ¿¡Por qué no te enojas!?— exclamaba enojado.

—Porque esto no me enoja. Me entristece un poco de ver cómo queda las cosas y las cosas que haces. Me pone triste, pero no me enoja— hablaba Galaxandria deprimiéndose un poco.

— ¡Deberías enojarte! O sea…— el felino desaparecía con un chasquido y la yegua se sorprendía un poco ya que sentía como la nalgueaba. Giraba su cabeza hacia atrás para ver al aludido que la nalgueaba en sus dos flancos sin parar — ¡Te estoy nalgueando! ¡Estoy nalgueando a la reina sensualona de las galaxias! ¡Yo soy un gato insolente que no te respecta!— gritaba furioso sin dejar de nalguearla.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Es de mala educación nalguear a una yegua y me estas faltando al respecto— decía de forma calmada haciendo que se detuviera y la viera más molesto de lo usual para desaparecer de un chasquido.

— ¡Pues, toma tu mala educación!— exclamó ahora estando al frente de ella a muchos metros alejado de la yegua sosteniendo una torta gigante de cincuenta pisos y se lo lanzaba. La alicornio observaba eso para luego hacer brillar su cuerno para aparecer un escudo mágico alrededor suyo para atravesar toda la torta por completo quedando embarrado el escudo y lo desaparecía — ¿¡Por qué no te enojas!?— gritaba tirándole pasteles de todas direcciones con muchos clones del felino oscuro.

—Como te dije, no es fácil hacerme enojar, aunque la verdad, no me puedo enojar contigo. A pesar de lo irrespectuoso que fuiste conmigo, no me puedo enojar cuando tu naturaleza es de perversión dando a entender la necesidad de tocar las nalgas femeninas— respondía tranquila con otro escudo para protegerse de los pasteles que le lanzaba.

—Grrrr ¡Enójate! ¡Debes enojarte!— exclamaba furioso.

—No, no debo, porque lo único que quiero, es hablar contigo de forma civilizado sin ninguna ofensa, sin enojo, solo para hablar y que este caos termine de una vez— hablaba sin alterarse para nada haciendo que Dark se detuviera y sus clones desaparecían de golpe. El aludido se encontraba frente de ella con una mirada de enojo —Entonces ¿hablamos?— preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—…— el gato no respondía. Solo chasqueaba su garra para aparecer un portal detrás de él y entraba para irse sin antes sacarle la lengua a la reina para después cerrarse detrás de él.

—… Supongo que es un no…— suspiraba con algo de tristeza. Sin más, desaparecía de esa dimensión con su magia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En una dimensión de Equestria, se observaba que el lugar estaba transformado gracias a la magia del felino negro. Sin embargo, en vez de ser un mundo trágico, en ruinas o lúgubre, era hermoso.

Todo el reino o mejor dicho, el mundo entero, estaba hecho de cristal. En donde sería Ponyville, el suelo era de un cristal rubí, no se veía hasta donde llegaba ya que abarcaba todo el reino, los arboles eran de un cristal transparente, un poco colorado a marrón y las hojas de un cristal verde. El cielo era nocturno con muchas estrellas y con una luna de cristal blanca. Además, que los habitantes del reino, eran solo cristales con su forma sin rostros, pero con el color de su pelaje. Se encontraban inmóviles como estatuas de cristal.

Frente a la que sería el Boutique Carrusel que estaba hecho de cristal con los mismos colores que era el carrusel, estaba nada más que Dark Soul observando en un espejo que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta de cristal.

El gato miraba su reflejo fijamente con una sonrisa infantil.

—Je, je. Hola, guapo ¿Qué tal estas?— le preguntaba a su reflejo.

—"Estoy bien. Tan bien que puedo dejar rojo los enormes flancos de la inútil de Celestia"— respondía el reflejo como si nada.

—Sí, igual yo hasta le daría duro por detrás. Ja, ja, ja, ja— se reía junto con su reflejo hasta que paró en seco con la mirada baja para luego pegar su frente con el espejo —Oh, genial. Hablo solo… aunque no es novedad… Como quisiera que mi hermanita hubiera venido a jugar un juego conmigo— comentaba deprimido. En eso, escuchaba unos pasos detrás de él. El susodicho despegaba su frente del espejo para ver otro reflejo en el mismo que era nada menos que Galaxandria que se había parado detrás de él —Genial ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Tu hubieras regresado a la normalidad este mundo sin necesidad de venir a mí— agregaba con fastidio sin querer voltearse.

—Sí, lo sé, pero vine a hablar contigo seriamente— decía la yegua con un tono sereno.

—Si vienes a que te pida disculpas por nalguearte, no lo haré— mencionaba rodando sus ojos.

—No, no he venido por eso, Dark. He venido a hablar contigo de forma civilizada. Lo que he tratado de hacer siempre— comentaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Aja. Bueno ¿Qué quieres? Espero que sea rápido, porque estas interrumpiendo una buena conversación que estoy teniendo.

—…— la alicornio miraba alrededor confundida ya que no veía a nadie — ¿Con quién?

—Con este gato apuesto y tierno— señalaba a su reflejo y el aludido la saludaba con una garra teniendo una sonrisa. La reina extrañada le devolvía el saludo con una pezuña.

—Ok… Esto, solo quiero decirte que…— se quedó callada un momento —_Ok. Tengo que decirle algo… … Decir que pare, hace que se moleste y se ría en mi cara… … Podría intentar otra cosa…— _pensaba teniendo una ligera idea —Te quiero decir que… es un bonito mundo que hiciste, Dark— comentaba con una sonrisa. El aludido se volteaba con rapidez para mirarla entre sorprendido y confundido.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije que está bonito este mundo. Con estos lindos cristales…— bajaba la mirada para ver el suelo de cristal —La verdad, es muy hermoso el lugar igual que el cielo nocturno con la luna de cristal— agregaba mirándolo fijamente sin dejar de sonreír. El gato pestañeaba un poco por lo que dijo. Escuchaba que su tono era sincero y no tenía ninguna pizca de mentira en su voz.

—Emmmm. Gracias, supongo— decía rascándose la nuca apenado.

—De nada. Aunque hay cosas que no entiendo ¿Por qué haces cosas así de hermosas y no uno… con mucha sangre para dar miedo?— preguntaba curiosa.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?— preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—Por curiosidad— respondía con una sonrisa sincera.

—Ok, ok. Lo hago porque me gustan los paisajes hermosos. No soy como esos villanos de segunda que le gusta muerte y destrucción, y con el cielo muy oscuro que ni se vería la luna. No, no, no, no, eso a mí no me gusta. Prefiero hacer esto, lo que ves para disfrutar de un buen paisaje al despertarse uno…— el felino miraba alrededor fijándose en los ponis de cristal —Aunque ellos no podrán verlo. Je, je— daba una risita infantil.

— ¿Y por qué no? Podrías hacer que vuelvan a ser los mismos para que vean este hermoso lugar— sugería con una sonrisa.

—Pues, no creo. Lo único que pasará es gritar y correr, más nada— Dark rodaba sus ojos, porque sabía que era verdad —Es que así son, por desgracia.

—Ya veo… …— se quedaba pensativa un momento — ¿Extrañas a tu hermana?— preguntaba con curiosidad.

— ¿Si la extraño? Pfff. Para nada, porque iba a extrañar a esa hermana débil que no pudo aguantar nada…— respondía el gato volteándose para ver su reflejo —No la extraño para nada— su tono de voz era algo bajo y triste. Galaxandria pudo notar eso y la entristecía un poco.

—… ¿De qué se trata ese juego?— esa pregunta llamó la atención del felino que se volteó para verla confundido.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Ese juego. Te escuché decir que quisieras que tu hermanita estuviera contigo para jugar un juego. Así que pensé que… tendrías un juego preparado por aquí— respondió con una sonrisa serena.

—Sí. La verdad, tenía un juego preparado para Estela, pero… ya no se podrá hacer— comentaba con la mirada baja y metía sus garras en los bolsillos de la túnica.

—… _Creo que podría intentarlo para así ganarme su confianza, aunque nunca he jugado en mi vida, si siempre estuve estudiando y estudiando—_ pensaba la alicornio sin dejar de sonreír —Si quieres… puedo jugar contigo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices?— preguntaba alzando su vista de golpe para mirarla sorprendido.

—Que si quieres, puedo jugar contigo— respondía con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— ¿Es en serio? No bromeas ¿cierto?— se notaba las dudas en su voz.

—Si, en serio. Quiero jugar contigo, Dark, aunque no sé cómo jugar, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo— decía con una sonrisa sincera.

—… ¡Genial!— exclamaba el aludido volando alrededor de la yegua con emoción. La susodicha lo veía sin dejar de sonreír para luego el gato pararse frente a ella y tosía un poco para después darle su típica sonrisa —Ok, ok. Primero te daré la bienvenida al ¡mundo cristalizado!— exclamó haciendo que apareciera fuegos artificiales en el cielo de muchos colores.

—_… Wow. Que hermoso. Está saliendo figuras al explotar el fuego artificial, aunque… mostrar una retaguardia, está de más— _pensaba al ver el cielo como explotaban los fuegos artificiales.

—Ok. Ahora te diré de lo que se trata el juego. Je, je— frotaba sus garras. Le era divertido a la reina al ver como se comportaba —Pues, el juego consiste en encontrar un espejo con bordes dorados.

—Oh ¿Te refieres al que está dentro de la boutique?— preguntaba señalando con una pezuña el edificio.

—… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Rayos X?— se fastidió mucho.

— ¿Así no era el juego? ¿De encontrarlo?— preguntó confundida.

—Sí, así era el juego, pero no me dejaste terminar de ¡explicar!— le gritaba en toda su cara.

—_Ups. Creo que metí la pata—_ pensaba arrepentida —Ok, pero ¿se puede continuar el juego? O sea ¿puedo buscar algo más?— preguntaba intentando calmarlo. El aludido respiraba profundamente.

—Ok, ok. Para tu suerte, se puede continuar. Necesitas encontrar un espejo con bordes plateados. Podría estar en cualquier lugar de este mundo y tienes que traerlo hasta…— sin poder terminar de hablar, la alicornio desapareció con una tele transportación para volver a aparecer frente a él con un espejo con bordes plateados que estaba levitando con su magia.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Gané?— preguntaba con una sonrisa alegre.

—…Con razón que no juegas. Eres una pésima jugadora— respondió con una garra en su frente haciendo que la sonrisa de la yegua desapareciera.

—Lo hice mal ¿verdad?— bajaba el espejo para ponerlo recostado a una pared.

—Sí, porque no me dejaste terminar, como si era necesario llevar el espejo cuanto antes. Tú debiste llevarlo al castillo cristalizado de Canterlot, sin MAGIA ni VOLAR, después de encontrar el espejo— decía mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ups. Lo siento— bajaba sus orejas con tristeza — ¿Me puedes dar otra oportunidad?

—No ¿Sabes qué? Al carajo con todo ¿Por qué no regresas este mundo a la normalidad y ya? Y dejas de perder el tiempo— decía acercando su rostro con la de ella —Eres una pésima jugadora. Además, que lo que tienes tu o yo que sé, puedes ver cualquier objeto sin esfuerzo y eso pierde sentido en este juego— hablaba mientras daba media vuelta y se iba flotando.

—Dark, espera— trataba de detenerlo, pero solo la miró de reojo.

—Solo déjame en paz, Galaxandria. Solo déjame en paz y haz tu trabajo de siempre. A mí, ya no me importa— mencionaba con un tono triste y se marchaba del lugar volando.

—… Bien hecho, Galaxandria. Creo que la emoción me cegó o simplemente no sabía muy bien de que se trataba el juego— suspiraba deprimida y hacía brillar su cuerno. Pensaba en devolver a la normalidad el mundo, pero en eso, observaba de reojo por donde se había ido el felino oscuro. Se quedaba pensativa para luego mirar el suelo. Su cuerno dejó de brillar y empezaba a caminar para seguir al gato, pero en eso, su vista se fijaba en otra dirección dejándola pensativa para luego dar una pequeña sonrisa y extendía sus grandes alas para empezar a volar e ir a otra dirección para buscar algo de ese mundo de cristal.

.

.

.

En la orilla de un hermoso lago, se encontraba el felino sentado mirando al horizonte con tristeza. Dark agarraba una piedra para lanzarlo al agua haciendo que brinque varias veces antes de hundirse. En eso, oía cascos que se acercaba a él por detrás. No se molestó en ver quien era ya que sabía de la única que estaría en ese mundo.

— ¿Ahora si gané?— preguntaba la yegua poniendo algo en el costado del gato. El aludido veía de reojo a un espejo con bordes de bronce.

—El objetivo era llevarlo hasta Canterlot, no conmigo— respondía con voz inexpresiva para después mirar al frente.

—Oh. Vaya, soy pésima en este juego— decía Galaxandria apenada y dejaba el espejo recostado en un árbol.

— ¿En serio? No me digas. Si no me lo dices, no me doy cuenta— comentaba de forma sarcástico.

—Oye, no digas eso. Es que me puse algo nerviosa con este juego y pues… no escuchaba bien lo que decías. Creía que hay que llevarlo contigo después de todo— se defendía la alicornio sentándose en sus flancos a su lado mirando también el horizonte.

—Sí, pero la cosa era llevarlo al castillo donde estaría yo, aunque pierde la gracia el juego si puedes ver en donde está sin dificultad. Eso sería trampa o una ventaja muy arrecha— decía rodando sus ojos.

—Ya veo. En teoría, ganaría sin mucho esfuerzo ¿verdad?— la reina giraba su cabeza para verlo extrañada.

—Si, en teoría, pero… dime la verdad…— el felino la miraba a los ojos fijamente —Cuando agarraste el espejo ¿viniste caminando?— preguntaba con curiosidad.

—Ese era el objetivo ¿verdad? Pues, cuando recogí el espejo, pensé en llevarlo volando, pero recordé que tenía que caminar y me vine caminando sin mucha prisa para observar el paisaje— respondía con una sonrisa sincera.

—… Bueno, tienes una media ganada— comentaba con burla.

— ¿Media ganada?— ladeaba su cabeza a un lado confundida.

—Sip. Hiciste lo que te dije, pero no debiste llevármelo hacia mí, sino a Canterlot— decía rodando sus ojos.

—Oh. Ya veo. Casi lo hago bien— comentó algo apenada. En eso, se formó un silencio entre los dos observando de nuevo al frente.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí?— preguntó de repente Dark.

— ¿Disculpa?— lo miraba extrañada.

— ¿Por qué no has arreglado este mundo todavía?— preguntaba mirándola incrédulo.

—… Porque quise hablar un poco contigo. Además, que si lo arreglaba, te irías— respondía con sinceridad.

—… Ya, pero no tengo muchas ganas de hablar ahora— decía con la mirada baja.

—Ok, entiendo— su sonrisa desaparecía y observaba el lago pensativa —_Tengo que hacer algo, porque esto no llevará a ningún lado— _pensaba con una pezuña en su barbilla hasta que se fijaba en el espejo que había traído y se le venía una idea —Bueno, entonces, iré a terminar el juego que dejé pendiente— decía con una sonrisa levantándose para ir hacia el espejo.

— ¿Terminar?— el gato la miraba confundido.

—Sí, terminar el juego, porque no creo que se haya terminado el juego con traerte por error el espejo ¿verdad?— al estar frente al espejo, giraba su cabeza para verlo estando de espalda.

—Pues, no. El juego terminaría si lo llevabas al castillo de Canterlot para que ganes y pierdes si el espejo se rompe— comentaba extrañado.

—Ya veo. Entonces, terminaré este juego— Galaxandria con una sonrisa miraba el espejo y lo agarraba con su magia para ponerlo en su lomo de forma horizontal para después extender sus grandes alas para que no se cayera.

— ¿Así fue como te lo trajiste?— preguntaba algo sorprendido.

—Sí, así es. A mí no me cuesta mucho, pero caminar con esto, un poquito— respondió mirándolo con la misma sonrisa.

—… Vaya, con razón que eres lista, aunque no escuchas bien la explicación del juego— decía con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Je, je. Lo siento, es que quería hacerlo rápido, pero creo que no debí hacer eso— hablaba apenada y empezaba a caminar en dirección al pueblo de cristal, pero en eso, se detenía un momento para ver al felino — ¿No quieres acompañarme?

— ¿Qué cosa?— ladeó su cabeza a un lado extrañado.

—Te pregunto qué ¿Quieres acompañarme? Será un largo trayecto al estar caminando y no quiero estar… … sola mientras llevo el espejo. Quisiera tener algo de compañía y para poder hablar un poquito— mencionaba con algo de timidez en su voz.

—… Ok… Igual no tengo nada que hacer— decía alzando sus hombros y empezaba a flotar para ir hacia la yegua para acostarse encima de su cabeza, como abrazando su cuerno.

—Pensé que te sentarías o te acostarías en mis flancos para cumplir tus deseos pervertidos— comentaba mirando arriba de reojo. Dark asomaba su cabeza para verla de cabeza con sus ojos muy cerca.

—Sí, lo haría, pero esta vez, te respectaré, pero si ese espejo se cae y se rompe, te irrespetaré con unas buenas dosis de nalgadas hasta lo usaría como tambor. Je, je— decía el gato con una sonrisa pervertido.

—Ok. Supongo que eso es si pierdo ¿verdad?

—Sipi— dicho eso, la alicornio empezaba a caminar tranquilamente con el espejo en su lomo. El felino se acostaba boca arriba en su cabeza para mirar el cielo nocturno. La reina caminaba y apenas salía del bosque para dirigirse al pueblo de cristal —Oye, para no estar aburrido en este "viaje", entonces, cuéntame algo para que sea entretenido— mencionaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Si tú quieres, cuéntame cómo naciste. Me da curiosidad eso. Je, je— respondía con un tono algo infantil.

— ¿En serio? Ok. Te lo contaré encantada— decía con una sonrisa alegre —Bueno, la verdad, para que sepas, nací de la nada. Yo no entendía lo que pasaba, pero…— empezó a contarle un poco de su vida desde que existió.

En el recorrido, la reina no paraba de hablar mientras era escuchada por el felino oscuro que sorprendentemente, la oía atentamente, aunque seguía observando el cielo. Sin embargo, Dark hacía uno que otro chiste sobre los ponis malucos que conoció la yegua cuando empezaba a conocer un poco el mundo.

Había pasado un rato y llegaban a Canterlot. La alicornio terminó de contarle algo de su vida.

—O sea ¿tu padre habla solo contigo en tu mente?— preguntaba el gato curioso.

—En teoría, sí, pero también puede hablar con otros si lo desea— respondía sin dudar la reina.

—Ya veo… ¿y nos ve ahora mismo?— preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí. A veces. Solo me vigila si estoy bien y si no me vigila, vigila a otros también. Es casi como yo que puedo ver a todos al estar fuera de mi palacio, pero es más que eso— respondió con una sonrisa sin dejar de caminar.

—Ya veo. Gracias, ahora estaré incomodo al saber que me ve— decía con un tono bromista.

—Bueno, mira, ya casi llegamos— comentaba Galaxandria al ver el castillo de Canterlot a un par de metros de ellos.

—Aleluya. Es la caminata más larga que hemos tenido— mencionaba con burla.

— ¿Hemos? Yo soy la que caminaba— decía la yegua extrañada.

—Creo que no entendiste lo que dije— comentaba rodando sus ojos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

—Nada.

En un buen rato, la alicornio llegaba al frente del castillo para luego cruzar las grandes puertas de cristal.

— ¿Ahora si gané?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Sí, ganaste. Felicitaciones— respondía Dark saliendo de su cabeza para flotar frente a ella y aplaudía con sus garras hasta se escuchaba aplausos de la nada, y silbidos también.

— ¡Bravo!

— ¡Lo lograste!

— ¡No eres inútil como Celestia!

— ¡Eso nena, ahora mueve los flancos de la victoria!— eso y más comentarios de la nada. La reina no sabía porque, pero se apenaba por lo que decían. Bajaba el espejo de su lomo con su magia para recostarlo en la pared del castillo.

—Lo lograste. Ganaste. Así que bueno, puedes volver esto a la normalidad, supongo— habló el gato oscuro y a la par, se callaba todo dejando en un silencio que solo se oía el viento.

—Sí, eso parece, aunque la verdad, si gané, tu debías ser el que arreglaría este mundo ¿verdad?— preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza mirándolo extrañada.

—Sí, peeero tú lo estás haciendo por mí, o sea arreglando mis estropicios. Así que esto no es nada para ti— respondió alzando sus hombros.

—Ya veo…

—Bueno, me tengo que ir. Tengo cosas que hacer en mi hogarcito— decía el felino con su típica sonrisa y le daba la espalda para alejarse un poco de ella. Iba a chasquear su garra, pero en eso, Galaxandria lo detenía.

— ¡Espera!— exclamó algo dudosa.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntaba viéndola confundido.

—… _No sé si debo hacer esto… pero no se… Es la primera vez que estoy indecisa… pero no se… aunque en mi interior me dice que tenga fe y que si le digo esto, puede ser que cambie… creo…— _pensaba algo insegura —Solo quería preguntarte algo… … ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?— preguntaba con timidez ya que no estaba segura de eso.

—…— Dark pestañeaba un poco — ¿Acaso… es una broma?— preguntaba dudoso.

—No, no lo es. Quisiera que tú y yo seamos amigos, porque fue divertido estar contigo en este juego— respondía con una sonrisa algo sincera.

—Tu definición de diversión es distinto al mío— decía con burla.

—Sí, lo sé. Sé que no sé cómo jugar, porque me he mantenido en el palacio leyendo y aprendiendo cosas, pero esto, no lo voy a conseguirlo en un libro si no lo puedo experimentar y pues, quisiera poder estar un poco más contigo, como amigos y así aprender esta definición de diversión, pero la divertida, no la siniestra— comentaba algo dudosa, pero aun así, lo disimulaba con una sonrisa, sin embargo, mentía un poco sobre el objetivo que quería lograr con eso.

—Ya veo, ya veo… Aunque te digo que como me lo pediste, parece Facebook que dice "¿Quieres ser mi amigo?". Je, je, je. Pero bueno, te pregunto algo ¿Por qué quieres ser mi amiga? Ya que dudo mucho que alguien quiera ser mi amigo o amiga si sabe de lo que soy capaz y de lo que hago. Presiento que hay algo en esto— mencionaba algo desconfiado.

—N-No. No hay nada. Solo quiero ser tu amiga, porque sé que tu estas solo ya que tus únicos amigos son tus juguetes y Creepy, pero yo quiero ser tu amiga para así podamos compartir, convivir un poco como amigos ¿No crees?— sonreía de forma sincera. El gato negro la miraba fijamente a los ojos y observaba que no mentía para nada.

—Ok, está bien. Seré tu "amigo", pero no creas que me disculparé por haberte nalgueado— decía con una sonrisa burlona.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero siento que algún día te disculparás. Puede ser que hoy no ni mañana, algún día— mencionaba con sinceridad.

—Je. Lo dudo mucho— rodaba sus ojos.

—Ok. Entonces, nos vemos pronto… amigo— se despedía con un tono refinado y bajaba un poco la cabeza.

—Sí, sí, nos vemos. Hablaremos después. Supongo que sabrás en que dimensión estoy con solo ver ¿verdad?— la aludida asentía con la cabeza —Ok. Entonces, hasta luego— se despidió con una garra para luego darle un chasquido y aparecía un portal para después entrar, y se cerraba detrás de él.

—… Espero haber hecho lo correcto— decía cambiando su expresión a dudosa mientras brillaba su cuerno con intensidad para luego poner toda la pantalla en blanco y cuando se disipaba, esa Equestria volvió a la normalidad sin ser de cristal y la reina había desaparecido del lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

La yegua se encontraba nuevamente en su palacio acostada en su cama que no había usado hacía mucho tiempo y observaba el techo pensativa.

—Mmmmm. Debería probar esto y saber si lo que hago, está bien o no…— tenía una pezuña en su barbilla —No recurro a esto, pero hay algo que me inquieta— se sentaba en su cama con una mirada seria y sus ojos brillaban poniéndolos blancos por un momento y volvían a la normalidad dejándola sorprendida — ¿Por qué no puedo ver su futuro? No lo entiendo— no entendía nada. Trató de ver el futuro de Dark, aunque sea por unos segundos, pero lo único que veía, era nada.

—_Es mejor que no te esfuerces tanto en entenderlo, hija mía_— se escuchaba una voz masculina en la mente de Galaxandria.

—Padre, pero ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué no puedo ver su futuro? Es como si su futuro, no existiera— quería saber, quería una explicación sobre eso.

—_Su futuro si existe, hija mía. Solo que… el futuro de ese ser cósmico llamado Dark Soul, es muy impredecible— _comentaba su padre con un tono de seriedad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— preguntaba confundida.

—_Quiero decir, que su futuro, no está escrito en piedra. Es difícil saber lo que hará, porque es depende de él que puede mejorar para bien o para mal su incierto futuro._

—… ¿En serio? Es decir ¿Qué no se sabe qué futuro tendrá?— estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo.

—_Así es, hija mía. He visto futuros fijos de cualquier especie, pero algunos pueden alterar su futuro, depende de quien esté en su vida._

— ¿Cómo así, padre?

—_… Tú. Hija mía, te metiste en su vida, porque Estela renunció a su hermano creyendo que es un caso perdido._

—…— no dijo nada, solo bajaba su mirada poniéndose algo triste al recordar lo que pasó al ver a la gata blanca.

—_Hija mía ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?_

—… Yo… no lo sé. No sé si hice lo correcto— respondía algo dudosa.

—_ ¿Tu dudas de que si fue correcto hacerte amiga de Dark Soul?_

—…— se quedó callada al no saber que responderle.

—_Hija mía, te pregunto algo… si tanto dudaste ¿Por qué quisiste ser su amiga?_

—… Esto… porque sentí lastima por él. Está solo. Esperaba que su hermana lo siguiera como siempre, como si le gustara que juegue con él.

—_Pero Estela decidió renunciar a eso… Y tú quisiste meterte en su vida, porque escuchaste a tu corazón de que es lo correcto._

— ¿Mi corazón?— estaba confundida por lo que había dicho su padre.

—_A veces, tienes que escuchar lo que dice tu corazón y no tu mente, como las dudas que está surgiendo en tu mente y se una de las cosas del porque dudas en tener un amigo._

—…— le salía una lágrima de un ojo —Se convirtió en mi amigo, aunque no debí hacer eso ya que… había decidido no hacer amistades o encariñarme, porque tengo miedo de perder otro amigo...

—_Pero tú lo decidiste, porque crees que puedes salvarlo de esa soledad que siente haciéndose su amiga ¿verdad?_

—Sí. Eso es lo que estoy creyendo— decía con sinceridad en su voz.

—_Entonces, no dudes en ninguna de las acciones que hagas. Si estás segura de hacer tal acción, entonces, no lo dudes. Yo no estaré para decirte que hacer ya que es tu vida, tienes mente propia para saber qué hacer. Si estas en lo correcto o no, eso es parte de la vida. Todos no somos perfectos y cometemos errores. Así que no te sientas dudosa, como si estuvieras fallando a alguien. Solo sigue lo que dice tu corazón y deja esas dudas a un lado. Si quieres que cambie a mejor, debes estar segura de ti misma… Algo que a Estela le faltó, porque fue esa la razón de que no pudo detener a su hermano._

—…— la alicornio había escuchado atentamente a su padre y sacudió su cabeza para quitar esas dudas de su mente —Si, tienes razón. Gracias, padre. No estaré dudosa en las decisiones que yo elija— comentaba con una sonrisa decidida —… … Te puedo preguntar algo, padre ¿Tu puedes ver el futuro de Dark Soul?— preguntaba con curiosidad.

—_… Yo no pienso decírtelo, hija mía, pero lo que si te diré, es que tiene tantos futuros, tantos malos como buenos, si hubiera seguido Estela tras de él, pero como ahora eres tú, salió nuevos futuros del ente cósmico de la oscuridad y… veo muy desalentador eso._

—… ¿Cómo así? ¿Cuánto futuros buenos tiene conmigo?— preguntaba algo preocupada.

—_… Uno._

— ¿Qué? ¿Solo uno?— estaba sorprendida.

—_Si, por cosas que sucederá cuando te metes más adentro de su vida. Tendrás difíciles decisiones que confrontarás al estar con él y con eso, también aprenderás nuevas cosas que no te enseñaron en los libros._

—Ya veo, padre— contestó aun con un tono preocupada.

—_Solo recuerda, escucha a tu corazón, hija mía— _después de decir eso, se dejó de escuchar su voz.

—…— suspiraba algo deprimida y miraba el techo —Aun sigo sin saber a qué te refieres con escuchar mi corazón, padre… pero… no debo dudar en lo que decidí. Seguiré en lo que he decidido hasta el fin de los tiempos— decía con decisión en su voz. No podía dudar. Tenía que seguir, porque Dark Soul era su responsabilidad y no lo dejaría por nada hasta cumplir ese ansiado objetivo.

Continuará.

* * *

**Bueno queridos lectores, esto fue todo de esta parte.**

**Les hago una pregunta ¿Qué referencia se usó en esa parte de la conversación de Galaxandria con su padre? Es fácil si lo vieron. Ji, ji.**

**Eso es todo.**

**Nos veremos en la siguiente parte de este especial.**


	9. Especial 6-3

**Bienvenidos a la siguiente parte de este especial alternativo. Soy Mariel y continuamos donde nos quedamos.**

**Galaxandria intentará como pueda para que Dark confíe más en ella, o sea que sean amigos muy "íntimos" por así decirlo, pero ¿Cuánto arriesgaría Galaxandria para ganarse su confianza?**

**Eso lo veremos a continuación. Nos vemos abajito.**

* * *

**Especial alternativo 6-3: Un riesgo necesario**

Después de ese día, donde la reina Galaxandria se había hecho "amiga" de Dark Soul, esperaba algo ansiosa volando por los planos tratando de observar si el gato ya había aparecido en una dimensión. Mientras se quedaba esperando viendo a otros seres, estaba pensativa.

—_Bueno, soy amiga de Dark, en teoría… Ahora debería hablar con él, de forma civilizada y esas cosas que harían los amigos… y sobretodo, entender el juego que haría… … He visto que Dark no me tiene tanta confianza cuando le dije que quiero ser su amiga… Debo hacer que confíe mucho en mí, pero para eso, debo jugar a sus juegos para que sepa que me gusta… jugar, supongo— _pensaba la yegua algo dudosa, pero en eso, giraba su cabeza de golpe a una dirección —Ahí está— brillaba su cuerno y sin más, desaparecía del lugar.

.

.

.

.

En una dimensión de Equestria, aparecía en el cielo claro de Ponyville la alicornio observando alrededor. Buscaba cierto felino travieso con su mirada hasta que lo encontró en un solitario parque sentado en la banca. Así que iba hacia allá y aterrizaba frente a la banca.

—Hola, Dark— saludaba Galaxandria con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, creí que no vendrías, reina sensualona de las galaxias. Je, je— se reía un poco, algo burlón.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Somos amigos y quise ver a mi amigo— decía sin dejar de sonreír e ignoraba como la llamaba, porque eso no era importante.

—Si… "amigo"… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que dure esa farsa?— preguntaba el felino con seriedad.

— ¿Qué cosa?— ladeaba un poco la cabeza extrañada.

—Te pregunto qué ¿Cuánto durará ésta farsa de ser mi "amiga"?— preguntó nuevamente serio.

—Ésta no es ninguna farsa. De verdad, soy tu amiga y quiero que dure por décadas nuestra… amistad hasta diría que dure por milenios, porque sé que tú también puedes vivir por mucho tiempo igual que yo hasta por la eternidad— respondía la yegua con una sonrisa sincera.

—Ok, ok. Si tú lo dices— decía Dark alzando sus hombros y se levantaba en la banca —Bueno… esto… ¿Quieres jugar a un juego?— preguntaba con su típica sonrisa.

—Sí, claro y esta vez, entenderé como se juega el juego— respondió la alicornio aun con su sonrisa, aunque apenada por recordar esos intentos fallidos con el espejo en el mundo de cristal.

—Eso ya lo veremos— el gato se quedaba pensativo en un momento —Éste juego se llama "Floor is lava"— agregaba con una sonrisa infantil mientras empezaba a flotar para acercarse un poco a la aludida.

— ¿Floor is lava? ¿Cómo se juega ese juego?— preguntaba la alicornio con curiosidad.

—Pues, cuando te diga "Floor is lava", rápidamente, tienes que subirte a una cosa ya que tienes cinco segundos para estar a salvo de una lava "imaginaria" ¿entendido? Pero SIN usar alas ni magia— respondía Dark con los brazos cruzados.

—Ok. Creo que lo entiendo— decía algo dudosa.

—Ok. Bueno… … … ¡Floor is lava! ¡Rápido, mija, rápido antes de que la lava te toque! 5… 4…— exclamaba el gato haciendo que la yegua se alterara un poquito para que observara con rapidez a su alrededor, aunque lo único que hacía, era dar unas vueltitas como si estuviera persiguiendo a su cola —…— se daba un faceclaw —Ay, qué mal. Te moriste, quedaste puro huesos, aunque ni huesos quedó ya que la lava lo derritió— mencionaba con burla —Dime, no lo entendiste ¿verdad?— lo dijo con fastidio. La aludida se detenía para verlo apenada.

—No…— el felino daba un suspiro para tranquilizarte.

—Este juego es sencillo de entender. Lo único que tienes que hacer, es buscar cualquier cosa que veas y subirte a él para estar "a salvo" ¿entiendes?— decía fastidiado.

—Sí, creo que ahora si lo entiendo— comentaba con una sonrisa alegre.

—Ok. Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo… ¡Floor is lava!— exclamó de nuevo Dark y Galaxandria se puso mirando a cualquier lado hasta que veía a algo y galopaba hacia él dando un salto para sujetarse de esa "cosa" —… ¿¡Qué rayos estás haciendo!?— la yegua había subido en el gato oscuro. Prácticamente, estaba en sus brazos como si fueran una pareja casada hasta la alicornio lo abrazaba del cuello. El aludido podía cargarla sin problemas.

—Emmmmm. Tu dijiste que subiera a la primera cosa que viera— respondió viéndolo a los ojos ya que los tenía algo de cerca.

—Te dije que te subieras a la primera cosa que veas ¡No al primer gato que veas!— exclamaba molesto.

—Ups. Creo que lo hice mal de nuevo— decía la reina apenada.

—No me digas. Si no me dices, no me doy cuenta— comentó el felino rodando sus ojos. En eso, los dos se quedaban callados un momento viéndose a los ojos.

—… Entonces ¿me darás otra oportunidad?— preguntaba con una sonrisa.

—… Nop— respondió con simpleza soltándola haciendo que cayera al suelo de espalda.

—Un no era suficiente. No tenías que tirarme al suelo— decía Galaxandria estando acostada en el suelo sin pararse, observándolo con sus pezuñas cruzadas.

— ¿Tú crees que me importa?— Dark lanzaba un bufido y con su cola, hacía un chasquido para abrir un portal y se iba por él. La yegua al ver eso, se entristecía un poco ya que pensaba que metió la pata… de nuevo, pero en eso, el gato asomaba su cabeza —Si quieres, puedes seguirme por el portal para que juguemos a otra cosa que tu "entiendas"— mencionaba con algo de burla para luego meter su cabeza dentro.

La alicornio sonreía un poco. No lo pensó dos veces, solo se levantaba para estar en sus cuatro cascos para después atravesar el portal, sin antes lanzar el hechizo de volver a la normalidad esa dimensión y se cerraba el portal detrás de ella.

Lo que había hecho el felino, era poner el suelo lava invisible haciendo que los ponis se murieran por esa lava y muchos se subieron a los techos, y postes, pero inexplicablemente, en el sitio donde se encontró antes la reina Galaxandria, no había nada ni sentía nada haciendo que al irse, la dejara confundida.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿De qué se trata este juego?— preguntaba la yegua estando parada frente a unas alicornios que les daba la espalda. Eran nada menos que Celestia, Luna, Cadence y Twilight que miraban al vacío, pero movían sus flancos de un lado a otro en sincronía. Además, estaban en una columna separadas por un par de metros de la otra, dejándola confundida.

—Pues, el juego se trata de… ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?— preguntaba el felino mirándola extrañado. Se encontraba sentado encima de la cabeza de la princesa del sol. El aludido observaba como Galaxandria movía también sus flancos de un lado a otro intentando estar en sincronía con las otras.

— ¿Esto no es lo que se trata el juego? Pensé que se trata de mover mis flancos y estar en sincronía con las princesas— comentaba la yegua mirando al gato con una sonrisa inocente.

—… No, ese no es el juego que quería que jugáramos, aunque admito que ese si era un buen juego de flancos— decía Dark rascándose la nuca apenado.

— ¿No se trata de eso?— preguntaba confundida.

—No. Ese no es el juego, aunque gracias. Me diste una idea para generaciones futuras— respondía con un tono burlón haciendo que la alicornio dejara de mover sus flancos y se apenara.

—Creo que me adelanté muy rápido sacando la conclusión del juego.

—Sí, así es. Solo te diré que espera que te explique el juego, no te adelantes y no te vayas si no termino lo que iba a decir ¿entendido?— la miraba con los brazos cruzados.

—Entendido— respondió con una sonrisa.

—Ok, ok. El juego se llama… ¡encuentra a la nalgona! Principalmente, sería ocultar a las cuatro princesas en cuatro ollas grandísimas para después moverlas de un lado a otro para así adivines, pero como… eres tu… será sin ollas y tu tendrás los ojos cerrados— explicaba con seriedad.

—Ok… ¿aun sigues molesto por lo que pasó en ese mundo de cristal de encontrar los espejos?— preguntaba con curiosidad.

—No, para nada ¿Cómo crees?— respondía con sarcasmo —Bueno, cierra los ojos para empezar el juego— ordenaba serio.

—Ok— la reina cerraba los ojos, pero en eso, el felino le ponía vendas a los ojos, una bolsa hasta la hizo dar un par de vuelta a la aludida para después empezar a mover a las princesas — ¿Era necesario eso?— preguntaba confundida y no parecía que estuviera mareada.

—SI, muy necesario, tramposa. Solo espera un momento y… ¡ya!— Dark se ponía frente a la yegua —Las princesas inútiles ya están en posición. Solo tienes que encontrar a la nalgona, o sea a Celestia. Tienes que tocarla— agregaba con su típica sonrisa.

—Ok— estaba quieta por un momento y levantaba una pezuña para señalar a algo de golpe, pero lo que hizo, fue a nalguear a alguien que estaba detrás suyo —Ahí está. Celestia nunca estuvo con las otras princesas, la separaste de las otras para ponerlo como un engaño al jugador— explicaba con una sonrisa.

—…

— ¿Acerté?— preguntó extrañada al no escuchar la voz del gato. En eso, destapaba su cabeza y sus ojos con su magia para observar que tenía efectivamente, su pezuña en un flanco de la alicornio blanca algo cerca de ella, pero de espalda —Oh, mira, acerté. Así que ¿gané?— preguntaba nuevamente sin dejar de sonreír mirando al felino, aunque al girar su cabeza, se daba cuenta que no estaba. Observaba alrededor hasta que veía un portal abierto y un escrito en el suelo cerca del portal.

_Tramposa_

—…— suspiraba deprimida —Será más difícil ganarme su confianza de lo que creí— decía con algo de tristeza. Empezaba a caminar hacia el portal y su cuerno brillaba con intensidad para luego lanzar el hechizo antes de entrar al portal, y se cerraba detrás de ella.

Las cuatro princesas despertaban del trance que estaban sometidas y miraban alrededor confundidas sin saber que hacían allí.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿De qué se trata este juego? Parece divertido— la reina observaba el lugar. Se encontraban ahora dentro de un avión que volaba por todo el mundo. Galaxandria estaba dentro con un paracaídas y con sus alas atadas.

—El juego se trata de hacer paracaidismo. Solo salta, abre el paracaídas y ya— explicó de forma simple alzando sus hombros. Estaba detrás de ella para que saltara. Llevaba puesto un traje de aviador.

— ¿Qué cosa?— no entendía bien eso.

—Solo salta— sin previo aviso, Dark flotó y empujó con fuerza en sus flancos haciendo que saliera del avión.

— ¿¡Este es el juego!?— gritaba la yegua con una voz fuerte cayendo por el cielo. El aludido se ponía en la orilla del avión para observar abajo y sacaba un megáfono.

— ¡Sí! ¡Es el juego del paracaidismo! ¡Abre el paracaídas, burra!— gritó con fuerza para que escuchara, pero en eso, veía en donde caería — ¡Olvídalo!... Suertuda tenía que ser— se quejaba ya que la reina caía en el mar, sin embargo, cayó de una forma que no le pasó nada.

.

.

.

.

Pasaban de dimensión en dimensión. Galaxandria jugaba cada juego que le lanzaba Dark e intentaba entender cómo se juega, pero por supuesto, al hacerlo, se creaba un caos en dicha dimensión. La alicornio no se preocupaba mucho ya que al salir de la dimensión, lo dejaba a la normalidad sin esfuerzo.

Cada juego, cada ganada por "suerte", cada fracaso por no entender, cada minuto de fastidiar más al felino oscuro y cada tristeza que le causaba a la yegua, porque no lograba nada. En vez de darle confianza, lo alejaba. Intentaba hacer lo que él le pedía, pero por su ignorancia a como se jugaba, no ayudaba mucho.

.

.

.

.

—Vamos, Dark. Dame otra oportunidad y te prometo que seguiré al pie de la letra, y no haré trampa. Seré como los ponis normales— mencionaba la reina mirando con algo de súplica a Dark que se encontraba en una rama de un árbol con las garras cruzadas y molesto.

—…— suspiraba fastidiado —Ok, ok. Te daré una oportunidad ¡Solo una!— exclamó lo último fastidiado.

—Ok. Entiendo. Entonces ¿Cómo es el siguiente juego?— preguntaba con una sonrisa.

.

.

—No puedo creer que fracasé de nuevo… A veces no me gusta tener estos ojos para ver cualquier cosa con facilidad…— decía Galaxandria acostada en su cama mirando el techo. Lo que pasó, era que le mandó que buscara una cosa, una cosita muy escondida que nadie sabría en donde estaba. La alicornio había intentado resistir de no mirar en esa dirección, pero aun así, giró su cabeza observando en aquella dirección. El felino fastidiado, se fue y la dejó sola, y triste —No importa cuánto juegue… Intento entender el juego, intento no hacer "trampa", intento que confíe en mí y todo se pone peor… Dark no confía mucho en mí… Creo que piensa que lo voy a traicionar cuando baje la guardia…— se quedaba pensativa. Intentaba saber que hacer ahora.

—_Eso es verdad, hija mía. Siente que si se encariña mucho contigo, lo apuñalarías por la espalda cuando se sienta seguro contigo—_ hablaba la voz de su padre en su mente haciendo que se sentara en su cama.

— ¡Padre! Entonces ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo hago para ganarme su confianza?— preguntaba la reina algo esperanzada.

—_… Tienes que hacer algo, que de verdad esa amistad significa mucho para ti… Aunque si Dark Soul no confía en ti, entonces, tú confía mucho en él… Dime ¿confías en la entidad cósmica de la oscuridad?—_ preguntó con una voz seria.

—… Pues, es un gatito travieso que le gusta causar un poco de caos, solo para llamar la atención… Es pervertido… He recibido una que otra nalgada por ser "lenta" en entender el juego… Podría decirse que con eso, no confiaría en él, pero cualquiera estaría equivocado en eso… Si nadie confía en él, yo confiaré en él— respondía sin duda en su voz.

—_Me alegro, hija mía. Al menos ya no estas dudosa en lo que decides… Solo falta que decidas cómo hacer que te importa mucho su amistad… Tienes que demostrárselo._

_—_Sí, lo sé, pero aún no sé cómo…— tenía una pezuña en su barbilla. Se encontraba pensativa — ¿Ésta es una de las decisiones difíciles que debo tomar?— preguntó con curiosidad.

—_Así es, hija mía. Te diré que tus versiones futuras, han decidido de muchas maneras, pero la mayoría no termina nada bien. Así que elije bien lo que vas a hacer, hija mía._

_—_Ok, padre— decía aun pensativa. En eso, le daba por levantarse de la cama y caminaba para salir de su habitación para luego dirigirse fuera de su palacio. Emprendía vuelo y empezaba a volar saliendo de su hogar.

.

.

.

La reina Galaxandria se encontraba en una hermosa pradera con una bella vista del espacio. Estaba sentada mirando arriba pensativa.

— ¿Qué hago?... Si mi padre está en lo correcto, entonces, tengo que decidir bien esto, pero ¿Cómo saber que es lo correcto y cual no?— se preguntaba pensativa. No sabía que decidir. Solo se quedaba observando las infinitas estrellas. En eso, observaba extrañada en una dirección — ¿Qué está haciendo Dark ahora?— se preguntó al ver al gato en otra dimensión —Aunque no está solo, está con su amigo Creepy… Ahora se transforma en un poni… y se encuentra con esa alicornio… Se llama Zafire Heart. Una princesa del imperio del cristal, pero será solo de algunos imperios de cristal, porque técnicamente, ella no es princesa ni siquiera existe en otras dimensiones… Bueno, creo que en vez de ir allá, lo observaré para saber en lo que hace. Además, tengo que pensar que hacer para ganarme un poco su confianza— se decía así misma mirando en la dimensión donde se encontraba su amigo el minino.

.

.

.

Había pasado un rato sentada ahí observando lo que hacía el felino hasta que se le ocurrió algo, pero pensó lo riesgoso que sería hacer eso, aunque también pensaba que si lo hacía y él creería que Galaxandria confiaba mucho en el gato, entonces, demostraría lo que valía su amistad.

Sin más, se levantaba, extendía sus grandes alas y emprendía el vuelo para volar directamente a su palacio nuevamente.

Al llegar, entraba deprisa por la puerta para detenerse y alzaba su vista para hablar fuerte.

— ¡Padre! ¡Ya sé que hacer para ganarme su confianza!— exclamaba con una mirada seria.

—_Ya lo sé, hija mía, pero ¿estas segura de eso? Tu sabes lo que pasaría si mueres ¿verdad?— _preguntaba con una voz preocupada.

_—_Sí, lo sé, pero es la única forma de demostrarle que confío mucho en él, padre. Es un riesgo que debo correr… y sé que funcionará…— respondía con seguridad en su voz. No estaba dudando para nada.

—_ ¿Y si no funciona?_

_—_No veré a nadie por mil años y he fracasado. Estaría decepcionando a muchos ponis si no funciona, pero aun así, quiero hacerlo. Tengo confianza de que funcionará— contestaba con confianza.

—… _Hija mía, tienes un buen corazón. Debería estar contento de tener una amiga como tú que hace cualquier cosa para demostrarle lo importante que es esa amistad, sin importarte si es riesgoso o no— _hablaba con una voz de orgullo por su hija.

—Sí, lo sé, padre. Si no confía en mí, quiero demostrarle que confío mucho en él… Que vea la fe ciega que tengo por él. Tanto que mi vida estaría en sus garras. Él decidiría que hacer con mi vida. Si me protegerá o no. Si será mi verdugo o no. Solo quiero demostrarle que mi amistad con él, es verdadera y no una mentira— mencionaba con decisión en su voz —Así que padre, por favor, te lo ruego… … Quítame la inmunidad— suplicaba la reina.

—… _Está bien, hija mía. Confiaré en tu criterio. Recuerda, que una vez hecho eso, cualquiera te podría matar en estas veinticuatro horas. Por más que quiera, no podré interferir ni salvarte, pero aun así, estaré velando por ti, hija mía… Solo ten cuidado en lo que harás después._

—Sí, padre. Tendré cuidado— decía con una pequeña sonrisa y lo que pasó después, hacía que la pantalla se cubriera de blanco por la potente luz que había en el hogar de la reina Galaxandria.

Continuará.

* * *

**Bueno, si se dieron cuenta, lo de Dark ya está con lo de Zafire y les digo que eso es un cambio, porque lo de Zafire, todavía no debió pasar, pero pasó, se adelantó. Además, que lo de Eris y lo de Darkwing no pasó, y la historia se saltó al fic de "Relatos de viajes dimensionales".**

**Eso pasó debido a que Dark estuvo estresado con lo de Galaxandria. Ella lo estresaba tanto que Dark decidió tomar unas vacaciones con su amigo Creepy para relajarse y con eso, se vino de una vez la parte de tener a Zafire Heart para él mismo.**

**Sin embargo, cualquiera se daría cuenta que Dark no absorbió la magia de nadie como debió hacer cuando Estela lo perseguía, pero no lo hizo, aunque de igual forma, desde ahora en adelante, podría pasar de todo.**

**Que curiosos acontecimientos pasan ahora. Ji, ji.**

**Eso es todo.**

**Nos leemos en la siguiente parte, amiguitos.**


	10. Especial 6-4

**Bienvenidos a esta siguiente parte del especial. Soy Mariel y continuamos con este especial alternativo de Galaxandria.**

**… Está siendo más largo que los demás ¿verdad? Ji, ji. Se hubiera saltado escenas, adelantar un poco más rápido esto, pero se ve casi imposible hacerlo ahorita, sin embargo, al llegar a una parte, si se merece saltos en el tiempo, supongo, porque si no, se haría más largo y hubiera sido mejor en un fic que aquí. Ji, ji.**

**Así que bueno, disfruten de ésta parte, porque no hay mucho que decir. **

**Nos leemos abajito.**

* * *

**Especial alternativo 6-4: La locura de la reina**

En un imperio de Cristal de una dimensión cualquiera. Brillaba como siempre y se observaba los ponis de cristal tan contentos por tener un lugar tan brillante, una princesa tan amable, buena, compresiva, hermosa, de todo un poco. Sin embargo, lo que nadie había notado por ser tan despreocupados e ignorantes, fue que en una casa de cristal "robada", se encontraban individuos muy peculiares, aunque nadie sabía de estos dos y más sus intenciones, y más que ni notaban que la princesa fue reemplazada por una muñeca por ser tan real, tan igual que hasta saludaba con esa sonrisa radiante vestida como siempre tapando esa gran retaguardia que tenía.

En esa casa, más precisamente, en la habitación, se encontraba un gatito tierno llamado Dark Soul y no estaba solo. Con él, se encontraba una alicornio alta como Celestia, tenía el pelaje azul claro, su crin y cola tienen dos tonos de azul, eléctrico y marino oscuro, ojos de color azul zafiro, pero tenía una pequeña línea amarilla diagonal en los ojos y su cutie mark era un corazón de zafiro con dos espadas cruzándolo de diferentes lados, junto a un par de alas blancas. Era la conocida princesa Zafire Heart del imperio de cristal de ese mundo.

La yegua estaba acostada en la cama en una posición algo sugerente. Se encontraba boca abajo con la cabeza girada a la izquierda que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Sus pezuñas estaban pegadas a su cuerpo y sus patas traseras algo separadas, y su cola estaba a un lado dejando ver perfectamente su gran retaguardia. El felino estaba abrazando sus flancos y restregaba su cara contra ellos mientras daba un leve maullido adorable. Era el mejor momento de su vida ya que esa alicornio bajo su control, lo haría muy feliz… en teoría.

En la sala, estaba Creepy, un oso de peluche color celeste, tenía la panza color carne y sus ojos eran de dragón color rojo. Sería el mejor amigo de Dark. Se encontraba sentado en el sofá recostado y leía un libro en silencio mientras su amigo se divertía con esa nalgona yegua. Podía seguir leyendo, si no fuera porque alguien tocaba la puerta.

—¡Kalimi!— llamaba haciendo que aparezca al frente suyo, una poni de cristal que tenía el pelaje rosado, crin larga rubia con dos coletas largas, sus ojos eran verdes y su cutie mark era una barra junto con el dibujo de una yegua bailando en él. Usa un traje de sirvienta ajustada, sin mangas, la falda era muy corta y usaba unas medias negras. Se podía observar que sus ojos estaban achicados y tenía una gran sonrisa algo perturbadora.

— ¿Si, amo Creepy?— la yegua se ponía firme.

—Atiende la puerta— ordenaba fastidiado.

—A la orden, amo— obedecía yendo a la puerta y lo abría — ¡Hola! ¿Se te ofrece algo?— preguntaba con una sonrisa.

—Esto… ¿Aquí está Dark Soul? Quisiera verlo— hablaba una voz conocida para el oso ya que captó su atención.

—Un momento, por favor— la sirvienta iba con rapidez al peluche —Amo…

—No hace falta que lo repitas, si estoy aquí mismo— decía fastidiado y le tiraba el libro en su cara para luego bajarse, y se acercaba a la puerta para asomar un poco su cabeza.

—Tú debes ser Creepy ¿verdad?— el susodicho estaba callado mirando inexpresivo a una yegua unicornio. Era Galaxandria, solo que tomó esa forma para pasar desapercibida.

—…

—… Esto… ¿Podría ver a Dar…?— sin poder terminar de hablar, el oso le cerraba la puerta en sus narices.

—Me lleva…— el peluche llegaba al cuarto para observar como su amo le daba nalgadas a los flancos de Zafire como si fuera un tambor —Amo Soul, deja lo que estás haciendo. Hay un código "Reina sensualona"— al escuchar eso, el gato se detenía de golpe para mirarlo sorprendido.

— ¿¡Galaxandria está aquí!?— exclamaba que casi le daba algo.

— ¡Si, lo está! ¡Ahora oculta la evidencia del crimen, antes de que venga con sus soldaditos, unos guardianes que te dejaría ciego con solo mirarlos, un Mike loco y unos errantes desquiciado, rápido!— apresuraba el peluche corriendo para traerse a la sirvienta loca de antes.

—… ¿Por qué no me dejas relajarme por un momento? Hija de tu…— frustrado, tenía que esconder las evidencias.

**Afuera de la casa**

Galaxandria seguía parada frente a la puerta esperando que abrieran la puerta, pero además, escuchaba un alboroto dentro de la casa, ruidos extraños, cosas romperse y un gato chillando.

—Lo siento, amo Soul— Creepy le había pisado accidentalmente la cola de su amo.

Había ruido por unos minutos hasta que lo único que se oía, era silencio y la puerta se abría dejando ver a Dark que estaba en el suelo mirándola con una sonrisa forzada.

—Galaxandria, esto… Que agradable sorpresa es verla aquí… … Era obvio que me encontraría (**_La metiche de mier…_**) con sus ojos de siempre… Yo nunca dudé que me encontraría de nuevo (**_Porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer, inútil)_** — decía con un tic en sus labios.

—Oh. Bueno, solo vengo a visitarte y… conocer a Zafire que tienes escondida en tu cuarto— comentaba mirándolo con esa sonrisa.

— ¿Zafire? ¿Cuál Zafire? Yo no conozco a ninguna Zafire. Je, je, je— reía nervioso.

—Dark, acabo de verla en tu cuarto y sé que estaban jugando a tu extraño juego que no sé de qué se trata— decía Galaxandria con sinceridad. El felino suspiraba fastidiado.

—Ok, ok. Pasa… (**_Aguafiestas_**)— Dark dejaba pasar a la unicornio y cerraba la puerta. La reina miraba el lugar y saludaba a Creepy que se encontraba leyendo nuevamente en el sofá. El oso la ignoraba con su vista al libro. El gato la guiaba flotando con un aburrimiento por lo mismo.

Llegaban al cuarto. Cuando Galaxandria entraba, observaba alrededor con curiosidad hasta que se fijó en la cama que había como dos grandes cojines azules.

—…— la yegua se acercaba a la cama y con una pezuña, tocaba uno de los cojines, era muy suave —…— la susodicha miraba al felino con una ceja alzada, pero él silbaba disimuladamente. La reina suspiraba y con su magia, hacía aparecer de golpe a Zafire que la puso en la misma posición que estaba antes de que ella tocara la puerta.

—Oh, vaya ¿Qué hacía esa yegua ahí? Creo que era una de esas yeguas acosadoras que le gustan los gatos— decía con una sonrisa inocente.

—…— la unicornio lo miraba fijamente. Su mirada era tan penetrante que te veía el alma.

—Está bien ¡Esta bien! La hipnoticé y ahora es mi esclava ¿contenta?— decía fastidiado. En eso, Galaxandria miraba un armario y con su magia, lo abría dejando a la vista a la poni de cristal que estaba escondida ahí e inconsciente —Esto… lo puedo explicar (**_Pero si será metiche_)** — sonreía nervioso.

—Dark, no hace falta que me expliques ya que pude ver que le hiciste algo en el cerebro de la poni de cristal a causa de tu amigo Creepy y… te quedaste en su propia casa, siendo de sirvienta…

—…— el gato miraba a otro lado apenado —Y lo de Zafire… pues… quisiera que me lo explicaras, porque no se para que la querías hipnotizar, si vi que tratabas de hablarle como un poni normal— decía la reina ladeando un poco su cabeza con curiosidad.

—… … Eso fue solo un accidente…— mencionaba sonrojado por la pena que sentía.

— ¿Qué accidente?

—De hipnotizarla. No quería, pero pasó…

— ¿Y por qué no la devolviste a la normalidad?— preguntaba confundida.

—… … Emmmm. Porque… … Espera un momento ¿Por qué te tengo que responderte?— preguntaba Dark con fastidio.

—Porque me preocupas y quiero saber el motivo de esto— respondía Galaxandria de forma calmada y le sonreía con sinceridad. En eso, Creepy entraba al cuarto con un pote de palomitas y se sentaba en el borde de la cama cerca de los flancos de Zafire para recostarse mientras comía, a la par, que observaba a los dos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres saber el enigma del porque? Porque la amo. Cuando la vi por primera vez, me flechó en todo el pecho que casi me da un infarto. Me enamoré de ella ¿contenta?— respondió molesto.

—…

— ¿No entendiste nada de lo que dije?— preguntaba extrañado. La yegua negaba con la cabeza —O sea ¿no sabes lo que es amor? ¿Amar a alguien de verdad?

—Lo siento, no entiendo mucho eso. He estado sola toda mi vida sin interactuar con alguien y solo salgo como muchos meses solo para un viaje de rutina, y no se mucho del amor o como se siente eso— decía apenada.

—Ay, por favor ¿eres un robot o que cosa? Si no sabes lo que significa, no tiene sentido hablarlo contigo, reinita. Si vienes a quitarme el amor de mi vida, pues, anda a ver si Mike lo fastidió mucho o si Magic metió la pata hasta el "fondo", porque no toleraré que tú me quites a mi yegua— el felino había flotado para ponerse al frente de ella, cerca de su rostro —En otras palabras, para que tu entiendas, vete de aquí. Si no entiendes lo que siento, entonces, vete de aquí y ni te atrevas a arreglar esta dimensión mientras estoy aquí— agregaba con un enojo nada normal. Galaxandria miraba fijamente a sus ojos al tenerlo tan cerca.

—…— la reina giraba su cabeza para ver a la alicornio zafiro que seguía en la misma posición con el oso terminando sus palomitas —… ¿Y si… te propongo algo?— preguntó mirándolo a los ojos con serenidad.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué propones?— preguntaba Dark con desconfianza y curioso.

—…— la yegua apuntaba a la hipnotizada con una pezuña —Quiero tomar su lugar— al decir eso, el gato se quedaba en shock igual que el peluche.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso… es una broma?— estaba muy confundido.

—No. No es una broma, ni siquiera sé cómo hacer una… broma. Es verdad lo que digo. Quiero que me tomes a mí, en vez de ella— comentaba con una sonrisa.

— ¿Estás jugando conmigo? No puedes venir aquí, fastidiarme mis vacaciones a decirme estas ¡estupideces!— exclamó enojado.

—Digo la verdad. Además, hice una cosa para así nuestra amistad sea más fuerte que nunca— decía Galaxandria con una gran sonrisa.

—… … ¡No entiendes nada de lo que pasa aquí! Que amistad ni que ocho cuarto. Tú y yo somos muy diferentes. Ser amigos es imposible— mencionaba fastidiado.

—No es imposible, Dark. Todo es posible si me das la oportunidad. Sé que no soy buena en los juegos, pero mi amistad contigo no lo quiero perder. Me importa mucho tu amistad— comentaba con sinceridad en su voz.

—… No lo sé— la veía desconfiado.

—Dark, sé que no confías en mí, pero yo confío mucho en ti.

—… ¿Es una broma? Nadie confiaría en mi ni en sueños— decía rodando sus ojos.

—Pues, yo confío en ti como no tienes idea, tanto que dejaré que me hipnotices— al oír eso, el felino pestañeaba un par de veces.

— ¿Qué cosa?— estaba sorprendido.

—Si, como escuchas. Si tanto desconfías de mí, pues, ponme tu huella de gato y pregúntame lo que quieras para que sepas que todo lo que te dije, es verdad hasta pregúntame que cosa me quité antes de venir aquí. Tanto confío en ti que me arriesgué a hacer eso…— decía sin dejar de sonreír.

—… Aja ¿y luego qué? ¿Crees que si de verdad te puedo hipnotizar, te dejaré libre después? ¿No crees que estas exagerando? Podría… no sé. Convertirte en mi juguete, esclava que jugarías conmigo todos los días por la eternidad hasta jugaría con tu cuerpo sin restricción— hablaba con una sonrisa de malicia.

—… Confío en ti de que me dejarás libre— su voz sonó con decisión.

— ¿Segura? Porque puede ser que nunca más vuelvas a estar en si— decía con burla.

—Sigo confiando en ti.

—Pero bueno mujer ¿Por qué confías tanto en mí? Si somos "amigos" desde hace poco, ni que fuéramos los mejores amigos— se cruzaba de brazos enojado.

—Sí, lo sé, pero aun así… confío plenamente en ti— al decir esas últimas palabras, resonaba en la mente del gato y apretaba su garra derecha —Pues, adelante. Hazlo. No me defenderé ante tu control mental. Te lo prometo— sonreía con confianza.

—…

—Dark, por favor, haz…— no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Dark había puesto su garra en toda su frente para luego retirarlo y dejaba ver la huella de gato. La reina al principio hacía una mueca de dolor como si lo estuviera resistiendo, pero después, dejó de hacerlo poniéndose firme con una sonrisa embobada y sus ojos estaban achicados —Estoy a tus órdenes, amo Soul— decía con una voz sumisa.

—…— el felino observaba inexpresivo a la reina que era ahora su esclava.

—Wow. La reina debió llamarse la reina loca, porque lo es al pedir eso— comentaba Creepy sorprendido de que la yegua decidiera eso. Dark no decía nada. Solo flotaba mirándola de cerca y fue a flotar alrededor de ella para ver todo su cuerpo hasta que no evitó darle una nalgada haciendo que Galaxandria diera un pequeño gemido, y se ponía a un costado de su cabeza. Con una garra, agarraba su melena para destapar algo de su nuca que era, una gran cicatriz.

—Así que esta cicatriz fue cuando te atacaron hace mucho tiempo ¿verdad?— preguntaba con curiosidad el minino.

—Sí, amo Soul— respondía la reina sin moverse de su sitio. Dark soltaba la melena de la aludida para luego ponerse al frente de su cara.

—Ok, reina sensualona de las galaxias o reina loca, respóndeme a esto… ¿Qué hiciste antes de venir aquí?— preguntaba con seriedad.

—Le pedí a mi padre que me quitara la inmunidad, amo Soul— respondía Galaxandria de forma automática.

—… ¿Qué?— el gato la miraba incrédulo.

—Le pedí a mi padre que me quitara la inmunidad, amo Soul— volvía a decir lo mismo.

—Sí, ya te escuché, pero no entiendo. Explícame de ¿Cómo que te quitó la inmunidad?— preguntaba confundido.

—Significa que ahora soy una mortal, amo Soul— respondió sin titubear.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, amo Soul.

—Vaya, pensaba yo que tú eras el loco y la reina la más cuerda de las galaxias, pero te superó en locura— comentaba el oso con burla.

—… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— preguntó el felino sin saber del porque lo hizo.

—Lo hice para intentar ganarme tu confianza. Ahora mi vida está en tus garras, amo Soul— respondía la yegua sin dejar de sonreír.

—Oh, genial. Ya tienes la vida de una reina, pero no cualquier reina, las de las galaxias. Je, je— se reía algo burlón Creepy.

—Mmmmmm. Entonces ¿puedes morir?— preguntaba el gato con seriedad.

—Sí, amo Soul.

—… ¿Hay consecuencias si mueres?

—Estaría encerrada en mi castillo por mil años cuando reencarne en un cuerpo igual al que tengo ahora y no me quitará la inmunidad nunca más.

—Oh, genial. Puedes matarla para que te deje de fastidiar tanto— decía el oso con una sonrisa burlón.

—… Tiene tiempo límite eso de no tener inmunidad ¿o no?— estaba curioso Dark.

—Si lo tiene. 24 horas y ya pasó 2 horas— respondía la reina.

—…— se quedaba callado para procesar todo lo que dijo.

— ¿Tú crees que Galaxandria sabe que aunque tenga o no inmunidad, la hipnosis no pierde su efecto? Porque al tenerlo por muchas horas, tú huella será más fuerte que ella— hablaba el peluche levantándose para pararse encima de los flancos de Zafire.

—… Puede ser que lo sabe… ¿Tu sabes de eso? Lo que Creepy dijo— le preguntaba el felino a la yegua.

—Sí, amo Soul.

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije. Ella lo sabe todo… …— se quedaba un poco pensativo — ¿Por qué arriesgarse tanto en esta "amistad"?— preguntaba Dark confundido del actuar de Galaxandria.

—Porque quiero mostrarte lo importante que es nuestra amistad. De verdad quiero ser tu amiga, aunque no confíes en mí y quiero dar este riesgo para que veas cuanto confío en ti— respondía con una gran sonrisa.

—…

—Ay, qué lindo. Quiere luchar por la amistad—decía Creepy con burla —Ok, amo Soul ¿Qué harás con tu "amiguita"?— preguntó sentándose encima de los flancos de la alicornio zafiro y se cruzaba de brazos.

—…— el gato se quedaba un momento pensativo observando a la reina Galaxandria que se encontraba aun quieta y firme con esa sonrisa esperando las ordenes de su amo —…— el susodicho sonreía malicioso, porque tenía algo en mente para pasarlo muy bien con la yegua.

.

.

.

.

—…— la alicornio pestañeaba un par de veces y empezaba a observar alrededor confundida. Ya no tenía los ojos achicados. Había regresado a la normalidad — ¿D-Dónde estoy?— se preguntaba al ver mejor el lugar —Espera un momento ¿volví a mi hogar?— estaba confundida, porque precisamente, había vuelto a su palacio estando cerca de la salida.

—_Sí, hija mía. Haz vuelto a tu hogar—_ decía la voz de su padre en su mente.

—… ¿Acaso… morí?— preguntaba casi al borde de las lágrimas, porque pensaba que la mató y que regresó al palacio reencarnada.

—_No. No moriste. Solo que Dark Soul te ordenó que regreses a tu hogar y cuando llegaste, estuviste inmóvil casi por una hora sin hacer nada hasta que Dark te liberó de la hipnosis que estabas sometida— _explicaba con un tono de alivio.

—Ya veo… pero ¿Cuánto días duré estando a sus servicios?— preguntaba la reina con curiosidad.

—_Un día._

— ¿Un día?— se extrañó mucho ya que pensó que iba a durar semanas o meses si era uno de esos gatos que no quería deshacerse de sus juguetes.

—_Sí, un día. Ya habías recuperado la inmunidad estando con él. Duraste un poco más con Dark antes de que te ordenara regresar a tu hogar._

_—_Ya veo… ¿Y él sabe en donde vivo?— preguntaba curiosa.

—_No. Solo te envió sola y ni siquiera te preguntó en dónde vives, en donde te quedas. Por lo visto, prefiere que tú misma se lo digas estando consciente— _respondía su padre haciendo que Galaxandria sonriera un poco.

—Ya veo. Entonces ¿funcionó?

—_Diría que sí, porque al estar hipnotizada, le puedes responder a todas las preguntas que te haga con mucha sinceridad ya que le cree más a una hipnotizada que a una consciente, porque cree que miente en sus palabras._

_—_Ya veo…— la alicornio se quedaba pensativa y pensaba en ver lo que hizo cuando estuvo hipnotizada, pero su padre la detuvo.

—_Es mejor que no veas aun lo que pasó cuando eras la "esclava" de Dark Soul, hija mía. Además, es muy pronto, porque tú no conoces del todo ese sentimiento—_ hablaba con voz calmada.

—Ok, padre. Si tú lo dices, no lo veré hasta que sea el momento adecuado— decía con una sonrisa —Bueno, esto… padre, no hice el ridículo ¿verdad?— estaba algo preocupada.

—_No, hija mía. Si tú supieras, te sorprenderías mucho lo que pasó. Además, que volvió a la normalidad a la poni de cristal y a Zafire al usarte. Por lo visto, pensó que sería más fácil al usarte para que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Así que cumplió con su palabra de liberarla._

—Ok…— se quedaba pensativa un momento —Creo que me iré a leer. Me he descuidado un poco de aprender más…— dicho eso, empezaba a caminar hacia la "biblioteca", pero en eso, escuchó a su padre decir…

—_Hija mía, tienes un escrito detrás—_ la yegua se detenía en seco y suspiraba. Hacía aparecer un espejo detrás de ella para girar su cabeza y poder leer lo que había escrito en sus flancos. Había una palabra en su flanco izquierdo y otra palabra en el derecho, escrito con un marcador negro que decía:

**_ESTAS LOCA_**

—… No sé porque no me sorprende… Sabía que me diría loca al hacer ese gran riesgo y más si le pedí que me hipnotizara— decía la alicornio apenada desapareciendo el espejo y suspiraba calmada —Creo que me daré un baño antes de leer unos libros— agregaba reanudando su caminata hacia la ducha del palacio para bañarse y también para borrar esas palabras de sus flancos que parecía permanentes.

.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana después de ese riesgo que hizo la reina. En una dimensión donde todos eran antropomórficos, en una mesa de un restaurante, se encontraba un semental unicornio blanco con la crin morada y ojos amarillos. Usaba una camisa con mangas cortas, pero se veía como resaltaba la musculatura que tenía y un pantalón negro. Al frente de él, estaba una yegua pegaso de color zafiro que llevaba un vestido muy escotado y ajustado que resaltaba su cuerpo. Además, de un sobrero elegante en su cabeza. Era nada menos que Zafire Heart. Estaba con sus brazos en la mesa teniendo sus pechos colgando dejando ver mucho sus senos por la parte superior y miraba al semental con una sonrisa embobada mientras suspiraba enamorada, aunque el aludido no le prestaba atención a eso ya que comía unos panes dulces.

—Vaya, tenía mucha hambre. Je, je— decía Dark transformado en semental después de tragarse lo que tenía en su hocico —Zafire ¿Quieres?— preguntaba pasándole un pan dulce.

—Sí, mi amo— respondía con una mirada de enamorada agarrando el pan y le daba una mordida, pero masticaba de una forma algo sensual que caía las migajas encima de sus pechos y tragaba —Que rico— hablaba muy seductora para darle otra mordida.

—…— el semental alzaba sus hombros para luego continuar comiendo, sin embargo, escuchó una voz femenina detrás suyo.

—Espero no interrumpir tu merienda, Dark— al oír eso, el unicornio tragaba fastidiado para luego girar su cabeza y observaba que era nada menos que Galaxandria, solo era una unicornio antropomórfica que usaba un vestido largo y algo escotado. La susodicha lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—Pero bueno mujer ¿Qué haces aquí? Si buscas a esta Zafire, ten en cuenta que es una muñeca que me conseguí baratito de esa dimensión en donde estuve y regresé a la verdadera a casa— decía molesto levantándose de la silla mientras la yegua zafiro seguía sentada sin perder de vista a Dark y comía su pan muy sensual, o sea lentamente.

—Sí, lo sé. Sé que es una muñeca y que la reemplaza a la original— comentaba la reina con una sonrisa mirando a la aludida que estaba en su sitio ignorando por completo a la recién llegada.

—Si… pero no es lo mismo. Me había enamorado de la original. Ésta… ni siento nada por ella, más bien sería para disfrutar de su cuerpo y jugar con ella como una muñeca. La que es ella— mencionaba con fastidio.

—Oye Dark…— Galaxandria se acercaba un poco al semental para poner una mano en su hombro —Sé que no entiendo nada sobre ese sentimiento, porque nunca lo experimenté, pero sé de ante casco o ante mano en nuestro caso de ahorita…— movía sus dedos de su mano libre —Sé que ese amor no sería verdadero, porque la forzabas a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad. Eso no es amor ni siquiera amistad. Las cosas no se deben forzarse así… Lleva tiempo para conocerse mejor y esas cosas, o sea no soy experta en ese tema, pero sabes de lo que hablo ¿verdad?— lo veía con una sonrisa amable teniendo aun su mano en su hombro.

—…— el unicornio miraba a otro lado ruborizado por su mirada —Si, lo sé. Sé que lo que estás hablando… Solo que no quería esperar tanto tiempo— decía con un tono deprimido.

—Ya veo, pero apresurar las cosas de esa forma, no está bien. Debes calmarte, se paciente y al final, saldría el resultado que querías si das tu empeño a tu objetivo— mencionaba sin dejar de sonreír.

—… ¿Cómo tu que te apresuraste para que confiara en ti arriesgando tu vida hasta pedirme que te hipnotizara para que el riesgo fuera mayor y así te aceptara como mi mejor amiga de una vez?— hablaba con un tono bromista haciendo que la reina viera a otro lado apenada.

—Lo siento por eso. Creo que esa vez, no pensaba bien, porque quería demostrar lo importante de nuestra amistad— decía mirándolo con sinceridad.

—… Ya veo… … Esto ¿viste lo que hice contigo cuando estabas en mi "poder"?— preguntaba curioso.

—No, no lo he visto ya que pienso mejor que no lo vea aun, o sea sería como tu secreto y sería de mala educación saber lo que hiciste… ¿Por qué quieres saber si lo vi? ¿Acaso hay algo que deba preocuparme?— preguntaba extrañada.

—N-No. Para nada. No te preocupes, no pasó nada de que debas preocuparte. Solo fue una "salida" de "amigos", nada más. Aburrido como cualquier salida— respondía Dark con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ok— sonreía de forma dulce —Muy bien, me tengo que ir. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Así que espero volverte a ver, Dark— y sin previo aviso, la unicornio le daba un beso en su mejilla para despedirse haciendo que el semental se sorprendiera y se sonrojaba por eso. Galaxandria daba media vuelta para irse, pero en eso, el aludido la detenía diciendo.

—Espera, antes de que te vayas, te quiero darte esto…— el unicornio se acercaba a ella sacando un papel de un bolsillo. La susodicha lo veía extrañada hasta que tomó el papel con una mano.

— ¿Qué es esto?— observaba un dibujito muy extraño con un escrito algo inentendible, pero por alguna razón, la reina entendía más o menos los garabatos.

—… Es la dirección de mi hogar— decía apenado.

—…— la aludida pestañeaba mucho — ¿La dirección de tu hogar?— preguntaba sorprendida.

—Sip. Sé que tú por más poderosa que seas, nunca pudiste encontrar mi hogar, ni yo el tuyo… Nuestros hogares eran indetectables. Je, je— reía un poco burlón.

—Sí, así es. Quería saber en dónde vives, pero nunca lo hallé— respondió algo apenada.

—Ya veo. Pues, estas de suerte. Ya sabes donde vivo… Espero que me visites algún día… si quieres— mencionaba intentando fingir que no le importaba alzando sus hombros.

—… Claro, Dark. Te visitaré en tu hogar para que podamos convivir más— decía Galaxandria con una sonrisa sosteniendo el papel en una mano.

—Ok… Nos vemos— se despedía alzando una mano.

—Nos vemos, amigo— se despidió con una sonrisa alegre para dar media vuelta y se marchaba del lugar con una tele transportación.

—…— el semental se quedaba mirando el lugar en donde estaba antes la yegua de las galaxias para luego observar a Zafire que seguía comiendo el mismo pan de forma muy sugerente con migajas en sus grandes pechos y con la mirada seductora puesta en su amo. Con una mano, se tocaba su mejilla a la que le había besado —…— daba una pequeña sonrisa —Esa reina de verdad que está loca— fue lo único que dijo para después sentarse frente a la muñeca antropomórfica para seguir comiendo sus panes dulces.

Continuará.

* * *

**Y aquí termina esta siguiente parte del especial alternativo.**

**En mi opinión, les diré que la reina Galaxandria, estaba loca al hacer esa estupidez. Tenía 90 por ciento de que seguiría siendo esclava o muerta y un 10 por ciento que la liberaría. Eso es meterse a un camino peligroso ya que eso hubo muchas consecuencias de lo que le pasaría, pero bueno, sigue vivita y coleando, y "cuerda", creo.**

**Dark le dio por fin la dirección de su hogar. Como dijo Dark, por más poderosa que sea o por más buena vista que tenga, nunca pudo localizar su hogar al estar igual que el hogar de Galaxandria. Difícil de rastrear.**

**Bueno, que más decir, en el siguiente capítulo, podría ser que ya haya saltos en el tiempo, porque pasa muchas cositas y esto es un especial, y no un fic de estos dos, así que en el siguiente se haría unos saltos, narraciones de lo que pasó en ese tiempo y todo eso para llegar al momento que todo esperarían, supongo.**

**Eso es todo, amiguitos.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Mariel fuera, paz.**


	11. Especial 6-5

**Hola, queridos entusiastas, soy Mariel y les traigo la siguiente parte de este especial.**

**Cualquiera pensaría "Que lindo, nada arruinará ese momento" y después sale un monstruo con ochenta brazos que quiere destruir el mundo, pero no. Esto no será que arruina un bello momento un monstruo salido de la nada, más bien, es algo muy profundo.**

**Solo lean y disfruten de esta parte. Los espero abajito.**

* * *

**Especial alternativo 6-5: Un corazón dudoso**

En un castillo fuera del continuo espacio y tiempo, no de Galaxandria, si no otro gran castillo que estaba flotando en la deriva en un espacio morado claro. En una habitación, se encontraba Dark Soul sentado frente a una mesa tomando una taza de té y le daba un mordisco a una galleta. Estaba tranquilito hasta que alguien tocaba la puerta.

—Adelante— decía el gato después de tragar lo que tenía en su hocico. La puerta se abría dejando ver a un oso de peluche celeste con la panza de color carne y sus ojos eran de dragón rojos.

—Amo Soul, tienes una visita de… la reina loca— avisaba el peluche con burla.

—Creepy, te puedo oír perfectamente desde aquí— comentaba Galaxandria que se asomaba en la puerta. Su expresión era calmada y veía con una sonrisa al felino que estaba en el interior del cuarto.

—Oh, hola, Galaxandria. No te esperaba verte tan pronto aquí— habló Dark algo sorprendido de ver a la alicornio.

—Sí, lo sé, pero quise venir para ver tu hogar y te digo que es muy encantadora— decía la reina entrando a pasos lentos mientras miraba con atención su alrededor.

—Gracias, supongo— agradecía alzando sus hombros —Esto… si quieres, puedes tomar un asiento… y ¿quieres una tacita de té?— preguntaba el gato curioso tomando la tetera con magia.

—Sí. Me encantaría, Dark— respondía Galaxandria con una sonrisa y se sentaba a un costado de la mesa. El felino le servía té en una taza.

— ¿Galleta?— le señalaba el plato repleto de galletas.

—Sí, gracias— agradeció la yegua tomando una galleta con su magia para darle una mordida —Mmmmmmm. Está delicioso, en serio ¿tú las preparaste?— preguntó con una expresión de gustosa ya que se comía la galleta con alegría.

—Je, je. Quisiera. Las galletas las hizo mi amigo Creepy— respondió Dark con su típica sonrisa señalando al oso que seguía en la puerta.

— ¿En serio? Pues, están muy deliciosas, Creepy— decía la reina mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, supongo…— agradecía el peluche alzando sus hombros —Esto… me retiraré, tengo un libro que leer. Si me necesitan, no griten— mencionó con fastidio tomando la puerta.

— ¿Cómo que no…?— no pudo terminar de hablar ya que cerró la puerta de un portazo —… Este oso. Je, je— el gato rodaba sus ojos y daba una mordida a una galleta.

—Es encantador— habló la alicornio sonriente dando un sorbo a su té.

—… ¿Tú lo crees encantador?— preguntaba el felino viéndola extrañado.

—Sí y no lo veo feo— respondía Galaxandria con sinceridad en su voz.

— ¿Cómo así?— estaba confundido ahora.

—El exterior no cuenta, lo que importa, es el interior— decía con sabiduría tomando con su magia otra galleta.

—Wow. Que profundo— comentó Dark algo sorprendido y mordía la galleta.

—Gracias, Dark— agradecía de forma educada.

—De nada, Galaxandria.

—Me puedes llamar, Xandria, si quieres— lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—Ok, Xandria— le daba una pequeña sonrisa. Después de eso, empezaban a charlar de cualquier cosa. La reina le hablaba de lo que hacía o de mundos que visitaba un poco antes de encerrarse de nuevo en el castillo. El gato también le habló de cosas aleatorias y le dijo uno que otro chiste haciéndola reír un poco.

Duraban un buen rato hasta que terminaron con todas las galletas y el té se había terminado.

—Dark, me gustó convivir contigo con esta fiesta de té. Espero que me invites a la próxima— decía la yegua con una sonrisa alegre dejando la taza vacía en la mesa.

—Emmmm. Si quieres, puedes venir todos los días a las cuatro. A esa hora, es la hora del té como todos los días— invitaba el felino alzando sus hombros.

—Ok. Entonces, estaré encantada de venir más seguido— aceptaba su invitación cerrando sus ojos y no dejaba de sonreír —…— la alicornio abría sus ojos para verlo fijamente —… Dark.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Me permite pasear libremente por el castillo? Quisiera explorarlo y conocer mejor a tus súbditos— mencionaba con ganas de observar mejor el castillo.

—Mmmmm. Sí, claro. No hay problema— accedía sin darle mucha importancia.

—Gracias, amigo. Nos vemos— se despedía levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta, la cual, lo abría con su magia. Iba a salir, pero se topó con Creepy que había venido a ver.

—…

—Hola, Creepy— saludaba la reina con una sonrisa saliendo del cuarto para luego caminar por el pasillo alejándose de la habitación.

—… Vaya, por fin se fue esa loca— decía el oso con un tono de fastidio, pero en eso, escuchaba la voz de la yegua.

—Te escucho, Creepy y no me voy. Estaré paseando por aquí— comentaba teniendo un tono alegre.

—Oh, genial. Qué alegría— mencionó el peluche sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Je, je. Bueno Creepy, supongo que hay que acostumbrarse a la presencia de la reinita— habló Dark con su típica sonrisa.

—Sí, supongo. Con solo darle la dirección, ella no dejará de visitarnos la muy solitaria, solterona, loca…— mencionaba Creepy fastidiado.

— ¡Te sigo escuchando!— gritaba Galaxandria desde lejos ya que cruzó un pasillo.

—Hasta metiche es— decía el oso con los brazos cruzados.

—Je, je, je— se reía un poco el gato.

.

.

.

.

En ese día, la reina paseaba de lo más tranquila por los pasillos observando el lugar con detenimiento. Saludaba a cualquier muñeco o peluche que pasaba por ahí y los aludidos también la saludaban con una pata o mano.

La yegua exploraba calmadamente el piso en donde estaba. Estaba conociendo a cada juguete que se encontraba en el lugar hasta le daba ganas de hablar con ellos y eran conversaciones muy civilizadas.

Después de pasar como dos horas dando una vuelta completa en el mismo pasillo ya que todavía no quería ir a otros pasillos que contenía el castillo, decidió marcharse para volver a su castillo y se despedía de unas muñecas que la habían seguido para hacerle compañía… No tenían nada mejor que hacer… Parecía que hizo amigos juguetes también.

.

.

Llegaba otro día. La reina estudiaba un poco en su palacio para no descuidarlo para luego como al mediodía, o sea su sentido del tiempo, se iba para volver al castillo de Dark. Exploraba los otros pasillos para conocerlos mejor. Además, que cuando ya eran las cuatro, volvía a la habitación donde tuvo la fiesta de té con el gato oscuro para convivir con él. Conversaban de cualquier cosa y el felino siempre tenía algo que decir para hacer reír a la alicornio hasta Galaxandria le contaba los amigos que había hecho al estar aquí. Algo sorprendente con la facilidad que tenía de hacer amistades por ahí.

.

.

.

Las horas en el lugar, se convertían en días, días en semanas, semanas en meses y la reina no faltaba ni una vez a la fiesta de té que daba el felino. Era muy puntual.

Ya había conocido todo el castillo de pie a cabeza, de un lado para otro. Conoció a cada juguete que vivía en el castillo hasta se sabía el nombre de cada uno, de cada muñeco y peluche existente en ese lugar.

No solo se convirtió en la amiga amistosa y compasiva de todos, también le dio por enseñarle un poco a los juguetes recién creados por Dark debido a que solo tenían a una maestra y la alicornio quería enseñarles un poco a los pequeños. Esos pequeñines les gustaban que la yegua viniera al salón de clase que tenía el castillo para enseñar ya que la alicornio se ganó el cariño de los juguetes recién creados.

Galaxandria le gustaba ayudar. Así que le ayudaba a la maestra con los pequeños en la enseñanza, pero no solo eso, también ayudó a otros que necesitaban algo de ayudita. Como por ejemplo… fue un maniquí para ayudar a una muñeca llamada Costure Perfect debido a que no tenía maniquís para practicar mejor sus costuras. Así que usaba a la reina para medir e intentaba hacer un vestido para la yegua. La verdad, la muñeca quería regalarle un vestido a la reina por ayudarle, aunque se negaba ya que solo quiso ayudar, sin embargo, Costure le regaló un hermoso vestido largo por la ayuda de ser su maniquí. Galaxandria era una muy buena maniquí ya que lo hacía tan bien que ni se movía en absoluto como si fuera de verdad una maniquí.

La reina ayudó a cualquiera con problemitas que tenían, pero nada serio hasta pudo conocer a la hija adoptiva de Dark Soul. Al principio, se entristeció de observar como era su cuarto, llenos de cabezas colgando hasta cuerpos mutilados por el suelo, sin embargo, después de hablarlo un momento con el gato, trasladó a su hija a una habitación decente, aunque el felino estaba inseguro de eso, pero si pasara algo, la alicornio sería la responsable de lo que pase y ella no tenía problemas de aceptar la responsabilidad.

Después de trasladarla para que tenga un mejor ambiente, charló con ella cada día cuando llegaba a su visita diaria y sorprendentemente, se hicieron algo cercanas, no como amigas, porque en el punto de vista de cualquiera, sería otra cosa.

.

.

.

En una habitación del castillo, era muy llamativo ya que parecía que una potrilla viviera ahí por los dibujos infantiles que había en una mesa o pegadas en la pared.

En la cama, se encontraba acostada una alidrake azul muy oscuro, con unas garras en sus cascos, tenía el cuerno afilado igual que sus dientes, la melena y cola eran de color morado oscuro con unos mechones negros, sus alas eran de dragón, sus ojos amarillos intensos y la cutie mark era una luna roja como la sangre. Estaba tapada con una sábana mientras en el borde de la cama, estaba sentada en sus flancos Galaxandria que le leía un libro con una sonrisa serena.

—Y así se casaron, y tuvieron muchos hijos. Fin ¿Y bien? ¿Te gustó, Lunar?— preguntaba la reina bajando el libro para mirar a la mencionada.

—Sipi. Ji, ji. Fue divertido, Xandria— respondía mirándola con una sonrisa infantil.

—Me alegro— decía sonriéndole mientras se levantaba levitando el libro.

—Mmmmmm. Xandria…

— ¿Si?

—… ¿Te enamoraste alguna vez?— preguntaba con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué?— estaba confundida.

— ¿Qué si te has enamorado alguna vez?— repetía la pregunta.

—…— estaba callada. Era la primera vez que no sabía cómo responder —… No… Yo estuve apartada de todo. Así que… nunca me… enamoré de alguien…— intentaba decirlo lo mejor que podía ya que era un tema desconocido para ella.

—Es muy triste… ¿Y piensas estar sola toda tu vida?— preguntó ladeando un poco su cabeza.

—… … Pues, no. Estoy con ustedes todos los días. Así que no estoy sola— respondía con una sonrisa.

—No me refiero a eso.

—Entonces ¿Qué?— estaba confundida.

—Me refiero estar en compañía a alguien que amas. Más que un amigo…— Lunar se daba cuenta que Galaxandria no entendía lo que decía —… O sea una pareja, novio. Esas cosas de amor.

—… … No… No sé cómo… responderte a eso— respondió la reina sin saber qué decir.

—Ah bueno, la verdad, es triste que no sepas sobre el amor, porque si no amas de verdad a alguien, sería muy trágico para ese que estuviera enamorado de ti— comentaba con su típica sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué lo dices así?— preguntaba confusa.

—Por nada. Solo digo... Si no aprendes a usar tu corazón, las decisiones serán fatales. Es bueno que hagas amigos, pero… deberías aprender a amar de verdad a alguien— respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

—… _¿Por qué habla como si fuera mi padre?—_ pensaba la alicornio confundida —… ¿Cómo a quién?

—No sé ¿A papi? Él está soltero. No ha encontrado a nadie para estar en su vida… Tú serías una buena mami. Ji, ji— daba una risita.

—… ¿Mami?— ladeaba su cabeza a un lado.

—Claro, o sea él es mi papi y quien esté con él, será mi mami… Solo digo. Tú serías una buena mami— decía con sinceridad en su voz.

—… Gracias, Lunar— agradecía algo entre confundida e incómoda. Alzaba una pezuña para acariciarle su cabeza —Descansa…— agregaba con una sonrisa y le daba la espalda para retirarse de la habitación.

—Espero verte otra vez, mami… digo Galy— mencionó la alidrake acomodándose en la cama. Galaxandria se había detenido al abrir la puerta cuando escuchó eso.

—… _¿Qué es esta sensación que siento en mi pecho?—_ pensó la reina poniendo una pezuña en su pecho —_Sigo sin comprender esto…—_ se entristecía un poco y salía del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

.

.

.

.

En ese tiempo que pasaba la alicornio en el castillo del gato, también la relación de Galaxandria con Dark se volvía más unidos. Ese lazo era más fuerte que nunca ya que convivían mucho cuando era la hora del té hasta a la reina se le iba el tiempo al estar hablando con el felino. Y también, la yegua intentó ser graciosa en un día de esos.

.

.

.

Los dos aludidos estaban sentados frente a la mesa dando un sorbo al té. La reina dejaba su taza en la mesa para mirar de reojo a Dark que comía una galleta.

—…— la yegua miraba a otro lado, más bien, su costado ya que tenía un libro abierto y lo estaba leyendo un momento —Dark…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Te puedo hacer un chiste?— preguntaba mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Emmmmm. No hace falta que me pidas permiso. Si quieres contar un chiste, hazlo— respondía con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ok…— la alicornio veía de reojo el libro — ¿Por qué la gallina cruzó el camino?

—No lo sé, tú dime— decía con sarcasmo.

—Para llegar al otro lado— daba una risita Galaxandria. Se podría oír un sonido de batería al contar ese chiste —…— la reina paró de reírse al verlo serio — ¿Lo hice mal?— preguntaba algo deprimida.

—Pueeeeeeees, ese chiste es muy, pero muy viejo. Lo único que hace, es que me duela el pecho por ese chiste tan malo— respondía con una sinceridad muy dura.

—Y-Ya veo… Intenté ser graciosa, pero por lo visto, no es mi fuerte— decía la yegua con tristeza.

—Pues, para empezar, deja de leer un libro. Esos libros no ayudan en nada y también que si quieres ser graciosa, actúa con naturalidad, o sea tu misma. Yo soy gracioso, porque actúo yo mismo y me sale con naturalidad— comentaba alzando sus hombros.

—… ¿Y cómo lo hago? ¿Me podrías enseñar?— preguntaba acercando su rostro de golpe al rostro del gato, hacía que el felino se sonrojara al tener su cara muy cerca de él. Además, de la sonrisa que adornaba en ese rostro.

—Claro, supongo. Solo presta atención y aprenderás, o sea te diré un chiste— habló con algo de nerviosismo al tenerla muy cerca. Dicho eso, la alicornio se enderezó en su lugar para oírlo atentamente.

**Un chiste después**

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja— se reía Galaxandria estando en el suelo mientras se sostenía el estómago. No podía parar de reír —Primero dijo Pu y luego dijo Din. Ja, ja, ja, ja. Que gracioso. Ja, ja, ja, ja.

—… _Se nota mucho que los chistes no estaban en su vida_— pensaba Dark con una gota de sudor en la nuca por la risa que causaba la alicornio.

El gato quiso hacerle un chiste tonto del pudin para saber si se reía por cosas "simples" o no y por lo visto, tenía razón.

.

.

.

Había pasado mucho tiempo y que parecía que la reina le gustaba pasar tiempo en el castillo de Dark que el de su propio palacio por lo solitario que era en ese lugar.

Primero, iba del mediodía hasta las siete. Lo tenía fijo hasta que pasó un tiempo y después iba desde la mañana hasta las siete, pero a veces se pasaba la hora y duraba hasta las diez de la noche debido a que pasaba tiempo también con Lunar Blood, la hija adoptiva del gato oscuro. Le contaba un cuento y todo a la alidrake.

Galaxandria lo pasaba bien, aunque los juguetes no eran de carne y hueso, disfrutaba estar con ellos ya que cada muñeco o peluche tenían personalidades distintas… Hasta trató de ser amiga de Creepy. Le costó lo suyo, porque ni siquiera quería acercarse a la yegua o que prefería estar solo.

Sin embargo, la reina le había prestado un libro de la biblioteca de su palacio para dárselo al oso de peluche ya que como le gustaba leer, le quiso prestarle un libro y lo aceptó con "gusto", aunque no lo demostraba. Después de eso, Galaxandria le prestaba libros de su biblioteca cuando Creepy terminaba de leer el que tenía.

No se sabía si se hicieron amigos, pero… ahí va.

.

.

.

En todo ese tiempo de la convivencia con la reina Galaxandria, Dark y ella se habían hecho muy cercanos, pero lo que no sabía la yegua, era que el gato, estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella y más, y más por cada día, semanas o meses que la reina iba muy puntual a la hora del té.

El felino le gustaba hablar con ella, se sentía relajado, alegre, que podía hablarle de lo que sea ya que ella era una amiga de confianza, que nunca lo traicionaría por lo que pudo averiguar cuando estuvo hipnotizada por él.

Sin embargo, ese sentimiento se hacía cada vez más fuerte debido a que veía a Galaxandria con otros ojos, aunque guardaba ese sentimiento. No quería enamorarse de ella, pero cada día era más difícil si venía todos los días.

No podía pensar en lo hermosa que era, esa linda risa que salía de sus labios, esa hermosa melena cósmica, esos sexys y firmes flancos… Algunas cosas no cambiaban.

Hasta que en un día, Dark Soul quería confesarle sus sentimientos, no podía guardarlo por más tiempo ya que su corazón siempre latía con rapidez al verla y siempre un sonrojo se marcaba en su rostro. Tenía que hacerlo, estaba determinado en hacerlo… Debía hacerlo… sí o sí.

.

.

.

.

.

En un jardín muy hermoso que tenía en el castillo de Dark con un hermoso cielo morado oscuro estrellado, iban caminando con tranquilidad el amo del castillo y la reina. Uno al lado del otro. La yegua se maravillaba de observar ese hermoso jardín hasta pensaría que el felino se robó el jardín de alguien. Dark estaba muy nervioso y miraba de reojo a la alicornio haciendo que su corazón palpitara con locura.

—_Vamos, Dark… Tú puedes hacerlo… Tú puedes confesarte a cualquiera sin miedo… Entonces ¿Por qué con Xandria me pone muy nervioso?—_ pensaba el gato con nerviosismo. Los dos llegaban a un costado de un campo de flores y Galaxandria se acostaba de panza viendo con una sonrisa las flores mientras el felino se quedaba parado a un lado de ella algo tembloroso.

—Son unas flores muy hermosas, Dark. La verdad, tienes un jardín muy hermoso. Se siente una paz en este lugar que no podría dejar de ver estas flores por nada— decía la reina mirándolo con una sonrisa cálida haciéndolo sonrojar y veía a otro lado.

—G-Gracias…

—… ¿Dark, sucede algo?— preguntaba confundida al mirar su extraño comportamiento.

—No d-digo sí. Es que bueno… yo…— intentaba hablar, pero era un manojo de nervios hasta parecía que sudaba un poco.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó preocupada.

—S-Si, e-estoy b-bien. Solo que…— el felino respiraba profundamente para calmarse y tomaba una flor del campo —… Quisiera darte esto… Una flor de mi jardín… para ti— agregaba sonrojado.

—Gracias, Dark. Es muy linda— agradecía con una sonrisa y agarraba la flor con su magia.

—D-De nada… Se vería muy linda en tu hermosa m-melena— jugaba con sus garritas.

— ¿En serio?— ladeaba un poco la cabeza.

—Si… D-Déjame mostrarte…— Dark tomaba la flor y flotaba un poco para ponerlo en su melena —Listo. Mira cómo te quedó— sacaba un espejo de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

—… Está lindo. Gracias, Dark— agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

—D-De nada…— decía con una pequeña sonrisa —Esto… Xandria.

— ¿Si?

—… T-Tu ¿has amado a alguien en tu vida?— preguntaba con nerviosismo.

—… Pues, si— respondía con una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio?— sentía un dolor en su pecho.

—Sí. Los amigos que he hecho y a ti también. Los amo a todos— mencionaba sin dejar de sonreír.

—Emmmm. No me refiero a eso— decía el gato con una garra en su pecho.

—Entonces ¿a qué te refieres?— ladeaba su cabeza a un lado.

—Me refiero que si amas a alguien de verdad, o sea que tu corazón te lo pide con locura que quieres estar con él— explicaba un poco nervioso.

—Oh… Si te refieres a eso, sigue siendo un tema fuerte para mí. Es que no entiendo mucho eso, aunque ¿Por qué lo dices?— preguntaba con curiosidad.

—Es que… yo… yo… … t-te… t-te…— el felino miraba fijamente a los ojos confundidos de la reina. Lo hacía sonrojarse mucho —… … … No… Nada… Solo pregunto… Solo eso— agregaba con tristeza bajando un poco la cabeza. No se atrevía a confesarse… No podía… Sentía una punzada en su pecho.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntaba extrañada.

—Sí, sí. Estoy bien. Solo que… tengo cosas que hacer. Así que… disfruta del jardín todo lo que quieras. Puedes estar aquí c-cuando quieras— respondía mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa mientras daba media vuelta.

—Ok, Dark. Nos veremos después— se despedía la yegua y veía marcharse a Dark caminando con normalidad.

—…— el gato se detenía un momento y giraba su cabeza para observar de reojo a la alicornio que veía con una sonrisa las flores —…— suspiraba deprimido —_ ¿A quién engaño? Xandria merece a alguien mejor que yo… … Nunca se fijaría en mí como algo más… Si yo soy un "monstruo" para cualquiera…— _pensaba con la cabeza baja y daba un chasquido con su cola para desaparecer del lugar. La reina dirigió su mirada a donde estuvo antes el felino.

—… Le pasa algo. Lo sé, pero no sé qué es lo que tiene…— comentaba confundida. En eso, se daba cuenta que el espejo que se miró, estaba en el suelo a un costado de ella. Lo agarraba con su magia para verse nuevamente con la flor en su crin —… La verdad, se ve lindo…— de repente, recordaba lo que había dicho Dark antes que le pusiera la flor en su melena —"_Se vería muy linda en tu hermosa melena"— _repetía esa frase en su mente y no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Se sentía extraña y notaba su rubor en el espejo — ¿Por qué estoy ruborizada?... La verdad, he escuchado muchos cumplidos como esos, pero… ¿Por qué con Dark es diferente?...— pasaba una pezuña en su pecho sintiendo como su corazón se aceleró un poco al recordar solo ese pequeño momento —Sigo sin entender éste sentimiento… … … Creo que ya es tiempo de ver ese día cuando estuve hipnotizada por Dark ¿o no? … Creo que ese día me explicaría más esto…— se tocaba su pecho —… Además, mi padre me dijo que lo viera cuando pudiera entender esto, pero… sigo en las mismas… … Aunque…— alzaba su vista para mirar el hermoso cielo —… Si lo veo, puede ser que ya se me aclare algunas dudas que tengo— agregaba viendo fijamente el cielo y observó como una estrella fugaz, pasaba por ese morado cielo.

Continuará.

* * *

**Espero que les gustara. Se tuvo que dar saltos en el tiempo, porque si no, no se lograría nada de esto y nos quedaríamos en las mismas. Ji, ji.**

**Así que bueno, ya falta poco para terminar. No sé cuánto, pero ya estaríamos por la parte final. **

**Eso es todo.**

**Mariel fuera.**


	12. Especial 6-6

**Bienvenidos, queridos lectores. Soy Mariel y ésta es la siguiente parte de este especial.**

**Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, pero… ¿Galaxandria por fin sabrá lo que es enamorarse o no? Nadie sabe, porque ese tema no es su fuerte.**

**Sin más, vean esta parte y descúbranlo. Nos vemos abajito.**

* * *

**Especial alternativo 6-6: El sentimiento del dolor**

Después de ese día estando en el jardín, Galaxandria se encontraba acostada de panza en su cama mirando pensativa a la nada. Esa sensación que había sentido, no se marchaba, dejándola muy confundida con esas nuevas emociones que estaba surgiendo en ella.

—No sé qué me pasa… … Creo que debería ver ese día cuando estuve hipnotizada para saber si me responden las dudas que tengo…— la yegua se tocaba su pecho sintiendo su corazón palpitar algo rápido al pensar en el gato negro —… Bueno… aquí voy…— respiraba profundamente teniendo los ojos cerrados y bajaba su pezuña poniéndolo a la cama. Después de unos segundos, abría sus ojos dejando observar que estaban completamente blancos y a la vez, miraba al vacío ya que estaba observando un poco el pasado cuando estaba bajo la merced de Dark Soul.

**Flashback**

**Punto de vista de Galaxandria**

Estaba en la misma habitación del imperio de cristal de ese mundo donde la princesa era Zafire Heart. Miraba al frente a la nada. Sentía como sonreía y no podía cambiar mi expresión por más que quiera. En eso, veía a Dark al frente. Me hablaba y me preguntaba algunas cosas, como del por qué hacía esto, como no tener inmunidad.

Le respondí con total sinceridad. No podría mentirle, aunque quisiera. Mis labios se movían por sí solos respondiendo a todas las preguntas que me daba hasta que terminó de preguntarme. Sin embargo, cuando escucho la pregunta de Creepy.

— ¿Qué harás con tu "amiguita"?— quería girar mi cabeza o los ojos para verlo, pero no podía por más que lo quisiese. Mí vista siempre estaba al frente mirando a la pared fijamente, aunque podía ver a Dark como me sonreía malicioso… ¿Por qué me siento nerviosa con esa sonrisa?... Espero que de verdad, no hiciera el ridículo ante todos.

.

.

.

Ahora estaba frente a la puerta donde saldría a las calles del imperio de cristal. El gato me había ordenado volver a ser la unicornio para no llamar la atención. En eso, sentía como mi cabeza se giraba por un casco para mirar a Dark que era ahora un unicornio blanco con la crin y cola moradas. Sus ojos seguían en amarillo y su cutie mark era como una espada con el filo dorado y la empuñadura era morada con una calcomanía de una huella de gato. Él me sonreía de forma maliciosa.

—Muy bien, reina sensualona de las galaxias, tú y yo vamos a tener una "cita" ya que como quisiste tomar el lugar de Zafire, ahora tú serás mi compañera por toda la eternidad. Ja, ja, ja, ja— se reía de forma perversa —No, la verdad no. Solo será cuando me cansé. Algún día, quizás. Je, je, je— sentía como me acariciaba la mejilla. Era una sensación… reconfortante, pero después giró mi cabeza para ver la puerta. El unicornio abría la puerta con su magia —Quiero que salgas moviendo tus flancos muy sensualmente teniendo la cola levantada— me ordenaba con una sonrisa perversa.

—Sí, amo Soul— obedecí levantando mi cola donde cualquiera podía observar toda mi retaguardia y empezaba a caminar moviendo mis flancos de un lado a otro. No podía detenerme, mi cuerpo se movía solo para ver cómo estaba a punto de salir y escuchaba la risa maniática de Dark hasta que se cerró la puerta de golpe.

—Deja de caminar, exhibicionista. Aquí todos somos decentes. Je, je.

—Sí, amo Soul— dejé de caminar teniendo mi nariz a centímetros de la puerta. Sentía como me bajaba la cola y me daba una nalgada haciendo que diera un leve gemido por esa acción.

— ¿Creías que te dejaría salir y te humillaría? Je, je, je— me gira mi cabeza para verlo fijamente a sus ojos —Sé que me estás viendo, reinita. Puede ser que aún no, pero después verás lo que te hice pasar ¿no?— presionaba su nariz con la mía haciendo que nuestros rostros estuvieran muy pegados. Podía sentir su aliento al estar así. Juraría que me ruborizaría al tenerlo así —Je, je. Tú y yo nos divertiremos mucho y además, que todavía no se acabó las vacaciones. Je, je— se reía burlón y abría la puerta con su magia otra vez para luego darme una nalgada —Bueno linda, vamos a nuestra cita— el semental salía de la casa —Sígueme, reinita, pero camina como una yegua decente ¿oíste? Je, je.

—Sí, amo Soul— lo empecé a seguir por detrás y al salir, oía como se cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

.

.

.

Los dos estábamos paseando por las calles del imperio de cristal. Tenía mi cabeza en el cuello de Dark mientras seguía caminando por las órdenes de él. Quería que hiciera esto para simular ser una pareja hasta que nos deteníamos frente al palacio del imperio.

—Que hermoso ¿no lo crees? Je, je— comentó el unicornio con una sonrisa infantil.

—Sí, amo Soul— respondí sin despegarme de Dark.

—Sí, verdad. Yo lo rompo. Haría caer ese palacio en el lugar con muchos ponis y habría muertos por doquier. Je, je, je— lo decía de forma maligna —Pero no sería divertido. Sería más divertido que tú lo hicieras ¿no crees? Que tú mates a tus primeras víctimas ¿no es maravilloso?

—Sí, amo Soul— fue lo único que dije. No, no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero ¿Por qué solo digo "si" siempre?

—Empieza a brillar tu cuerno, cuando te diga dispare, dispara al pie del palacio para que caiga y destruya muchas cosas. Je, je, je.

—Sí, amo Soul— empezaba a brillar mi cuerno… No, por favor. No quiero hacer esto. Si veo que maté a alguien, nunca me lo perdonaría. Por favor, Dark. No me obligues a hacerlo.

— ¿Lista?...— te lo suplico. No me obligues a hacerlo —… Dis… Dis… Dis, dis dis, dis, diiiiis— empezó a cantar para después recibir un zape —Apaga tu cuerno. Aquí somos ponis de bien… creo. Je, je.

—Sí, amo Soul— obedecía… ¿Por qué me hace esto?

.

.

.

Ahora estábamos en un restaurante comiendo con tranquilidad. Al menos todo estaba tranquilo aquí y no hago nada que me averg...

—Sería divertido verte subir a una mesa y que te pongas a bailar como desquiciada. Je, je— hablé de más. Podía ver cómo me sonríe malicioso mientras sigo comiendo como si nada. Había terminado de comer y me ordenó que me limpiara el hocico con una servilleta —Ok. Levántate. Es hora de hacer una escena loca y extraña. Je, je.

—Sí, amo Soul— me levantaba. Esperaba su próxima orden que podría ser que me subiera a una mesa y me pusiera a bailar…

—Ve al baño del restaurante y lávate las pezuñas, cochina. Y cuando termines, regresa aquí.

—Sí, amo Soul— obedecí yendo al baño del lugar para empezar a lavarme las pezuñas… Estoy tan confundida.

.

.

.

… Ok, esto es malo. Estaba encima de un edificio. Nadie me veía, porque usaba un hechizo de invisibilidad igual que Dark que estaba a mi lado en su forma gato para verme con esa típica sonrisa suya.

—Será divertido verte lanzarte hacia el suelo y que te… rompas los huesos ¿no te parece divertido?— sentía por primera vez, miedo. Estaba asustada de que hiciera eso, de que sintiera ese dolor… Juraría que estaría mis cascos temblando por eso… Nunca me sentí tan asustada en mi vida. Sentía como me empujaba un poco en mis flancos para estar casi al borde —Cuando te diga salta, saltas ¿ok?

—Ok, amo Soul— por favor, no me obligues hacerlo. Te lo suplico.

—… Salta— no, por favor… En eso, saltaba en el mismo lugar…

—Listo. Je, je, je— me daba una nalgada —Ahora podemos seguir divirtiéndonos. Ja, ja, ja, ja— se reía de forma infantil… ¿Por qué me hace sufrir de ésta forma?...

.

.

.

Pasaba todo el día… sufriendo, se podría decir así ya que pareciera que me obligaría a hacer una maldad, pero la verdad, no pasó eso.

Me iba a obligar a decapitar a una yegua de cristal, que actuara como una gata maullando encima de una rama, que bailara de forma erótica en la plaza frente a todos, que besara a la pareja de una yegua. Tantas cosas que casi me obligaba a hacer que seguía confundida con su actitud…

.

.

.

Ya era muy de noche en el imperio de cristal. Estábamos frente a la casa en donde estuvimos antes. Estaba firme mirando a la nada. No podía ver otra cosa, pero escuchaba como se abría el portal a un costado mío. Supongo que se irían los dos, Dark y Creepy, pero en eso, sentía otra nalgada y me acariciaba mis caderas, lomo hasta ponerse al frente el gato que me miraba con su típica sonrisa.

—Bueno reinita, espero que hayas aprendido la lección. Je, je— se reía un poco. Me confundí al escuchar eso… ¿Qué lección? —Espero que a la próxima, ni se te ocurra quitarte la inmunidad de nuevo ni tampoco pedirle a alguien que te hipnotice. Pudiste haberte lastimado, hacer cosas malas hasta pudiste haber muerto por tu gran estupidez— me ¿regañaba? Él… ¿estuvo preocupado por mí? La verdad, con solo oírlo, me avergonzaba de mi misma por lo que hice… Creo que fue demasiado con quitarme la inmunidad —Así que bueno, me iré junto con mi osito gruñón.

— ¿Sabes que estoy aquí aun?— preguntó Creepy fastidiado.

—Sí, lo sé. Solo lleva las maletas al portal. Después te alcanzo. Je, je— escuchaba un bufido de parte del oso —Bueno, esta es mi última orden para ti. Cuando me vaya, quiero que tu haz el hechizo ese para volver a la normalidad el imperio de cristal como tú sabes hacerlo. Que te vayas a tu casa, o sea a tu castillito y que te quedes ahí ¿entendiste?— pegaba su nariz con la mía.

—Sí, amo Soul.

—Por cierto, quiero que lo captes bien. Si te vuelvo a ver a hacer esa estupidez de quitarte la inmunidad o querer hipnotizarte por "x" motivo, yo te daré unas buenas nalgadas que no te puedas ni sentarte por un mes ¿entendiste?— me amenazaba con una mirada de molesto… Creo que no volveré a hacer eso… No pensé que se preocuparía por mí.

—Sí, amo Soul— respondí sin moverme en absoluto.

—Así me gusta— me acariciaba la cabeza para después dirigirse al portal, pero antes de hacerlo, hizo algo que me dejó completamente confundida. Se había puesto frente mío y me besó en los labios que duró como cinco segundos para después separarse, me observaba con una sonrisa pícara — ¿Qué tal te pareció el besito? Je, je, je. Lo siento por eso, pero… debía aprovechar el bug. Je, je, je, je— se reía de forma juguetón y entraba de golpe al portal, y se cerraba detrás de él.

Lo que pasó después de irse, hacía lo que me había pedido. Volver a la normalidad el imperio de cristal para que Zafire no recuerde nada de lo que pasó y me fui de ahí con mi magia para volver a mi castillo.

… Entonces… ¿esto fue lo que pasó?... ¿Y él sabía que yo lo vería?... … Lo bueno de esto, era que… no volvería a hacer eso de quitarme la inmunidad… ni tampoco dejaré que alguien me hipnotice de nuevo…

**Fin del flashback**

La reina pestañeaba un par de veces haciendo que sus ojos vuelvan a la normalidad.

—…— estaba completamente callada mirando a la nada hasta que alzaba una pezuña y se tocaba sus labios —… Ese beso… se sintió tan confuso…— su corazón palpitaba con rapidez al recordar ese beso que el felino le robó, porque no estaba consciente de ese beso —… Pero a la vez… bien… Nunca nadie me había besado…— se sonrojaba de forma inconsciente — ¿Es esto lo que significa enamorarse de alguien?— preguntaba demasiado confundida. Tenía más dudas que respuestas.

—_Hija mía, hay cosas nuevas que vas a experimentar en tu vida. Será confuso, porque nunca habías sentido ese sentimiento, pero aprenderás de ella si dejas que tu corazón te guíe— _habló su padre en su mente.

—… Padre, sigo confusa, pero… si tengo que escuchar mi corazón, significa que… ¿debo ir con Dark Soul? Porque eso es lo que siento o eso es lo que creo que me está diciendo mi corazón. Con solo pensar en Dark cuando me besó, no puedo evitar sonrojarme o que mi corazón palpite de esta forma… Ese sentimiento… quisiera experimentarlo de forma consciente, sin estar hipnotizada… Quisiera… sentirlo…— decía tocando sus labios con un casco.

—_Como dije, yo no te voy a decir lo que tienes que hacer, pero… si eso es lo que sientes, pues, solo te diré, escucha a tu corazón. Deja que tu corazón te guíe a lo que realmente quieres._

—Ok… Gracias, padre— agradecía la alicornio con una sonrisa.

—_De nada, hija mía._

_—_Bueno, esperaré mañana en la mañana e iré hablar directamente con Dark. Quisiera sentirlo una vez más— comentaba sin evitar sonreír con alegría y no evitó ruborizarse.

—… _Ok, hija mía…_

_—_… ¿Pasa algo, padre?— preguntaba confundida.

—_… No, nada. Solo veo ahora el futuro que te depararía._

_—_ ¿Voy bien?

—_… Solo te diré que sigo viéndolo muy gris… Las emociones de alguien son muy sensibles e inestables. Puede provocar una locura al pensar que no se merece nada, ni una amiga._

_—_ ¿Eh? ¿De quién hablas?— preguntó extrañada.

—_… Después te darás cuenta de quien hablo. Solo te diré que sé fuerte a lo que te deparará en el futuro. Solo ten fe a lo que tú crees correcto y… pase lo que pase, escucha a tu corazón y no a tu mente— _habló con algo de preocupación en su voz.

—Ok, padre— respondió algo preocupada por lo que dijo, pero pensó en seguir lo que quería hacer. Iba a escuchar su corazón, dejaría que su corazón la guiara y poder saber más de ese sentimiento que no dejaba de palpitar su interior.

.

.

.

.

La reina Galaxandria ya había vuelto al castillo de Dark Soul como era costumbre. Sin embargo, iba directamente a ver al gato oscuro para hablarle de lo que había visto ayer. La yegua caminaba a pasos tranquilos, pero algo moderados para llegar cuanto antes a donde sabía que él estaría como siempre.

Pasó como un minuto hasta que llegó frente a una puerta. Iba a abrirlo, pero una voz a un costado la interrumpió.

—No abras la puerta, Galaxandria— la aludida se detenía en seco para girar su cabeza para observar al dueño de la voz que era nada menos que Creepy que estaba recostado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados. Tenía una expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué no, Creepy?— preguntaba confundida.

—Porque el amo Soul me pidió que te dijera que no lo molestaras. Dijo que estaría ocupado con algo y no quiere que nadie le interrumpa. Así que… hoy no tendrás una fiesta de té por así decirlo— respondía el oso con seriedad.

—Oh… ya veo…— la alicornio miraba un momento la puerta y se entristecía un poco —Pero… quería decirle algo…

—Pues, tendrás que esperar hasta que termine ese "asunto" que tiene.

—… ¿Sabes del por qué está ocupado?— preguntó viéndolo con curiosidad.

—No lo sé, ni le pregunté. Si no me dice que iba a hacer, supongo que es privado. Así que no lo molesto con eso— respondió alzando sus hombros.

—… Está bien…— Galaxandria suspiraba deprimida mirando de nuevo la puerta —Bueno, iré a saludar a los juguetes y a Lunar… Nos vemos después— se despedía con la cabeza baja y se marchaba caminando por un pasillo.

—Claro. Nos vemos— se despidió con seriedad sin moverse de su lugar, aunque por dentro, estaba preocupado por algo.

.

.

.

Había pasado varios días y Galaxandria intentó varias veces de forma diario ver a Dark, pero siempre Creepy le decía lo mismo de que estaba ocupado. Eso la preocupaba y no solo a ella. Cuando fue a saludar a los juguetes, se estaba notando la preocupación de ellos hacia su amo ya que no lo habían visto por días hasta Lunar Blood estaba preocupada y decaída debido a que su padre no la visitó por días.

La reina quería usar su vista que vería todo, pero le prometió al gato de no hacerlo para no invadir la privacidad de alguien con su vista aumentada por mil.

Así que al llegar otro día, la yegua lo intentaba de nuevo llegando a la puerta y el oso de peluche seguía al lado de la puerta.

— ¿Nada?— preguntó preocupada.

—Nop. Sigue "ocupado"— respondió con un tono preocupado, pero aún tenía la seriedad en su rostro.

—… Dark le pasa algo, lo sé. Sé que nunca estaría aislado de todo sin saludar a sus súbditos o visitar a su hija… Debo ir a verlo para saber lo que le pasa— habló la yegua preocupada.

—Sí, lo sé, pero tampoco es una buena opción interrumpiendo cuartos ajenos— decía Creepy con algo de burla. La alicornio bajaba la mirada y suspiraba deprimida.

—Tienes razón. Quiero hablar con él, pero a la vez, no puedo interrumpir así como así una habitación de un castillo que no es mío— comentaba entristecida.

—… …— el peluche la observaba fijamente por un momento hasta que se quitaba de la pared y empezaba a caminar con tranquilidad —Si tú quieres, puedes acompañarme a hacer galletas para la merienda ya que creo que si no hay una fiesta de té, al menos querrá merendar, porque le daría hambre— comentaba sin dejar de caminar por el pasillo.

—… Sí, claro— la reina se resignaba y empezaba a seguir a Creepy con tristeza ya que quería hablarle a Dark, pero por lo visto, no le sería posible.

.

.

.

Después de un buen rato, los dos susodichos se encontraban en una cocina, pero todo era pequeño, o sea el horno, el mesón, los instrumentos de cocina. Todo era del tamaño para que lo pudieran usar los juguetes y también el mismo gato negro.

La yegua estaba sentada algo apartada del mesón observando al oso como hacía la masa para las galletas. No había dicho nada para no interrumpir, pero no le quitaba el ojo al peluche. Como si estuviera analizando lo que hacía hasta que Creepy metía la masa a reposar en la nevera y cuando cerró la puerta del mismo, miraba a la alicornio con algo de fastidio.

— ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así?— preguntaba el oso fastidiado.

—Lo siento, pero estoy observando como haces las galletas, aunque lo haces con mucha furia— respondía ladeando un poco la cabeza a un lado extrañada.

—Ese es el estilo que uso para hacer las galletas y me quedan más buenas hasta creo que cada día me quedan más buenas— comentaba algo presumido.

—Ya veo y tienes razón. Te quedan muy ricas. Por lo visto, tienes unas buenas patas para hacerlas— alagaba Galaxandria con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, supongo— agradecía el peluche alzando sus hombros sin darle tanta importancia al alago.

—De nada…— los dos se quedaban en silencio por un minuto y Creepy notaba que la reina veía a otro lado con tristeza.

—No me meto en asuntos de otros, pero… ¿Qué te sucede?— preguntaba confundido de verla así.

—…— la alicornio lo observaba fijamente —Es que… desde que volví a mi castillo hace varios días atrás, vi lo que hizo Dark conmigo cuando estuve hipnotizada… y solo quiero hablarle sobre ese día, y más… por ese beso que me dio— confesaba muy sinceramente.

— ¿Solo eso? Creí que era muy malo lo que te pasaba que hasta me preocupaba— decía con burla.

—Creepy ¿sabes lo que pasó esa vez?— preguntó curiosa.

—No del todo. Solo sé que el amo Soul presumía de haberte besado y lo hizo en toda mi cara— respondió fastidiado y la miraba fijamente — ¿Por qué? ¿Te enamoraste o que cosa?

—Pues… no lo sé. Por eso quiero hablar con él. Para que estas dudas que tengo se me aclaren, porque este tema de amar a alguien, no es mi fuerte— respondía apenada y veía la puerta de la cocina —Pero no lo sé… No sé si será bueno hablar de eso con Dark…— se entristecía.

—…— se quedaba mirándola. Analizándola con su mirada — ¿Sabes algo curioso? He visto que desde hace días, Dark se encontraba triste por algo y no sé de qué— habló con los brazos cruzados mientras veía de reojo el reloj que estaba en la cocina.

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio?— preguntaba Galaxandria viéndolo algo sorprendida —Pobrecito. Debería hacerle compañía— agregaba con preocupación en su voz.

—Sí, pero debes esperar. A veces necesita un poco de espacio— comentaba el oso yendo a la nevera para abrirlo y sacaba la taza con la masa.

—… Sí, lo sé, pero aun así, me preocupa… Yo… quiero estar con él. Apoyarlo. Soy su amiga y no debo dejarlo solo— decía decidida con ganas de ir a la habitación.

— ¿En serio que es por eso o es algo más… profundo?— preguntó el peluche poniendo la taza en el mesón para sacar la masa.

— ¿De qué hablas?— estaba confundida.

—O sea tu preocupación por el amo, es innecesaria ya que lo he visto triste a veces, pero lo supera como siempre, pero tu…— Creepy se daba media vuelta para verla extrañado —… Te preocupas mucho por él que harías lo que fuera para hacer que se sienta mejor ¿verdad?

—…— la yegua asentía con la cabeza —Es mi amigo… y yo… …— se quedó callada por un momento ya que no sabía cómo decirlo.

—… ¿Lo amas?— preguntó con seriedad.

—… … … Sí… Lo amo. Quisiera estar con él para hablar, para que estas dudas desaparezcan y quisiera… besarlo, pero esta vez, estando consciente de ese beso— respondió con sinceridad estando algo deprimida.

—… Ha pasado meses desde que estuviste de metida aquí y hasta ahora ¿te enamoraste de él?

—… Pues, no se… Sigo confundida con eso.

—Mmmmmmm. En estos meses que pasaba, he visto que cada vez, eras más cercana a mi amo. Tanto que no querías irte aun— comentó seriamente.

—… Me agradó este lugar, los juguetes, tú y Dark. No quería irme aun, no quería ya que… no me sentía sola… Les tomé un gran cariño que… no me quería marchar. Quería estar con ustedes más tiempo de lo normal, porque ustedes son muy preciados para mí— mencionaba la reina con una sonrisa sincera.

—… Vaya, no creí que alguien más aparte del amo Soul se preocupara por nosotros ya que… nadie se preocuparía por nosotros ni en sueños— habló algo sorprendido por lo que dijo Galaxandria.

—Ustedes me preocupan como no tienes idea. Son mis amigos más preciados de mi vida y yo nunca los abandonaré pase lo que pase— la yegua le sonreía con sinceridad.

—…— el oso se quedó callado ya que no sabía que decir ahora.

—Además, me preocupa mucho Dark. He visto la soledad que siente a pesar de estar rodeado de juguetes vivientes y pues… yo quise estar con él… Apoyarlo… Que vea que no está solo… Que puede contar conmigo en lo que sea…— decía con una pequeña sonrisa —Siempre estaré aquí si necesita algo y… no quiero dejarlo solo. No quiero que pase esa soledad en la que estuve yo que no quise encariñarme con alguien, porque… sería muy doloroso verlo partir…— una lágrima salía de uno de sus ojos y miraba el suelo con tristeza.

—…— el oso de peluche callado, se acercaba a ella para después hacer algo que la dejó confundida. Creepy creció para estar del tamaño de la yegua para abrazarla.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntaba confundida.

— ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? Abrazándote— respondía sin dejar de abrazarla.

— ¿Abrazándome?

—Sip. Siempre un abrazo hace sentir mejor a alguien que quiere para que no esté triste— habló apenado de hacer eso, pero seguía haciéndolo.

—… Gracias— agradecía con una sonrisa y le correspondía el abrazo. Estuvieron un rato abrazados hasta que el oso rompía el abrazo.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?— preguntaba el peluche encogiéndose para estar en su tamaño normal.

—Sí. Gracias, Creepy. Lo necesitaba— respondía Galaxandria con una sonrisa alegre.

—De nada… Creo que continuaré en hacer las galletas para que tú se los lleves cuando sea la hora de la merienda ¿no crees?— Creepy le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, Creepy. Quiero hacer… que se sienta mejor— decía la reina sin dejar de sonreír, pero se ruborizaba sin darse cuenta.

—Ok. Creo que el amo Soul necesita a alguien como tú que lo quieres sin importarte lo que haya hecho— comentaba el oso yendo nuevamente al mesón.

—Sí, a mí no me importa lo que haya hecho ya que sé que necesita a alguien que confíe en él. Puede ser que nadie confiaría en Dark, pero yo confiaré en él. En que cambiará para bien y que vea que no está solo— mencionaba con mucha sinceridad en su voz.

—Me alegro escucharlo— el peluche la miraba de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa y empezaba a sacar la masa para comenzar a amasar para hacer las galletas.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de un rato, se encontraba la yegua caminando por el pasillo con la bandeja de galletas levitando.

—Espero que a Dark le guste y se anime— comentó Galaxandria con una sonrisa dirigiéndose al cuarto donde siempre iba a la fiesta de té. Al llegar frente a dicha puerta, lo tocaba con una pezuña —Dark, soy yo, Xandria. Aquí te traigo galletas para que meriendes— anunciaba esperando pacientemente fuera de la habitación.

Pero nadie abría la puerta.

—Dark, por favor, abre la puerta. Si estas triste, no te preocupes. Yo te animaré para que estés feliz de nuevo ¿te parece? Puedes contar siempre conmigo— decía la alicornio con sinceridad.

No pasó nada.

— ¿Dark?— la reina levantaba su pezuña para intentar abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa, estaba abierta dejándola confundida. Lo abría lentamente para entrar un poco y observaba el lugar para localizar al gato oscuro —Dark ¿estás aquí?— preguntaba extrañada de no verlo —… Conste que ya no uso mucho mi vista de siempre para no invadir privacidades. Así que dime ¿estás aquí o no?...

Ni un solo sonido se escuchaba en ese cuarto.

—… ¿Dónde está?— preguntó preocupada dejando la bandeja de galletas en la mesita donde se ponía la tetera. Pensaba en salir de la habitación para buscarlo, pero en eso, observaba algo en un cojín. Se acercaba para luego agarrarlo con su magia. Era una foto, aunque cuando lo miró para saber de qué era la foto, se sorprendía un poco. La foto se trataba de Dark que se encontraba flotando cerca de la cara de Galaxandria para mirar a la cámara con una sonrisa.

Ella lo recordaba perfectamente. Era una foto que quiso tomar el felino para recordarlo por siempre. La yegua lo veía fijamente y sonreía al observar lo alegre que eran. En eso, le dio por voltear la foto para ver detrás y podía mirar un escrito hecho con un marcador negro. La alicornio pestañeaba muchas veces y se ruborizaba.

_Mi hermosa y bella amiga con un sujeto encantador._

No podía evitar dar una risita por eso último. Se quedaba un rato mirando la foto que se sacaron.

—Debo ir a buscarlo— comentó dejando la foto encima de la mesa para salir del cuarto. Al estar en el pasillo, usaba su vista potenciada para saber en dónde se encontraba Dark Soul —…— su mirada se dirigía a un punto que estaba arriba —Ahí estas— agregó con una sonrisa y entraba nuevamente a la habitación para acercarse a la ventana que estaba abierta y abría sus grandes alas para luego salir por el mismo para volar, y se dirigía al techo del castillo.

La susodicha aterrizaba en el techo mirando fijamente a un individuo que se encontraba sentado en el borde del techo observando a la nada.

—Dark, por fin te encuentro ¿Estás bien?— preguntaba la reina acercándose al gato lentamente.

—…

—Oye, si pasó algo, tú y yo lo podemos resolver. Tú puedes confiar en mí en lo que sea. Así que dime ¿Qué ocurre?— se detenía detrás del felino.

—… No quiero hablar de eso…— respondía inexpresivo.

—… Ok. Yo no te obligaré si no me lo quieres decir… …— estaba pensativa un momento —Dark, acabo de ver desde hace días atrás cuando me mostraste el jardín del castillo, sobre lo que hacías conmigo cuando estuve hipnotizada y pues… vaya, encontré cosas que me dejaron muy impresionada— comentaba sintiéndose nerviosa por alguna extraña razón.

—… Ya. Supongo que ya viste lo aprovechado que soy. Si la reina de las galaxias está hipnotizada, porque no aprovecho y la beso, robándole su primer beso de su vida…— hablaba Dark con sarcasmo —Y supongo que vienes a regañarme, a sermonearme de que eso fue una falta de respeto… otra vez igual que las nalgadas que te di cuando estabas hipnotizada. Darte en esos grandes y firmes flancos que tienes… … Ya sabía que nuestra amistad no duraría mucho, o sea somos incompatibles— agregaba con algo de rabia en su voz.

— ¿Qué? No. Dark, yo no vengo por eso. Vengo para hablarte sobre el beso que me diste— decía Galaxandria tratando de calmarlo.

—Ya veo… Supongo que vienes a darme una cachetada por besarte sin permiso ¿verdad?— el gato apretaba sus garras con su túnica.

—Tampoco vengo para eso, aunque pareciera que te lo mereces, yo nunca levantaría una pezuña para golpearte. Nunca haría eso y más a un amig…— fue interrumpida por un súbito grito y el felino se había levantado de golpe viéndola con enojo.

— ¡Deja de fingir que somos amigos!— la alicornio cerró su hocico y se sorprendía por lo que dijo —Tu siempre con lo mismo. Pude hipnotizarte y parecía que todo lo que te preguntaba, tú me lo respondías con sinceridad, pero después pensé… tú eres la reina Galaxandria, puedes modificar tus verdaderas intenciones, aunque estés hipnotizada… Y yo creyéndome que todo lo que dijiste fue verdad…— bajaba la cabeza.

—Todo lo que dije cuando estuve hipnotizada, si fue verdad. No modifiqué nada. Es verdad lo que dije, Dark. Por favor, créeme. Nunca te mentiría…— comentaba alzando su pezuña con la intención de tocar su cabeza.

— ¡No me toques!— exclamaba apartando su pezuña haciendo que Galaxandria se sorprenda por esa reacción, pero además, sentía un dolor en su pecho — ¡No sé qué te pasa! ¿¡Por qué intentas actuar de lo más tranquila!?... Si yo soy un… monstruo... No deberías ni estar aquí…— bajaba la mirada entristecido.

—Dark, no digas eso. Tú no eres un monstruo. Nunca lo serás para mí. Eres el mejor gato que he conocido en mi vida y me gusta estar contigo. Pase lo que pase, podemos resolverlo juntos. Yo nunca te mentiría, Dark. Por favor, créeme— hablaba la reina con una pequeña sonrisa. El felino alzaba su vista para mirarla fijamente.

—… ¿Por qué?...

— ¿Por qué qué?— preguntaba confundida.

—… ¿Por qué sigues con esto?... … ¿Por qué…?— le empezaba a salirle lágrimas a Dark — ¿… Eres tan amable conmigo?— Galaxandria le partía el corazón al verlo así. Quería decir algo para consolarlo, pero el gato se adelantó —Yo… Yo no… No merezco a una amiga tan buena como tu… No lo merezco…— se daba media vuelta a punto de chasquear su garra derecha.

—¡Dark, espera!— intentaba detenerlo, sin embargo, el felino desaparecía del lugar con un chasquido dejando a la yegua sola en el tejado —…— miraba en donde estaba antes el aludido e intentó buscarlo con su mirada por el castillo ya que estaba arriba del todo y no le costaría mucho encontrarlo desde ahí, pero… no lo encontró —…— le salía un par de lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos —Dark…— se sentaba en sus flancos empezando a llorar en silencio. Sentía como le dolía el pecho por lo que pasó… Como si fuera una puñalada en su corazón, algo que nunca había sentido.

Continuará.

* * *

**Bueno amiguitos, esta fue la parte de este especial. Ya se supo lo que hizo Dark con Galaxandria hipnotizada. Fue muy duro lo del final. Cualquiera pensaría que de una vez se aceptan y se besan, y ya son novios. No, tampoco así.**

**Hay sentimientos que no deja pensar con claridad a uno.**

**Así que bueno, en el siguiente descubriremos que va a pasar ahora.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Mariel fuera.**


	13. Especial 6-7

**Bienvenidos, queridos lectores. Soy Mariel y ésta es la siguiente parte de este largo especial alternativo.**

**Fue triste la parte anterior que Dark no merece una amiga como Galaxandria, pero la reina ¿hará algo al respecto? Eso lo averiguaremos.**

**Nos vemos abajito.**

* * *

**Especial alternativo 6-7: Un amor galáctico**

Había pasado un par de días después de que Dark se fuera. La reina Galaxandria intentaba localizar al gato oscuro, pero no lo hallaba ni usando su vista, le parecía raro eso.

La yegua estaba preocupada de no haberlo visto en días y más los juguetes, Creepy y Lunar Blood que también intentaban ayudar a buscar al amo por el castillo, pero nada de él como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, aunque el oso de peluche y la alidrake lo buscaban yendo de dimensión en dimensión, sin éxito alguno.

No sabían dónde se encontraba, como si hubiera dejado de existir en el multiverso.

.

.

.

La reina Galaxandria estaba en la habitación donde siempre tenía fiestas de té con el felino oscuro. Se encontraba sentada en un cojín con una foto que levitaba con su magia. Era la foto que encontró en el cuarto. La alicornio lo veía con una triste sonrisa y una lágrima se le escapaba de su ojo izquierdo.

En eso, escuchaba como se abría la puerta. La yegua alzaba su vista teniendo una sonrisa con la esperanza de que fuera Dark que entrara por esa puerta, pero su sonrisa desaparecía al observar que era Creepy.

—… ¿Nada?— el oso se paraba para verla con su expresión de seriedad y negaba con la cabeza, poniéndola más triste.

—Intentamos encontrarlo por cualquier lugar del castillo, por las dimensiones, pero nada… Por cierto, deberías ir a las dimensiones que Lunar y yo fuimos. Es que causamos un poco de desastre para llamar su atención, pero nada…— decía el peluche alzando sus hombros.

—… Ok… Iré después…— bajaba la mirada deprimida.

— ¿Irás después? Tú nunca vas después, Xandria— comentaba con los brazos cruzados.

—Lo sé… pero… no se… No me siento con ánimos…— la reina con tristeza, ponía su pezuña en su pecho —Siento un dolor en mi pecho que no me deja pensar con claridad, pensando si hice algo mal de que… Dark se fuera de su propio hogar… … Creo que fue mi culpa por hablar de eso…— agregaba soltando lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos.

—Ay, por favor. No creo que se fuera por tu culpa, sino más bien que tiene sentimientos encontrados. Le dio un ataque de depresión, le da ira… La verdad, parece bipolar— comentó Creepy rodando sus ojos.

—… Yo quisiera ayudarlo… pero creo que es mejor que lo deje en paz y me vaya… Fue una mala idea relacionarme con ustedes…— Galaxandria se levantaba lentamente y dejaba la foto en el cojín —Es preferible estar sola… y…— fue interrumpida por el oso que de forma shockeante, le daba una cachetada a la yegua ya que había crecido para ser de su tamaño —…— la alicornio pasaba su pezuña por su mejilla. Le dolía un poco y tenía una expresión impactada de recibir por primera vez en su vida, una cachetada o bofetada.

— ¡Por un carajo! ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan depresiva por un minuto? Pareciera que en estos días, son días para deprimirse y sentirse lástima de uno mismo. Solo faltaría que te suicides y ya está. Fin de la historia de la reina de las galaxias— habló Creepy enojado. La reina no decía nada, ni siquiera por la insolencia de que se atreviera bofetear a la yegua, solo bajó la vista con tristeza igual que sus orejas como si fuera una potrilla escuchando el sermón de un padre. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la conversación lo oían algunos juguetes que estaban detrás de la puerta — ¿Puedes dejar de deprimirte? Porque eso no ayuda en nada. Si te pones triste, todos se ponen tristes a ver que no hay solución alguna, como si hubieras fracasado… o sea ¿te vas a rendir y ya? ¿En serio? Yo pensaba que tu serías la última en no rendirse o algo así, pero me equivoqué. Pensé que tú no te darías por vencida, sin embargo, veo que tiras la toalla dando a entender que nunca te importamos ni siquiera te importa al amo Soul— se quejaba con rabia.

— ¿Qué? No. Ustedes si me importan. S-Solo que…— fue interrumpida por el peluche.

— ¿Segura? Porque no veo que te importe. No veo que te esfuerzas. Solo te quedas ahí sentadota lamentándote como si hubiera muerto alguien… Acaso… ¿todo lo que dijiste era mentira?— preguntaba con seriedad.

—No, no, Creepy. Lo que dije si fue verdad— respondía la reina tratando de defenderse.

—Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Esperando si mágicamente todo se resuelve y el amo pasa por la puerta como si nada? — preguntó con burla sin quitarse el enojo de su rostro.

—…— bajaba la mirada apenada.

—Je. Eso pensé. Puras palabrería. Diciendo que lo amas y por lo que veo, no es verdad…— decía Creepy decepcionado y daba media vuelta —Porque no te largas a tu palacio y vuelve a tu soledad… y olvídate de nosotros… Todos lo hacen…— dicho eso, empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta para salir de ahí.

— ¡Creepy, espera! Por favor— suplicaba Galaxandria con lágrimas en sus ojos. El oso se detenía antes de abrir la puerta y la miraba de reojo.

— ¿Qué?

—Yo… lo amo, Creepy. De verdad que lo amo… Q-Quisiera que él estuviera conmigo para saber cómo s-se siente… ese sentimiento de amar a alguien…— habló de forma sincera.

—…

—A mí sí me importa mucho como no tienes idea. Me carcome por dentro sin saber si está bien o no… Quiero… amarlo— sollozaba la yegua y bajaba la vista con tristeza.

—… Entonces… búscalo y no te quedes aquí melancólica y todo eso… Lo único que haces es ponerte muy depresiva y que no tendrás ánimo de nada… como si tu mundo cayera en pedazos… …— giraba su cabeza al frente para mirar la puerta —… Solo… Solo quiero que a Dark no le pase lo mismo que a mi…— al escuchar eso la alicornio, alzaba la mirada viéndolo confundida.

— ¿P-Por qué lo dices?— preguntaba curiosa aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—… Porque yo… amé a alguien… A pesar de ser un peluche, pude sentir lo que es el amor… amar a alguien, aunque sea por breves momentos… …— la aludida lo escuchaba atentamente —La amé. No sé porque la amaba, o sea me enamoré de una yegua hace mucho tiempo y la amé… Dark me ayudó a que sea un semental para pasar desapercibido y poder hablar con ella. Hablábamos, iba muy seguido a su hogar hasta que nos enamorábamos los dos…— daba una pequeña sonrisa al recordar esos momentos, pero su sonrisa desaparecía por una de frialdad —Hasta que llegó un día donde íbamos a darnos nuestro primer beso, pero creo que no debí hacer eso, porque al hacerlo, mi disfraz se deshizo como si la "magia" del beso hace que me convierta en un "príncipe", aunque lo que tuvo, fue un oso feo… …— suspiraba fastidiado —Ella gritó y me miró de una forma fea. Quería que se calmara, pero lo que dijo a continuación, me quebró por dentro... Si tuviera un corazón de verdad, sentiría romperse en mil pedazos a los pocos segundos de tenerlo… Eran sentimientos que nunca sentí antes… … Me decía tantas cosas feas…

—…— la alicornio lo miraba con lástima al saber su pasado tan trágico.

—Y eso no fue lo peor… Lo peor fue que me iba a atacar y yo tuve que defenderme… y de una forma u otra, terminó en la pared escupiendo sangre… La había golpeado tan fuerte por defenderme… Estaba ahí mirándome con la misma fea mirada… Yo asustado, me miraba las patas por lo que había hecho y sin más, me fui antes de que alguien viniera a ver lo que ocurre… Desde ese día, empecé a odiar a las yeguas ya que creía que no le importarían las diferencias… pero me equivoqué… Ese fue el peor día de mi vida y por eso no quería recordarlo para nada… pero ver a mi mejor amigo así y tú que me vienes que estas enamorada de él… Pues, no se… Me hizo acordarme de ese episodio de mi vida y no quiero… que pase lo mismo… No quiero…— apretaba sus patas formando un puño, pero en eso, sentía como lo abrazaba por la espalda.

—Creepy… yo… no tenía idea… Lo lamento tanto… Fui una tonta poniéndome aquí lamentándome y no hacer nada… Por favor… perdóname tu y… los demás… Perdónenme…— se disculpaba poniendo su cara en la espalda del oso llorando desconsolada. El peluche se quedaba callado y observaba que la puerta se abría para dejar ver que eran los juguetes que habían escuchado todo. Los susodichos se acercaban por un costado de la chica desconsolada. Los que podían, la abrazaban por los cascos, lomo, por detrás, por el cuello, casi cubriéndola por completo para poder darle un abrazo. Creepy rodaba sus ojos y se volteaba como podía para abrazar a la reina por ser aun de su tamaño. La aludida ponía su cara contra el pecho del oso mojándolo por sus lágrimas.

Duraban unos minutos en esa posición hasta que Galaxandria se pudo calmar, pero aun sollozaba un poco. Nadie decía nada, solo que el peluche le acariciaba su cabeza.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?— preguntaba Creepy sin dejar de acariciarla.

—Si… Gracias…— la yegua miraba de reojo a los juguetes que la abrazaban —… Gracias a todos…— sonreía saliéndole otra lágrima de un ojo. Al decir eso, los aludidos le daban una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados y se separaban de ella poco a poco hasta estar libre de ese abrazo. El oso rompía el abrazo haciendo que la alicornio lo mirara con una sonrisa y se secaba las lágrimas —… Deberíamos seguir buscando— sugería con una mirada determinada.

—Sí, pero por más que lo buscamos, no lo encontramos— decía el peluche con fastidio.

—Sí, pero ¿Dónde estaría?— preguntaba pensativa.

—…— Creepy ponía una pata en su barbilla hasta que le vino una idea —… Ya sé en donde podría estar.

— ¿En serio? Pues, vamos de inmediato— decía la reina con una gran sonrisa para ir a donde estaría el gato oscuro.

— ¿No se te olvida algo?— preguntó con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Qué?... Ah sí, cierto. Se me olvidó que tengo que arreglar lo que hicieron— respondió apenada —Bueno, ahorita regreso— estaba brillando su cuerno, pero antes de irse, habló —Por cierto Creepy… No quisiera molestar, pero… ¿Cómo se llamaba esa yegua que te habías enamorado?— preguntaba con curiosidad.

—… Twilight— respondía fastidiado.

— ¿Twilight Sparkle?— estaba sorprendida al oír ese nombre.

—Sip.

—Vaya, con razón que te gusta leer mucho— decía sin dejar de estar sorprendida.

—Je. Eso es una de mis pasiones— comentaba con una sonrisa burlona haciendo reír un poco a Galaxandria y se tele transportaba para arreglar unos mundos que habían ido el oso, y Lunar.

.

.

.

.

.

En una dimensión de Equestria. Se podía observar nuevamente al imperio de cristal tan brillante en sus años de antaño, pero el lugar era extraño ya que todos los ponis de cristal seguían con sus rutinas, sin embargo, tenían una sonrisa marcada en sus rostros aparte de ojos achicados. Además, en el trono del palacio, se encontraba Dark en su forma gato con túnica morada sentado en el trono con una expresión deprimido mirando a las sirvientas del castillo bailando en el centro de forma sensual moviendo sus flancos.

—…— el felino suspiraba con tristeza. No tenía ánimo para nada ni ver ese baile, debido a que pensaba eso lo haría animarse, pero sin resultado alguno. En eso, venía por un costado nada menos que Zafire Heart. Tenía una sonrisa embobada y sus ojos achicados. Llevaba un traje de sirvienta con una faldita que dejaba muy expuesto sus enormes flancos, a la par que caminaba moviendo sus flancos de un lado a otro. Tenía levitado una bandeja con un vaso de leche y pan dulce.

—Aquí tienes, amo Soul— decía la alicornio parándose y se reverenciaba dándole la espalda dejando que vea sus flancos para luego poner la bandeja encima de ellos.

—Gracias…— agradecía con el mismo ánimo tomando el vaso y un pan dulce con su magia para empezar a merendar. Estaba muy desanimado después de ese día cuando habló con Galaxandria. Se sentía mal por haberle gritado así, pero… prefirió que fuera así. No podía mostrarle su cara con la reina después de haberle hablado así… ni siquiera merecía su compasión, nada…

— ¿Dark?— escuchó una voz femenina y a la vez, se abría la puerta del salón del trono dejándolo impactado ya que era nada menos que Galaxandria. La susodicha lo veía desde ahí con una sonrisa —Dark, me alegro ver que estas bien— habló con un suspiro aliviada mientras se acercaba al trono.

— ¿C-Cómo me encontraste?— preguntaba el gato dejando el vaso en la bandeja y se comía lo que quedaba del pan.

—Creepy supo que estarías aquí por… obvias razones…— respondía la reina deteniéndose cerca del trono viendo a Zafire que seguía en la misma posición.

—Ay, qué bien. Bueno, me encontraste. Así que ya te puedes ir…— decía el felino mirando a otro lado con los brazos cruzados.

—… No, Dark. No me iré sin ti. Todos están preocupados por ti hasta Creepy y tu hija. Ellos te necesitan— mencionó Galaxandria con serenidad.

—… Ellos están bien sin mí… Te tienen a ti y tú puedes cuidarlos mejor que yo…

—Dark ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Los juguetes tú los creaste, o sea ¿no te importa lo que les pasen?— preguntaba sorprendida por lo que oyó.

—Sé que estarán bien. Tú no los dejarías a su suerte ¿verdad?— preguntó con seriedad.

—Por supuesto que no, pero no es a mí a quien necesita. Es a ti a quien necesitan. Tú los creaste. Les diste vida— respondió acercándose al trono para estar frente a él.

—...— estaba callado mirando a otro lado. No quería verla a los ojos.

—Por favor, Dark. Regresa al castillo… Regresa conmigo— decía con una sonrisa alzando su pezuña para poder tocar su garra, pero él la apartó.

—… ¿Para qué quería regresar? Si aquí tengo todo lo que necesito. Todos los ponis me obedecen, yeguas bailan para mí y una sensualona yegua como ésta— comentaba Dark con una sonrisa infantil dándole una nalgada a la alicornio zafiro —Aquí lo tengo todo. Je, je.

—… ¿Seguro? Esto no te hará feliz, o sea tener a todos hipnotizados y que te obedezcan, no te hará feliz, porque estarías solo. No podías hablar con nadie. Solo escucharías a ellos lo que tú quieras… Esto es peor que la soledad, Dark— habló preocupada.

—Tu que vas a saber si siempre estuviste sola en el castillo sin compañía— al escuchar eso, la ponía deprimida —Aquí tendré compañía, juegos, de todo un poco. Aquí no me faltaría nada— comentó con una falsa sonrisa.

—… … Dime… ¿eso es lo que quieres?— preguntaba la yegua alzando su vista para verlo a los ojos con lástima.

—…

— ¿Quieres alejarte de tus hijos? Porque en teoría, los juguetes los creaste y se consideran tus hijos igual que Lunar que la criaste como una hija ¿En serio te quieres alejar de ellos?

—…— no sabía que decir.

—Todos están preocupados por ti, todos te quieren y quieren que regreses. Se sienten devastados al no tenerte ahí como el padre que siempre quisieron— mencionaba la reina con una sonrisa y ponía una pezuña en la garra del gato —Además… yo también te necesito…— se ruborizaba al decir eso.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Por qué me necesitas? Tu nunca me necesitaste hasta podrías vivir sola si te da la gana… y también te lo había dicho… No merezco tu amistad ni tu bondad… nada… No merezco n-nada…— decía el felino bajando la mirada. La alicornio podía notar que unas lágrimas caían en su pezuña haciendo que le doliera su pecho.

—Dark, mírame… Por favor, mírame…— el aludido alzaba su vista mostrando unos ojos llorosos —No digas eso. No digas que no mereces nada. Yo lo hago, porque sabía que tú necesitabas una amiga que no fuera un juguete… Quería que cambiaras para bien… … pero…— se quedaba callada un momento, pero respiró profundamente —Cuando pasé el tiempo junto contigo en esas fiestas de té, me gustó mucho que no me quería apartar de t-ti… pero después de ver ese día cuando… tu sabes. Al ver ese beso que me diste, hizo que me diera cuenta de tantas cosas— se sonrojaba un poco.

—Lo se… Piensas que soy un aprovechado ¿verdad?— sollozaba bajando la mirada.

—No, no. Bueno, quizás si ya que estaba hipnotizada y tú podías hacerme lo que quieras, pero no me hiciste daño, me protegiste… me castigaste por haber hecho eso… y pues, bueno… ese beso hizo que te viera de otra forma…

—Como un aprovechado, abusador…

—Que no. No te veo así. Lo que vi, es que eres un buen gato, solo que te cuesta mostrarlo a alguien tus verdaderos sentimientos…— comentaba Galaxandria con una sonrisa teniendo unas lágrimas rodando en sus mejillas y con una pezuña, le subía su cabeza para que la viera —Además, tu… hiciste que sintiera cosas nuevas que nunca he sentido… Sentimientos que hace que mi corazón palpite con fuerza…

—… ¿Qué cosa?— la miraba confundido aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Al decir eso, se daba cuenta que la reina acercaba su rostro hacia él poniéndolo nervioso y sonrojado hasta detenerse a centímetros casi tocando sus caras. Podían sentir el aliento del otro.

—… El amor. Hiciste que sintiera cosas maravillosas. Estuve muy feliz al estar con ustedes, me gustó compartir cada momento. Me gustó pasarlo mucho con ustedes que estar sola como siempre— ponía un semblante algo deprimida, pero sonreía al mirar fijamente a los ojos del felino —Además, tú me liberaste de esa soledad y tu hiciste que sepa lo que significa enamorarse de alguien que te importa mucho…— se sonrojaba mucho sin darse cuenta —Ahora yo… quiero que… tu siempre estés conmigo… porque yo… yo… te amo— al decir eso último, la susodicha pegó sus labios contra los de Dark Soul dejándolo en shock al sentir los labios de Galaxandria. No sabía qué hacer, aunque haya besado a la alicornio cuando estuvo hipnotizada, eso para él era muy diferente ya que lo besaba por voluntad propia sin hipnosis y eso lo dejaba sin habla.

—…— el gato sentía como la reina rompía el beso para verlo con una sonrisa y una lágrima salía de uno de sus ojos por la alegría de haber sacado lo que tenía en su pecho —… X-Xandria… yo…— seguía en shock por el beso, pero la yegua le tapaba su hocico con una pezuña.

—No digas nada, Dark… … Solo descansa… Lo necesitas— antes de que el felino preguntara, recibió un beso corto de la alicornio en sus labios callándolo por completo y una luz cubría la cabeza del aludido.

—…— quería hablar, pero sentía sueño de repente hasta que se caía recostado en el espaldar del trono quedándose completamente dormido. Solo soltaba unos ronroneos tiernos. La reina lo veía con una sonrisa.

—Nunca había usado el beso del sueño profundo y fue una suerte que funcionara, porque sé que a ti no te funcionaría…— ella le acariciaba la cabeza con un casco lentamente y lo cargaba usando sus pezuñas mientras extendía sus alas para estar en dos cascos. Lo miraba con una sonrisa y le daba un beso en su frente haciendo que sonreía —Je, je. Eres muy tierno… Supongo que el amor no hay diferencia de edades ni de especies…— observaba alrededor un momento para ver que los ponis seguían haciendo lo mismo. Así que brillaba su cuerno para volver su vista al felino oscuro — ¿Sabes algo? Tanto tiempo pensándolo desde el primer mes con ustedes, ya lo he decidido… y así podamos tener una vida, juntos… Y no estaremos más en la soledad— dicho eso, el lugar brillaba con fuerza que no se podía ver nada por la luz blanca que expulsó Galaxandria.

Continuará.

* * *

**Bueno lectores entusiastas, el siguiente será la última parte de este largo especial alternativo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho este especial desde el principio hasta aquí.**

**No hay mucho que decir.**

**Nos leemos en la última parte.**

**Mariel fuera.**


	14. Especial 6-8

**Bienvenidos, queridos lectores. Soy Mariel y ésta es la última parte de este largo especial alternativo.**

**Después de tanto tiempo, ésta pequeña historia de amor llega a su fin. Ya no hay nada que decir. Solo disfruten del final de éste maravilloso especial.**

**Nos vemos abajito.**

* * *

**Especial alternativo 6-8: Los Reyes del Cosmos**

—… Mmmmmm— Dark Soul empezaba a despertarse y abría los ojos lentamente para ver un techo desconocido para él — ¿Dónde… estoy?— se preguntaba sentándose en la cama para dar un gran bostezo tierno y se restregaba sus ojos —… La verdad, me siento muy bien. Nunca había dormido tan bien— decía con una sonrisa y se estiraba los brazos. En eso, se daba cuenta que estaba desnudo, porque no llevaba su túnica —A la broma, alguien se aprovechó de que estaba dormido y me violaron hasta me quitaron la ropa, y todo— agregaba con un tono infantil viéndose un momento —… Nyeh. No es la primera vez que estoy desnudo— alzaba sus hombros y se bajaba de la cama para observar alrededor con atención. Estaba en una habitación muy linda, luminosa y cómoda —… ¿Dónde estoy?... Parece el paraíso, o sea por favor, nunca había visto esta cama, es enorme. Más que mi cama— agregó observando la cama con algo de celos —Bueno, ya que— alzaba sus hombros y empezaba a dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de abrir, le llamaba la atención algo que estaba en un cojín. Se acercaba tranquilamente para ver que era su túnica —Al menos no se llevaron mi túnica para olerlo en secreto— lo agarraba con sus garras para olerlo un momento —Mmmmmm. Huele a lavanda y está muy limpio como si fuera comprado de una tienda— añadía con una sonrisa y se ponía la túnica para luego estirarse un poco —Mucho mejor. Ya no tengo tanto frio. Je, je— sonreía de forma infantil para retomar su rumbo a la puerta y lo abría con tranquilidad.

Salía del cuarto para estar en un pasillo y miraba a los lados del mismo. Estaba el lugar callado, sin ruido alguno. Así que sin más, tomaba un camino del pasillo para saber en dónde estaba.

—… Qué bonito lugar— habló el gato con una sonrisa al ver lo majestuoso que era el pasillo, pero de repente, escuchaba unas voces a lo lejos. Seguía caminando y las voces se escuchaban más cerca hasta que llegaba a una especie de vestíbulo.

Él se encontraba confundido ya que observaba a unos juguetes como unos muñecos, peluches y una caja sorpresa. Charlaban, caminaban o admiraban el lugar. Un muñeco que hablaba con una caja sorpresa, más precisamente, el muñeco de resorte que estaba fuera de su caja, se daba cuenta del gato.

—Hola, amo Soul— saludaba con una sonrisa y alzaba una mano.

—Emmmm ¿Hola?— le devolvía el saludo con una garra muy confuso. Otros que se daban cuenta de su amo, lo saludaban con una sonrisa y el felino tan confundido, solo agitaba su garra sin saber que decir para luego ver que retomaban lo que estaban haciendo —… _Qué extraño— _pensaba acercándose al primer muñeco que lo había saludado —Mark, me puedes decir ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Y en dónde estamos?— preguntaba sin entender nada.

—Pues, estamos en el castillo de la reina Galaxandria— respondía el muñeco con una sonrisa.

—… ¿E-En el castillo de G-Galaxandria?— preguntó de nuevo con nerviosismo.

—Sí, amo. La reina es buena onda. Nos permitió quedarnos aquí, en su hogar— respondió el muñeco de la caja sorpresa sonriendo haciendo que el gato se fastidiara.

—Ya… Me pueden decir ¿Quién les dio permiso de estar aquí? Y además… ¿Dónde está mi castillo?— preguntaba con fastidio.

—Está al lado— decían al unísono los dos señalando hacia una ventana que estaba en un costado.

—...— el felino caminaba hacia la ventana señalada para observar al exterior y podía notar con asombro su castillo que estaba "enganchado" con una clase de puente arcoíris donde caminaban unos juguetes de lo más contentos —…— en eso, miraba a una muñeca pastorcita que estaba sentada en una silla leyendo tranquilamente un libro sobre pastorear ovejas —Dixie…

— ¿Qué pasa, amo Soul?— preguntaba la pastorcita sin quitar la vista de su libro y pasaba una página.

—Me puedes decir, si no es mucha molestia… ¿Quién les dio permiso de venir aquí? Yo no autoricé nada— mencionaba con los brazos cruzados.

—Fue el amo Creepy ya que como usted no estuvo disponible, tuvo que tomar decisiones y la reina lo ayudaba, y se pusieron de acuerdo de vivir en un solo techo o doble techo ya que nuestro hogar está al lado— respondía mirándolo de reojo con una sonrisa para volver su vista al libro.

—Oh… Ya veo… … Y ¿sabes dónde está Creepy o Galaxandria?— preguntó con curiosidad su amo.

—Mmmmmm. Creo que uno de los dos está en la biblioteca del conocimiento infinito— respondió la muñeca con tranquilidad.

—Ok. Gracias, Dixie— agradecía con una sonrisa y se empezaba a marcharse.

—De nada, amo Soul— la pastorcita leía tranquilamente su libro hasta que el felino regresaba apenado a su costado.

—…— iba a decir algo, pero Dixie se adelantó.

—La biblioteca está al cruzar a la derecha, a la izquierda, ir al fondo y cruzar al único camino que hay. Si ves una puerta dorada, esa no es, es la que tiene doble puerta—explicaba sin despegar su mirada del libro.

—Ok. Gracias, Dixie— agradeció de nuevo con pena para marcharse de nuevo.

—De nada, amo Soul— dicho eso, siguió con su tranquila lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

Dark seguía las indicaciones de la muñeca hasta que llegaba frente a una puerta doble. Así que respiraba profundo debido a que si estaba la reina, se pondría muy nervioso y no sabría que decirle. Sin embargo, se armó de valor y abría esa puerta para entrar a un lugar muy esplendido ya que se quedaba asombrado por ver el lugar muy enorme con muchos libreros que no tenían fin. Caminaba un poco para observar mejor el sitio.

—Wow. Éste lugar se llamaría el mundo de los libros… Ya me imagino unas Twilights leyendo sin parar y no hay nadie que las saquen ni a patadas. Je, je— daba una pequeña risita parándose un momento para flotar e intentaba mirar si había fondo hasta usaba binoculares y todo.

—No hagas eso, amo Soul. Créeme, yo lo intenté y por lo visto, no tiene fondo dejando en ridículo al pozo sin fondo— comentaba una voz masculina haciéndolo sobresaltar un poco ya que conocía esa voz.

—Creepy— Dark bajaba al suelo para poder encontrar a su amigo con su vista hasta que lo halló, aunque… se quedaba en shock — ¿Creepy?

—… ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?— preguntaba un osito de peluche muy bonito… Leyeron bien, muy bonito con sus costuras perfectas, algo esponjoso y una pañoleta azul oscuro en su cuello. Estaba sentado frente a una mesa leyendo un libro hasta que veía fijamente a su amo.

—… ¿Creepy? ¿Qué te pasó? Te ves más… lindo— estaba desconcertado de mirar a su mejor amigo como un peluche tan bonito que no asustaba a nadie.

—Je. Je. Muy graciosito. Solo que alguien me hizo buenas costuras y así quedé…— comentó sin darle importancia —Como si fuera un Tedy esponjoso— agregaba con burla en su voz.

—Ya veo— seguía muy sorprendido de ver ese cambio en Creepy, pero en eso, empezaba a escuchar una voz femenina detrás de él.

—Le había pedido a una amiga que le hiciera nuevas costuras y quedara mejor— Dark se volteaba para estar frente a la alicornio que estaba parada mirándolo con una sonrisa radiante.

—No me digas. Fue Rarity la alicornio ¿verdad?— intentaba adivinar con una sonrisa divertido.

—Sí, esa misma, o sea ¿conoces a otra costurera por aquí?— preguntó intentando seguirle el juego.

—Pues… está mi muñeca Costure Perfect. Ella hace conjunto de ropa, pero necesita aprender más de hacer ropa— respondió con su típica sonrisa.

—Ya veo. Conozco esa muñeca y recuerdo que se llevó muchos libros sobre costuras, la moda y todas esas cosas de modistas— mencionaba sin dejar de sonreír.

—Y-Ya veo…— el gato se había puesto nervioso de repente y más que la yegua lo miraba fijamente con esa sonrisa que calmaba a cualquiera. El oso seguía con su lectura dejando a que esos dos hablen entre ellos.

— ¿Cómo dormiste, Dark?— preguntaba Galaxandria con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el suelo para verlo con ese mismo rostro sonriente.

—Bien. Dormí como un bebé. Bien recuperado. Je, je— se reía un poco con burla.

—Ya veo. Me alegro que estés bien y lleno de energía— comentaba con un gran alivio al escuchar eso.

—Si…— se quedaban callados por un momento y el oso rodaba sus ojos por el incómodo silencio que formaban.

—… Dark ¿Quieres pasear conmigo por mi palacio?— preguntaba la yegua con una sonrisa alegre.

—Emmmm. Claro, supongo— respondía el felino apenado.

—Pues, vamos— Galaxandria pilló desprevenido al gato levitándolo y lo ponía en su lomo para empezar a caminar. Dark se sonrojaba un poco de lo que hizo y sin más, la alicornio salía de la biblioteca.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraban caminando por un hermoso jardín donde las flores eran hermosas y se escuchaba los pajaritos que estaban en las ramas de los árboles. Ninguno de los dos decían nada, solo que el gato seguía sonrojado estando en el lomo de la yegua.

—… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— preguntaba el felino con algo de pena.

— ¿Hacer que?— preguntó sin mirarlo deteniéndose por un momento sonriéndole a un nido de unos pajaritos.

—Esto… o sea estar aquí en donde vives y tu ¿No pensaste en las consecuencias? Puede ser que te traicionemos y eso— mencionaba Dark apareciendo al frente de ella estando flotando cerca de su rostro.

—… Mmmmmm— se quedaba pensativa — ¿Tú me traicionarías?— preguntaba mirándolo con una sonrisa serena.

—No, pero…— fue interrumpido por Galaxandria.

— ¿Y alguno de tus juguetes lo haría?— preguntó de nuevo.

—No, pero…

—Entonces, no me debo preocupar ya que confío mucho en ustedes y especialmente, en ti— respondía con una sonrisa radiante que hacía sonrojar al gato por tan hermosa sonrisa —Cuando estuve todo ese tiempo con ustedes, vi que puedo confiar en ustedes. Así que pensé mucho y decidí invitarlos a mi castillo, no como visita, si no para quedarse— agregaba viendo un pajarito que volaba de su nido para ir a la yegua y la susodicha levantó su pezuña para que se posara.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?— preguntaba confundido.

—Ya he estado sola por mucho tiempo y no lo quiero estar más…— respondió con una triste sonrisa haciendo que el pajarito lo notara y empezaba a volar un poco para agarrar una flor del campo, y se lo daba con su pico haciéndola reír un poco para tomarlo con su magia —… Por eso quiero que…— observaba como el pajarito volvía a su nido —… Se queden conmigo y así darían más vida a este castillo. Para charlar, leer con amigos y esas cosas, pero no solamente por eso…— se sonrojaba al decir lo último y ponía la flor en su melena.

—Gala…— no pudo decir nada ya que fue recibido con un beso en sus labios dejándolo impactado al sentir los dulces labios de la reina hasta que los rompía para verlo con un sonrojo.

—También quise que tú vivieras conmigo. No como amigos, si no más que eso— decía con una sonrisa sincera y aún tenía el sonrojo. El felino estaba dudoso y muy sonrojado. Miraba abajo con tristeza.

—… No lo sé… Pienso que no te merezco… Eres muy pura, buena, amable… Creo que mereces a alguien más que a mi…— confesaba inseguro rascándose un poco su garra derecha con la izquierda.

—No digas eso. No importa si yo soy de la luz y tú de la oscuridad. El amor no hay diferencia de nada…— mencionaba la alicornio con una sonrisa y sin previo aviso, lo abrazaba con un casco poniéndolo en su pecho —… Yo te amo, Dark y tú me mereces, porque tú me liberaste de esta soledad que siempre estaba y todo gracias a ti por hacerme reír, por tu fiesta de té, pero más por tu compañía— añadía mirándolo con su sonrisa.

—…— estaba callado viéndola fijamente a los ojos y viceversa.

—Dark, deja que yo sea parte de tu vida… Déjame amarte…— habló con un tono suplicante sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—…— Dark suspiraba resignado —… Ok, pero si lo haces, espero que no te arrepientas después de elegirme. Je, je— se reía un poco con burla haciendo que diera una risita Galaxandria.

—Ji, ji. No creo, porque tú eres el gatito que me enamoré— respondía alzándolo con sus pezuñas para estar en dos cascos y le daba un beso corto en sus labios.

—…— tenía la cara roja —… Vaya, tengo que acostumbrarme con tus besos— estaba aún impactado.

—Y yo, o sea… yo tuve que hacer la iniciativa. Ji, ji— daba una risita y restregaba su mejilla con la del gato como muestra de afecto.

—Ok…— no evitaba soltar un ronroneo por la caricia —… Por cierto ¿tu padre aprobó esto?— preguntó curioso.

—Pues, claro. Hablé con él antes de hacer lo que quería hacer— respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

—Ya veo… Gracias, señor o suegro, o como sea— agradecía extrañado de como referirse a él.

—_De nada, Dark Soul—_ escuchó la voz del padre de la yegua en su mente sorprendiéndolo.

_—_… ¿Hasta tengo que acostumbrarme cuando alguien hable en mi mente?… Es incomodo— decía rascándose la nuca apenado. La reina daba otra risita y le daba otro beso, pero muy prolongado. El felino se tardó un poco para corresponderle el beso con algo de pasión mientras la aludida se acostaba de panza sin dejar de besarlo hasta que lo rompía para mirarse con una sonrisa y Dark se recostaba en un costado de Galaxandria para quedarse los dos un rato en el jardín, y disfrutaba la compañía del otro ya que sabía que nunca más estarían solos de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

Los susodichos estaban en una habitación frente a una mesa tomando una taza de té. El gato estaba sentado en un cojín alto para estar a la altura de la mesa. La alicornio dejaba la taza en la mesa para luego tomar una de las famosas galletas de Creepy para darle una mordida, pero en eso, recordaba algo la reina que la dejaba entristecida.

—Espera un momento— llamaba la atención del felino que la miraba extrañado —… ¿He perdido mi primera cita de toda mi existencia?— se preguntaba con tristeza al saber que su primera cita de muchos milenios, lo perdió por no estar consciente.

—… Emmmmm. Esto, si quieres, podemos repetirlo— respondía Dark con una sonrisa nerviosa y tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca.

— ¿¡En serio!?— exclamaba la yegua mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

—Si— respondió con algo de nerviosismo para luego ser agarrado por su magia para abrazarlo contra su pecho.

—Oh, gracias, Dark— agradecía contenta —Pero…— se separaba del gato para verlo a los ojos —Esta vez quiero que esa cita sea sin nalgadas ¿ok?

—Ok. Aguantaré las ganas de darte en tus firmes y sensuales flancos. Je, je— decía el felino con su típica sonrisa.

—Creo que deberíamos hacer algo con tus ganas de nalguear hembras…— se quedaba pensativa observándolo un momento.

—Será— alzaba sus hombros sin importancia.

—Aunque creo que cuando estemos en privado, puedes hacerlo.

— ¿¡En serio!?— exclamaba con emoción.

—Sí. Si eso calma tus ganas de nalguear a cualquiera, entonces, no hay problema— la susodicha le sonreía sincera haciendo que su pareja alzara los brazos emocionado —Pero en nuestro cuarto ya que es tuyo también— agregaba tomando su taza de té.

—O sea en donde me desperté ¿es tu cuarto?— preguntaba con curiosidad alejándose de ella para sentarse en su puesto.

—Si— respondía con tranquilidad dándole un sorbo a su té.

—Vaya, es muy bonita, más que la mía. Je, je— comentaba con un tono bromista tomando una galleta.

—Ji, ji. Gracias, Dark— agradecía al bajar un momento la taza para sonreírle.

—Je, je. De nada, Galy— decía dándole una mordida a su galleta con mucho gusto.

.

.

.

.

_Después de ese día, los dos se amaban y la reina Galaxandria aprendía más sobre el amor. Parecía que cuando pasaba los días, su amor era más fuerte, más unidos hasta consumaban su amor en el cuarto compartido, o sea su momento íntimo._

_Pasaban los días, semanas y meses. En ese tiempo, los dos se iban a casarse en un hermoso lugar con un altar y los testigos serían los juguetes, unos invitados de la yegua hasta el padre que será el testigo de esa boda, pero antes que llegara el día de la boda, el gato oscuro junto con la reina fueron a buscar a alguien por las dimensiones hasta que la encontraban en una hermosa casa alejado de todo rodeado de muchos campos de flores._

_La aludida estaba en una banca que estaba al costado de la casa mirando el cielo. Era una gata blanca de ojos verdes y túnica rosada, era nada menos Estela. La susodicha sintió la presencia de alguien a un par de metros de ella sorprendiéndola mucho y más al verlo._

_—_ ¿Hermano? ¿Galaxandria?— la gata estaba sorprendida de mirar a su hermano que la saludaba con una garra de forma tímido estando cerca de ella junto con la alicornio.

—Hola, hermanita— saludó con timidez.

—Hola, Estela— saludaba la reina con una pezuña.

_La felina no sabía que decir ya que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas en ese momento debido a que después de hace tiempo que había dejado de perseguirlo, sin embargo, verlo ahí mismo, la dejó en shock y más que estaba acompañado de Galaxandria. Aunque se impactó más cuando la abrazó de golpe. No dijo nada, su abrazo decía más de mil palabras y ella le correspondía el abrazo después de un minuto._

—… ¿Sabes algo? Pensé que no sé, ya hubieras muerto, siendo destruido, encarcelado. No se… Solo quise olvidarme de todo, pero aun así, seguías en mi mente. Estaba preocupada… y yo… pues…— Estela se cortaba empezando a sollozar en su hombro.

—Está bien. No hace falta que digas nada… Sé que fui insoportable y todo eso… … … Perdóname— se disculpaba con tristeza.

—…— la gata se separaba un poco para mirarlo con una sonrisa y tenía los ojos llorosos —Te perdono, hermano— lo abrazaba con fuerza como si no quisiera que se fuera de nuevo.

—… Gracias, hermanita— agradecía el gato con lágrimas saliéndole de sus ojos correspondiendo el abrazo. Galaxandria que estaba al margen, veía eso con una sonrisa y no evitaba salirle algunas lágrimas de sus ojos. La felina se separaba del abrazo para mirar a la yegua y se acercaba con una expresión de arrepentimiento.

—Galaxandria… … Perdóname por cómo te hablé esa vez… … No debí hacerlo, pero estaba estresada… Espero que me perdones…— decía Estela con la mirada baja. La alicornio con una sonrisa radiante, la tomaba desprevenida para abrazarla contra su pecho.

—No hay nada que perdonar, Estela. Entiendo lo que sentías en ese momento. Así que no te preocupes. Todo está bien ahora— comentaba sin dejar de abrazarla y le acariciaba su cabeza con una pezuña. La aludida con una pequeña sonrisa y le correspondía el abrazo.

—…— su hermano daba un silbido por la casa que veía —Que bonita casa, Estela. Acaso ¿vives sola en una casa tan grande? Je, je— daba una pequeña risa burlón. Su hermanita rompía el abrazo para verlo con nerviosismo.

—Esto… no, no vivo sola— decía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y quién vive contigo? ¿Una amiga que conociste o algo así?— preguntaba mirándola con curiosidad.

—Estoooooo…— iba a responder, pero una voz masculina la interrumpió y venía dentro de la casa.

—Minina, el almuerzo está listo— decía saliendo por la puerta un león antropomórfico de pelaje blanco con una melena negra y sus ojos eran azules. Estaba vestido solo con un pantalón negro dejando ver su torso desnudo que mostraba varias cicatrices en unas partes de su cuerpo. Además, se notaba los músculos que tenía en sus brazos, unos pectorales muy marcados, igual que su abdomen.

Los visitantes lo observaban extrañados igual que él.

—Vaya, gatita, no me dijiste que habría visitas— comentó el león con seriedad en su rostro mirando a los aludidos.

—… Supongo que es un amigo ¿verdad, hermanita?— preguntó Dark viéndola con una sonrisa forzada.

—… La verdad, es que…— se ponía muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

— ¿Hermanita? Supongo que tú debes ser Dark Soul, su hermano mayor ¿verdad?— el desconocido lo miraba curioso.

—Sí, o sea ¿habló de mí?— estaba sorprendido de que Estela hablara a alguien de él.

—Sí. Me contó de todo. Así que bueno, no te voy a juzgar ni nada por el estilo— decía el león alzando sus hombros —Por cierto, me llamo Ibuki. Soy el novio de tu hermana— agregó con una sonrisa.

—…— el gato tenía los ojos y el hocico bien abierto mirando al conocido de arriba, y abajo para luego ver a la felina que estaba bien roja. Ocultaba su sonrojo poniéndose la capucha de la túnica —O sea ¿Eres mi cuñado? Wow hermanita. Tú y tus fetiches de tener a un macho musculoso en tu vida. Ja, ja, ja— se partía de risa.

— ¡Cállate!— exclamaba la hermana menor enojada y avergonzada.

—Oh, ya veo. Con razón que mi gatita nunca deja de manosear mis músculos. Je, je— daba una pequeña risa Ibuki.

— ¿¡Qué te dije de no contarle lo que hacemos aquí!?— gritaba muy enojada que hasta salía humo de sus orejas.

—Ok, tranquila, linda— decía el león acercándose a su pareja para tomarla con sus manos y la abrazaba con suavidad poniéndola contra su fuerte pecho. Se podía notar un rojo brillante dentro de la capucha, pero no protestó por esa acción.

—_Vaya, quien lo diría. Al dejar de buscar a su hermano, encontró el amor también igual que yo—_ pensaba Galaxandria con una sonrisa mirando a la pareja.

—Oigan, el almuerzo está listo. Así que entren y coman con nosotros para hablar tranquilamente ¿les parece?— preguntaba Ibuki con una sonrisa abrazando con un brazo a su gata mientras con un dedo lo metía dentro de la capucha de la felina rascándole su orejita derecha.

—Aquí no— susurraba Estela con molestia, pero sin evitar ronronear un poco haciendo que su novio diera una pequeña risa.

—Sí, claro. La verdad, tengo hambre— respondía el felino dejando de reír de golpe y sonreía de forma infantil.

—Claro, caballero. Nos encantaría almorzar con ustedes— respondió la reina con un tono educado.

—Ok. Pasen— dicho eso, la pareja de la casa entraban y lo seguían sus invitados.

.

.

.

.

_. _

_._

_._

_._

_Los cuatro almorzaban con tranquilidad y conversaban, y un tema de conversación fue que dejó en shock a Estela que escupió el jugo que tenía al descubrir que la reina era pareja de su hermano. Además, en unos días, se iban a casarse. _

_La noticia fue tan impactante que… la gata se desmayó en su asiento. Ibuki tenía a la felina en su pierna dándole aire a la pobre. Los dos invitados estaban sorprendidos de su reacción y tenían una gota de sudor en la nuca._

_Después de que volviera a estar consciente Estela, les lanzaba un millón de preguntas a la pareja que empezó a incomodar a los dos. Así que el gato y la yegua les contaba un poco de lo que pasó. _

_Fue algo largo que hasta habían terminado de almorzar para luego pasar del comedor a la sala para sentarse cómodos en el sofá mientras el león lavaba los platos sucios para dejar que su pareja esté con los invitados._

_Seguían charlando con más tranquilidad hasta que Dark invitó a su hermanita a su boda para que fuera la dama de honor y que podía llevar a su pareja también. Eso emocionó a la gata de muchas maneras posibles que no evitó abrazar a su hermano con fuerza que casi lo asfixiaba._

_._

_Después de tanto tiempo, los dos gatos se pudieron reconciliar y poder ver que encontraron el amor de formas muy extrañas, pero aun así, eran felices con sus parejas._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Había pasado la boda donde fue en un hermoso altar. Donde el novio flotaba para estar a la altura de la yegua que vestía de un esmoquin mientras la alicornio se vistió de un hermoso vestido de novia que le hizo Rarity._

_Los casó Magic Galaxy ya que ella como sus amigos fueron invitados por la reina donde al casarse los dos, se convertían en reyes y lo sellaban con un beso de amor verdadero._

_Desde ahora, Dark ayudaba a su esposa Galaxandria con la responsabilidad haciendo las cosas que a la yegua no le gustaba hacer y entre otras cosas._

_Y así es como terminaba ésta historia viviendo todos esos años muy felices hasta Estela se casó, pero eso será otra historia._

**The End.**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este final de este largo especial. **

**La verdad, si se hubiera hecho en un fic solo y no aquí, sería un fic corto de ocho capítulos o un poco más dando más detalles, creo. Ji, ji.**

**Terminó todo muy hermoso. Dark y Estela se reconciliaron igual que Estela con Galaxandria. Fue sorprendente ver que Estela tiene un novio. La verdad, esto último no sorprende mucho, porque era obvio, o sea estuvo alejada de esa responsabilidad de perseguir a su hermano que le dio tiempo de hacer otras cosas, como conocer a ese león antropomórfico.**

**Bueno, eso es todo.**

**Nos leemos en otro especial.**

**Mariel fuera — desaparece dejando el lugar en soledad.**


	15. Especial 7

**Bienvenidos a otro especial. Je, je, je, je. No, no soy Mariel. La chica no está disponible ahora. Je, je, je. Además, me dejó a cargo de este especial que será muy, pero que muy. Je, je, je. Duro, sí, duro que les dará algo en sus sensibles corazoncitos. Ja, ja, ja.**

**Ok, ok. Empecemos…— sacó un papel de su bolsillo y lo leía —Je, je, je ¿Qué hubiera pasado si… el héroe, la luz de la esperanza, fracasa en su misión de salvar el mundo y no pudo detener esa maquinita del espacio? Je, je, je ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ese alicornio salido del mismísimo tártaro haya cumplido su sueño más anhelado? Je, je. O sea ser el amo del mundito donde su palabra, carece de sentido. Ja, ja, ja. No, es broma. Donde su palabra es ley y todos hacen lo que él ordena, porque si, porque es el pro del mundo que le gusta lo sádico, erótico y demás cosas. Je, je, je. **

**Ese alicornio es una combinación de los más perversos que han visto en anime, series o película, aunque Thanos sigue siendo el tipo que desapareció la mitad del universo. Je, je. **

**Así que bueno, lean y lloren. Ja, ja, ja, ja. Mientras lean, intenten adivinar quién soy yo. Es un jueguito muy divertido y además, no hay mucho que hacer. Je, je. Solo esperar debajo de tooooodo este escrito para ver sus reacciones. Ja, ja, ja, ja. Nos leemos abajo. Ja, ja, ja, ja.**

**Advertencia: no acto para sensibles. Ja, ja, ja.**

* * *

**Especial alternativo 7: El emperador absoluto del mundo**

En un mundo donde reinaba antes la paz y la armonía, dejó de existir, cuando empezó la guerra más cruel de todos los tiempos, la guerra contra los ponis celestes. Todos conocían que los celestes eran buenos en la tecnología, tenían lo mejor de lo mejor para dejar en ridículo a la primitiva Equestria.

Absalón, un alicornio de la clase pony celeste, de pelaje negro como la noche mientras en la parte inferior de sus patas, tenía un tono grisáceo. Crin roja como la sangre. Ojos de dragón amarillos y alas de dragón. Cutie mark de un hacha enorme envuelto en llamas. Él lo quería todo. Haría lo que fuera solo para tomar el mundo. Sin importarle…

**Maltratar a sus propios súbditos.**

Solo para conseguir sus fines muy…

**Egoístas.**

Técnicamente, los mandaba a morir y no quería que nadie regresara con vida hasta que acaben con ese grupo, la patrulla harmony. Esos héroes o cabezotas que no sabían cuando rendirse los fastidiosos esos, usaban sus técnicas de "power ranger" con "megazord" incluido.

Pero no hablemos de los héroes, porque total, si el guerrero resplandeciente que te deja ciego con solo mirarlo…

**Fracasó estrepitosamente**

Fue una derrota…

**Aplastante.**

**Masacrado.**

**Machucado.**

**Un K.O. de un golpe.**

El que sería la esperanza del mundo, fracasó por no detener el…

**Crisol**

Una máquina planetaria que está en el espacio para disparar su rayito controlador para controlar las mentes de todos y además, de los celestes que estaban de parte de Star Hope, Mike, la luciérnaga, el azulito, el potro de mil nombres.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Muy fácil, gracias al cristal del conocimiento o como carajo lo llaman que se puso en la máquina para que funcione el p*to amo.

Todos se encontraban en la batalla final, pero lo único que hicieron fue… mostrarse ante todos que eran esclavos, que eran…

**Especies inferiores.**

El rayito disparó y cubrió todo de blanco como si estuvieran en el paraíso por unos segundos para después sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, ya estaban todos en el…

**Infierno.**

La verdad, el potro de mil nombres fue muy amable. Llevó a casi todo el mundo al imperio celeste para verlo triunfar sobre sus enemigos para que no vengan del quinto pino al imperio, pero lástima que Mike no lo vio para gritar un "¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"… Ese momento era para recordar, porque…

**Debiste prepararte mejor, mocoso.**

Ni tampoco Star Hope, el inútil potro que decepcionó a todos… pero es un alivio para él, si nadie puede ver este fracaso tan…

**Pendejo.**

Absalón ordenó al potro alicornio de la raza poni celeste, de pelaje azul cielo y larga crin rubia dorada. Alas de luz. Ojos amarillos. Cutie mark de un chip redondo dorado envuelto en un aura mágica para que se pusiera frente a él que se encontraban en frente del dichoso palacio que te dejaría ciego a pesar de haber malos por doquier, todos, los celestes que seguían a ese malvado y todas las especies que estaban quietos e inmóviles en sus sitios sin hacer nada con sus ojos tan pequeños que casi ni se veía como si fuera un pequeño puntito.

Mike de forma tan obediente que se ponía frente a Absalón, le ponía un casco encima de su cabecita para luego ponerlo contra el suelo. El potro no hacía nada. Estaba con una inexpresividad en su rostro, carente de cualquier emoción igual que todas las razas y algunos celestes que seguían al mocoso ese.

El alicornio disfrutaba pisoteando su pequeña cabeza mientras rugía con una fuerza que se escuchaba por todo el imperio celeste dando a entender que triunfó y los celestes malvados gritaban con júbilo.

Eso sería el principio de una nueva era para ese mundo tan…

**Patético.**

Donde gobernaría Absalón como el emperador del mundo. Había coronación y todo en ese imperio tecnológico, más precisamente, encima de un balcón del palacio, que se observaba a Absalón parado y a las hermanas nobles a los costados de él que sostenían con su magia una corona muy decorada junto con brillitos que te dejaría ciego con solo verlo. Las dos le ponían la corona encima de su cabeza mientras ese tipo sonreía de forma malvada por el gran triunfo que logró que nadie en su vida, hubiera logrado.

Cuando las dos princesas del sol y la luna le pusieron la corona, se alejaban un poco de él para reverenciarse igual que el montón de gente que estaba por los alrededores, tanto los celestes como todas las especies controladas mentalmente ya que se sabía que jamás tendrán libre albedrio, porque el alicornio malvado se lo quitó para siempre.

— ¡Viva el emperador Absalón! ¡El amo absoluto del mundo!— gritaba todas las especies incluso las princesas, reyes o cualquiera con voz tipo zombi y el condenado ese se reía de forma escandalosa que se escuchaba a cinco calles de mi casa.

Ahora todos estaban en su…

**Yugo tiránico.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana después de la estrepitosa caída del pequeño mocoso resplandeciente junto con la copia barata de los power ranger juntos con amigos de muchas partes, de reinos unidos que se fiaban mucho en el chaparro ese.

En el imperio celeste, se observaba en todo su esplendor, como se vería, a pesar de que ya lo gobernaba Absalón. Solo que había muchos cambios y se observó tantas cosas como que los celestes que eran leales al alicornio malvado o también a los celestes que había seguido a Mike, pero fueron controlados por la máquina y de una forma extraña, ahora eran leales a Absalón y compartían sus ideales igual que todos los celestes. Estaban usando a todas las especies que eran inferiores a ellos como esclavos.

Se observaba yeguas, sementales, ponis de cristal, grifos, minotauros, changeling, kirin y muchos más que eran tratados como esclavos.

El alicornio malvado concedió que todos los celestes puedan tener sus esclavos, que usaran a ellos como…

**Les plazca.**

En otras palabras, como…

**Esclavos sin sueldo.**

Lo peor de todo, en otras palabras más, primero se vio como las especies inferiores construyeron una estatua en honor a su emperador hasta dorada y todo para que alguien se quede ciego de verdad con tanto brillo.

También que celestes agarraban esclavos como si estuvieran de rebajas. Se estableció unas subastas de esclavos, intercambios, de todo un poco, porque había de sobra.

**Bienvenidos a Sierva 2.0 *guiño* *guiño*.**

Ahora era así en el imperio, si no tienes un esclavo o esclava no eras un verdadero celeste servidor de Absalón o cosas que se inventaban de repente.

Las especies solo debían servir a los celestes, pero mucho más al emperador ya que su palabra, eran órdenes. Además, que los esclavos no podían pensar solos, si sus amos respectivos no les ordenaba algo hasta les había puesto collares negros a sus esclavos para decir que le pertenecía. Los trataba como…

**Mascotas, descerebrados, juguetes sexuales o como objetos.**

Literalmente, se volvían nada. Los celestes eran superiores y las demás especies no.

Se podía observar como una pareja de celestes paseaba junto con una yegua y un changeling con una correa como si fueran perros. Se veía en una casa, como un celeste sentado en un sofá tenía a una minotauro que le limpiaba la casa… El muy vago.

También algunos celestes que trataban a sus esclavos como esclavos sexuales para sus fantasías y más a las solteras, y solteros o pareja que quiere una esclava, o esclavo para desahogarse.

O también que un celeste visitaba a un amigo que era otro celeste que estaban sentados en un sofá con una grifo al costado derecho y una yegua al lado izquierdo. Estaban inmóviles con sus caras cerca de ellos con el hocico y pico algo abiertos, pero la yegua se mostraba un poco sus dientes superiores para luego verse como un celeste agarraba una botella para después usar el pico de la grifo para abrir la botella como un sacacorchos o abrebotellas.

— ¿Ves? Mi pajarraca puede abrir botellas como una profesional, por el pico hasta se puede en las garras— decía el celeste presumiendo de su grifo.

—La mía está inservible— habló su compañero que había hecho lo mismo y le voló un diente a la yegua, pero la botella no se abrió al completo —Sus dientes no sirven ni para ser un abrelatas— agregaba fastidiado dándole una bofetada a su esclava que no hacía nada, solo se quedaba en su sitio inmóvil con la cabeza girada a un lado por la bofetada.

—Te dije que te consiguieras una grifo o una hipogrifo que esta última está en adquisición— comentaba el primero con burla acariciando la cabeza de su esclava grifo mientras el otro estaba molesto.

—Al menos tiene buenos flancos para darle una patada… Otro día me conseguiré a una esclava mejor— mencionaba con los cascos cruzados.

Eso era la conversación "normal" de dos celestes, si todo fuera "normal" de tener esclavos o discutiendo sobre las especies inferiores como meros objetos o cosas sin valor.

**Que trágico…**

**Pasaron de seres libres a…**

**Nada…**

Pero eso no era todo. Los celestes le regalaban a sus hijos un esclavo o esclava como si fuera un juguete para que jueguen e inculcándoles en sus pobres mentecitas de ser sus amos, enseñándoles cosas incorrectas para volverse igual de…

**Maltratadores.**

Bueno, dejemos estos aquí con sus esclavos y vayamos al principal protagonista de este especial para saber lo que hacía en sus días al triunfar en la guerra…

**Para que lloren, lectores.**

.

.

.

.

.

En el palacio dorado brillante que dejaría ciego a cualquiera, en una habitación más grande que la mía y cómoda con cortinas hechos de tela muy fina. Con alfombra muy fina y con una cama muy fina.

En el centro del cuarto, se encontraban las mismísimas ex princesas Celestia y Luna que estaban abrazadas, agarrándose de los flancos de la otra, y se besaban. No en la mejilla, en el hocico. Con lengua y todo.

Cadence junto con Twilight y las otras bailaban eróticas por el cuarto. Las otras princesas como Sheena, Aurora y demás, estaban en puntos estratégicos haciendo una pose muy sensual y que no se movían para nada.

También había una de cada especie existente igual de inmóviles por el cuarto o unas manoseándose para el disfrute del emperador que estaba acostado en su cama viendo eso mientras tenía abrazado con una pezuña a alguien y le acariciaba uno de sus pechos haciéndolo rebotar.

Ese alguien era una humana de cabello corto más claro al de Twilight y ojos de color morado profundo. Se llamaba Gifka. Estaba completamente desnuda acostada de lado a un costado de su amo teniendo una pierna adelante para que tuviera su trasero casi en alto, además, su brazo derecho estaba pegado a su cadera y su otro brazo en la cama dejándose abrazar por Absalón que no dejaba de jugar con los pechos de la humana.

El tirano estaba muy feliz, o sea ¿Quién no estaría feliz de tener un harem así?

Después de haber conquistado el mundo, eligió a su harem… ¿Si, por qué no? Total, el emperador tenía que reservar a sus esclavas, a las más sexys que había, pero más escogió tanto las personajes de la serie como las amigas de Mike, porque tenía amigas sexys con unas buenas curvas. Después se escuchaba tocar la puerta.

—Pase— Absalón lo dijo sin apartar su vista de las dos hermanas que se besaban…

**Las muy cochinas.**

Entraban por la puerta, varias potrillas con trajes de sirvientas. Unas eran Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Dinky, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon. Otras eran una potra unicornio de pelaje azul cielo y crin amarilla. Ojos amarillos y su cutie mark eran dos rosas entre lazadas, ésta se llamaba Rebeca Rouser. La otra era una potrilla alicornio de pelaje marrón, crin larga de color marrón oscuro, ojos amarillos, con alas de murciélago y cuerno de unicornio, aunque algo curvo hacia arriba. Cutie mark de una esfera de oscuridad. Se llamaba Darkwing.

Eran las amigas del potro celeste, aunque ¿Dónde estaban los amigos machos? Ni idea. Traían bandejas en sus cabezas o por magia las que tenía cuerno.

—Aquí está su desayuno, gran amo Absalón— decían las potrillas al unísono con sus inexpresivas caras.

—Muy bien, mocosas. Tráiganlos a la cama— ordenaba el alicornio sin mirarla.

—Sí, gran amo Absalón— obedecían poniendo las bandejas encima de la cama y se ponían a un costado de la cama firmes e inmóviles esperando otra orden.

—Bueno, regresen a sus tareas que les asigne— ordenó el semental tomando una bandeja con su magia para levantar la tapa.

—Sí, gran amo Absalón— las potras se iban del cuarto para cumplir con sus tareas.

El alicornio empezaba a desayunar y le daba algo de comida a Gifka directo a su boca como si fuera una muñeca ya que seguía sin moverse de su sitio, aunque le había ordenado que abriera su boca y que masticara la comida como también que se lo tragara. Tampoco iba a dejar que se mueran de hambre sus esclavas. Que amo tan…

**Considerado.**

Si era peor, lo siguiente que se mostraría lo sería más.

.

.

.

.

Un día de esos, se observaba a Absalón caminando con la frente en alto. Caminaba a su lado, la voluptuosa Gifka que tenía puesto una tanga tipo hilo dental, pero con los pechos al aire. Era tan…

**Generoso…**

Que le dio ropa interior para ocultar su intimidad. Era un…

**"Buen" emperador.**

Los pechos de la mujer rebotaban y rebotaban por cada paso que daba. Caminaba con pasos firmes como si fuera una soldado y la frente en alto, sin importar lo que pisara, o sea estaba descalza. También lo seguían las potras vestidas de sirvientas que tenían los pasos sincronizados…

**Perfecto para hacer una marcha…**

Iban a un lugar oscuro de un oscuro calabozo que sorprendía mucho que estaba oscuro y no brillante. El alicornio abría la puerta para dejar ver a un pobre potrillo maltratadito y encadenado en el centro de sus cascos, pero también tenía un collar en el cuello que lo encadenaba a la pared.

Era Mike. Estaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados como durmiendo. Tenía moretones por los golpes que recibió y marcas de látigos en su cuerpo, pero más en sus flancos. Además, se mostraba que estaba a las costillas por no comer por días.

El emperador se detenía al entrar en la puerta para observar a ese ex archienemigo con una sonrisa maligna. La mujer se detuvo al lado suyo firme con sus manos en sus anchas caderas mientras las potrillas se paraba detrás de él firmes. Esperaban una orden de su gran amo…

**Culero.**

—… Mascota— habló Absalón con un tono sombrío.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, oh gran amo y emperador del mundo?— preguntaba Gifka aun estando firme para obedecer cualquier orden que le pidiera para cumplir sus deseos.

—Despiértalo como siempre lo haces— ordenaba su amo.

—Como órdenes, gran amo y emperador del mundo. Tus palabras, son órdenes para mí— respondió la humana obediente que parecía que no se cansaría de repetir esa frase cada vez que obedece a su dueño. La mujer se acercaba al potro celeste y le daba una patada haciendo que se elevara un poco, pero por las cadenas, hacía que se diera duro contra el suelo soltando un gemido de dolor Mike.

—…— el potro no dijo nada, solo alzaba la vista con sus ojos muy opacos como si hubiera vivido un infierno ahí abajo. Además, tenía una expresión de traumado que otra cosa ¿Por qué lo es?

Porque pasó algunas cosas días antes. Absalón, el muy desgraciado, hizo algo a esa máquina para que Mike no estuviera controlado, pero antes de quitarle el control mental, lo encadenó, le puso antimagia, o sea ese collar y demás cosas para que así, disfrutaría de su sufrimiento.

Al principio, quería matarlo, pero decidió que le daría más gusto torturarlo día a día y no lo dejaría morir tan fácilmente. Quería que siguiera vivo por años o hasta que se aburriera de él y lo ejecutaría para poner su cabeza en una lanza, pero por ahora, sería torturado tanto físico como psicológico.

Primero, empezó como sus propios amigos y amiguitas de Mike lo golpeaban sin piedad, pero sin llegar a matarlo. El emperador lo disfrutaba viendo como el potro inútilmente, intentaba que reaccionaran, pero nada pasó.

Lo otro fue…

**Ejecutar a sus amigos.**

Mike lloró y gritaba hasta quedarse ronco por ver como Absalón ejecutaba a cada amigo que el hizo enfrente de sus ojos o más bien, para más sufrimiento del potro celeste, les ordenó que sus amigas los ejecutaran. Como por ejemplo, a su respectiva pareja…

**Gifka ejecutó a Jack.**

**Twilight ejecutó a Flash.**

**La princesa Cadence ejecutó a Shining.**

Y entre otros. Miraba como eran ejecutados sus amigos, Holy Blade, Scrittore, Comet Galaxy, el pequeño grifo Wind, Gunsmith, el hermano de las princesas del día y la noche, Button y demás amigos. Ahí era en donde estaban los potros machos, pero bueno, amigos menos de Mike. El potro celeste se quedaba en shock, paralizado de verlos muertos y para desgracia de él, mirar como trataba Absalón a sus amigas como esclavas sexuales u objetos.

Y no era todo, otro día, el emperador lo tiró frente de Mike los restos de su patrulla horrorizándolo por completo al observar las…

**Cabezas** **decapitadas**

De Red Fire, Eye Fox, Ocelot, Vulcan, Black Wing, Ghost, Medic, Camaleón, Blue Sky, como también una que otra pata de ellos o también los flancos de una de las yeguas robots. Todo para horror de él.

Pero ahí no se acababa su pesadilla. Absalón ejecutó personalmente a sus padres biológicos como su madre Light Hope y su padre Star Sun, frente de él, decapitándolos y sus cabezas rodaban hasta estar en sus pequeños cascos. Eso hizo que Mike se desmayara por no soportar eso, o sea era un potrillo que veía perder a sus seres queridos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y más a sus padres biológicos que no estuvo tanto tiempo con ellos.

Sin embargo…

**¿Qué pasó con sus padres adoptivos?**

**¿Los quieren saber?**

**No escucho un no.**

En una plaza del imperio, se encontraba un semental unicornio de pelaje marrón y crin corta rubia, ojos amarillos cutie mark de una lupa y un cepillo que se usaban en la arqueología. Se llamaba Arthur Bluer. Llevaba un montón de cosas como bolsas ya que tenía una ama muy vanidosa y refinada que lo usaba como mula de carga, aunque se notaba que seguía con la misma inexpresividad. Además, que la yegua celeste le daba una que otra vez una cachetada, porque… le daba la gana, pero recibía una dolorosa patada en sus partes cuando estaba furiosa por alguna razón…

**Le doy mi pésame.**

Dormía en el suelo como un perro y cuando necesitaba algo para divertirse, y poder relajarse le agarraba su miembro, y le hacía cariñito a sus partes para que sea una mascota muy feliz…

**Parece bipolar.**

Sinceramente, no sé lo que era, pero esclavo sexual, no lo era, si tenía a un apuesto y musculoso minotauro para ella sola en las noches…

**Esto no tiene sentido.**

Usaba al poni como mula y tenía a un minotauro que podía cargar las cosas…

**La lógica se fue al desagüe.**

.

.

Mientras con su madre… estaba en una sala de una casa, una unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro de crin roja larga hasta llegarla al cuello y cola larga, ojos verdes, cutie mark de una joya roja. Se llamaba Nathaly Bluer. Se encontraba inmóvil con los cascos delanteros juntos y sus patas traseras algo abiertas con la cola levantada hasta tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero tenía aun esa mirada. Vivía en una casa donde vivían dos hermanos.

No hacía nada, solo atravesando el paso de la cocina. En eso, venía una yegua celeste a la cocina para ver a esa esclava atravesada.

— ¡Hermano! ¡Te dije que no dejarás a tu esclava atravesada por ahí!— exclamaba enojada golpeando a Nathaly de sus flancos para que cayera al suelo y se quedó ahí sin hacer nada.

—Pero bueno, estaba en el baño, hermanita— decía un semental celeste bajando las escaleras para ver como trataba a su esclava.

—Pues, a la próxima, llévala contigo hasta al baño, total, no importa mucho que te vea, sucio— decía entrando a la cocina molesta.

—Mira quien lo dice. La que no se calla en las noches por jugar con tu mascota— comentaba con burla el hermano mirando a un unicornio oscuro que estaba atravesando la puerta de salida y se encontraba en una pose… igual que como estaba la madre de Mike, dejando ver sus paquetes. Era el mismísimo Rey Sombra sin capa… hasta Absalón ignoró por completo a este villano de decima ya que no le vio como peligroso, ni siquiera como algo sentimental para hacer sufrir al potro —Y atravesado más encima hasta haces que le enseñe a cualquiera el tamaño que lo tiene — agregaba molesto acercándose a Sombra que lo agarraba del cuello para tirarlo al suelo quedándose ahí sin moverse.

— ¡Oye!— su hermanita salía de la cocina molesta por como trató a su esclavo.

—Estamos a casco— o sea estaban a mano.

Nathaly terminó como un objeto sexual, porque éste celeste tenía problemas mentales igual que todos. Este hermano le ordenaba que se pusiera su esclava en muchas poses sensuales cada media hora para disfrutarla mejor y le daba sus nalgadas como se lo merecía.

Y no solo eso, le ponía ropa provocativa como bikini, traje de látex o vestidos ajustados hasta la bañaba el mismo como si fuera limpiando un objeto para lustrarla por completo.

Mientras Sombra, era igual. Su hermanita lo trataba como un objeto y juguete sexual para siempre divertirse en su privado cuarto.

.

.

.

Mike sufrió tanto, por todos los que murieron y eso no fue todo para su desgracia ya que un día, estaban presentes los fénix tanto de sus amigas como el suyo y Sherrys estaba firme detrás de los fénix. El potro no entendía, pero después de una orden, entendió a la perfección, porque el gato se comió por completo a Holy haciendo que Mike gritara y lloraba a mares. Veía como Sherrys se comía a cada fénix de una mordida. Eso era un fuerte trauma.

Después de eso, ese gato se convirtió en un experimento del laboratorio. Lo examinaban, experimentaban con él para recrear a su especie o solo crear algo para que sus guerreros celestes puedan usar el poder de los elementos, o cualquier cosa. Quién sabe.

.

.

.

.

En el presente, Absalón estaba con la mujer que se paró de nuevo al lado de su amo y las potrillas se ponían frente al que antes era su amigo.

—Tú sabes lo que toca siempre ¿verdad? Je, je— se reía de forma perversa y con una orden, las potras empezaban a golpear salvajemente a Mike golpeando a su cuerpo. Antes gritaría para que se detuvieran y reaccionaran, pero perdió toda esperanza de eso debido a que cada día, sus ex amigas siempre venían a golpearlo, insultarlo para hacer su vida muy miserable al estar encadenado sin posibilidad de escapar para nada.

**No tiene escape.**

El guerrero resplandeciente ya estaba al merced de ese monstruo que gobernaba ahora el mundo entero y que podía hacer lo que él quisiera para ser un imperio fuerte, y poderoso.

.

.

.

.

**¿Qué pasó con los otros reinos?**

Estaban en ruinas, devastadas ya que todos debían servirles a sus amos los celestes, pero dejaban algunos en unas partes específicas para el cultivo y demás cosas para llevar comida al imperio. Por supuesto, eran vigilados por celestes para que no se tardaran mucho con su trabajo.

El único que se veía bien, era el imperio celeste, más nada. Absalón procuraba que su imperio sea superior, literalmente ya que los otros eran un asco.

.

.

.

En este mundo, todos terminaron peor.

**Los celestes son los dueños del mundo, más bien, Absalón. **

**Las especies inferiores son esclavos.**

**Las sexys amigas adultas de Mike son el harem de Absalón.**

**Las amiguitas son sirvientas.**

**Amigos ejecutados.**

**Fénix comidos por un gato.**

**Sherrys siendo usado para los experimentos.**

**Padres adoptivos esclavos y separados con dos amos locos.**

**Mike es torturado todos los días por el resto de su vida… hasta el aburrimiento.**

¿Qué más se podía pedir en este "maravilloso" mundo? Absalón cumplió su cometido, tenía a los especies inferiores controlados mentalmente para tenerlos en sus cascos, sus súbditos tenían los mismos ideales que su emperador y podían tratar a las demás especies como esclavos ya que para ellos, eso era lo que eran, esclavos sin cerebros.

**Este es el mundo maravilloso del emperador del mundo…**

**Absalón.**

**The End.**

* * *

**Y esto fue todo el especial. Ja, ja, ja. Absalón es un loquito ¿verdad? Ja, ja, ja, ja.**

**Ahora ¿ya saben quién soy? Je, je, je.**

**Si acertaron algunos, felicidades y los que no, vayan a chuparse un limón. Ja, ja, ja, ja.**

**Yo soy Madness Soul, el alma de la locura. Ja, ja, ja, ja. Si creían que era Dark Soul, se equivocaron de forma DEVASTADORA. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. **

**Bueno, aquí está el especial de este mundo tan "lindo", tan "hermoso"… Lo hermoso es tener un harem y darles una nalgada a todas. Ja, ja, ja, ja.**

**— ¿Pero qué carajo estás haciendo?— pregunta una voz enojona. El gato gris mira que es Anger Soul que lo ve molesto con los brazos cruzados.**

**—Contándoles a los lectores sobre la extraordinaria historia que dije. Ja, ja, ja— se ríe maniático.**

**—Idiota. Creaste un mundo alternativo con ese pendejo y ahora tengo que soportar esa porquería que creaste— dijo el felino rojo enojado.**

**—Sí, lo sé. Je, je, je. Era hora que saliera un mundo alternativo de esto. Ja, ja, ja. Y todos los lectores se creían que estos especiales alternativos, serían mostrando a Dark en sus muchas diferentes relaciones o yo que sé, pero eso no es verdad. Ja, ja, ja. Estos especiales alternativos, puede ser de cualquier cosa. De cambiar un capítulo de la serie o el final de un fic, o también una parte de un fic para crear un mundo alternativo para fastidiarlos a todos. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja— se partía a carcajadas perversas.**

**— ¡Ya, cállate!— exclama enojado y le da un puñetazo en toda la cara que lo envía hacia una pared, y cae al suelo de cara junto con la pared, pero aun así, el condenado sigue riéndose. Anger suspira frustrado —Imbécil, si ibas a contarle sobre este mundo alternativo, no hizo falta que les mostraras todo, TODO de ese mundo tan explícito. No hizo falta que fueras tan descriptivo con cualquier cosa, idiota— agrega fastidiado.**

**—Je, je. Ok, ok ¿Cómo harías tu para narrar este mundo alternativo? Ja, ja, ja— pregunta Madness saliendo de los escombros y se sacude la túnica.**

**—… Lo haría mejor, sin tantas cosas pervertidas— responde con los brazos cruzados.**

**— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo? Je, je, je.**

**—Pues, así, idiota— dijo con seriedad.**

* * *

**Capítulo bonus: Fracaso total**

Todos los idiotas se encontraban en la batalla final. Por un lado, los idiotas heroicos con caras de que tendrían un poder tan OP en el futuro que el escritor perruno pulgoso los romperá hasta ser tan cliché y aburridos, y en el otro lado, los pendejos ambiciosos y más el pendejo mayor llamado Absalón, el emperador de los pendejos que se reía como un subnormal.

Las naves iban y venían con sus disparitos de Star War. Explosiones, muertes, más explosiones, el calvo haciendo el idiota, mucha más explosiones, Mike haciéndose el chulo y mucha más más explosiones que ya cansaba el lector de leer tanta vaina con las explosiones.

Todos daban lo que tenían y el guerrero azul junto con el loco emperador, se daban duro, puñetazos, patadas, poderes tipo dragón ball hasta que pasó lo inevitable…

Pasaba lo mismo que como concluyó en esa batalla final con los celestes, solo que Absalón estaba desaparecido o muerto, el mocoso no pudo detener el rayo que lo empeoró todo y ahora el mundo entero se quedaban con caras de tontos al estar controlados mentalmente igual que los celestes, como los robots. Las naves manejables caían y se morían especies por subnormales.

**Nadie hacía nada.**

**Nadie decía nada.**

Estaban inmóviles en sus sitios con puntos en sus ojos esperando las órdenes de un pendejo que se desapareció, se murió o a saber lo que le pasó a ese tipo que a nadie le importaba.

Pasó días, semanas, meses y años desde que el mundo se detuvo. Lo único que se observaba en todos los reinos igual que por el imperio celeste, eran esqueletos de ponis, grifos, minotauros, changeling, kirin, celestes ya que se murieron de hambre y los robots estaban tan oxidados que no se podían mover para nada. Estaban la patrulla por ahí, todos feos y oxidados con enredaderas en sus cuerpos.

Ese mundo era tan…

**Estúpido.**

Solo tenía un deber, pero Mike siempre…

**Lo arruina todo.**

Y así quedó el mundo, bien paralizado y sin seres vivos. Solo robots oxidados y apagados, porque les dio un corto circuito hacía tiempo.

Al final, todos se murieron.

**The End.**

* * *

**—… ¿En serio? Ja, ja, ja, ja— se ríe Madness como lunático.**

**—Sí, imbécil. Mas fácil, rápido y sin tantas cosas en un capitulo con un millón de palabras— dijo Anger enojado.**

**—Ja, ja, ja, ja. Ok, ok. Como digas. Je, je, je. Lo mío fue más entretenido que lo tuyo, o sea lo tuyo no tiene ninguna chica haciendo erotismo. Ja, ja, ja— no para de reírse.**

**—… IDIOTA— grita furioso y le da un zas en todo el hocico que lo manda a volar al infinito, y más allá que no para de reírse —…— suspira frustrado y pasa una garra en su cara —Un día de estos, lo mataré si sigue con sus estupideces— en eso, mira a nosotros —¿¡Ustedes que miran, antisociales!? ¡Lárguense de aquí y búsquense una vida! ¡Aquí no hay nada que ver!— exclama enojado y se desaparece con un chasquido dejando el lugar.**


	16. Especial 8

**Bienvenidos, mis queridos lectores. Soy Mariel y les vengo a traerles el siguiente especial alternativo de este fic.**

**Perdón por el especial anterior. Tuve cosas que hacer y tuve que dejarle el cargo a un loco que me encontré por ahí— se rasca la nuca apenada.**

**Bueno, esto… se habrán preguntado ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el famoso equipo Alquimia, nunca se unieron a la Federación? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien los hubiera recogido cuando eran niños para cuidarlos y darles el amor que nunca tuvieron?**

**En este especial, se sabrá. Disfruten y nos leemos abajito.**

* * *

**Especial alternativo 8: Los hijos adoptivos del felino oscuro**

A veces se han preguntado de ¿Dónde venimos? Bueno, eso son respuestas vagas, pero la mejor pregunta es ¿A dónde vamos? Las infinitas dimensiones de un mismo mundo, pero diferente. Tantas dimensiones, tantos mundos nuevos, tantos hermosos paisajes, sea para divertirnos y no aburrirnos, o para hacer algo por petición de nuestro padre.

Pero sigo diciendo que la vida… es muy curiosa ¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque primero estábamos en una ciudad que teníamos que sobrevivir. Robando comida a esos tontos nobles para vivir otro día más y...

… ¿Qué tanto me miras? ¿La cola, mis pechos, el arete de mi oreja? Solo presta atención a lo que digo, idiota o te descuartizo y nadie te extrañará ¿entiendes?

¿Qué? ¿Quieres saber de mi emocionante vida? Ok. Te contaré sobre mi vida y la de mis hermanos como mi padre para que así entiendas mejor la situación que pasamos. Solo lo diré una vez. Así que escucha con atención.

_._

_._

Mi nombre es Maya y crecí en la zona más pobre de la ciudad Shamaz del planeta Ahuram, aunque mi familia consistía en otros cuatro niños de otras especies que luego nos convertimos en hermanos.

Como dije antes, en esa ciudad, era una guerra de supervivencia. Teníamos que robar comida para poder vivir otro día más, no dejarnos atrapar por las autoridades, porque si no, podría ser que acabáramos en el orfanato donde sería peor para nosotros por varios motivos.

Sin embargo, gracias a las noches, nos podíamos olvidar de nuestra miseria por un momento al ver la Nebulosa Orión, el cual, en la noche nos daba un cielo rojizo, con lunas moradas y estrellas brillantes.

Nuestra vida era miserable… ¿entiendes? Pero al intentar robarle a alguien tan… idiota, casi nos atrapan y casi nos llevan a un orfanato o al reformatorio, no lo sé. Estábamos en un callejón sin salida, sin escape con las tontas autoridades que poco a poco se acercaba a donde estábamos. Nos hacíamos los fuertes. Nos pusimos en guardia por si teníamos que pelear al ser apenas unos niños. No nos dejaríamos atrapar tan fácilmente, estuvimos a punto de lanzarnos hacia ellos, sin embargo, hubo un destello que nos dejó ciego a todos y cuando recuperamos la vista, estuvimos en un lugar que conocimos muy bien. Era en donde podíamos disfrutar de los espectáculos nocturnos.

Estuvimos confundidos y no sabíamos que pasó, pero en eso, frente de nosotros, apareció alguien que nos sorprendimos ya que era un gato negro antropomórfico de ojos amarillos con una túnica morada, sería de mi tamaño que me ves ahora mismo en la actualidad y pues, nos pusimos en guardia pensando que era alguien que nos entregaría o nos llevaría a un lugar para que nos separen… y esto último no es lo que quería…

Aunque dijo algo que nunca lo olvidaré, ninguno de nosotros.

—Pobrecitos. Por lo visto, la han pasado terrible como si les hubiera echado basura encima de ustedes. Je, je— ese tono, esa risa, sinceramente, sonó entre alegre y preocupado… ¿alguien preocupado por nosotros? Eso era difícil de creer ¿Por qué alguien se preocuparía por nosotros? Aun así, desconfiábamos de él y no dijimos nada —No tengan miedo. No les haré daño, en serio— nos sonreía de forma amable. No sabía que decir, ninguno de nosotros, pero mi amigo el que tiene cuernos, habló con valentía poniéndose frente a nosotros.

—… ¿Tu… nos sacaste de ese callejón?— preguntaba algo serio y nervioso.

—Pues, sí. Como he visto que los fastidiaban solo por robarle un poco de comida a esos idiotas que tienen muuuucho en sus alacenas los egoístas esos— respondía sin dejar de sonreír y sacaba algo de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica que era un mantel enrollado. Cuando lo ponía en el suelo desenrollándolo, nosotros nos sorprendimos al ver que mágicamente, apareció comida… Era como un banquete, un pequeño banquete. Había frutas, panes, cupcake, una torta de chocolate, ensalada.

Nos quedábamos viendo esa deliciosa comida como unos tontos ya que nos quedamos babeando y sin poder evitar lamer nuestros labios por esa deliciosa comida, excepto a mi robótico amigo y futuro hermano.

— ¿Qué esperan? Coman— decía ese misterioso gato con una sonrisa amable. Muy poco de ver en esta ciudad.

— ¿E-Es en s-serio? ¿P-Podemos c-comer?…— preguntaba el conejo de orejas largas que no podía parar de babear.

—Sí, claro. Son todos suyo— cuando escuchamos eso, sin pensarlo, nos lanzamos a la comida como unos desquiciados y empezamos a comer todo lo que había. Nuestros ojos brillaban de la felicidad que sentíamos. Nunca en la vida, hemos comido algo tan delicioso que hasta sonreía y todo.

Cuando comía un cupcake, miraba de reojo al misterioso felino que estaba sentado frente de nosotros mirándonos con una sonrisa. En eso, sus ojos se fijaban en mí haciendo que mirara a otro lado nerviosa con un rubor en mis mejillas y termino de comerme el cupcake.

Después que terminábamos de comer, estábamos todos tirados en el suelo con el estómago lleno.

—Es… la… mejor… comida… que… he… comido… en… mi… vida— habló el de cuernos sobándose la panza.

—Ahora si estaré eléctrica— dijo una niña humana lamiendo sus labios. La verdad, no sé cuánto pedazos del pastel se comió. Estuvimos un rato acostados.

—Entonces ¿les gustaron?— preguntaba ese gato negro curioso.

—… Si… Gracias— agradecí apenada intentando verlo por estar en el suelo.

—Nos has salvado, estamos agradecidos— agradecía el conejo con su típico humor de siempre. Cada uno de nosotros, le dijimos las gracias por salvarnos… y por la comida. Comimos sin pensar si estaba envenenada o tenía algo raro, nada. Si morimos, morimos felices con el estómago lleno.

—…— me siento encima del mantel y lo miraba un momento —… D-Disculpa…— nunca en mi vida me sentía tan nerviosa —Pero… ¿q-quien eres tú?— pregunté con curiosidad.

—Je, je. Me llamo Dark Soul. Un gusto en conocerlos, pequeños— se presentaba el misterioso gato. Ese nombre, era algo extraño en mi punto de vista — ¿Podía saber el nombre de cada uno de ustedes?— preguntaba con la cabeza inclinada a un lado.

Sin más, nos presentábamos. Bueno, supongo que quieres saber quiénes eran mis amigos que se convirtieron en mis hermanos ¿verdad? Ok. Estos eran:

Araam, un minotauro de pelaje rojo arena y es muy gruñón. Tiene un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo de una flor blanca envuelta con pétalos morados, esto era un emblema que creamos cuando éramos niños. Es el fuerte del grupo, obviamente.

10-4 Jet Omega al cual todos le llaman simplemente Jet, es un androide humano, el cual, lo encontramos sin energía y a punto de morir, pero gracias que solíamos robar energía eléctrica de una casa de un idiota noble, logramos que sobreviviera y para él conseguimos un generador eléctrico, pero también ocupa comida de verdad, aunque fuese poca.

Agatha, es una humana y pues, desde que la conozco, le ha gustado la magia y el ocultismo, puesto que ella ha tenido poderes mágicos los cuales son, control de las sombras y la telepatía. Técnicamente, es una Gamora, pero con magia y más chula.

Ayi, es un conejo de pelaje gris y ojos verdes. Es más alto que yo, el orejudo este, pero es rápido para robar lo que sea y es "chistoso".

Y por último, yo. Soy Maya. Una gata antropomórfica de pelaje gris y ojos amarillos. Si eres ciega que no te diste cuenta de mi pelaje por estar viendo mi trasero mientras estoy hablando... Bueno, a pesar de ser la pequeña del grupo que no me gusta que se burlen de mi tamaño, soy muy valiente, decidida y ruda además.

En ese tiempo, solo vestíamos casi con harapos, o sea éramos niños de calle.

Yyyyyyy continuando… Este Dark se nos quedaba mirando con una sonrisa viéndonos detenidamente hasta que habló diciendo algo que nos sorprendió mucho.

—Oigan, sé que ustedes no me conocen ni yo a ustedes, pero… ¿no quieren venir conmigo y dejar esta vida de las calles? Porque esta gente si es cosa seria que no entienden la vida dura de unos hermosos niños como ustedes— mencionaba con una sonrisa paternal… eso era lo que pude notar en su tono de voz. Eso… era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad, o sea ¿Por qué alguien se preocuparía por nosotros, por qué alguien nos daría comida y por qué quiere llevarnos con él? Parece técnicamente, que nos quería secuestrar ¿un pedófilo? No sé. No tiene cara de uno ya que su expresión era… tranquilizante, calmado, alegre, como si todas nuestras preocupaciones hayan desaparecido de un momento a otro, pero aun así, estábamos desconfiado. Así que yo, me levanto para dar un paso al frente. Los demás se levantan como pueden por sus estómagos llenos, excepto el androide que se levanta como Terminator. Hablé fuerte y claro…

— ¿P-Por qué quieres l-llevarnos?— pregunto con nerviosismo. Admito, estaba nerviosa en ese momento y espero nerviosa su respuesta ya que se quedó callado por un rato para alzar su vista al cielo para darme cuenta que estaba anocheciendo dejando ver poco a poco, el hermoso cielo que nos gusta.

—No sé. Solo los vi miserables y me preocupa mucho que les pase algo malo al estar aquí… y no quiero que sigan en la misma situación todos los días…— me miraba con una sonrisa algo infantil —Quiero llevarlos a mi hogar para que ya no se preocupen nunca más de robar comida para sobrevivir o escapar de las autoridades y esas cosas. Solo… quisiera que tengan una mejor vida que estar en esta horrible ciudad— habló con un tono de confianza.

No sabía porque, pero con verlo a los ojos, podía notar que me dice la verdad. No veo una pizca de malicia ni de esos pedófilos, nada de hacernos un mal, como "comprarnos por comida"… Así que nosotros nos reunimos en un círculo para discutirlo…

Desconfiábamos un poco de él, no sabíamos sus intenciones, pero una cosa teníamos en común… y era que podíamos largarnos de esta horrible ciudad. Nosotros no lo soportábamos más estar con la misma miserable situación. Queríamos comer bien, al menos…

Sin más, nos separábamos para dirigirnos hacia él.

—… Ok… Queremos ir con u-usted, s-señor— decía nerviosa rascándome mi garra izquierda.

—No me llames señor. Solo llámenme Dark ¿ok?— el gato nos veía con una sonrisa sereno.

—Ok… Dark— sonreía tímida y ruborizada.

—Ok. Entonces, vengan conmigo— Dark chasqueó su garra derecha y nos impactábamos al ver una clase de vórtice al costado de él —Vengan, vamos— fue lo que dijo antes de entrar.

Nosotros nos mirábamos dudosos, pero como nadie caminaba, tuve que ser yo la primera en entrar al portal ya que cuando lo hice, los demás me seguían para no quedarse atrás y después de eso, ya íbamos por el túnel dimensional directo a nuestro nuevo hogar.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Sabes algo? Sería muy gracioso que habríamos pasado de una vida miserable en las calles, a una vida mucho peor estando con alguien desconocido, pero… me alegro que me haya equivocado.

Hemos visto, explorado lo que sería nuestro nuevo hogar. Era curioso e interesante. Viviríamos en un castillo flotante en el medio de la nada y lo curioso de todo esto, es que en el castillo viven juguetes… si, juguetes vivos de todo tipo. Fueron muy amables al recibirnos, aunque en ese entonces, éramos muy tímidos que nos poníamos detrás de Dark como si fuera nuestro escudo.

Qué recuerdos y más que conocimos a un oso de peluche celeste con la panza de color carne y sus ojos rojos de dragón. Se llama Creepy. Su expresión de enojado siempre nos intimidaba. El gato negro nos lo presentó y pues, nos saludó con amabilidad. Con nerviosismo, solo saludábamos con una pata.

—Araam, aquí tienes a tu hermano perdido. Je, je— susurro en el oído del minotauro con la pata arriba para saludar a Creepy. Araam me mira feo. Supongo que pensó que él y el oso no tendrían nada en común o que mi amigo lo evitaría todo lo posible.

Sin embargo, en un futuro te cuento la buena relación entre los dos, pero por ahora, seguiré contando poco a poco la historia de nuestra vida para que veas como fue y después tomes tu decisión de que hacer desde ahora en adelante ¿ok?

Bueno, Dark nos llevó frente a una muñeca más alta que nosotros que está frente a una puerta con un dibujo en la misma de una bola de hilo. Todos los muñecos que vimos, siempre eran del tamaño del gato, o sea un poquito más alto que nosotros, pero ella es más alta que nosotros y por lo visto, un conejito se le quedó viendo a la muñeca fijamente con un rubor en sus mejillas.

La muñeca es humanoide de color carne, es alta a nuestro punto de vista, como de un niño humano, creo. Está vestida con un jean ajustado, una blusa blanca con mangas cortas y unos tacones altos. Su cabello es castaño y llega hasta su cuello. Sus ojos son naranjas y usa unos lentes de costura. Además, lo que me sorprende de ella, es que tenga unas caderas algo anchas a pesar de ser una muñeca. Parece una modelo.

—Hola, pequeños— saludaba la muñeca. El gato nos la presentó y se llama Costure Perfect. La modista, la costurera del lugar. La chica se inclinó para vernos mejor y nos dijo cosas de lo adorable que somos. Recordar esas cosas, me apena…

… ¿De qué te ríes, idiota? Sí, sí, fue muy vergonzoso como nos decía cosas cursis hasta acarició a Ayi que se quedó estático al recibir su caricia. Parecía que se iba a desmayar.

—Bueno pequeños, los dejaré un momento con Costure para que les haga ropa y puedan vestirse más decente. Je, je. Así que háganle caso a la muñeca ¿ok?— habló Dark con una sonrisa amable. Nosotros inseguros, asentimos con la cabeza. La verdad, en ese entonces, era tímida y siempre pensaba en ocultarme detrás del gato por todas estas cosas surreales que veía —Ok. Nos vemos en la cena— se despedía dándome una caricia en la cabeza que me ruboricé y después se marchó de ahí con sus garras en sus bolsillos.

—Ok, pequeños. Entren para que comience a tomarles sus medidas— mencionó Costure con una sonrisa amable haciéndose a un lado de la puerta para que nosotros entremos. Sin más, entramos algo nerviosos, pero pensé que sería lo mejor, o sea estaba vestida con una cosa fea y no quiero estar con esto siempre. Quise estar presentable para Dark. Él nos dejó quedarnos en su hogar y no quería que nos echara de nuevo a la calle de esa ciudad para sobrevivir. No quería volver y ninguno de mis amigos tampoco. Así que obedecíamos las instrucciones de la muñeca como… quitarnos lo único que tenemos para quedarnos desnudos… Me avergonzaba mucho al estar desnuda y Costure nos empezó a medir a cada uno muy sonrojados de estar desnudos hasta el conejo se avergonzaba mucho de estar así… Se iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento y más con la muñeca cerca…

…

Cayó al suelo con los ojos en espiral y con la cara muy roja.

—… Emmmm ¿Le pasa algo a su amiguito?— preguntaba la muñeca sorprendida y con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—No, nada. Solo que no aguantó más su presión con una chica guapa— le respondió Jet con burla haciéndonos reír un poco.

Pobrecito, no pudo aguantar más cuando Costure empezó a tocarlo para poder medirlo. Este recuerdo siempre lo decíamos para fastidiarlo por un tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en el comedor con una ropa… demasiado elegante para mi gusto. Agatha y yo vestimos con un vestido que nos llegaban cerca de los tobillos. El mío era negro y el de ella era carmesí. A mí me apenaba mucho por usar el vestido, pero parecía que mi amiga si le gustaba usar el vestido, porque no dejaba de verlo y también tenía puesto unas sandalias en sus pies. Los chicos como Ayi, Araam y Jet usaban un esmoquin negro para disgusto de ellos.

En el comedor, nosotras estábamos en el lado derecho y los chicos en el izquierdo, pero Dark estaba en el centro por una punta de la mesa.

—Vaya, se ven muy lindos vestidos así— comentaba el gato con una sonrisa.

— ¿No podemos volver a usar esos harapos que siempre usábamos?— preguntaba Araam fastidiado del esmoquin.

—Nop. Ya los queme cuando ustedes estaban desnuditos con Costure. Je, je— respondía haciendo que nos sonrojáramos de recordar eso —Je, je. Bueno, comamos entonces— Dark hacía aparecer por una puerta, unos platos levitando con comida exquisita que nos hacía agua a la boca. Cuando los ponía en la mesa, nos íbamos a lanzar, pero… —Cubiertos, por favor. Aquí no somos indecentes y ni se les ocurra ensuciar sus trajes y vestidos, porque si no, ella los mataría y eso que no llevan ni cinco días aquí— agregaba rodando sus ojos. Nosotros nos pusimos pálidos al oír eso hasta creo que nos imaginábamos como la muñeca tenía fuego en los ojos y un cuchillo en una mano.

Así que tomando un tenedor para empezar a comer con… elegancia y no como cerdos… porque esto último íbamos a hacer, pero creo que no es la mejor impresión del momento.

—… D-Disculpa, Dark— empezó a hablar Agatha con timidez mirando su plato.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, pequeña?— preguntó con curiosidad al dar un mordisco a un pan dulce que comía en ese momento.

—… ¿Es v-verdad que n-nos p-podemos quedar?— preguntaba jugando con su tenedor en el plato. Mis amigos y yo nos llamó la atención eso, y nos quedábamos mirando al felino negro.

—Pues, claro. Les dije ¿no? Ustedes pueden quedarse aquí y no estar en esas horribles calles para sobrevivir cada día— respondía con una sonrisa sincero.

—… P-Pero ¿Por qué e-eres tan a-amable con n-nosotros? Si no t-te conocemos y tú a n-nosotros tampoco— decía mi amiga dando la razón.

—Mmmmm— el gato se quedaba pensativo dando otra mordida a su pan —Porque eran niños sin hogar que pareciera que todos los odiaran por ser lo que son. Huérfanos y pues, quise que vinieran a mi hogar para cuidarlos, para que tuvieran un hogar para disfrutar y… darle el amor que nunca tuvieron, supongo— mencionaba alzando sus hombros.

— ¿Darnos amor?— pregunté con la cabeza inclinada a un lado.

—Es una forma de decir que me preocupo por ustedes. Así que no tienen que preocuparse más por tener que sobrevivir y esas cosas— respondió Dark con una sonrisa sereno. Con solo ver esa sonrisa, nos tranquilizaban como si podíamos confiar en él por cualquier cosa —Así que coman, antes de que se enfríen— le daba otra mordida a su pan. Nosotros asentíamos para continuar comiendo, pero… por lo que dijo, nos dejaban mucho que pensar.

Después de comer, nos llevó para indicarnos donde serían nuestras habitaciones y nos preguntó si lo queríamos juntos o separados, o sea si es junto, los niños en un cuarto y las niñas en el otro. Así que decidimos que sea juntos, tampoco me atrevía a dormir sola en una habitación sin tener a alguien con quien charlar un poco para que me de sueño.

Bueno, después de decidir. Entrabamos en el cuarto donde estaríamos Agatha y yo para quedarnos sorprendidos por cómo era la habitación. Dos camas tan cómodas, unos juguetes en una caja… eso era muy irónico. Hasta un balcón que se podía observar un hermoso cielo nocturno morado estrellado. Cuando fuimos para ver mejor el exterior, nos parecía maravilloso observar ese hermoso cielo que podía mirarlo todo el día.

—Bueno, cualquier cosa que necesiten, solo griten. Je, je— Dark se iba a marcharse, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, nos dijo otra cosa —Por cierto, en la cama están sus pijamas para que ustedes dos estén más cómodas. Así que hasta mañana— se despedía cerrando la puerta.

Mi amiga y yo nos quedábamos paradas viendo la puerta cerrada hasta que observábamos las camas. Sin decir nada, corrimos hacia las camas para subirnos en ellas y acostarnos en esas suaves camas.

Nunca nos habíamos acostado en unas camas tan suaves… En ese momento, pensé que desde ahora en adelante nuestras vidas iría para bien y nunca más tendríamos que vivir de nuevo en las calles para sobrevivir, robando comida y esas cosas… Era un sueño hecho realidad y todos pensábamos en lo mismo…

Sin embargo, después de un tiempo viviendo aquí, pasó algo… Una enorme sorpresa, una tan grande que opacaba a esto que nos shockearon y nunca lo olvidaríamos…

.

.

.

.

.

Después de un año, posiblemente, vivimos bien, disfrutamos de la vida con los juguetes y con Dark. También nos mandó a clases privadas con una yegua de peluche para enseñarnos a leer y esas cosas para tener algo de aprendizaje. El gato nos cuidaba de que no nos pasara nada, nos daba de comer, siempre estaba al pendiente de nosotros de que no estuviéramos enfermos hasta una vez… cuando tuve una pesadilla, salí de mi cuarto para ir al de Dark para pedirle si pudiera dormir con él… Fue muy penoso y… no sé porque te estoy contando eso. Así que ni se te ocurra reírte.

Bueno, a pesar de los buenos momentos… nosotros no somos niños que se quedaban quietos en un solo lugar, también nos metíamos en problemas, como por ejemplo…

Jet hizo explotar el cuarto donde se hospedaba al intentar crear algo, una tontería seguramente hasta hubo bomberos y todo para apagar el fuego.

Yo comí el último pan dulce que quedaba de la alacena. Ese pan dulce era de Dark hecho a mano por alguien ya que le gusta mejor hecho a mano que con magia y acusé a Ayi de que él se lo comió. Había puesto una expresión de lo más adorable que Dark nunca sospechó nada, o sea quien resiste a esta carita.

Agatha gastó el maquillaje de Costure sin que lo supiera. Vaya sermón le habrá dado.

Sí, fuimos muy traviesos. Demasiado diría yo hasta que en un día, teníamos algo de miedo, porque Dark nos llamó para estar en su habitación, pero lo hizo de una forma seria que temíamos lo peor… Pensando que por nuestras travesuras, nos sacaría a patadas de aquí y volveríamos a las calles de nuevo. Ninguno de nosotros quería volver a esa horrible ciudad… Nadie quería.

Así que estuvimos solos en el cuarto con nerviosismo y cuando el gato entró por la puerta, nos tiramos hacia él para pedirle perdón y esas cosas que… me avergüenza decir para que no nos sacara de aquí.

—Emmmm ¿Qué les pasa?— preguntaba Dark con la cabeza inclinada a un lado sin entender de nuestro actuar ya que estábamos arrodillados con la cabeza baja pidiendo perdón.

—E-Es que… no queremos volver a e-esa c-ciudad— respondía Agatha con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—S-Sí. No queremos volver. Esa ciudad es caca— decía Ayi con sus orejas bajas.

—Nos p-portaremos bien. Se lo prometo, Dark, pero por favor, no nos regrese a esas calles de muerte— hablé bien dramática con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—… Emmmmm. No los llamé para abandonarlos ni nada por el estilo— mencionaba el gato con una gota de sudor en la nuca por nuestro comportamiento haciendo que alzáramos nuestras cabezas para verlo sorprendidos.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó Jet con algo de esperanza en su voz.

—Sí, en serio. Solo los llamé porque les tengo una gran sorpresa para ustedes— respondió el felino con una sonrisa tranquilizador, aunque se notó alegre.

— ¿Eh? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa?— pregunté levantándome y limpiaba mis lágrimas con una garra, pero en eso, Dark nos pasó un pañuelo para secarnos las lágrimas, aunque Ayi sacudió su nariz con fuerza llenándolo de mocos y se lo iba a pasar al gato, sin embargo, solo chasqueó su garra para desaparecer ese asqueroso pañuelo.

—Ok, pequeños. Solo pasó un año aquí, pero creo que lo he decidido más que nunca en hacerlo— hablaba Dark con una sonrisa alegre sacando un papel de uno de sus bolsillos para pasármelo. Lo agarro para verlo y mis amigos se acercaban a mí para ver lo que tenía, pero al mirarlo, nos impactaban mucho.

—… ¿E-Es en s-serio esto?— ninguno de nosotros se lo creía ya que lo que tenía en mis garras, era una hoja de adopción donde tenía nuestros nombres junto con un pequeño cambio al final, o sea con un Soul al final de nuestros nombres. Parecía que íbamos a llorar de nuevo… somos muy sentimentales con estas cosas… Somos niños, que esperaban.

—Sí, en serio. Yo quiero adoptarlos. Ustedes me han hecho sentirme bien, han hecho que este lugar tenga un poco de vida o a mí, al menos. Así que fui a una ciudad para firmar papeles de ustedes y que sean oficialmente, mis hijos… Bueno, si ustedes aceptan que yo sea su padre, si no, está bien, no…— fue interrumpido, porque nosotros nos lanzábamos literalmente a él tirándolo al suelo con un fuerte abrazo que no queríamos soltarlo para nada.

— ¡Claro que lo queremos… papá!— exclamé con lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Sí, pa— dijo Ayi con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—… Ok, mis pequeños— mencionó Dark correspondiendo con un abrazo que se estiraba sus brazos de forma anormal para abrazarnos a todos a la vez.

Ese fue el mejor día de nuestra vida, donde cambió para siempre. Mis amigos, se convirtieron en mis hermanos al ser ahora hijos adoptivos de Dark o mejor dicho, mi papá… Siempre quisimos tener a alguien que nos amara, a pesar de lo traviesos que somos y él… nos dio su amor que siempre quisimos… El amor de un padre…

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno, el tiempo pasó, como unos diez años, quizás y ahora somos adultos jóvenes. Tuvimos una gran vida llena de amor, bondad y diversión… En otras palabras, era divertido como la pasábamos en esos años hasta cada uno ya encontró a su modelo a seguir, o sea su favorito, de quien querer ser en el futuro por así decirlo.

Como yo que soy la consentida de mi padre. Eso pasó por estar mucho tiempo con él. Sabiendo lo que hacía, como creaba a los juguetes y esas cosas. Yo era el rabo... o sea desde pequeña lo sigo a todas partes y me mostró tantas cosas maravillosas que jamás me separaré de mi papá. Necesitarían una espátula para hacerlo. Además, que estoy vestida ahora con unos pantalones pesqueros negros, una hoodie blanca con negro y sobre ésta, un estampado de dos tigres peleando. En mi oreja derecha, tengo un arete, o sea lo que uso ahora, ciega.

Ayi hizo un amigo que se volvió su mejor amigo. Es un muñeco llamado Brix Soldier. Son inseparables. Juegan a la pelota, con la patineta… Si le pagaran por cada vez que se caía ese orejón de la patineta, se haría rico y nuestro padre le curaba su herida en la rodilla con su magia para que siga ladillando con su amigo. Viste ahora con un traje deportivo como una remera con mangas cortas y un pantaloncito muy cómodo, con una cinta roja atada en la cabeza.

Araam de una forma u otra, le gusta pasar el tiempo con el tío Creepy… Será porque los dos son gruñones o quién sabe. Solo que los dos se ponen a leer libros o novelas, pero lo que si te diré, es que hace meses, se descubrió que Creepy puede ser un dragón antropomórfico musculoso… en serio, demasiado músculos que daría ganas a cualquiera de manosearlo. Desde ese entonces, el torito se puso a entrenar o ejercitarse con el tío para ser más fuerte y con la promesa de proteger a su familia si hace falta. Hasta ahora, tiene muchos músculos en sus brazos y abdomen. Será porque es un minotauro que se le crece de más su físico o algo así. Ahora éste minotauro viste con unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta negra de cuero abierta dejando ver su abdomen, y pectorales como también sus brazos. Además, usaba guantes negros sin dedos.

Agatha… … Pues, como empiezo con esta chica verde… … Empezó primero a maquillarse gracias a Costure para después a juntarse con el "rey" Alexander que es un sapo gordo con capa y corona. Mi hermana le gusta pasar tiempo con él fingiendo ser la princesa, o sea fingir que es como la hija del rey o algo así, pero Agatha toma en serio su papel como una princesa muy perfumada y hermosa. Esa chica viste con un vestido rosa que le llega cerca de los tobillos con unos tacones altos de punta. Tiene un brazalete dorado en su muñeca derecha. Su cabello está atado con una cola de caballo y tiene maquillaje que la hace lucir hermosa, gracias a que la ayudó Costure, porque si hubieras visto cómo se maquilló ella sola, parecería una payasa, pero bueno, también tiene sus labios pintados de rojo por un lápiz labial. Sinceramente, se volvió muy "elegante" para mi gusto.

Jet se junta mucho con una yegua llamada la doctora Chambers que es la científica de papá. Inventa cosas para él. Así que mi hermano robótico se unió también para inventar cosas y así nuestro padre esté muy orgulloso de él que le ayudó en algo con un invento suyo… No sé porque eligió a esa doctora como su "favorita", si siempre está con esa expresión fría, como si no tuviera alma o yo que sé. Jet está vestido con un traje de mecánico.

Y así pudimos convivir mejor, cual es el lugar que nos corresponde en nuestro hogar, o sea cada uno eligieron a quien seguir y pasar el tiempo para aprender, ejercitarse en caso de Araam y esas cosas, o como mi caso, aprender magia…

Sí, estuve aprendiendo magia con mi padre. Al principio fue fracaso, fracaso y más fracaso, porque no soy una ser mágica… pero gracias a un invento que consiste en unos guantes negros con una pequeña joya azul en el centro de la garra, puedo hacer magia con algo más de facilidad y es tan divertido aparecer algo.

¿Qué? ¿Quieres saber dónde están mis guantes? Pues, en mi cuarto. Son muy incomodos tenerlos las veinticuatro horas del día. Solo utilizo los guantes para aprender nuevos hechizos o también cuando quiera salir afuera en ir a una dimensión.

La verdad, desde que mis hermanos y yo somos adultos, nuestro padre nos dio un poco de libertad para ir en cualquier dimensión que queramos. Solo me enseñó cómo hacer portales y como hacer un portal para regresar a casa por si lo necesitamos.

Exploramos muchas dimensiones que nos maravillaban como esa dimensión de ponis, de humanos con bestias voladoras, mundos donde viven animales antropomórficos como nosotros y muchos más.

… Después de eso, pasó el tiempo y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya tengo como treinta años. Posiblemente, nosotros no viviremos mucho más tiempo que mi padre, porque él puede vivir por la eternidad por una razón desconocida. Supimos eso debido a que le preguntamos por su edad y nos impactó de una forma que Agatha se desmayó de forma dramática.

Aunque eso, ya no nos preocupa más ¿Por qué? Nos inyectó algo en nuestra sangre que duele mucho, pero solo duró unos segundos ese horrible dolor para sentirnos mejor para ser igual que nuestro padre. En otras palabras, viviremos mucho más tiempo como la eternidad o algo así. No sé si eso es verdad, sin embargo, si es para vivir mucho más tiempo con nuestro padre y con los juguetes, ese dolor valió la pena.

.

.

.

¿Sabes algo gracioso? Después de ya pasar años con él, ya queríamos una madre o que papá no se sienta tan solo. Nos tiene a nosotros, pero queremos que sea muy feliz con alguien.

Bueno, nosotros como buenos hijos, fuimos a buscar a nuestra futura madre en un mundo antropomórfico, porque es mejor que nada. Nos quedábamos parados en una parte escondida para observar bien el lugar y poder encontrar a su media naranja… y fue horrible, tan horrible que nos daba risa.

¿A qué me refiero? Pues, yo era la que tenía que buscar a mi futura mamá para que crean que soy una niña, algo que no me gusta hacer, pero tenía que hacerlo, porque los otros eran unos viejos que no pueden ni cazar a nuestra madre.

Así que fui para allá a detener a quien sea. A la primera mujer hermosa que vea, o sea detuve a una zorra que trotaba con un traje deportivo ajustado, porque resalta mucho su figura y pensé… es perfecta y más por esos "misiles" que tiene…

.

.

.

.

.

.

… Emmmmmmm. Tuvimos como nueve fracasos. Habíamos hecho la cita con nuestro padre en el castillo, era preferible ahí. Fue bien, pero… no hubo mucha química, eso es lo que vi al principio. Así que cada chica como tres zorras, una loba, dos conejas, una yegua, una hipogrifo hasta a una humana, pero nada… En realidad, si le conseguimos chicas a mi tío Creepy ya que cuando salía una, se quedaba embobada al ver la forma dragón de mi tío o de Araam también para fastidio de ellos. Bueno, tendrán futuras novias, creo… No sé qué les vio a los dos, pero se ve que no les importa estar con ellas.

Aunque también papá se apenaba de que llevemos una chica para que esté con él.

Íbamos a rendirnos, porque pareciera que mi padre no le importaba estar con alguien y más que en un día, cuando fuimos a verlo a su cuarto con caras tristes por no conseguirle ni una esposa para mi padre, ni madre para nosotros… Pues, creo que no debimos abrir la puerta ya que lo cerramos de una vez al ver a nuestro papá "ocupado"…

Estábamos sonrojados y excitados de una forma bestial debido a que nuestro padre "jugaba" con una de las zorras que habíamos pedido para que tuviera una cita con él.

Eso nos dejó muy confundido, demasiado hasta que le pedimos una explicación a nuestro papá, bueno, yo le pedí la explicación, porque los otros querían olvidarse de esa escena y esto fue lo que me dijo.

—Sinceramente, no me importa tener novia o casarme, no quiero esposarme. Je, je. La verdad, soy un espíritu libre por así decirlo y prefiero tener amantes para "jugar" cuando ellas me necesitan para desestresarse, olvidarse por un momento de sus rutinas de la vida y esas cosas. Bueno, yo buscaba para "divertirme" un poco, pero ustedes trajeron a muchas chicas al castillo, ahorrándome de tener que ir a buscarlas. Je, je. No tuvimos química ni nada de esas cursilerías, pero de igual forma, pasó lo que tuvo que pasar y pues, con lo que viste en mi cuarto, ya lo sabes— decía Dark con una sonrisa burlona.

Ese fue la mejor explicación que he recibido en toda mi vida. Parece una enseñanza de vida donde lo tengo guardado en mi mente. Mis hermanos y yo sabíamos que es pervertido, así que verlo "jugar" con una zorra que tiene unos "misiles" no es de extrañarse.

Después de saber la razón, se lo expliqué a mis hermanos y pues, ya saben. Tocar la puerta de nuestro padre, antes de entrar.

Y bueno, ahí supimos que papá le hace muy feliz estar soltero y tener amantes para "jugar" en las noches.

Si le hace feliz eso, a nosotros también y nos prometimos no meternos en su vida amorosa, si no quiere casarse aún. Puede ser que se case algún día, pero por ahora, no creo.

.

.

.

.

Nuestra vida seguía dando buenos momentos, una vida sin desgracia ni nada de eso. En otras palabras, tenemos un padre, mis amigos se volvieron mis hermanos, aprendimos mucho más estando con ellos y mucho más ¿Qué más podemos pedir?

Y solo quedas tú. Que te secuestré a plena calle sin que nadie lo notara para traerte aquí y te conté todo lo que pasó… Así que dime ¿Quieres ser parte de esta vida? Solo necesitas ser la sirvienta y asunto resuelto, y jamás volverás a esa vida que tienes, pero también… serás mi amante ¿entendiste?

… Buena gatita. Ok. Vamos a arreglarte para presentarte a mi padre.

.

.

.

.

.

Estoy ahora en el cuarto de mi papá que está sentado en su cama mirándome con curiosidad.

—Ok, hija ¿Cuál es la sorpresa que trajiste?— pregunta con la cabeza inclinada a un lado.

—Pues, papá… Tú me amas ¿verdad?— hablo algo dramática con ojos vidriosos.

—Claro que sí, mi fiera hija y tú lo sabes— responde con sinceridad en su voz y se baja para ir a abrazarme. Me acaricia la nuca haciendo que suelte un ronroneo… Me gustan sus caricias, me hace sentirme tan bien.

—Lo sé, papá y tu… ¿me dejarías que tenga cualquier cosa?— al oír eso, se separa de mi viéndome seriamente.

—Ok, hija ¿Qué hiciste ahora?— me puse nerviosa por su mirada. Creo que me pilló.

—Estoooo… Estuve caminando en una dimensión tranquilamente hasta que la vi… esa tan hermosa gata… Fue como un flechazo en mi corazoncito que debía ser mía… pero como iba en su aspecto, era una de esas que trabajan en esos locos burdeles. La rescaté de las calles, de una vida de esclavitud, de…— sí, lo sé. Estoy siendo muy dramática.

— ¿Puedes ir al punto, hija mía?— me ve con los brazos cruzados.

—Ok, ok. Shaona, puedes entrar— aviso y por la puerta, entra lentamente una gata de la misma raza que yo, solo que de pelaje blanco, ojos amatistas y vestía con un traje de sirvienta algo provocativo. Con una mini falda que casi se le nota su tanga, un escote que muestra algo de sus pechos y también tacones alto especiales para nuestra raza.

La aludida camina moviendo sus caderas hasta pararse frente a mi padre y se arrodilla para postrarse ante él. Creo que también exageré con eso.

—Buenas tardes, amo Soul. Soy Shaona y desde ahora, seré tu más humilde servidora. Puedes hacerme lo que quieras. Soy lo que tú quieras— dijo Shaona con un tono sumiso. Me apeno un poco y pienso que debí preparar un mejor discurso que eso.

—… Hija…— me mira con seriedad.

—Ok, ok. La secuestré. Con solo verla, la secuestré por lo hermosa que era. Shaona me contó de que era forzada a trabajar en un local como bailarina erótica o algo así y pues, le conté sobre mi vida y la de mis hermanos, yyyyy aquí estamos… Yo… quisiera que ella fuera mi amante… y puede ser que en un futuro sea más que mi amante— dije con una sonrisa embobada.

—… Levántate, Shaona— le ordenó a la gata y se levanta obediente poniéndose firme. Mi padre la inspecciona de arriba abajo. Toca un momento su vientre, su busto que parece que le gusta por oír un pequeño maullido de placer. La mira por detrás y le levanta un poco la falda hasta le da una sorpresiva nalgada —Ok, ok. Primero, ponte una falda decente. No queremos que alguien le dé un ataque al corazón— habla colocándose de nuevo al frente de Shaona.

—Ok, amo Soul— responde con una sonrisa obediente.

—Pero… ¿tú la vas a cuidar, Maya? Porque déjame decirte que será una gran responsabilidad— dijo haciendo que rodara los ojos. Como si la gatita fuera una mascota… Bueno, en teoría que la saqué de un trabajo para estar en otro como "esclava", pero este será mejor, o sea como sirvienta doméstica, supongo.

—Claro, papá. La cuidaré tan bien que su trabajo de limpieza será eficiente. Je, je— doy una pequeña risa y le di una nalgada a la sirvienta.

—Ok… pero… si se queda, serás una sirvienta, estarás siempre bien arreglada para que limpies, acomodes y todas esas cosas de sirvienta. Si te vas a poner esa faldita, que sea en privado con mi hija. Quiero que la complazcas siempre ya que supongo que no te trajo para nada ¿verdad?— comenta mi papá con un tono serio.

—Por supuesto, amo Soul. Yo la complaceré en todo… igual a usted, si quiere amo Soul— lo dijo con una voz sensual mirándolo de la misma forma.

—Papá, si quieres, la puedes tener en privado para que te sientas mejor. Conmigo, funcionó. Je, je— me rio un poco.

—Quizás. Puede ser que algún día me muestres tu baile erótico o algo así. Je, je— menciona Dark con una sonrisa pervertido igual que yo… Somos muy pervertidos.

—Ok, amo Soul. A ustedes igual que los hermanos de mi ama Maya, los obedeceré y satisfaré sus necesidades— habla Shaona con un tono sumiso, reverenciándose ante nosotros. La verdad, no pude evitar acariciarle la cabeza a la que ahora será, mi gatita, mi amante para pasarlo bien.

Después de eso, se la presenté a mis hermanos mientras tomo de la garra a la ahora sirvienta mostrando que ella es mía. Si la tocan, los araño… menos a mi padre... No me molesta compartirla con papá, pero Shaona es solo mía.

.

.

.

.

.

Shaona y yo nos encontramos afuera del castillo, o sea en la entrada donde había un pequeño suelo para que aterrizara cualquiera, aunque aquí no viene visitas en realidad. Estamos sentadas en el borde observando el horizonte tomadas de una garra.

—… Mi gatita ¿sabes algo? Hay algo que te debo hablar, pero no te lo mencioné cuando te tuve atada. Je, je— me rio con burla. Ella me mira curiosa con una sonrisa sensual.

— ¿Y qué es, mi ama?

—… Pues, es sobre alguien… Una tía que es… hermana de mi padre— dije con seriedad.

—Espera ¿tiene hermana?— se ve sorprendida de saber eso.

—Sip. Es su hermana menor… Mis hermanos y yo nos topamos con ella cuando paseábamos en una dimensión…

—Ya veo. Entonces…— está extrañada. Solo suspiro.

—Mi padre nos advirtió de ella cuando cumplí los quince años. Me dijo tantas cosas que nosotros no nos preocupamos, porque… no creo que la encontremos ni por casualidad, pero nos equivocamos y al verla, nos confirmó mucho de lo que nos dijo…— hablo con algo de temor en su voz. Aprieto la garra de Shaona y ella lo notó.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué fue lo que vieron?— pregunta preocupada.

—… Pues… es una gata blanca con una túnica rosada y tiene unos ojos verdes… Nosotros pensábamos que nuestro padre se equivocó al verla a simple vista, pero nosotros fuimos que nos equivocamos— respondo nerviosa.

**Flashback**

Una gata, un conejo, un minotauro, un robot y una humana verde caminaban tranquilamente en una calle de una ciudad cualquiera donde caminaban algunos animales antropomórficos por el lugar. Agatha tenía un paraguas para cubrirla del sol y usaba tacones bajos.

— ¿Puedes tener más cuidado con eso? Me vas a sacar un ojo— decía Araam molesto de tener ese paragua cerca de él y más por las puitas que tenía.

—Pues, aléjate un poco de mí, querido. No sé qué haces caminando cerca de mí— comentaba la humana con un tono refinado.

—Si quieres, me pongo al otro lado de la carretera para no escuchar tus palabras tan elegantes— habló el minotauro con fastidio.

—Hmp. Haz lo que quieras— Agatha se molestó teniendo la frente en alto.

—… Creo que a Araam le pegó mucho la actitud del tío Creepy— susurraba Ayi a Maya con burla haciendo que diera una risita.

—Oye ¿De qué se ríen?— preguntaba Araam molesto con una vena salida en su frente.

—Nada— respondían los dos con unas sonrisas inocentes.

Seguían caminando con tranquilamente viendo autos pasando, pero de repente, una voz femenina que venía por atrás, los detenía.

—Disculpen…— los hijos de Dark se volteaban para mirar quien era y se daban cuenta que era una gata blanca antropomórfica del mismo tamaño que su padre, de ojos verdes con una túnica rosa.

— ¿Sucede algo, señorita?— preguntó la humana con educación antes de que alguien más hablara.

—Ji, ji. Que educada eres, linda. No, no pasa nada. Solo les vine a preguntar una cosita— decía la felina de ojos verdes con una sonrisa serena.

— ¿Y qué es?— preguntaba el conejo curioso. Maya no hablaba, solo se quedaba viéndola fijamente con algo de preocupación.

— ¿Han visto a este gato? Este sujeto es muy peligroso y debe ser llevado a la justicia— respondía la gata blanca sacando de uno de sus bolsillos, una foto y se las mostraba.

—…— los hijos de Dark se encontraban sorprendidos al ver que era una foto de su padre, pero pensaban que estaba algo exagerado la foto ya que se mostró unos cuernos, ojos muy siniestros, que daría miedo a cualquiera con solo verlo.

—… Nop. No vimos a ningún ser gato negro de ojos amarillos— respondió Jet mintiéndole de no conocerlo.

—No, nunca, jamás en la vida lo hemos visto y si lo viera… saldría corriendo— decía Ayi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—O sea no lo conocemos, señorita…— la felina gris ocultaba sus garras con los guanteletes en su espalda.

—Oh, qué modales. Soy Estela, Estela Soul y este es mi hermano mayor que cayó en la oscuridad volviéndose muy loco— mencionaba la llamada Estela con tristeza.

—Y-Ya veo…— Maya miraba de reojo a sus hermanos que no sabían que hacer, aunque se fijaba en su hermana la verdosa que movía su paraguas en círculo, dándole a entender lo nerviosa que estaba. Agatha prefería mejor quedarse con su otro padre falso el sapo que estar ahí con la adrenalina a tope.

—Bueno, es una lástima que no lo vieron, pero si lo ven, griten. Ji, ji— la gata blanca daba una risita.

—O-Ok…— parecía que se iba ya que alzaba una de sus garras, pero en eso, Estela notaba algo que le ponía seria.

—Que lindos guanteletes tienes ¿Cómo los conseguiste?— preguntó la susodicha curiosa.

—Emmmm. Me lo conseguí… en una apuesta donde se los quité a un idiota de un centro de apuesta…— respondió la hija del pelaje gris manteniendo su compostura para que no vea su nerviosismo. Esas enseñanzas con su padre, estaba brindando frutos.

—Oki— la gata blanca se quedaba mirándola fijamente, como buscando algo. Maya mantenía el control de su cuerpo, porque abría y cerraba sus garras. Quería chasquear y huir de ahí, pero no lo hizo e intentó calmarse.

_"Gracias a mi papá de que me enseñó a ver el aura que desprende un individuo. Es algo molesto eso de ver auras ya que te da dolor de cabeza por ver lucecitas, pero lo bueno es que te indica si esa persona o animal es bueno o malo. Si es bueno, es azul obviamente, pero si tiene intenciones perversas, es negra, aunque con ella, fue diferente"._

A diferencia de lo que veían cualquiera, la gata gris veía esa escena diferente sudando frio. No podía notar el aura de Estela que le sonreía amistosamente, pero esa sonrisa, le daba escalofríos ya que por el aire alrededor de la felina de ojos verdes, estaban flotando palabras.

_Huye._

_Peligro._

_Aléjate._

_Vete._

Y muchas palabras más que la ponían nerviosa, pero lo controlaba con una respiración lenta.

—… Oigan ¿Qué tal si me acompañan? Conozco un buen lugar para comer— mencionaba Estela con una sonrisa que parecía sincera intentando acercarse a ellos, pero los hijos de Dark retrocedían un poco — ¿Qué pasa? Ni que los fuera a morder. Ji, ji, ji.

—No hace falta. N-Nosotros debemos regresar con…— Maya estaba buscando una excusa de irse de ahí.

—… Nuestro psicólogo. Es que últimamente estamos muy depre y este muy enojón— decía el conejo con nerviosismo.

—Sí, sí y ella muy feminista— comentó Araam señalando a Agatha que lo veía con las mejillas infladas.

—Ya veo…— fue lo único que dijo la gata blanca. La felina gris notaba algo en la garra derecha de Estela y podía observar como abría, y cerraba su garra como conteniéndose de hacer algo —Ok. Me tengo que ir. Si por casualidad encuentran a mi malvado hermano, griten— agregaba con una sonrisa muy falsa para Maya.

—Sí, sí. Te avisamos— respondía la pequeña del grupo con seriedad.

—Oki. Adiós— dio un chasquido y desapareció del lugar dejándolos ahí. El grupo suspiraban aliviados y pensaban regresar a casa para hablarle a su padre.

**Fin del flashback**

—Vaya ama Maya… ¿y hablaron de eso con tu papá?— pregunta Shaona apretándome la garra.

—Sí, se lo dijimos, porque cualquier cosa que pase, tenemos que contarle y no ocultarlo para nada… Nuestro padre nos educó bien para que una familia sea feliz, no guarde secretos entre nosotros, como fue contigo. Je, je— respondí con una sonrisa dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Ya veo. Je, je. Entonces ¿ella es peligrosa?— preguntó curiosa.

—Ya lo creo. Estela se contuvo de hacer algo, porque veía como quería hacer algo, pero como había gente en la calle, no pudo hacer nada y además, que nos negábamos ir con ella. La verdad, no sé qué hubiera pasado si fuéramos con ella… con solo intentar ver su aura, me dio un escalofrío… Es como dijo mi padre, ella es como una loba disfrazada de oveja o mejor dicho, de gatita linda que no rompió ningún plato… Alivio que no pasó nada malo— respondo con alivio.

—Awww. No te preocupes, eso ya pasó y ahora estamos aquí. Tú me hallaste y yo seré una buena amante, sirvienta, esclava, de todo un poco. Je, je— mi amante me da un beso corto en mis labios.

—Je, je. Gracias, gatita— agradecí para estrechar mis labios profundamente con los de Shaona mientras le agarro una nalga por debajo de su falda y la acuesto al suelo con delicadeza para jugar un poquito con ella, con mi sexy gatita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En un lugar desconocido donde había piedras flotantes, se encontraba parada en una roca Estela Soul con su vista al vacío.

—… Mmmmm. Sé que ese grupo me estaban mintiendo… Rayos, debí ser más discreta para ponerles un hechizo de la verdad para que empiecen a cantar…— decía fastidiada, pero en eso, sonreía maliciosa —Ji, ji, ji. No importa. Puede ser que me los encuentre otra vez y esta vez, los haré cantar y me dirán donde se esconde mi tonto hermano mayor. Ji, ji, ji— no paraba de reírse como maniática y miraba al espacio estrellado —Pronto, muy pronto te encontraré… y te mataré lentamente… te haré sufrir hasta que me ruegues piedad… … Ji, ji, ji. Y me desharé de ti para que no hables con nadie, y le cuentes lo que soy en realidad. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja— daba una fuerte carcajada malvada que se hacía un gran eco en el espacio.

**The End.**

* * *

**No se lo esperaron ¿verdad? No solo era un especial alternativo sobre los que antes eran el equipo alquimia, si no también que Dark y Estela cambiaron papeles. Estela es la malvada loca y Dark el bueno comprensivo, creo.**

**Es como esa dimensión de Equestria donde Sombra es el bueno y las princesas las malas. Casi igual. Solo que no importa en qué versión sea, pero Dark siempre seguirá siendo pervertido igual que Maya. Ji, ji, ji.**

**Bueno, esto es todo.**

**Nos leemos en otro especial.**


	17. Especial 9

**Bienvenidos, mis lectores entusiastas. Soy Mariel y hoy vengo a traerles el siguiente especial alternativo.**

**Bueno ¿Cómo empezar con este?... Mmmmmmm ¿Nunca habían pensado si existe una versión femenina de un gato negro? Si existe versiones masculinas o femeninas de muchos personajes, probablemente de Dark exista, pero… ¿esa versión femenina sería igual a como es Dark siempre o diferente?**

**Eso lo vamos a saber ahora. Nos leemos abajito.**

**Advertencia: tiene demasiado contenido sexual, escenas de sangre y demás que traumó un poco al escritor de escribir dichas escenas (Sabrán cual escena lo traumó. Ji, ji). Así que les recomiendo discreción.**

* * *

**Especial alternativo 9: Una gata despiadada**

En un lugar desconocido de una dimensión, se podía observar una especie de trono muy majestuoso. En él, estaba sentada una gata negra antropomórfica del tamaño de un potro con los ojos amarillos y usaba una túnica morada muy ajustada a su cuerpo que resaltaba sus curvas.

La felina tenía en su garra derecha, un vaso de leche con un pitillo y se lo tomaba con gusto. Al lado del trono, se encontraba acostado, un lobo con alas de color negro con detalles rojos. Sus ojos no se veían, porque estaban cerrados ya que dormía y tenía un pentagrama de hechicería donde tendría que estar en su flanco. Además, llevaba una cadena alrededor del cuello.

_"Sé que están preguntando ¿Quién es esa linda gatita que está sentada en el trono? Pues, esa soy yo, Darky Soul, la gata dimensional que viaja en muchas dimensiones para matar el aburrimiento y este chucho que está a mi lado, se llama Dark Knight. Él es mi compañero animal… Nah, mentira. Es un novio que saqué a la fuerza de otro lobo para tenerlo de pareja, aunque más de amante y poder disfrutar esas lindas noches. Ji, ji, ji._

_Que gracia. Soy una gata y tengo a un lobo de… mascota, perro, amante, pareja, de todo un poco, posiblemente"._

Darky terminaba su leche para desaparecer su vaso y miraba de reojo al lobo alado que se encontraba en el suelo durmiendo. La gata sonreía y daba un salto para aterrizar directamente, en su espalda con una delicadeza que Knight no la sintió. La felina se acostaba de espalda y con una garra, acariciaba su suave pelaje por un costado.

_"Y también es mi cama, mi suave cama. Es que este pelaje si es muy suave, mejor que las almohadas. Ji, ji, ji._

_Ok, ok. Dejemos de hablar sobre mi mascota y hablemos sobre… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo conseguir a este chucho? ¿Qué hago en mi tiempo libre? ¿Por qué pregunto mucho? Todo eso se los responderé bien clarito para que sepan como soy yo…_

_Pero les advierto… Los puedo traumar. Ji, ji, ji"._

— ¿Verdad, firulai?— preguntaba Darky con una sonrisa infantil que se sentaba para darle una nalgada al lobo haciendo que diera un leve ladrido —Así me gusta. Ji, ji, ji— le daba una palmada en su flanco derecho.

_"Sí, soy algo pervertida ya que a mí me gustan mucho los machos con unos buenos flancos firmes, con un buen físico y también ese de… … … Mejor me callo o lo verán ustedes mismo aquí, o no. Quién sabe. Ji, ji. También tengo roces con hembras, o sea soy de mente muy abierta. Ji, ji, ji… Bueno, ese "algo pervertida" es poco a como me describo. Ji, ji"._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

En un imperio de cristal de una dimensión, se encontraba las calles del lugar repletas de cadáveres de adultos y de potrillos. La escena era horrible a simple vista y más para una princesa del amor herida que estaba en el salón abrazando a su cuñada Twilight que había perdido la cabeza… literalmente.

La alicornio rosada lloraba a mares encima de la difunta yegua lavanda. En eso, escuchaba los pasos de cascos que se acercaban a ella y la aludida giraba su cabeza con miedo mientras intentaba arrastrarse por el suelo.

—N-No… P-Por favor… Y-Ya no s-sigas…— hablaba Cadence con dificultad por el suelo dejando un rastro de sangre por un corte feo en el pecho, pero de repente, alguien la agarraba de los flancos para alzarla y la azotaba contra el suelo de espalda haciendo que escupiera sangre de su hocico para luego ser retenida por un semental blanco usando su magia —S-Shining… Por f-favor… R-Reacciona…— tartamudeaba con lágrimas a sus ojos al observar como su esposo estaba parada frente suyo mirándola con una sonrisa y con los ojos achicados.

—No sigas intentándolo. Hacerlo tres o cuatro veces, se vuelve aburrido. Ji, ji, ji— comentaba una voz femenina infantil. La yegua intentaba ver a la que le pertenecía esa voz y era nada menos que Darky. Estaba sentada encima de los flancos del mismísimo Rey Sombra sin capa con la misma expresión que Shining y se paraba firme a un costado del unicornio blanco.

—…— la princesa tenía un miedo contra la gata oscura como si estuviera viendo la súcubo o la demonio frente a frente y su sonrisa la aterraba ya que la malvada la veía con la cabeza inclinada a un lado. Se podía ver lo adorable que sería para uno, pero al conocer su naturaleza, no tanto.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu esposo te comió la lengua? Ja, ja, ja. Ríete de tu esposa, guapo— ordenaba la felina al aludido y le daba una nalgada con su garra. El semental blanco empezaba a reírse de forma perturbador —Ok, ya, para. Sombra, enséñale como se ríe— ordenó dándole una nalgada al susodicho.

— ¡Mua, ja, ja, ja, ja!— reía de forma escandaloso el unicornio negro.

—Ok, ya— con solo decirlo, paró de reír —Así es una risa malvada que tiembla a cualquiera. Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita juguetona.

—… ¿P-Por qué?... ¿P-Por qué haces e-esto?... N-No te hemos hecho n-nada— hablaba con dificultad la pobre alicornio con los ojos llorosos.

—Estoooo… lo hago por el… yaoi, mija— decía Darky con una sonrisa traviesa sacando un letrero de una garra que decía con letras grandes:

_Yaoi, mija_

—Sombra, Shining, bésense mostrándole su amor a la rosadita. Ji, ji, ji, ji— se reía la condenada gata y sin rechistar, los dos sementales se empezaban a besarse frente a la yegua que se quedó en shock hasta se agarraban los flancos del otro para acariciarlos. Darky se había bajado para mirar mejor el espectáculo —Creo que esta escena le repugnará a la mayoría de los lectores… Pues, se aguantan. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja— la susodicha veía a la alicornio que estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, pero su mirada lo apartaba, porque a pesar de estar herida y de lo que pasaba, se excitó —Vaya, vaya, excitada ¿no? ¿Quieres hacer un trio con dos apuestos sementales que tienen unos flancos bien firmes?— preguntaba la felina estando a un lado de Cadence que la sobresaltaba.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No!... E-Eso es… Eso es…— fue interrumpida por Darky.

—Maravilloso ¿no lo crees? Ji, ji, ji, ji. Pero bueno, si no quieres no hay problema…— la yegua empezó a sentir miedo por como la miraba y más que abrió su garra derecha mostrando sus uñas. Antes de que pudiera suplicar, la gata ya estaba en el lomo de la aludida.

—…— la princesa perdió su brillo de los ojos y se notaba una cortada de una garra en su cuello que casi la decapitaba haciendo que su cabeza caiga quedando su cuerno clavado al piso, porque seguía teniendo su cabeza al cuerpo, era como un árbol que le faltó cortar la última parte.

—Listo. Ji, ji— daba una risita viendo su garra llena de sangre y se lo limpiaba usando la cola de la yegua muerta para luego observar a sus dos esclavos que seguían en lo suyo —Bueno, si ella no quiso, yo sí. Ji, ji, ji— tenía una mirada pervertida viendo fijamente las entrepiernas de los dos unicornios que se podía notar a simple vista y sin más, desaparecía con los dos sementales del lugar dejando eso en soledad con las dos ponis muertas.

_"Ese es mi anécdota de lo muy malvada que puedo hacer. Me da absolutamente igual a quien mato… Yeguas, sementales excepto los que me parezcan muy atractivos, pero después los desechos tres días después y también… me importan un carajo si mato potrillos… ya que estos mocosos, te hacen débil. Solo por intentar cuidarlos, que son el futuro de la nación o que otra payasada… Solo sé que tener sentimientos de compasión, bondad, misericordia, piedad, te hace un IMBESIL… Esos sentimientos son una porquería que te hace un debilucho por esas patrañas…_

_Lo único que me importa es tomar el control, darles miedo, porque eso lo disfruto mucho. Ji, ji. Y lo más importante, divertirme con unos guapos sementales con unos flancos firmes, musculosos y que la tengan bien grandes lo que les cuelgan de sus entrepiernas… Eso me excita mucho y puedo ser muy agresiva. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…_

_Hubiera hecho un cuádruple con Cadence, pero con ella, lo hice la semana pasada junto con su cuñada y los padres de Twilight para ver si le rompo el lomo a esa vieja"._

.

.

.

.

.

_"Si lo que vieron, no fue impactante, solo miren este"._

En una dimensión de Equestria, más precisamente, Canterlot. En la capital, todo estaba en ruinas con muertos por doquier y eran antropomórficos. Sin embargo, dentro del castillo, no era un mejor panorama.

Había en el suelo cuerpos regados de guardias, tanto masculinos como femeninos, pero en eso, se escuchaba sonido de batalla en el salón del trono.

Se podía observar a las dos princesas Celestia y Luna paradas alejadas de la otra con una respiración agitada. Sus vestidos estaban rasgados dejando ver un pecho fuera del vestido de la alicornio blanca y la retaguardia de su hermanita que no tenía la parte de atrás.

— ¡Detente, ahora mismo!— exigía Luna cansada.

— ¡Detente!... Por favor… Detente… Blueblood— decía Celestia con tristeza, pero manteniendo la compostura. Efectivamente, era el príncipe Blueblood que les estaba dando muchos problemas, aunque lo extraño era que tenía muchos músculos en sus brazos, resaltaba mucho sus pectorales y abdomen hasta sus piernas eran musculosas. Sin embargo, lo raro de todo eso, era que… estaba completamente desnudo. Tenía una sonrisa boba con los ojos blancos.

—…— el unicornio no dijo nada y se lanzó hacia sus tías haciendo que ellas se defendieran de sus poderosos puñetazos que rompían sus escudos de un golpe.

—Vaya, este jefe final, si es difícil— mencionaba Darky que estaba en una silla flotante en el techo con un control de una consola y apretaba botones con rapidez —Vamos, inútil. Solo dale en sus tetas y gano— agregaba con fastidio dando a entender que controlaba al semental por el control.

—Guau— ladraba alguien que estaba a su costado.

—Sí, lo sé, lindo, pero este sigue siendo un inútil— comentaba frustrada. A su lado, se encontraba Dark Knight acostado boca abajo en una silla de playa flotante mirando el combate con la lengua afuera y su cola se movía de un lado a otro.

_"Ji, ji. Se sorprendieron de que usara a un inútil, bueno para nada, pendejo de Blueblood para un ataque al mismo palacio usando un control de una consola para controlarlo, usar magia para aumentar su masa muscular y convertirlo completamente en un semental ¿verdad? Ji, ji, ji._

_Que cosas ¿no? Eso se llama divertirse con cualquier tarado que vea por la calle y mira, pone un gran espectáculo. Ji, ji, ji._

_Bueno, supongo que se preguntan ¿Dónde saqué a lobo negro del pelaje suave? Pues, fue fácil… Se lo quité a ese lobo Luna Nueva mientras dormía. Puede ser que se dé cuenta como uno o dos… o tres, quizás. Ji, ji, ji, ji. Así que lo obtuve, lo hipnoticé por supuesto, porque era un pesado y que quería mandarme a mí… MANDAR A LA GRAN Y PODEROSA DARKY. Por supuesto que no lo dejé y se convirtió en mi esclavo perruno. Es una buena mascota para no sentirme tan sola en mi cuartito para usar ese pelaje como cama, dale cariñitos, acariciarle ese trasero peludo y me alegra que me lama la cama como un buen perrito hasta pensé en llamarlo firulai, pero mejor no. Ji, ji, ji"._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

En un pasillo de un lugar desconocido, iba caminando Dark Knight con la lengua afuera y tenía a la gata oscura sentada encima de su cabeza agarrándole las orejas. Por el pasillo, se podía ver juguetes de todo tipo que se apartaban del camino del lobo para darle una reverencia a la felina, pero se notaba algún temor en sus ojos y otros con frialdad.

_"Este lugar, es mi castillo flotante que está fuera del continuo espacio y tiempo o algo así, y estos son los juguetes que he creado hasta ahora._

_Si notan que algunos me tienen miedo, deberían tenerlo, porque si no le das miedo, se pondrían fastidiosos y pasarían encima de mí. Habría protesta absurdas, estupideces, así que para evitar esos contratiempos, solo hice, mostré lo que pasaría si se ponen a pisotearme como si ellos fueran los amos y yo la esclava, o sea si no quieren desaparecer de la manera más cruel posible, háganme caso en todo y no sean tan inútiles. Yo no quiero juguetes inútiles aquí. Al menos que sirvan de pisapapeles. Ji, ji, ji._

_Otros juguetes lo aceptaron sin más y tienen esa mirada sombría, malvada, fría, lo que a mí me gusta. Que no sean TONTOS._

_Podría mostrarme compasiva, amable, bondadosa y todas esas cosas cursi, pero eso es una BASURA. Eso solo muestra lo muy débil que eres y no quiero mostrarme comprensiva, ni mucho menos… Tengo que mostrarles a todos quien manda, tengo que darles miedo, mostrarles que no soy una débil ante nadie…_

_No soy débil, no soy débil, no soy débil, no soy débil, no soy débil, no soy débil, no soy débil, no soy débil, no soy débil, no soy débil, no soy débil, no soy débil, no soy débil, no soy débil, no soy débil, no soy débil, no soy débil, no soy débil, no soy débil, no soy débil, no soy débil, no soy débil, no soy débil, no soy débil, no soy débil, no soy débil, no soy débil, no soy débil, no soy débil, no soy débil, NO SOY DEBIL…"_

Darky se hallaba en su cuarto junto con el lobo alado. Dark Knight estaba acostado en la cama boca arriba con las garras arriba, como si estuviera muerto, pero tenía sus patas traseras algo separadas. Dormía plácidamente con la lengua afuera. La gata se encontraba en su vientre sentada y con una garra, jugaba con su miembro que estaba erecto, pasándolo de una garra a otra estando pensativa.

La felina dejó su miembro para quitarse su túnica con un chasquido y se quedaba desnuda, pero en eso, se pasaba una garra por arriba de sus pechos y tenía una clase de cicatriz.

_"Este es mi marca para acordarme siempre lo tonta que fui protegiendo a ese potrillo hace mucho tiempo cuando era aún una potra y después que me venga a acusarme de ponerlo en peligro por x cosa… Entonces ¿para qué tener piedad con unos mocosos que de igual forma, no servirán de nada? Será unos buenos para nada… Desde esa vez, no me mostré compasiva con nadie. Intenté ser buena, lo intenté, pero esos son casos perdidos. Si alguien peligrara, solo saco mis palomitas para ver el espectáculo y escuchando sus gritos de horror._

_Yo no soy heroína ni anti heroína. Yo no me mostraré maternal con nadie, si después te apuñalan por la espalda… Desde esa vez… solo mi frialdad y mi sadismo es lo que vieron… Soy una gata destructiva… Eso es lo que soy al saber mi triste realidad…"_

La gata sonreía sádica al recordar como dejó todo ese orfanato donde vivía, repleto de cuerpos de potrillos y los encargados que los cuidaba.

Darky se acostaba en el suave pelaje del lobo abrazando su miembro contra ella, pero se hacía bolita de una forma que tenía su cuerpecito en sus paquetes sin soltar su miembro, como si fuera de su propiedad y se quedaba dormida a los pocos minutos. Aún tenía esa sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahora se observaba como la felina iba sentada en la espalda de su lobo siendo acompañados de tres yeguas que estaban detrás. Caminaban con una sonrisa sádica en sus rostros.

—Je, je. Fue muy divertido incendiar parte de ese estúpido pueblo. Je, je. Daba risa ver a esos ponis en llamas correr. Ja, ja, ja— hablaba una pegaso naranja opaco con una larga crin morada y sus ojos eran grises.

—Verlos correr, no. Fue más gracioso cortarlos como una manzana y echarlos al pay. Je, je— decía una terrestre amarillo oscuro con una larga melena roja y un listón negro en su melena. Sus ojos eran también grises.

—Noooooo. Lo divertido fue que me escucharon cantar. Ese público me ovacionó y querían que siguiera cantando para bailar entre ellos, y darse golpes de amor. Ji, ji— mencionaba ahora una unicornio gris con una hermosa melena negra, tenía sombras en los ojos, un collar negro en el cuello y sus ojos eran grises.

Las tres yeguas hablaban entre si lo divertido que fue torturar a los ponis de ese pueblo que habían pasado dejándolo en ruinas y repletos de muertos. La gata recostada en el cuello de Dark Knight, observaba detenidamente a esas tres ponis.

_"Esas tres yeguas que me acompañan, puede impactar a cualquiera ya que son nada más… que las Cutie Mark Crussaders. Ji, ji, ji. La yegua amarilla se llamaba Applebloom, ahora se llama Appleknife… La pegaso se llamaba Scootaloo y ahora se llama Scootfire… La unicornio gris se llamaba Sweetie Belle y ahora se llama Gotic Belle…_

_Bueno, la primera es buena con el cuchillo para cortar, rebanar, apuñalear y lanza como una profesional. Scootfire es buena explotando cosas, tiene un LANZALLAMAS oculto en sus alas. En cuanto a Gotic Belle, su canto es hipnótico que controla a una multitud para que se maten entre sí para entretenimiento de ella hasta hace que se suiciden._

_Sinceramente, es poco lo que digo sobre ellas. Solo véanla combatir y da un miedo, y más que las tres pelean en equipo. Ninguna deja a la otra desamparada, a pesar de que son ahora malas, sádicas y esas cosas…_

_… No quería tener secuaces mocosos al principio, pero estas tres… eran diferentes… como Sweetie Belle que no le hacía caso su hermana o que siempre se burlaban de Scootaloo por no volar, o también que Applebloom se avergüenza de esas tradiciones y soportar a Diamond Tiara sus burlas… Así que bueno, les di algo de mi poder oscuro y listo. Ji, ji, ji"._

La primera escena, se mostraba en la casa de la granja Apple, donde había un semental decapitado en la sala, la abuela Smith ni se veía en todo eso, pero sonó algo en la cocina indicando que ya estaba listo el pay del horno. Sin embargo, en un cuarto, estaba Applejack muerta en el suelo de espalda con las patas traseras arriba y tenía el hocico abierto con un hilo de sangre por un lado, y sus ojos blancos estaban muy abiertos que no se lo creía. A un costado de ella, se encontraba la pequeña con un respirar algo agitado con manchas de sangre en su cuerpecito y tenía un cuchillo en un casco lleno de sangre de su familia.

La segunda escena, se mostraba en la Boutique de Ponyville, más precisamente, en una habitación a Rarity que estaba en su cama boca abajo teniendo su mandíbula en la almohada. Su hocico estaba cosido y tenía sangre seca en los labios. Llevaba un vestido corto que le dejaba expuesto sus flancos y se notaba que el vestido estaba cosido a su cuerpo hasta llevó un zarcillo en su nariz. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y sin brillo. Se veía a su hermanita parada encima de sus flancos con una cuchara en una de sus pequeñas pezuñas. La potra se reía algo maniática y le agradecía a un público imaginario.

La tercera escena, era donde vivía antes Scootaloo que estaba el lugar en llamas, no solo ese sitio, también su escuela, la mansión de Diamond Tiara que ésta familia murieron por el incendio, decían unos, pero la verdad, hubo una fuerte explosión en el comedor donde estaban comiendo los tres, los padres y la potrilla. Scootaloo se encontraba encima de un edificio mirando la mansión en llamas. No apartaba la vista para nada viendo ondear el fuego de un lado a otro y sonreía perversa.

_"Así que bueno, después de eso, ya son mis locas "ayudantes" para dar caos y destrucción a donde sea, sin importar nada… Solo para oír los gritos de esos tontos pidiendo ayuda o piedad. Ji, ji, ji"._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

En una gran celda del castillo de Darky, se podía notar en su interior, un lugar de sangre por doquier, una que otra extremidad por la celda, pero lo que llamaba la atención, era unos ojos rojos intenso en la profundidad del sitio.

_"¿Quieren saber quién es esa? Ella es mi mascota Creepy. Sinceramente, antes era mi mejor amiga, pero yo pensando ¿Por qué iba tener de mejor amiga una peluche? No lo podía permitírmelo ni siquiera que me hable de esa forma enojona conmigo…_

_Así que… tuve que "adiestrarla" para que sea obediente, sumisa, un arma, una mascota… Tenía que darle el ejemplo a los demás juguetes que no tengo favoritismo. Si hace bien su trabajo, le recompenso, el que no, desaparece y hago uno mejor, y más eficiente._

_Con Creepy, no quise eliminarlo por ser tan quejosa conmigo hace tiempo. Así que la adiestré, con sufrimiento, latigazos y demás cosas._

_Antes es una osa de peluche celeste con la panza de color carne y ojos rojos. Con un moño a un lado de la cabeza. Así se veía, pero después preferí que tomara para siempre su forma dragona para dar miedo y que sea una buena mascota que come a lo que sea. Ji, ji._

_Su forma dragón adulto grande por así decirlo, tiene unas escamas celestes. Desde su pecho a su vientre, es color carne. Tiene un cuerno en la cabeza, una cola muy larga que termina en punta y unas púas que recorren su columna en fila hasta llegar casi a la punta de su cola. Unas alas de dragón enormes, unos dientes afilados y unos ojos bien rojos._

_Esa si es una dragona feroz que haría huir a cualquiera. Costó adiestrarla pidiéndome que no continuara, que yo no soy así y bla bla bla. Yo no le hice caso y continué hasta que pasó unos a__ñ__os, y se volvió mi mascota obediente que me obedecerá en todo. Con eso, le enseñé quien manda aquí, quien le dio vida. Debía estar agradecida la desconsiderada esa._

_Hasta Creepy puede tomar la forma de una dragona antropomórfica, no cambia sus colores ni las púas de su espalda, solo se encoge hasta ser del tamaño de la princesa Celestia con… unos enormes pechos y unas anchas caderas, como también algo de músculos en sus brazos y un abdomen marcado como debe ser en una dragona..._

_Sinceramente, en su forma dragona antropomórfica, sirve más bien como esclava sexual o verla bailar eróticamente, la cual, hace si se lo ordeno y obedece sin rechistar, ni siquiera le importa humillarse públicamente para satisfacer mis caprichos. Ja, ja, ja, ja. Ver sus ojos rojos que no tiene pupilas, indicando que está a mi merced, que ya le dejó de importarle todo y que me obedecerá a mí en todo, me hace tan feliz de tener una buena mascota. Ji, ji, ji._

_Aunque les cuento un secreto, cuando mi "amiga" suplicaba, me había cansado de oírla hablar o gritar que le quité sus "cuerdas vocales" para que se quede callada la condenada esa, o sea en la actualidad, sigue muda y a mí no me hace falta que hable, si lo único que diría es "si, ama" "como ordenes, ama" y esas cosas._

_… Yo no necesito amigos, no necesito a nadie, ni siquiera a mi estúpido hermano. Con este poder de destruir a quien me desagrada, a quien me disgusta, a cualquiera que quiero desaparecer de la existencia, es más que suficiente para mi hermosa vida…_

_Bueno, después de mostrarles todo esto de mi mascota dragona, de mis secuaces las Cutie Mark Crussaders corrompidas, de mis juguetes, de mi lobito negro alado y de mí, pueeeees… volvemos al inicio de la historia ¿no lo creen? Para que sepan… que es lo que estoy haciendo ahora…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Se mostraba un gran imperio muy avanzado y un palacio que brillaba en todo su esplendor.

_"En el mundo en donde estoy, se estaba llevando una clase de guerra contra la raza celeste. Era un lugar divertido viendo como mueren ponis por ahí, aunque la patrulla y ese potro estaban por ahí para impedir más muertes._

_Que patético e inevitable resulta eso de intentar salvar, hacer alianzas locas y todas esas cosas… …_

_Absalon no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y como se cómo terminará este patético mundo, intervine y tomé el puesto del emperador, porque ahora estaba "indispuesto" para sumir tal responsabilidades que es… derrotar a unos pinch*s mocosos y el grupo que son copias baratas de los power ranger._

_Así que bueno, me apoderé del imperio celeste en cinco minutos. Humillé de una manera exagerada a Absalon, a los guardias, a los generales y convertí en chatarra a ese Shockcon, Shockdin, Shockocola o como se llame._

_Si me escucharon, deben saber que darles miedo y ver que yo soy más fuerte que el idiota, hacen que yo soy su líder, o sea la vida del más fuerte. Como lo derroté cinco veces en cinco minutos, con eso fue suficiente para demostrar lo temible que soy. Ji, ji, ji. Y ahora, soy emperatriz y Dark Knight… sigue siendo mi mascota esponjosa. Ji, ji, ji._

_Conmigo a cargo, hice unos cuantos cambios, como otorgarle un poco de mi poder a los generales que me juraron lealtad, porque si, porque conmigo, podrán tener todo lo que quieran, o si no, estarán ochenta metros bajo tierra. Ji, ji, ji. También le di una partecita de mi poder a los celestes dando a este mundo un subidón de nivel haciéndolo imposible que los buenos ganen. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja._

_Supongo que quieren saber… ¿Qué hice con Absalon? Pues…"_

Darky estaba sentada en la espalda del lobo alado. Dark Knight caminaba con la lengua afuera como siempre y entraba a la habitación que les pertenecía, pero había alguien en la cama.

Un semental muy conocido por todos. Estaba acostado boca abajo con las patas traseras separadas y la barbilla en la almohada. Sus cascos delanteros estaban casi pegados a su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban achicados como un puntito en ese vacío blanco y tenía una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

_"Aquí está…_ _No lo maté, porque a pesar de lo idiota que es… al menos… tiene un buen físico y también… unos buenos flancos tan firmes que me dan muchas ganas de nalguearlos. Ji, ji, ji. Fue degradado a mi esclavo sexual se podría decir. Ji, ji, ji._

_Y después de tener al imperio celeste para mi sola, hice que vinieran y se juntaran mis juguetes con los celestes. Eso es una buena mezcla de ejércitos. Ji, ji. También traje a mi dragona mascota poniéndola en un lugar oculto y las tres yeguas corrompidas están haciendo el mal por ahí, en un pueblo quizás ya que… la patrulla también está "indispuesto". Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja._

_Como me gustó matar a ese potro en frente de sus narices. Ji, ji, ji, ji. Me gustó ver como sus ojos perdieron el brillo, pensando que llegaría un milagro de la nada o yo que sé, pero esta es la realidad… y quise mostrarles que él no es un potro todopoderoso que no se muere nunca. Ji, ji, ji._

_Mi objetivo era matar a esos mocosos. Primero, a Mike, que ese es el que fastidia mucho, después Darkwing, después Rebeca y después todos los demás. Con Mike, logré mi objetivo. Ji, ji, ji. Y casi tenía a esa mocosa, pero… bueno, las cosas se pusieron muuuuuy interesante con la llegada de su salvador. Ji, ji, ji… A ver qué puedes hacer ahora… hermanito"._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En lo alto de una colina, se hallaba a un gato antropomórfico del tamaño de un potro con ojos verdes y su túnica era rosa oscuro. Estaba de garras cruzadas mirando al horizonte con seriedad.

—¡Darkwing, no puedes estar parada en estas condiciones, debes volver a la cama! ¡Tú también Rebeca y tu Sherrys! ¡No están en condiciones para estar afuera!— exclamaba una voz femenina preocupada haciendo que llamara la atención del felino que veía de reojo.

Podía notar como dos potras y un gato estaban subiendo la colina en donde estaba él con algo de dificultad. La primera era una potra de pelaje marrón, crin larga de color marrón oscuro, ojos amarillos, con alas de murciélago y cuerno de unicornio, aunque algo curvo hacia arriba y una cutie mark de una esfera de oscuridad. Llevaba una clase de parche en su ojo izquierdo y se podía ver un poco, una cicatriz diagonal por arriba y abajo del ojo, y también que caminaba en tres patas al tener su pezuña derecha vendada, como también curitas por parte de su cuerpo. Traía a un fénix negro con detalles rojos en las plumas del final de sus alas y cola en su lomo. Tenía vendado una ala. Se llamaban Darkwing y Dark Cloud.

Y la que la acompañaba, era una potra unicornio de pelaje azul cielo y crin amarilla. Ojos amarillos y su cutie mark eran dos rosas entre lazadas. La aludida no estaba peor que su compañera. Tenía un vendaje alrededor de su cabeza, como también su lomo y varias curitas por su cuerpo, a la par que la seguía un gato que caminaba en tres, porque su garra izquierda estaba vendada, pero su hocico estaba vendado haciendo que no pudiera hablar. Se llamaban Rebeca y Sherrys.

Los cuatro caminaban por la colina y no hacían caso a lo que decía una yegua que trataba de llamarlos. Era Medic que estaba preocupada por ellos, aunque también estaba el resto de la patrulla detrás de ella que no se encontraban en buenas condiciones.

El gato blanco se volteaba para ver como llegaban frente a él para luego caer al suelo cansados.

—… ¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar en sus camas para recuperarse— los regañaba el felino con una expresión de preocupación.

—No… No podemos estar en cama después de lo que pasó…— decía Darkwing con dificultad levantándose lentamente y se tambaleaba.

—Pero harán que sus heridas se abran de nuevo. Así que no se esfuercen y vayan a sus camas… o mejor, yo los llevo— mencionaba el gato blanco levantando una garra para chasquearlo, sin embargo, la potra se apresuró a tomar su patita con su pezuña buena.

— ¡No!... Por favor, no lo hagas… y e-escúchanos… Ethan— suplicaba Darkwing algo hiperventilada.

—… Ok ¿Qué quieren?— preguntaba el llamado Ethan extrañado.

—Que… primero, g-gracias por s-salvarnos de que… n-nosotras… …— Rebeca no se atrevía a decirlo.

—No tienes que agradecer ya que… es mi culpa que no haya podido llegar a tiempo para salvar a su amigo— decía el gato con algo de tristeza en su voz.

—No es tu culpa, nadie te culpa… La única culpable es esa desgraciada que… que… mató a Mike. E-Ella es la única culpable de lo que pasó… … Esa mató a mi mejor amigo… A mi amigo…— la voz de la potra marrón se quebraba y le salía una lágrima de su ojo bueno, y uno de sangre de su ojo malo.

—…— el felino se entristecía y le daba un abrazo haciendo que empezara a llorar desconsolada. Dark Cloud no dijo nada, solo bajaba la mirada sintiendo el dolor de su dueña. También le dolía ya que su amiga Holy se había ido por la muerte de su portador —Darkwing, tranquila, todo está bien— Ethan le acariciaba su cabeza.

—… ¿C-Como vamos a-a estar b-bien? Si esa nos lo arrebató... y ahora… sin él…— la potrilla de alas de murciélago se separaba para verlo a los ojos que tenía lágrimas rondando por su mejilla —… ¿Q-Qué h-hacemos? … S-Será d-difícil continuar e-en esta s-situación sin él…— al escuchar eso, todos los presentes bajaban la mirada, porque tenía razón. Mike era el pilar del grupo, el que motivaba, el que subía la moral y muchas cosas más, sin embargo, ahora que no estaba, era un duro golpe para el grupo haciendo que sus esperanzas de terminar esa guerra celeste, estaban por los suelos y más por la paliza bestial que les dio Darky sin mucha dificultad.

—… …— el gato blanco la miraba un momento y después a los demás —… Díganme una cosa ¿Mike quisiera que ustedes no continuaran y que le dé el dominio del mundo a los ponis celestes?— preguntaba curioso.

—No. Por supuesto que no… Nos daría una patada en nuestros traseros, si no continuamos y nos quedamos lamentándonos— respondía Red Fire con una sonrisa triste.

—Si… Y Holy me daría un fuerte zape por estar de gallina— decía Dark Cloud melancólico.

—… … El jefe… Mike nunca nos perdonaría si dejamos todo lo que nos costó llegar hasta aquí— comentaba Vulcan con seriedad en su rostro.

—…— Sherrys veía fijamente a Ethan con un semblante de enojo. No podía hablar por su hocico vendado.

—Sí, Sherrys. Sé que tengo una hermana muy m**rda, muy desgraciada y demás cosas— el gato blanco rodaba sus ojos y se ponía triste —Sinceramente, Darky ya se pasó de la raya hace tiempo. Matando a cualquiera para satisfacer su sadismo o jugar con cualquiera a como le plazca. Así que quiero detenerla aquí mismo y acabar su camino de muerte, y destrucción… y si es necesario… matarla para que no le haga daño a más nadie…— su voz sonaba serio.

—… ¿Seguro de eso?— preguntó Rebeca con algo de duda.

—… Si… Dejó de ser mi hermana hace mucho tiempo… Solo quiero que deje de hacer sufrir a los ponis, grifos, dragones, a cualquier especie de cualquier dimensión existente… Pero para poder detenerla… necesito…— suspiraba resignado —… Su ayuda. No puedo hacerlo solo, porque la muy cabrona le gusta subir de "nivel" a los guerreros de tal dimensión— agregaba con fastidio.

—O sea… que los celestes serán más fuerte de lo normal. Más fuerte a lo que combatimos en estos días ¿estoy en lo correcto?— preguntaba Eye Fox sorprendida por lo que dijo.

—Sí, así es y no solo haría eso ya que conociéndola, haría más que poner a los celestes más fuertes, resistentes y esas cosas— respondía Ethan con seriedad y miraba a Darkwing que tenía lágrimas de sangre por su mejilla en donde estaba su ojo malo. Sacaba un pañuelo para limpiarlo —Así que supongo que tenemos un objetivo en común y podemos unir fuerza para acabar con esta guerra que estará muy agresivo… más de lo normal— añadía rodando sus ojos.

—Sí, me parece bien, pero… debemos reunirnos y… también que sin Mike, alguien tiene que liderar…— mencionaba Red Fire pensativa —Podía ser Darkwing por obvias razones, pero ella no está en condiciones para eso— la potra marrón iba a replicar, pero su amiga azul le tapaba el hocico con una pezuña —Yo podría, porque yo estaría a cargo por si Mike estaría ausente y… eso…— cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y apretaba un poco sus dientes.

—… Está bien. Recomiendo que descansemos en este día para despejar un poco la mente… y ustedes vuelvan a la enfermería, y especialmente, tu Darkwing. Debes cambiar tu parche, porque está manchado de sangre— el gato blanco los regañaba.

—...

—Sí, Sherrys. Sé que tú eres fuerte y esas cosas, pero ve a la cama y descansa. Todos necesitamos un descanso. Así que vamos— decía el felino con seriedad y los cuatro heridos se resignaban para luego darse media vuelta, y empezaban a bajar de la colina —…— Ethan los observaba marcharse. Iba a seguirlos, pero veía al horizonte un momento.

—Ethan ¿vienes?— el aludido giraba su cabeza para ver a Darkwing que se había detenido para mirarlo con su único ojo.

—Sí. Vamos— el gato blanco le sonreía un poco y caminaba con tranquilidad para alcanzar a la potra marrón para ayudarla en su caminar.

.

.

.

.

.

Una gata oscura observaba el horizonte desde el balcón del palacio del imperio celeste con una sonrisa perversa.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji. Que empiece este brutal juego de conquista. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja— su risa malvada se escuchaba por todo el imperio haciendo un eco que hasta se oiría en las afuera del mismo.

**The End.**

* * *

**Aquí termina este trágico especial. Si esperaban que se pusiera un flashback o algo así de lo que sucedió en ese momento cuando Mike estuvo vivo, pues, déjenme decirles que es muy fuerte lo que pasó, sangre por todos lados y esas cosas. De igual forma, les diré que les pasó al grupo de como terminaron con esas heridas para que sepan un poco de lo sucedido.**

**Mike: Murió con un disparo certero en toda la frente. El combate ni siquiera empezó y Mike todavía no se fusionó con Holy, dándole no solo el disparo que le dio la muerte, lo acribilló dejando su cuerpo irreconocible. Fue horrible y más a sus amigos al ver la muerte de su amigo.**

**Rebeca: Con un golpe, la mandó a volar a estrellarse con algunas cosas hasta que se chocó con algo duro que la dejó inconsciente. Sherrys con furia, se había abalanzado hacia Darky con una afinidad, pero de una forma increíble, lo tiró contra el suelo para darle un fuerte puñetazo en su hocico, pero eso no fue todo, le agarró la lengua y la estiró para cerrarle su hocico con fuerza hasta que trágicamente, le cortó la lengua a Sherrys por tener un lenguaje vulgar. Así dijo Darky.**

**Darkwing: Perdió su ojo izquierdo por un zarpazo de Darky dejándole una fea cicatriz ya que intentó de forma fallida atacarla con furia y no solo eso, también le partió su pezuña derecha, pero eso no fue todo. Al desfusionarse, Dark Cloud intentó defender a su portadora, sin embargo, fue peor ya que le tomó de las alas y le jaló una de sus alas haciendo que gritara en frente de Darkwing para sufrimiento de ambos hasta que le rompió el ala, y lo tiró al suelo. Darky iba a hacerle el golpe de gracia a la pequeña, pero fue salvada por Ethan que llegó justo a tiempo, antes de que la mataran.**

**El resto de la patrulla: Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, son robots, pero aun así, tuvieron una golpiza que los dejaron para el arrastre. No fue peor que los otros, porque técnicamente, Darky los ignoraba ya que iba más por las potras que por ellos.**

**En otras palabras, hubiera sido una masacre si no hubiera aparecido Ethan.**

**Bueno, ya no hay nada que decir con respecto a este especial.**

**Eso es todo.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente especial.**


End file.
